


【宁麦】小傻子系列

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 宁麦合集归档 [1]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 197,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 现实向/现实背景下的故事。合集归档。从少女心一步步走向剧毒，是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧。傻白甜，ooc。
Relationships: Cameron McEvoy/Ning Zetao
Series: 宁麦合集归档 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969660





	1. 老公送我的定情信物/命犯桃花

**Author's Note:**

> 现在看有些蠢，但我还是很喜欢。  
> 但是17年的部分私设宁包子在四月以前已经出国外训。

As thus;mine eye’s due is thine outward part,  
And my heart’s right,thine inward love of heart.  
…  
  
2014年，是非常神奇的一年，有人在这一年秀尽了恩爱，有人在这一年一见倾心，有人在这一年怦然心动；总之，是人们犯桃花的一年。  
  
宁泽涛和麦克沃伊第一次见面是在2014年的短池比赛上，短池受到的重视程度普遍不如长池，所以澳大利亚也不像世界大赛那样高手尽出。麦克沃伊权衡了一下，还是报名参加了比赛，明年有世锦赛，虽然现在离得还早，但也不能只埋头训练，参加比赛以赛代练顺便检测一下训练结果也是好的。  
  
去的路上他照例是和拉金坐在一起，戴着耳机靠在椅背上看着阴沉的天空昏昏欲睡。旁边的拉金浏览着网页，末了发出一声意义不明的嘟囔。麦克沃伊摘下半边耳机，头偏了偏问道，“怎么了？”  
  
“刚刚看到了中国队参加比赛的名单。”麦克沃伊勾了下唇角，“难得你这么关心对手是谁，有很强劲的选手吗？”拉金将手机黑屏放到衣袋里，“我倒是不在意，但是你应该会在意的。”麦克沃伊一下子没反应过来他在说什么。“什么？”  
  
“你研究了半个月比赛录像的那位选手也来，我记得他叫宁……”中国人的名字说出来就像他们的方块字一样，方方正正念着并不顺口，又不是同项目的选手，拉金也就因为麦克沃伊的原因勉强记住了个姓氏，后面是什么实在是想不起来。“宁泽涛！”麦克沃伊的眼睛瞬间亮起来，“他也来吗！”

“好像是，你可以到了之后再确认一下。”百自比赛在游泳项目里备受瞩目，也从不缺乏实力强劲的运动员，只是多年以来一直被欧美选手垄断。突然杀出个亚洲选手，连身为仰泳选手的拉金都不免产生了好奇。正巧那天去找麦克沃伊的时候他正在看这位选手的比赛录像，就坐下来跟着一起看。  
  
拉金承认他确实实力不俗，成绩和四块金牌就是最好的证明。但他隐隐觉得麦克沃伊的眼神有点不太对，强者之间互相吸引是正常的，但是你那个眼神是怎么回事，不至于这么崇拜吧，你还记得自己也是明年世锦赛的种子选手之一，世界前十吗？！  
  
总之，拉金作为一个年度好友，这次短池比赛看到各国的参赛名单，顺手就戳开了中国队的名单看了一圈，找到宁泽涛这个名字。然后顺口就告诉了麦克沃伊。后者刚刚还死气沉沉的神色一扫而光。  
  
本来只是想以赛代练，没想到还有意外收获，麦克沃伊顿时觉得连头顶的乌云看着都顺眼了不少。拉金看着他这么高兴随口问道，“以前没见过你这么关心哪位外国选手啊。”  
  
麦克沃伊动着手指让耳机线一圈圈绕到食指上，“第一次有这么强劲的亚洲选手啊，而且又是中国选手，感觉很……”他想了想措辞，“好奇。”对上拉金略带不解的目光解释道，“中国啊，这么有意思的东方古国，米切尔你都没兴趣吗。”  
  
“不好意思，还真没有。”拉金确实对中国文化没什么兴趣，不像麦克沃伊，一直很好奇不说，以前还学过一段时间的中文，不过太难了后来就放弃了。但这个理由并不足以说服他，“就因为他的国籍？中国还有其他优秀的选手。”  
  
力道没掌握好，耳机撞到前面的椅背上，麦克沃伊心疼的拿起来看了看，又继续绕着玩，“那是一方面，还有……”一时间麦克沃伊也说不出个所以然来，只能总结道，“反正我觉得他是一个值得去认识的人！”  
  
比赛如期展开，宁泽涛也确实报了名要参加比赛，他们到的时间和中国队不一样，不知道早了还是晚了，反正没看到总是很显眼的红色运动外套。  
  
希望越大，失望越大。这句话纵横多年是有道理的，在三个项目重合的前提下两个人都没什么交集，最多也就是淋浴的时候看见彼此点个头微笑一下，麦克沃伊见缝插针一般看到人就抓着机会偷瞄，偶尔被看到了还飞快地低头假装没往那边看；他自己都觉得自己这种行为真的就是，不是来比赛的，是来偷看偶像的。  
  
宁泽涛似乎并不爱说话，加上短池成绩也并不突出，在一群异国选手里即便是在赛前集体泡池子的时候也只是安静地坐在一角低垂着眸子不说话，也不知道在想什么。也许是想着待会的比赛，也许是想着自己的旧伤，谁知道呢。  
  
对方这么沉默，麦克沃伊也不敢赛前直接去搭话，离开池子擦身而过的时候扬着笑脸说了一句good luck，宁泽涛愣了一下，大概是没想过他会和自己说话，脸上近乎木讷的严肃才终于被打破，笑着回了他一句you too。  
  
比赛进行到最后一天，麦克沃伊并没有如他之前所想的和宁泽涛有什么交流，拉金看着他垂头丧气的样子还是忍不住安慰道，“以后又不是没有比赛了，总有机会交流的，再说了，中国选手不是经常来澳大利亚训练吗。”  
  
麦克沃伊想想觉得也是，宁泽涛只大他一岁，而不是快要退役，还有机会在赛场上见面。想通了之后整个人都觉得身心舒畅，麦克沃伊看了看自己的旅行箱，确定没什么好收拾的。拉金要出去和女朋友见面，麦克沃伊和他一起出门准备去买个面包吃。  
  
酒店旁边有一家面包店，黄油奶酪和烘焙后的面包混合在一起的香味非常勾人，麦克沃伊在里面选了半天，最后拿了一个牛奶杏仁馅的牛角面包，本来还想给拉金也买一个，但一想到他抛下自己抓紧时间去和女朋友约会，就把刚拉出来的托盘又愤愤的推了回去。  
  
时间还早，麦克沃伊准备在附近逛逛，比赛那几天神经绷得比较紧，根本没心情走走看看。牛角面包带着刚出炉的面包那种特有的温暖香气，点缀在上面的香草籽看着特别可爱，麦克沃伊拿着袋子研究着从哪下口最好，眼睛没看路一不注意就撞到了前面的人身上。  
  
“对不起。”麦克沃伊急忙后退一步，道歉的话脱口而出。等他定睛看清楚自己撞到的人是谁的时候，才觉得生活真是又给他开玩笑，比赛时候遇不见，反倒是现在，在异国的街道上，来了场偶遇。  
  
宁泽涛大概也没看清楚撞了自己的是谁，听到说对不起下意识地用中文回了没关系。发现是麦克沃伊之后脸色柔和了很多，用英文重复了一次没关系。原本还想说什么，但碍于自己的实在不怎么样的英语水平，还是闭上了嘴。  
  
几秒钟的缓冲之后麦克沃伊的大脑系统重新上线，看出了宁泽涛想要从他身边绕过去的意图，身体快于大脑先一步拉住了他的手臂。宁泽涛有些惊讶地看着他，太冲动了，这个念头呼啸着砸向麦克沃伊的大脑。但是现在大脑已经控制不了他的舌头了。  
  
事后回想起来，麦克沃伊觉得自己就像一个终于鼓起勇气邀请自己暗恋的人一起去参加毕业舞会的小男生一样，把想说的话一股脑的倒出来，话唠的本质瞬间暴露无遗。宁泽涛只来得及听懂他说的第一句话，你好我叫卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，是澳大利亚的游泳队队员。就被后面飞快的语速和本来就听不懂的英语再加上庞大的信息量搞得异常茫然无措。  
  
把想说的话说完麦克沃伊才反应过来自己还拉着他的手臂，讷讷地放开，像是做错事的孩子一样不敢抬头看他。宁泽涛消化了一会，发现实在是弄不懂他到底想表达什么，搜刮肚肠的找出自己记忆里为数不多的英语词汇和语法，磕磕绊绊的解释道自己英语不好听不懂他在说什么。  
  
所以……他并不是因为不想理他不想和他说话才一直沉默的，只是因为自己英语不好。麦克沃伊把宁泽涛说的简单的两句英文丢进大脑里滚了两圈，一种不合时宜的欣喜冒出来，就像寒冬过后初春树枝上的第一个花苞，带着令人期待和神往的生命力。  
  
紧张的时候潜意识会觉得说快点，说完了就过去了，于是语速根本不受控制的加快。麦克沃伊的语速本来就比普通人快，更别说这种时候了。想着要表达一下自己的谅解，但说出口又是一连串飞快的说完才觉得好像没什么意义的废话。麦克沃伊活了二十年，第一次在不怎么熟悉的人面前，有一种强烈的，急得想哭的感觉。  
  
宁泽涛看着麦克沃伊急得不行还带着委屈的表情，觉得还是要做点什么，虽然他现在最想做的是揉他的头毛。于是他拿出手机，点开里面基本没用过的翻译软件，把想说的话输到文本框里然后凑到麦克沃伊面前，尽管机翻的结果惨不忍睹，但总比他这样站在那里什么话都说不出来要好。  
  
麦克沃伊看着上面夹杂了几个中文顺序要很诡异的几句英文，大概弄明白了他想说什么，为了防止自己再次冒出一大串话搞得两个人都很尴尬，麦克沃伊只是简单的点点头，低声说了一句我知道了。  
  
宁泽涛当然是知道麦克沃伊的，非常优秀的澳洲短距离选手，也很高兴也感激他在比赛期间对自己的主动示好，更别说拉着自己好像有很多话想说了，宁泽涛脸上还是无风无浪的样子，内心里那个有着鼓鼓包子脸的小人却好像被柔软的指尖戳了一下脸。  
  
最后他还是带着几分歉疚几分没话找话打破沉默，纸袋里的牛角面包被风带走了温度，残留着很淡的黄油香和里面馅料甜丝丝的味道。宁泽涛想问他你的面包在哪里买的，但开口句子不知道哪里表达有问题，麦克沃伊先是疑惑地看着他眨眨眼，然后很开心的把牛角面包分成两半，递了一半给他。  
  
这个发展的确是有些诡异，还带着一种奇妙的梦幻感。他只是想着明天就要回国了，比完赛又没事做就出门看看异国风景，然后澳洲小卷毛就一头撞到了他身上，还拉着他的手臂说了一大通话，再然后，他们就一人拿着一半冷透的牛角面包坐在公园里面靠着翻译软件谈天说地。  
  
麦克沃伊并不是很喜欢翻译软件，调动全身力气放慢语速几乎是一个接着一个单词往外蹦，有宁泽涛听不懂的单词才会用软件翻译，顺便加上肢体语言，太过投入杏仁酱沾到唇角也毫无察觉。宁泽涛不忍心打断他，自己从口袋里拿出纸巾，在他说话间隙凑近一些帮他擦去那一点浅色的酱汁。  
  
麦克沃伊因为他的动作愣了一下，后知后觉的反应过来他是帮擦嘴，红着耳根用舌尖点了点刚才纸巾划过的地方。旁边一个遛狗的女孩子轻声说了句so sweet，宁泽涛才反应过来自己做了什么，不是把纸巾递给他，而是直接凑上去。两人相顾无言的脸红，气氛过了一会才缓和。  
  
宁泽涛虽然因为主观和客观原因话不多，但胜在听得认真，领悟能力也异常的高;麦克沃伊比划出来东西的形状再加上翻译软件里不着调的专有名词翻译也能搞清楚他到底是想问自己什么。说不出来是庆幸麦克沃伊没有聊自己喜欢的宇宙物理，还是惊喜麦克沃伊对中国历史和文化浓厚的兴趣更多些。  
  
后者也毫不掩饰自己对中国的好奇，宁泽涛边说边比划连带着用软件给他讲解那些节庆和精巧的小物件。末了麦克沃伊叹口气，将装牛角面包的纸袋折了几折，“我试过学中文，但是太难了。”又要保证学习还要训练，中文又不是一般级别的难度，最终还是没能坚持下去。这样落寞而无奈的神色落在宁泽涛眼里让他无端的觉得不爽，本能的觉得麦克沃伊不应该有这样的表情，他就应该像比赛录像里那样，赢了比赛之后摘下泳帽神采飞扬的笑。  
  
“没关系，我可以学英文。”说出口之后宁泽涛才发现这话虽然没问题但总觉得带着一点暧昧，但他没让心里的想法冲淡脸上的温和笑意。麦克沃伊知道自己现在应该说点什么，比如好我也会再尝试着学中文；比如期待你的进步；但现在每一个脑细胞都叫嚣着他的笑容真好看。  
  
最后他才终于找回了一点自我意识，露出了一个大大的笑容，说那我期待下次见面时你的进步。他没有告诉宁泽涛自己会重新学习中文这件事，就当是下一次聊天时的惊喜吧。见面几乎都会是因为比赛，紧张的赛程之后需要一点惊喜做调和。  
  
到现在宁泽涛才终于敢伸出手摸摸他天然卷的头发，心里其实紧张得好似站上起跳台等待那句take your mark和一声哨响，好在麦克沃伊没有抗议，也没拨开他的手，相反还笑得很开心，“下次比赛见面带礼物给你。”他说道，语气温柔得他自己都觉得不可思议。  
  
2015年宁泽涛有很长一段时间都在澳大利亚外训，只是并不和麦克沃伊在同一家俱乐部，平时也没什么机会见面。半年里加起来也就只见过三四次，还都是麦克沃伊过来找他。宁泽涛遵守了自己的诺言，请了老师在训练之余学习英语，逐渐在大赛上崭露头角让英语这门通用语言变得尤为重要，所以也没人知道他学习时的那点小小私心。  
  
麦克沃伊还强烈建议他开Instagram，既然要学习英语当然要用用国外的社交软件，以后也方便了解对方的动态。宁泽涛想想觉得也是这个理，就由着麦克沃伊拿着他的手机帮他下载软件开通账号。设置密码的时候麦克沃伊把手机递给他，双手虚虚地盖在眼睛上说我绝对不会看的。宁泽涛勾着唇角看着他透过指缝朝自己眨眼睛，鬼使神差般的在已经输好的密码后面加上麦克沃伊的生日。  
  
时间就在一次次蹬壁转身挥臂打腿中晃悠悠的来到了2015年的7月，启程回国前在机场等待飞机的时候宁泽涛终于想起自己的Instagram开了到现在还一张图都没有发过，就连着机场WiFi发了一张与别人的合照，也懒得加滤镜，配合上几句话，效果竟然还不错。  
  
这一年中最重要的比赛自然是半个月后的世锦赛，回国备战之余宁泽涛看着备忘录每天跳出来提醒他的准备礼物，难得的有除了比赛以外的苦恼。  
  
食物并不是隔了这么远送人的首选，带着麻烦又有保质期限制一不小心还可能不合麦克沃伊的胃口，所以送小物件会比较好，方便携带麦克沃伊拿到了也好放。中国历史悠久，拿出来能唬住外国人的东西多如牛毛，但事有两面，选择太多也容易让人产生选择恐惧。  
  
宁泽涛一边在记忆里搜索送什么合适，一边在网上看别人的建议，偶然一次手滑点到了相关搜索里的“送什么能够隐晦的表示喜欢”，突然好像打开新世界大门又觉得豁然开朗。  
  
到底是中规中矩还是追随内心，一千个人就有一千个回答，宁泽涛经过并不怎么漫长的思想斗争之后，毅然决定追随内心的呼唤。  
  
他买了一对精巧的同心结，红色的丝线连绕出简洁大气的轮廓，他把其中一个装在盒子里自己收着，另一个准备在世锦赛的时候送给麦克沃伊，连同着那些未挑明的小情思一起给他。麦克沃伊打开看到的时候也的确如他所想的惊喜，用不熟练的中文说他听说红色在中国是喜庆的象征。他顺水推舟地说对啊这个有吉祥如意的意思。他说得含糊，麦克沃伊接触中国文化不久，不能分辨那些繁复的花样，也只见过中国结，以为长得差不多意思也应该差不多，欢欢喜喜的收下了。  
  
百自决赛对宁泽涛来说如同一个梦境，他甚至记不起来自己如何冲刺，如何加速，只知道触壁那一刻的如释重负，和不太清晰的视野里看到成绩那一刻炸裂开的欣喜自豪。  
  
麦克沃伊就在他的旁边，搭在浮标线上看着宁泽涛以微弱的优势赢了自己之后向世界展示着自己泳帽上的中国国旗以宣示黄种人在这个领域从此也能够占有一席之地。心里各种想法混杂在一起，从没告诉过别人的倾慕混杂在过于明显的尊敬，崇拜和他意气风发的样子真好看的感叹里，带着一点微不可察的遗憾，最后成了很长一段时间里人们津津乐道的狗狗眼。  
  
后来麦克沃伊看报纸和比赛的回放，才发现原来当时自己的眼神是那么的明显到呼之欲出。  
  
赛后宁泽涛接受一个访谈，谈及到比赛和对手时，大脑第一个冒出来的就是麦克沃伊在拿到同心结时好像缀着星星的蓝灰色眼睛。他说和麦克沃伊很友好地握了手；握完之后颠来倒去的想了好久，于是在采访中的时候脱口而出他爪子冰凉；他说给麦克沃伊送了礼物，要一起到里约；这件事在心里被划归到了小小的成就里，想到都会不自觉笑起来，于是在记者没有引导提示的情况下自然而然的说出口。  
  
能怎么办啊，喜欢的心情就好像越吹越胀的气球，对方唯一有资格戳破的那根针。  
  
生活总是难以预料，宁泽涛自己也没想过真的能在世锦赛上夺冠，会在国内引起轩然大波成为大家口中的“国民老公”，更没想过接踵而来的就是一堆扯不清的破事。最糟糕的日子里他连上VPN上ins看麦克沃伊发的图片，心里感叹他丰富的日常生活，又有点隐晦的羡慕；他们终究有太多的不同。  
  
尽管不同国籍还隔着一条赤道，麦克沃伊仍然通过各种渠道知道他所经历的那些风波和所承受的压力。偶尔去微博的私信里给他说几句话，发现都石沉大海，觉得他大概不像自己这样喜欢上社交网络，ins也不怎么发动态，无比后悔当时没有找宁泽涛要手机号。  
  
私下里不行，那就只有明面上说了。好在2016年有世界瞩目的奥运会，他们又都是百自夺冠大热门，采访总是不免提到对方。麦克沃伊在采访最后字正腔圆的说宁泽涛，加油；被问到强劲的对手时说对于自己来说最强劲的对手是像宁泽涛这样不到最后一刻永不放弃的人，他笑着说这些话，想着对方正在经历的那些事，感觉有一把钝钝的刀缓慢的一下又一下把他的心脏从中破开又切成片。  
  
联系不到人，不到比赛你死我活的时候见不到面；他不知道还能做什么，只知道对于每一个运动员来说来自对手的认可都是巨大的尊重，他和宁泽涛是世界唯二连续三年都游进48秒的选手，没人比他更有资格。于是他用这样的方式一次次告诉世人，不要，也不能小看宁泽涛，他的坚韧和坚持会是他最有利的武器。  
  
转眼到了里约奥运会，他终于见到了心心念念的人，两个人礼貌性的握手然后就着这个姿势拥抱对方。他们真的有这么长的时间没见面了吗，麦克沃伊感受到宁泽涛对于一个短距离选手来说消瘦得有些过分的身体，觉得陌生而酸涩，“你瘦了很多。”他说道，宁泽涛眼中的酸楚如流星，划过无痕，他竭力让自己不要苦笑，不让麦克沃伊跟着担心，揉了揉他的头发说道，“比赛加油。”  
  
他们的比赛结果都谈不上理想，结束后两个人坐到一起。麦克沃伊的后脑轻轻靠在背后的墙上，声音低得几乎听不见，“这是你的第一届奥运会啊。”他说道，很多事情他不了解，宁泽涛自己未必都全部了解，所以他不愤怒，不惊讶，只觉得可惜。宁泽涛轻轻嗯了一声当做回应。拍拍他的手背，轻声说没关系的，你这次只是没发挥好，以后还有机会，还有很多个冠军等着你去争夺。  
  
“你还会游下去吗？”麦克沃伊问道，手掌挪动了一下搭在宁泽涛的手背上，他的手为什么总比自己的暖和呢，他不合时宜的想到。“会的，”宁泽涛的回答让他下意识地扣住那只比自己宽厚温暖的手掌，宁泽涛偏过头看他，露出了一个他很熟悉的笑容，接触到麦克沃伊手指的那部分紧紧的握着他，“我们一起加油一起游。”  
  
“东京见。”  
  
赛后采访的时候宁泽涛还是笑得和从前一样温暖阳光，因为他知道这已经自己现在所能做到的最好的结果，他说安慰了我的好朋友麦克沃伊，说我们一起加油一起游，他还想说麦克沃伊就好像阳光，给人温暖，又好像天上的启明星，引人同行。  
  
混接比赛前麦克沃伊心情不错，遇到了来看比赛的中国粉丝给自己打招呼也很挥手回应，对方说自己是来支持宁泽涛的，麦克沃伊想都没想就说me too，还和粉丝一起举着中国国旗合照。  
  
谁说来比赛的运动员就不能有小小的私心呢，他当然也不介意把这样的小想法摆到明面上。  
  
媒体和粉丝都乐于把两人凑到一起，里约时候宁泽涛接受一个采访，粉丝提问的第一个问题就是现在能用英语和布朗教练还有小麦交流吗。宁泽涛在说出小麦两个字前微妙的停顿了一下，隐约想起好像中国粉丝给麦克沃伊的昵称就是‘小麦’，他也确实不认识别人还带个‘麦’字了。没有肯定，也没否认，轻飘飘的抓住问题里的重点，说自己一直在学英语，日常可以，更多的交流还是要靠翻译。回想着麦克沃伊那个飞快的语速和手舞足蹈的表达方式，宁泽涛只能不断提醒自己现在是在采访不能笑得太明显。  
  
里约之后他们各自踏上归途，等着宁泽涛的依旧是翻天般的舆论和可以预见的风口浪尖。这么久以来已经养成了大号只在节假日发微博或是发广告这个用途，平时开了没人知道的小号，看到麦克沃伊发的东京见的微博和转发了自己的微博说welcome back，他也只是一边心说这个小傻子，一边暗搓搓的用小号点赞。  
  
明明都是小傻子。  
  
里约的失利和之后的风波并没有影响宁泽涛的商业价值，他依旧受到众多品牌的青睐，最后签约阿迪达斯，成为它的代言人。麦克沃伊也是一样，接了代言拍硬照，偶尔还去串场当模特走个秀。  
  
大家刚适应了2016的时候，2017已经翩然而至，宁泽涛也即将迎来自己的第二个本命年生日。离开里约之前麦克沃伊死缠烂打般找他要手机号，“不回也没关系你看我发就行！你不会是心疼话费吧，我可以给你充！”宁泽涛无奈只能答应，交换号码之后麦克沃伊又带点小委屈的说之前社交网络上都找不到你。宁泽涛告诉他一般不用那个账号，言论太多好的坏的，实在没有那个心力去挨个看。  
  
麦克沃伊在学中文，宁泽涛的英文也在进步，两个人又没那么多时间打电话，大多是发短信，中英混杂的写句子，反正都能看得懂。  
  
有人说本命年会倒霉，有人说本命年会走好运，到底怎么样谁也说不准。对于宁泽涛来说，2016年的糟心事躲过了辞旧迎新跟着他来到了2017。再次在澳大利亚见到麦克沃伊的时候，他心里只有自己那个古灵精怪的师妹曾经说过的那句话，鬼知道我经历了什么。  
  
天下熙熙皆为利来，天下攘攘皆为利往。他一个夹在中间的运动员实在是没什么能做的，只能尽一切努力保证训练，顺便给朋友熟人们发阿迪达斯的产品，反正给了这么多自己也用不完啊。  
  
麦克沃伊接过宁泽涛递给他的印着阿迪达斯logo的外套，帽子，裤子的时候，确实有点懵。他知道宁泽涛成了阿迪达斯中国区的代言人，可是这么随手送，他悄悄抬眼看了下宁泽涛身上那个不怎么大的背包，到底是怎么装进去这么多东西的。  
  
疑惑归疑惑，麦克沃伊还是很高兴的，不差那个钱买阿迪达斯是一码事，喜欢的人亲手送的又是另一码事了。他穿上外套戴上那顶鸭舌帽在宁泽涛面前转了一圈，手臂平举又放下，“怎么样？”他问道，宁泽涛抬手在他鼻梁上刮了一下，“你穿上最好看了。”  
  
高兴之后他又隐隐有些苦恼，这已经是宁泽涛第二次给他送东西了，而他一直没有回赠过什么。送书吗，麦克沃伊看看自己的书架，宇宙，物理，数学，不行不行不适合他；送吃的，不怎么实用啊而且他吃东西这么谨慎；送摆件，只能放着招灰啊。  
  
麦克沃伊在房间里焦躁地踱着步子，逡巡的目光落到宁泽涛送给他的东西上。麦克沃伊定住脚步，他也可以送自己的代言品啊！中国不是有个词叫‘礼尚往来’吗！  
  
那送什么呢，送泳裤好像不太好，万一size不对就很尴尬了；送奔驰，不可能他不会收的；最后麦克沃伊选择了自己代言的连锁超市的会员卡。简单，实用，轻便，非常符合宁泽涛这种现实主义者的价值观。  
  
麦克沃伊拿出那张卡说送你的礼物的时候宁泽涛差点以为他要给自己一张银行卡，拿过来仔细一看才发现是超市的会员卡。麦克沃伊羞涩的对他笑笑，“你送了我代言品，我觉得也应该送你点什么。”他有些紧张地咬了一下插在玻璃杯里的吸管，好像这样可以帮他凝聚勇气，“反正最近你们都在这边训练，肯定要去超市买东西，这个比较实用。”  
  
宁泽涛将卡收在背包最小的那个夹层里，凑近了些，一瞬间麦克沃伊以为他要亲自己，不知道该不该闭上眼睛，但下一秒宁泽涛只是捏了一下他的脸，笑着说谢谢。麦克沃伊松了口气，又无端的觉得遗憾，喝了一大口果汁帮助自己平复剧烈的心跳。宁泽涛坐回自己的位置上，狠狠掐了一下自己的大腿，难得在内心爆了一句粗口，Fuck刚才要不是及时反应过来就亲下去了。  
  
在麦克沃伊心里，中国是一个神秘的东方古国，来自于中国的宁泽涛身上也好似受到影响自带了一层神秘气息。他对宁泽涛有很多问题，现在又多了一个，你怎么做到能够随时从背包里掏出阿迪达斯的产品的，代言人做得也太合格了吧。  
  
两人见面的机会不多，见了面就开始约定俗成一样开始互相送代言品。麦克沃伊一向都很看重宁泽涛送的东西，尤其是作为第一份礼物的同心结。“我那天在一家店里看到了一个很漂亮的盒子，”麦克沃伊还是努力的克制着自己的语速，双手比出盒子的样子“木头做的，不是很大，上面画了树和鸟，店主说是梅树和喜鹊，合在一起有喜上眉梢的意思。然后我就买下来装你送给我的那个礼物了，我一直好好收着的。”  
  
宁泽涛还是很安静的听，麦克沃伊伸出手指在他的眉间点了点，低声道，“宁，我希望你也能一直‘喜上眉梢’。”说到底，在感情面前他们都是普通人，唯一的心愿也就是喜欢的人能够天天开心。可是没有事情是绝对纯粹的，清澈如许的泳池里也有的是见不得人的黑暗。  
  
“我会努力的，”宁泽涛像是没察觉他的低落，又或者并不想点破，“你也是啊，今年的世锦赛加油。”他加深了笑容，“还有你的宇航员梦想，我等着你成功上天的那一天。”  
  
过了几天麦克沃伊不知道从哪里知道了宁泽涛做了公益，以个人名义捐了三十台手术的费用，总计约人民币600万。他自认为也算是有爱心并且只要能过就行不在乎钱多钱少的人，但扪心自问一口气捐这么多钱出来他确实做不到。  
  
媒体永远都是这样，有坏事一窝蜂的凑上去，做了好事反而没人报道。麦克沃伊决定把这个事情发在自己的社交网络上广而告之一下，文字倒是好想，各种好词怎么用都行。问题是配什么图。代言品好像太普通了，发合照吗，他们发来发去就这么几张合照，上次发合照他还没理自己。最后麦克沃伊从柜子里拿出那个古色古香的盒子，找了好几个角度终于把照了一张满意同心结照片。配上文字发到了ins上。  
  
评论完全两边倒，很多人说这样的行为令人赞赏惊叹，觉得宁泽涛真是一个很好的人。反倒是中国粉丝的评价让他有些看不懂。连蒙带猜哪怕是全中文评论他也能看懂，粉丝们不知道这件事，感叹号一串串的加用中文抒发自己的惊讶惊叹外加激动之情。  
  
“这是宁泽涛送你的？？你知道这代表什么意思吗？？他知道这代表什么吗？？”  
  
“同心结……同心结啊！！这是能随便送人的东西吗！！”  
  
“完了我失恋了，虽然早就知道一定会有这么一天，但还是来得猝不及防，我去静静。”  
  
“同心结都有了，不说什么了，祝你们幸福！！”  
  
类似这样的评论淹没在其他的相对而言非常正常的英文评论里，麦克沃伊有些疑惑，拿着同心结玩了半天没看出个所以然来，难道它还有别的意思吗，看这个反应，是真的有。麦克沃伊情商智商都高，评论也并不含蓄，很容易猜到了同心结的真正含义。  
  
两年前，宁把这个送给他了，他是有意还是无意，知道还是不知道它的含义。未知让麦克沃伊紧张，但越往深处想，越来越多的小欣喜就一点点破土而出。  
  
真相到底如何，只有本人知道。是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。麦克沃伊脑子里突然冒出这句中国的俗语，拿出手机给宁泽涛发短信，说我们星期天的时候见个面吧。他的手指有些抖，拼音选错了好几次，最后一怒之下切换成英文。  
  
等两人真正面对面的时候，麦克沃伊又不知道该说点什么了。两年前的事情，他甚至有点担心宁泽涛自己都不记得为什么要送这个同心结给他。宁泽涛看着他纠结的小表情忍不住开口，“Cam，怎么了？”顺手帮他把一缕溜出来的卷毛别到耳后。  
  
死就死吧，不问清楚他今天晚上肯定觉都睡不着。“那个同心结……”他试探着开口，“是不是还有别的含义？”就好像怯懦到不敢直视对方双眼的表白一样，麦克沃伊本能地移开视线不看宁泽涛的眼睛，不想看到宁泽涛眼里可能存在的否定。  
  
“你希望它有，它就有。”宁泽涛说道，含糊而意义不明。麦克沃伊当天晚上，很成功的因为这句话，失眠了。  
  
第二天早上醒过来他按亮手机，意外的发现宁泽涛发了一条ins。从关注他的第一天起就设置了发布通知，但是这么久以来也没通知过几次。麦克沃伊滑开手机，进到ins看宁泽涛难得发一次的内容。  
  
配的图是他很熟悉的东西，没事的时候拿出来看了无数次，昨天还因为它而心惊胆战翻来覆去睡不着，加上了一个滤镜，凸显了它的红色；那是一个同心结。配字是一句简单的中文，不用翻译也能看得懂。  
  
形单影只，期待成双。  
  
麦克沃伊把这八个字揉碎了又反复咀嚼，还是不敢确定真的就是自己想的那个意思。是巧合，还是他故意的。一瞬间麦克沃伊好像又回到了那个他们用不同的语速说着不同的语言，即便就在自己面前也看不懂宁泽涛的时候。  
  
但生活这次大发慈悲的没有继续玩弄他，后天是四月一日，一年一次的愚人节，AKA，表白日。  
  
麦克沃伊说话前深吸一口气，暂时压下心里所有的紧张，装出一副若无其事的样子笑着对宁泽涛说，“宁，我喜欢你。”他的手背在身后，手心出汗滑腻得握不住自己的手臂。  
  
“抱歉，我不喜欢你。”宁泽涛愣神了半秒就给了他回复，麦克沃伊要死死地将后槽牙咬在一起才能撑住脸上的笑容不散开。  
  
“我开玩笑的。”他说道，用愚人节惯用的方式为自己挽回一点表白失败的尊严。  
  
“我也是开玩笑的。”宁泽涛不知道从哪里变出一朵玫瑰递给他。  
  
麦克沃伊愣愣地接过玫瑰，脑子转了几圈才把这个简单的逻辑理顺。他说不喜欢我是开玩笑的，那就是，他喜欢我。  
  
他喜欢我？  
  
他喜欢我！  
  
心里的那个气球终于被对方戳破，“啪”的一下爆开，冒出来好多好多粉色的泡泡，让他整个人都要跟着飘起来了。  
  
“……从什么时候开始的？”  
  
“两年前送你同心结的时候。不对，更早，三年前某个小傻子没看路撞到我身上的时候。”  
  
“你才傻！喜欢你说出来啊！”  
  
“好我说，”宁泽涛退后一步，两人的视线黏在一起，他很认真地说道，“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，我喜欢你，不对，应该是我爱你。今天是情人节还是愚人节，都无所谓；过去我遇到谁，未来我会遇到谁，都不重要；我心里有你，也只会是你。”然后他眨了下眼睛，走上前圈住麦克沃伊，“这样对了吗？”  
  
“笨蛋，”麦克沃伊揪着宁泽涛的领子让他低下头与自己接吻，“这样才对。”  
  
  
  
——End——  
  
今天刚看完美女与野兽，文里都是我的少女心和私心。  
引语是最近很喜欢的莎士比亚十四行诗，翻译是：“如下：你的仪表属于我的眼睛，而我的心占有你心里的爱情。”


	2. 老公带我去旅游/心诚则灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写论坛体，但也不知道怎么就写成了这样。

Lo! Thus,by day my limbs, by night my mind,  
For thee,and for myself ,no quiet find.  
…  
  
宁泽涛在说话前不断的调整自己的呼吸，心脏在胸腔里激烈的跳动着，而与之对应的是他手脚发凉，全身唯一能够感知到的就是擂鼓一样咚咚响的心脏。这很好类比，大赛前他也是这样的紧张，紧张成绩，紧张有可能出现的犯规；但这次又不一样，比赛失利了还有下次，这件事有且只有一次，他没有另一条路，更没有回头路可走。  
  
母亲在切水果，父亲照例是饭后一口茶，还没过七点半，换到哪个台都是新闻联播，宁泽涛看着主博正经播报的脸发呆，根本没听进去他们在讲什么。女人走到他身边递给他一瓣橙子，好笑地看着他好像受到惊吓的表情。电视里讲到收尾的国外新闻，背景音里的澳大利亚四个字似乎终于撩动了宁泽涛的心神。  
  
反正总是要知道的，长痛不如短痛。宁泽涛清清嗓子，带着明显的紧张和刻意，“爸，妈，我有事情要告诉你们。”  
  
两位家长安静地等着他开口说下去，宁泽涛一下子把之前想好的说辞忘得一干二净。从哪里开始呢，就从最重点的事情开始吧。“我谈恋爱了。”父母的脸色谈不上好坏，还有着一种早就知道有这一天的了然，最后女人开口道，“这挺好的啊，你也这么大了，如果不是当运动员的话现在可能都已经结婚了。是你们队里的女孩吗？我们认识她吗？”  
  
“你们认识，但是不是‘她’，是‘他’。”宁泽涛停顿了一下给自己和父母做缓冲，然后一鼓作气把话说出来，“我和澳大利亚游泳队的卡梅隆.麦克沃伊在一起了，就是那个和我同项目的游泳选手。”  
  
不大的客厅里空气仿佛都在一瞬间凝固，宁泽涛抬头看着父母，他知道和父母坦白一定算不上一个好主意，他们这样传统的中国家庭对同性恋的接受程度本身就很有限，更别说还是自己的儿子。可是他爱麦克沃伊，认真的想要和他过一辈子，他们不可能永远背着父母偷偷谈恋爱，他们都已经走到了职业生涯的末端，不可能一直瞒下去，何况为人子女总是希望自己的感情能够得到父母的祝福。  
  
“是从什么时候开始的？15年的世锦赛吗。”男人看着自己的儿子，过于平静的脸让宁泽涛猜不到他在想什么，于是他干脆也什么都不想，只是回答问题，“我们是17年才在一起的。认识是在14年，”他闭了闭眼睛，想起他们的那次偶遇，心里的紧张都模糊了不少，“喜欢他也是那一年开始的。”感情就是这么神奇啊，一秒钟，一瞬间，一个眼神，就定了一辈子。  
  
谈到麦克沃伊和他们的感情，宁泽涛觉得那些流失的勇气又重新回到了自己身上。“刚刚想明白我是喜欢他的时候，我想过放弃，”他深吸一口气，职业道路已经够累了，他还给自己选了一条艰难程度不输于它的感情路，那时候又不知道对方也想着自己，只以为是一场无望的单相思，坚持如他，都想过算了吧，世界上又不是只有他。“但是我做不到。”  
  
他将最后三个字咬得很重，宣告着自己的决心和态度。直觉告诉他现在还应该再说点什么，一瞬间他又有些不知所措，“他真的是很好，很好的人。”他下意识的重复了一次来强调自己的重点，虽然他都不知道现在到底在说些什么。“我们都在很认真的对待这段感情。我不是一时兴起图新鲜，他也不是。”  
  
宁泽涛想不到还能说些什么了，任由空气再一次沉默下去。  
  
女人和自己的丈夫对视一眼，读懂了彼此眼里的意思，“你开心吗？”她问道，宁泽涛看向她，安静的目光里是掩不住的疑惑，女人又一次问道，“和他在一起的时候，你开心吗？”宁泽涛一瞬间明白了她的意图，脸上绽开一个笑容，“开心，哪怕只是想到他我都会笑。”  
  
女人幽幽的叹口气，“那我们也没什么好说的了，经历了这么多事，你开心是最重要的。”她笑了笑，“我看过有关麦克沃伊的报道，就如你所说，他是个很好的孩子。”  
  
比起很多人描述的出柜的千难万险，他的出柜过程简单轻松得都超出了他自己所预料的那样。宁泽涛知道这完全是因为父母对他的爱，只要他开心，哪怕是找了个外国男朋友这种对他们来说算得上惊世骇俗的事情也坦然接受，只要这是他的心愿。  
  
宁泽涛张了张嘴，话没说出来眼泪倒是下来了，女人依然笑着，坐近些给他擦眼泪，说多大的人了说哭就哭，小心你男朋友知道了笑话你。宁泽涛抽抽鼻子，小声说你不告诉他不就行了。  
  
男人摇摇头，站起来走到宁泽涛身边按按他的肩膀，“儿子，别的我不管，只告诉你一句。作为一个男人，有的事情，一定要主动。”宁泽涛刚想问是什么事情，对上自己父亲饱含深意的眼神，一下子就明白了，“啊，哦，我知道了，这种事情我很主动的。”男人得到了自己想要的回答，满意的走开去给自己添茶。  
  
当天晚上宁泽涛全方位的给自己母上介绍她未来儿媳妇，解答她的各种疑问，其中包括，“我们交流没有什么问题，他在学中文，我也在学英语，再加上肢体语言和翻译软件，最开始的时候不知道该说什么，后来就好了。”  
  
“他不是独生子，家里还有一个哥哥和一个妹妹。他父母……我还没见过。我们约好同时给家里人讲，现在他也应该讲完了。”  
  
“喜欢吃什么东西，他好像没什么不喜欢吃的。”  
  
“他会用筷子，用得还挺熟练的。”  
  
“他养猫，叫爱因斯坦。”  
  
“嗯我们准备同时退役，现在肯定不会公开的，以后再说吧。”  
  
“他以后准备进NASA当宇航员，妈你自豪吗，反正我特别自豪。”  
  
等等等等，讲得他口干舌燥又愉快得快要飞起。最后女人若有所思地看着他，“我还从来没见过你谈起谁的时候这么开心，能说这么多话。”宁泽涛不好意思的笑笑，带着浓浓撒娇意味的喊了声妈。“行啦，”女人拍拍他的手，“至少你遇到自己想要的人，我也能放心。等他来中国的时候带他来家里吃饭，你也上点心，问问别人爱吃什么。”她戳戳宁泽涛的胸口，“经营感情可不是什么容易的事。”  
  
“您还不知道我，认准了我就不会放手的。”宁泽涛笑着说。  
  
如果说宁泽涛这边还属于有过极其紧张的气氛的话，麦克沃伊的出柜现场就是一出家庭喜剧。他在吃晚饭的时候宣布自己有了男朋友，对方是中国的游泳选手这件事。家里好像没有一个人为这件事情感到惊讶，爱因斯坦埋头在自己晚饭里甚至连个眼神都没有施舍给他。  
  
“是那个叫宁泽涛的选手吗？”他的哥哥问道，用叉子将自己盘子里的肉丸分成两半。麦克沃伊点头表示肯定之后他耸耸肩，“那不是很好吗，反正你也一直喜欢他。”他的父母到这时候终于反应过来说的是谁，“就是15年赢了你拿冠军的那位选手？Well，我怎么一点都不觉得奇怪呢。”复又点点头，“你今天应该让他一起过来的。”  
  
“嗯，是啊。不过那时候我们没在一起。”麦克沃伊回答道，他确实不像宁泽涛那样对自己的出柜充满了担心，只是也没想过会是这种场景。“他回中国了，所以今天没来。”他对宁泽涛的喜欢都已经这么明显了吗？  
  
男人看出了他的疑惑，亲昵的拍拍他的手背，“亲爱的弟弟，真的很明显，你就差买个保险柜把他送给你的东西装进去了。谁会把普通朋友还是对手送的第一件”他在“普通朋友”和“第一件”上加重了语气，“礼物里三层外三层包起来别人碰都不让碰一下。”  
  
“就是啊，”他的妹妹加入了控诉，“你也从来没说要送我超市的会员卡，小气鬼。”她做了个鬼脸，又笑着说道，“但是是好事，以后可以近距离看外国帅哥。”麦克沃伊的手一下没控制住力道，叉子划过瓷盘声音刺耳，“再帅也不是你的，不用想了。”  
  
女生不满地嘟嘟嘴，“看都不让看，还说自己不小气。”麦克沃伊抬头戳了一下她的额头，温和的警告道，“不准告诉别人，退役前我们还不准备公开。”女生点头道，“知道了知道了，我保证谁也不说。”她两根食指交叉在一起在嘴前比了一个×，转头对着爱因斯坦说道，“小宝贝你要有个中国爸爸了！”猫咪抬头看了她一眼，舔舔嘴巴继续埋头吃。  
  
“总之，就是这样。你们是我的家人，应该要知道我的另一半是谁。”他说道，扬起一个笑容。爱因斯坦在这时候发出一声喵，好像在回应他的话。  
  
晚上麦克沃伊百无聊赖的躺在床上，爱因斯坦在旁边已经打起了小呼噜，他实在是睡不着又看不进去书，干脆坐起来给宁泽涛打电话。算算时间也正好，他应该已经和父母坦白完了，睡觉又还早了点。  
  
电话没接通时的嘟嘟声让麦克沃伊的心里升起了一阵从未有过的紧张，他知道宁泽涛有多在乎自己的父母，如果他们不答应这件事呢，他会和自己分手吗。麦克沃伊抱了个枕头在怀里，头靠在上面，空闲的手指把它捏出一层层褶皱。在麦克沃伊决定挂断的前一秒电话终于接通了，“Cam？”不等麦克沃伊有所回应宁泽涛接着说道，“抱歉我刚才洗澡去了，没听见手机响，你怎么还没睡，明天不是还要训练吗？”  
  
电话里的声音有些失真，麦克沃伊却突然有一种想哭的冲动，他一边内心感叹着异地恋果然使人脆弱，一边将手机移得远些，大口吸进空气将那些不受控制的眼泪和哽咽的声音憋回去。“睡不着。”他轻声说道，“你……今天过得好吗？”他隐晦的问道。  
  
宁泽涛仰面躺倒在床上，看着天花板，“挺好的，我把我们的事告诉了我爸妈。”麦克沃伊的喉咙有些干涩，“他们怎么说？”宁泽涛轻笑一声，“刚开始很震惊，不过他们接受了。我妈还让你来中国的时候到家里来吃饭。”  
  
压在麦克沃伊心里那块石头轰然崩散，化成粉末随风飘走，让他说不出的轻松。“就这样？太好了，我以为会很艰难呢。”宁泽涛换了个姿势侧躺在床上，“我也以为啊，说之前都紧张得快要不能呼吸了。但是他们只问了我开不开心，我说开心，然后，”他的手臂不自觉地挥舞一下，“他们就同意了。”  
  
“他们很爱你。”麦克沃伊轻声说道，宁泽涛叹口气，“我知道。”随后声音又带上了笑意，“你呢，有告诉他们吗？”  
  
“说了，很奇怪的是他们好像早就知道我喜欢你这件事了，不惊喜也不惊讶。”说着他觉得心里有些不平衡，他的家人朋友都知道清楚他明显的“暗恋”，但是宁泽涛呢，没在一起的时候就算了，在一起了他身边也没人看出来有什么不同。“真的很明显吗？”亏他还一直觉得自己掩饰得不错。  
  
“不知道，”宁泽涛很诚实的说道，“不过送你同心结的时候我确实想过和你做一辈子普通朋友也无所谓。”即便是现在已经在一起了，那些带着无尽小心思的暗恋时光已经过去，听到他曾经有过这样的想法时，麦克沃伊还是有些后怕。“但是你没有，你表白了。”虽然是在愚人节，还是在我先说的情况下。  
  
“对啊，因为我爱你嘛。”  
  
麦克沃伊把脸埋进枕头里，用这样的语气突然表白是犯规的，犯规的你知道吗！！  
  
…  
  
比起宁泽涛的师兄孙杨在比赛后当着整个游泳馆的人和全球直播的面对朴泰桓求婚，麦克沃伊还是希望以一种低调的方式出柜。宁泽涛倒是无所谓，他不介意一直和麦克沃伊就这样不公开，也不介意某天当着大家的面高调出柜，重要的是现在他们已经在一起了，各自关心的人也都知道了，对他而言这已经足够了。  
  
在和父母坦白前他们很认真地讨论了这件事，麦克沃伊还是希望他们公开这件事，即便不是在现役的时候。“只要我们不分手，早晚会被发现的，与其到时候让他们胡乱报道瞎猜，还不如我们自己说呢。”  
  
宁泽涛只是把他搂在怀里，将吻落在他的额头，“但是我怎么觉得，你是希望看到他们手忙脚乱的瞎猜的呢。”麦克沃伊不满地在他腹间戳了一下，“知道也不要说出来啊。”宁泽涛认真地思考了一下，觉得公开确实也是个不错的选择，绝大部分时候都是事情找上他，自己亲手搞事应该很爽。  
  
生活的进度条飞快地拉到了他们职业生涯的尾声，两人一起迎来了自己的最后一场比赛。麦克沃伊早早到了国家队集合，宁泽涛在澳大利亚的外训结束后回到国内进行最后的赛前备战，飞机落地之后发短信去给麦克沃伊报平安。  
  
上午的训练告一段落之后，不知道谁找了一大罐幸运饼干，让他们每人抽一个。麦克沃伊一向是不拒绝这种小零食的，伸手拿了一个，小小的咬了一口之后把里面的纸条拿出来。他轻声念出那一串英文，脑子里突然冒出一句相当合适的中文翻译。  
  
“择日不如撞日。”  
  
下午他收到了宁泽涛报告自己平安落地的短信，不想打扰他休息，就没有打电话。麦克沃伊把那张纸条夹在自己平时看得最多的书里，下定了决心。  
  
现在大概不是个出柜的好时候，大赛在即太容易惹事，但在社交网络上低调的宣布一下自己正处于一段稳定的关系中无伤大雅。麦克沃伊其实很想把同心结的照片放上去，但这样对于一部分中国粉丝来说实在是太显眼了，和直接承认没什么区别。  
  
最后他放了一张自己比桃心的照片，之前白色情人节不能一起过发过去给宁泽涛的，配的文字是好几年了，每天都在想你！  
  
第二天他吃早饭的时候点开Instagram，发现自己这一条状态得到了有史以来最多的点赞和评论。有人心碎，有人祝福，有人好奇。训练间隙有队友说他太不够意思，谈了几年恋爱都不把人带给他们看一下，瞒得也太好了。麦克沃伊笑笑说以后总有机会见面的。  
  
知道他神秘交往对象到底是谁的查尔莫斯照例是给他的状态点了赞，见面时隐秘的笑着拍拍他的肩，“所以。”麦克沃伊回他一句，“所以？”  
  
“其实我以为你会早点说出来的。”查尔莫斯一边热身一边说道，“结果你居然忍到了现在。”麦克沃伊摇摇头，“其实还想再晚点，比赛之后再说的。我倒是无所谓，只是宁那边，他已经够累了，不想给他惹麻烦。”  
  
“惹不了麻烦，你没指名没道姓，别说是粉丝了，就是队里也不少人猜不到。我今天听说女队那边已经开始有奖竞猜这个神秘又幸运的人是谁了。男的女的国内的国外的备选人加起来不止一打。”  
  
麦克沃伊听到“有奖竞猜”的时候忍不住笑出来，“她们可以直接来问我。”  
  
“可是那样也就失去意义了啊。”查尔莫斯眨眨眼睛，转身走向起跳台，“别告诉我你不明白这样的乐趣。”  
  
“明白，但我还是更愿意先满足自己的好奇心。”麦克沃伊说道，站上与他相邻的起跳台。  
  
中国的赛前备战虽然辛苦，但也没有完全与世隔绝。现在这个世界，只要有手机有网，天涯海角哪里的事都能知道。宁泽涛一觉醒来就看到Instagram提示他麦克沃伊更新了状态，心里一边感叹自家男朋友真是网瘾青年更新频率良心得不行一边解锁手机看他又发了点什么。  
  
不是感叹训练，也不是晒自己早饭，而是直接了当的表示自己正在谈恋爱。宁泽涛的惊讶只持续了一瞬间，早就做好准备的意料之中，没什么别的想法，只是看着评论里“谁这么幸运”“好想知道另一半是谁”之类的评论有一种无可抑制的窃喜。  
  
麦克沃伊这几年在中国的人气只高不低，因为长得好看游得快人品好这些常规原因也因为他和宁泽涛比赛见面时表现出来的牢固的“友谊”。很快就有粉丝截图到了微博，开始火热的讨论到底是谁拿下了澳洲小天使。  
  
说是讨论，无非也就是两个观点。第一，鼓掌祝福顺带表示能让我们知道是谁就更好了；第二，哭嚎着说小天使你忘了赛前赛后和你搂搂抱抱的宁包子了吗。  
  
宁泽涛顶着小号上去把评论里提到自己的都顺手点了赞。吃早饭的时候觉得队友们看自己的目光都不太对，带着悲悯和可惜还有鼓励。  
  
怪只能怪他自己保密工作做得太好，除了父母知道之外简直密不透风，队友们只当他们关系好，没事也会八卦打趣几句，除了男朋友和麦克沃伊关系不错的余贺新之外没人知道他们真的在一起了。“涛哥，没关系的，你还有机会。”有师弟端着餐盘路过的时候说道。宁泽涛的嘴巴被包子塞得鼓鼓囊囊的说不出话，只能点点头。  
  
余贺新本能觉得不应该凑这个热闹，但又实在忍不住自己的好奇心，最后还是在宁泽涛对面坐下。“涛哥啊。”他有些迟疑的开口道，宁泽涛扬扬下巴示意他说下去，“你和麦克沃伊是准备公开了吗？”  
  
宁泽涛好不容易才把嘴里的食物全部咽下去，“没有啊，马上就要比赛了，不是给自己找事吗。”他抬手用筷子敲了一下余贺新的碗，后者才大梦初醒似的开始吃自己的早饭。“那麦克沃伊今天……”  
  
“他又没说是和谁。”宁泽涛毫不在意的说道。“你们是准备学杨哥和朴前辈吗？”孙师兄除了职业成就令人瞩目之外，爱情长跑和高调的公开方式让他在退役后仍然给师弟师妹们留下了难以磨灭的记忆。  
  
“不，”宁泽涛摇摇头，“杨哥太高调了，我们学不来。”不过他还是很感谢孙杨给开了个头，这样至少他和麦克沃伊公开时国内的阻力会小很多。“你呢?”他笑着问道，“有和中村讨论过这件事吗？”  
  
“我？”余贺新茫然的指指自己，不明白为什么话题一下就转到了自己身上，“有，我们觉得现在这样就很好。”  
  
“你还小，不着急。”宁泽涛说道，完全无视其实自己也大不了几岁这个事实。“那涛哥你不表示一下吗？”余贺新问道，宁泽涛把自己最不爱吃的鸡蛋拿过来磕碎剥壳，“现在表示和公开也差不多，好歹也要等我退役了不是公众人物再说。”  
  
余贺新喝了口牛奶，默默的把你真是太小看自己知名度了就算退役了你也还是公众人物啊随便做点事就会上热搜这句话从喉咙里冲了下去。  
  
比赛如期而至，麦克沃伊心情好得简直不像这是他作为运动员的职业生涯最后一场比赛。拉金看着他洋溢的笑脸忍不住说道，“你，卡梅隆，说你呢，”他指指麦克沃伊，“把脸上的笑容收一收，不知道的还以为你是要逃离魔窟了呢。”  
  
“没办法啊，”麦克沃伊做个鬼脸，“我和宁又不像你们，想见面就见面。”他穿着澳大利亚国家队统一的队服，但是旅行箱里装着的其他衣服清一色阿迪达斯。“那也不急着这一会，等退役了你们想在一起多久就多久。”他忽然想到了什么，转头又问道，“你们以后准备怎么过？”  
  
“现在还没定，”麦克沃伊把箱子里的东西拿出来，“准备之后我去中国找他，先去逛逛那些名胜古迹。其他的，以后再说吧。”他把充电器拿出来给手机插上，手机嗡了一声显示充电成功，“公开的事情也不着急，等我们都退役了再说。”  
  
“你马上就要退役了，他也是。”拉金冷静地指出关键的一点。“对啊，所以很快就，”他挥舞双臂做了一个打开的动作，“coming out.”  
  
麦克沃伊下楼的时候正好看到往宿舍楼走的中国队成员，浩浩荡荡一片红色走到哪都相当引人注目。宁泽涛走在最后面和队友聊天没看到麦克沃伊，有眼尖的先看到了，想起来麦克沃伊的ins，不知道到底要不要提醒宁泽涛。最后余贺新动作隐蔽的用手肘碰了碰宁泽涛的手臂，低声道，“涛哥。”然后朝着麦克沃伊那边扬扬脸。  
  
宁泽涛回过神看过去，朝麦克沃伊挥挥手。本人都不介意，那他们这些看客自然就没什么好说的了，纷纷表示涛哥我们先走了你们慢聊，行李帮你提上去吧，但是你别忘了今天还要去找队医做按摩啊。  
  
花园里的花一簇簇的开着，映着傍晚的余晖好看得不行。麦克沃伊很耐心的等到最后一个中国队队员消失在楼道口，快步走上前扑到宁泽涛怀里。  
  
宁泽涛后退一步稳住自己，脸埋在麦克沃伊的肩膀说我好想你。“我也想你。”麦克沃伊说道，“我以为你们还会早点到。”他从宁泽涛的怀里退出来，两人一起慢悠悠的散步。“路上有点堵车。”宁泽涛解释道。  
  
大赛期间蹲点的媒体不少，两人明面上还只是朋友和竞争对手，不敢明目张胆的牵着手走。宁泽涛的手臂搭在麦克沃伊的肩上，以一种合理范围内的友好姿态无声的宣示着自己对这位澳洲小卷毛的所有权。麦克沃伊参加比赛前剪了头发，这让他的手指不能卷他的卷毛玩，使得宁泽涛的手指有一种无处安放的感觉。  
  
最后他的手臂从麦克沃伊的肩膀滑到腰上，勾着他好看又有力的腰身，手指落在他纹了五环的胯骨。麦克沃伊只看了他一眼，就默许了他这样别有用心的小动作。  
  
“最后一场大赛了，感觉怎么样？”宁泽涛说道，麦克沃伊点点头，“挺好的，中国不是有句话是‘旧的不去新的不来’吗。准备迎接新的开始。”他说完看向宁泽涛，后者只是笑着，“怎么了，我说错话了吗？”麦克沃伊回想了一下，这句话应该没有引用错啊。  
  
“没有，”宁泽涛摇头道，“我只是觉得，在我面前你不用说这种官方的话。”  
  
“好吧好吧，”麦克沃伊有些不满地回应道，但没有挣开宁泽涛圈着他腰的手臂，“心情复杂肯定的，游了这么久，到了和职业生涯说再见的时候。但是我更开心啊，”他的目光落到好似离得很近的夕阳余晖上，“可以去中国好好的玩一下，可以和你光明正大的牵手走在路上。”  
  
“嗯，还有去见我爸妈。我有没有教过你‘丑媳妇也要见公婆’这句话，虽然你不丑，但总有一天是要见公婆的。”  
  
这个说法毫不意外的让麦克沃伊脸上浮现了夕阳都染不出来的红晕，兀自嘴硬道，“听不懂你在说什么。”然后又补充一句，“我妈妈让我邀请你去过圣诞节。”他翻了个白眼，“她说自己准备了好多我的童年趣事要分享给你。”  
  
“哇，那我一定要去。”宁泽涛笑着说，被麦克沃伊瞪了一眼之后又正色道，“我真的很高兴你的家人能够认可我。”麦克沃伊低低的嗯了一声，“我也一样啊。”  
  
两人之间沉默了几秒，麦克沃伊重新挑起话题，“你呢，要退役了觉得怎么样？”  
  
宁泽涛思索了一下，“一言难尽。”他有过高峰，也跌入低谷，快二十年却好像经历了一生才会有的喜怒哀乐。“至少我想得到的都得到了，没什么遗憾，最困难的时候咬咬牙也坚持下来了。”他揉揉麦克沃伊的头发，“还遇到了你，所以，很值。”  
  
“退役后你想做什么啊。”麦克沃伊问道，他和宁泽涛还从来没有很认真地讨论过这件事。自己想继续读书深造最后去NASA，可是宁泽涛呢。  
  
“把你娶回家。”宁泽涛毫不犹豫地说道。  
  
“为什么是娶？！”  
  
“不然呢？你嫁过来也可以。”  
  
“明明一个意思！”  
  
“宝贝你的中文真是越来越好了。”  
  
他们这一路的谈情说爱并没有被拍到，只有分开时的拥抱不知道被谁拍了个动图，不过角度不好，看不到麦克沃伊微微偏过头将唇轻轻的点在宁泽涛的脖子上。媒体自然又是借着比赛和他们之间的互动把他们“相爱相杀”的历史拉出来说了一遍又一遍。  
  
总的来说，这次的比赛结果还是令他们自己满意，50自和100自各自收走了一枚金牌，接力的成绩也不错，作为收官之战可以称作完美。赛后的新闻发布会上宁泽涛确认了自己即将退役这件事。一时间舆论里又是一阵天翻地覆。  
  
麦克沃伊这边因为早在比赛前就宣布了自己会退役的事，倒是比较平静，问的问题也中规中矩，无非是是否满意自己的比赛和未来的计划之类的。相熟的记者在小访谈里问他退役后会公布神秘恋人是谁吗。麦克沃伊也只是笑笑，说总有一天会让大家知道的。  
  
虽然之前就有人在猜测宁泽涛会在这次比赛之后退役，但突然的宣布还是让很多人措手不及。一时间简直鸡飞狗跳，各种反应的都有。热搜第一从消息宣布到宁泽涛回国的飞机落地一连好几天都没有动过。宁泽涛选了个中间的时间点，要说继续游，也可以，现在退，也说得过去。  
  
长得好成绩好，职业路坎坷不断，最后重回巅峰带着金牌退役。媒体总是喜欢这样能够吸引眼球的素材，更别说宁泽涛本身一直都是一个炙手可热的话题人物。生平，职业成就，由他所引出的游泳中心的问题，个人的品行和家庭；都以文章或视频的方式被整理出来在各大网站转个不停。  
  
而风暴中心的宁泽涛，一如既往的在微博上说了一通话之后就消失得连个影子都找不到，偶尔的路透显示他正在办退役的相关手续。但即便退役，他的商业价值也依旧受到大牌青睐，除开阿迪达斯的续约之外，好像一夜间时尚大牌们也注意到了这个英俊的中国人，纷纷抛出橄榄枝，一时关于他要进时尚圈的传闻也是连绵不断。  
  
闹中取静，这么多年下来宁泽涛非常得这四个字的精髓要领，偶尔用小号去看看粉丝们的反应，或是连着VPN上Instagram视奸麦克沃伊。退役的事情比赛前就已经告知了教练和领导们，虽然过程并不算很顺利但也比他曾经经历过的事情好多了。  
  
比赛结束后一个星期，宁泽涛正式宣布退役。紧接着第二天，他又发了一条微博，内容是已经脱团很久了而且感情稳定，谢谢大家的关心！配图是两个摆在一起的同心结。一句话就把大家又一次炸上了天。  
  
与此同时，澳大利亚到中国的航班落地。  
  
澳大利亚的飞机到的时候已经是凌晨，宁泽涛戴了个黑色鸭舌帽稍作掩饰，靠在一个柱子上等着麦克沃伊出来。机场里的人大多行色匆匆或是仰头看着屏幕上的航班信息，他这样完全不走心的打扮居然也没被人认出来。  
  
从澳洲飞过来的航班终于显示成“已到达”，宁泽涛掩着嘴打了个哈欠，想着入关拿行李再从里面出来需要多久。手机突然的震动让他差点把它掉到地上，宁泽涛把眼角渗出的生理性泪水抹去，认真看着麦克沃伊发给自己的短信。  
  
“我到了”一如既往的配上了表情，宁泽涛回给他自己的位置，想想又觉得自己还是应该举个牌子，在上面写着他的名字，更加一目了然。  
  
大概是因为晚上到达的国际航班不少，宁泽涛又等了一阵才看到麦克沃伊，对方还没有看到他，拉着箱子顶着鸭舌帽有些茫然地看着机场的人来人往，手里捏着手机不知道要不要给宁泽涛打电话。  
  
肩膀突然被人拍了一下，长途飞行让麦克沃伊的反应速度都慢了不少，下意识地往旁边走了一步之后偏头看过去，就看到宁泽涛笑着问他想我了吗。要不然说机场是一个浪漫的地方呢，当你飞了十几个小时终于看到很久没见的恋人时，很难不扑上去给他一个拥抱和亲吻。  
  
好在两个人还清醒的记着这是在机场，他们是才退役关注度还没消退的公众人物，在沉醉其中之前从彼此的怀抱里退出来。宁泽涛拉过他的拉杆箱顺手揉了揉他的头毛，麦克沃伊伸了个大大的懒腰，听到了自己关节咔咔响的声音。  
  
“累了吧，回去洗个澡就睡觉。”宁泽涛轻声说道，麦克沃伊点点头，“在飞机上迷迷糊糊地睡着了，”他说道，“一会梦到你一会梦到爱因斯坦，然后被叫醒问我要吃哪种飞机餐，意大利面还是鳕鱼配土豆泥。”  
  
“我猜一下，你肯定选了鳕鱼。”宁泽涛让他靠在自己身上，离开航站楼时外面夜风扑到了脸上，吹久了空调的麦克沃伊跟着打了个寒颤。“没有，”他回答道，习惯性的往右边走又被宁泽涛把着肩膀转向左边，“我当时脑子里都是爱因斯坦喵喵叫的声音，就随口说要意面。”他的脸皱了皱，“酱汁的味道太可怕了。”  
  
“我妈给你做了夜宵，回去给你热热吃。”宁泽涛说道，丝毫不觉得自己的话有什么问题。麦克沃伊在他说完之后立刻停住了脚步，拉着宁泽涛的手臂让他停下来。“怎么了？”宁泽涛帮他把有些歪的帽檐摆正。  
  
“你的，妈妈，给我，做了，夜宵。”他两个两个字的蹦出来，完全不敢相信自己听到了什么，表情看上去就好像从来没学过中文听不懂宁泽涛说的话。“对啊。本来想等着你的，但是太晚了我让他们先睡。”宁泽涛依旧不觉得有什么不对，想要拉他的手，刚碰到就被麦克沃伊甩开。  
  
“你没说过是来住你家，”麦克沃伊有点抓狂，“说好了给我订酒店。”宁泽涛哭笑不得，“宝宝，你知道来了这边我不可能让你住酒店的。”有吗，可是他怎么记得定下来中国的日期之后宁泽涛就说住宿这边他来弄。哦，潜台词就是住他家，当然了。麦克沃伊觉得自己当时一定是被喜悦冲昏了头脑连这个意思都没听出来。  
  
“你应该早点告诉我！”麦克沃伊简直不敢相信一觉醒来之后自己就要毫无准备的面对宁泽涛的父母，他现在买机票飞回澳大利亚还来得及吗。  
  
“我说了，比赛开始前我就告诉了你 ‘丑媳妇早晚要见公婆’。”  
  
“宁！”  
  
“没事的，”宁泽涛上前一步把他圈到自己怀里，以禁锢的姿态不让麦克沃伊退出去。“他们早就知道了，也很喜欢你。你来都来了，总要见见吧。你只需要走到他们面前，打个招呼，然后把我妈夹到你碗里的东西全部吃下去就行了。”宁泽涛低声说道，末了在他脸上亲了亲，“嗯？好不好？你要是实在不愿意我们就住外面，得空的时候去吃个饭就行。”  
  
麦克沃伊把脸埋在他肩上，鼻子深吸了一口气，宁泽涛从来不用香水，身上没什么特别的味道，只是属于他的气息从来都能让麦克沃伊冷静下来。宁泽涛感觉到他蹭在自己肩上摇头的动作，“这样都不行吗？”他问道，不知道还能怎么劝麦克沃伊见一见自己父母。  
  
“不是，我的意思是，”他抬头看着宁泽涛，终于下定决心说出这几个字，“住你家。”总是要见面的，不过时间早晚而已，他都来了还不去和两位长辈面对面交流一下，根本说不过去。宁泽涛终于松了口气，吻吻他的额头，“好，那我们现在回家吧。”  
  
“我真的不用买点东西吗，这样岂不是很不礼貌。”麦克沃伊被宁泽涛拉着走，完全不想自主往前走，虽然已经接受了这个事情，但他内心还是很慌。宁泽涛也不在意，只拉着他往出租车的站点走，“没事的，”他捏捏麦克沃伊的手指，“见到你他们就很开心了。”  
  
“我表示怀疑。”宁泽涛非常理解他的紧张，每次一想到自己见麦克沃伊家人的场景都很容易让他失眠，但他今天已经够累了，宁泽涛实在不想再给他什么心理负担。“听着，”他回过身捧着麦克沃伊的脸，“你很好，我知道，我父母也知道。没什么好担心的，大不了我带着你私奔。”他看着麦克沃伊睁大的眼睛笑了笑，“开玩笑的。对自己和我的眼光有点自信，”他想起自己母上在看了麦克沃伊相关的报道对他的高度评价，“我其实更担心他们觉得我配不上你。”  
  
麦克沃伊鼓了鼓脸，和宁泽涛无比真诚温柔的目光对视了几秒，最后妥协，“好吧。”他说道，和宁泽涛并肩走着，“阿姨给我做了什么好吃的？”  
  
同样等着接人的游客——  
  
男生再一次看表，航班延误总是让人心生烦躁，但毕竟即将见到的是一直对自己照顾有加的哥哥和嫂子，心里还是沉甸甸的欣喜和期待。他已经记不清五分钟内打了几个哈欠了，踱着步子去旁边的星巴克买了杯咖啡，拿着烫手的纸杯出来时正好看到一个和自己差不多大的外国男生目光在周围扫来扫去。  
  
没人来接吗？男生心里冒出的疑问很快得到回答，旁边一个一身运动装的小哥朝着外国男生走过去。大概是个运动员吧，男生估量了一下他的身高，自己并不算矮，但那位小哥的身高算得上突出了。  
  
仰头喝咖啡的时候余光看到两个人抱在一起亲吻，男生内心感慨一句这年头真是哪里都有秀恩爱的人，不管异性恋同性恋都要泼别人一脸狗粮才开心，见得多了也就内心毫无波动了。男生没有围观别人谈恋爱的兴趣，拿着纸杯回到自己之前站的地方继续等待晚点的航班。  
  
他没有站多久，机场里总有一种闷闷的感觉，反正航班还有一阵才会落地，他走到外面去呼吸新鲜空气，顺手把喝空了的纸杯丢到垃圾桶里。  
  
今天他大概是和那对同性小情侣有缘，一出门又看见了他们。好像是闹矛盾了，一个甩开另一个的手，站在路边就开始说着什么。之前没有看见那位小哥的侧脸，男生眯着眼睛仔细看了看，觉得他的侧脸有些熟悉，具体像谁，灯光昏暗看不真切又说不上来。  
  
正巧这时候旁边开过来一辆车，车灯把两人站的地方照亮了不少，趁着这个时候男生看清了他的脸，一个激灵想起了他像谁。刚宣布退役又宣布自己脱团了的前世界冠军宁泽涛。  
  
不不不这不可能，男生甩甩头，没听说过这位国民老公是gay啊，要真是多少妹子会伤心啊，自己认识的人里可能就会哭晕不少。没有车灯的光又看不清两人的脸了，男生有些后悔自己出门前没有换成那副度数高一些的眼镜。两人好像和好了，拉着手离开。  
  
也许只是长得像而已，男生自我安慰道，走进航站楼。  
  
宁泽涛轻手轻脚的打开门，将灯打开，把箱子放好之后好笑的看着站在门口好像突然忘记了该怎么伸出脚的麦克沃伊，“Cam，这里不会吃了你的。”麦克沃伊终于做好了心理建设，走进来换了鞋，踮着步子跟着宁泽涛走。  
  
把家里的布局介绍一遍之后宁泽涛把他带到自己的卧室，“家里没有多余的房间给你住了，但是我的床还是可以分你一半的。”麦克沃伊笑了笑，“听上去不太有诚意啊。”宁泽涛拍拍他的腰，“包吃包住包玩，二十四小时贴身陪同，够有诚意了吧。”麦克沃伊思考了一下，点点头，“好吧，这样勉强可以接受。”  
  
宁泽涛捏了捏他的后颈，“你先收拾一下东西，我去把夜宵给你热热。”他走了两步又停下来回过头，“或者你先去洗澡？”麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛父母的房间面露难色，坐了这么久的飞机洗个澡当然更舒服，但是大晚上的淋浴声音实在是太明显了，“我不想吵醒你父母。”  
  
“没关系的，”宁泽涛这个时候觉得自己把他带到家里来住也许真的算不上一个好决定，他不想给麦克沃伊这么多束缚，让他每走一步都是如履薄冰的样子，“他们睡眠质量很好，真的。”他竭力打消麦克沃伊的顾虑，“你就把这里当自己家。”  
  
麦克沃伊抓抓自己的后脑，“好吧。”他把箱子放平打开，将洗漱用具和睡衣拿出来，毕竟是在别人家里住，又有长辈在，裸睡好像不太好，“下次你也要到我家里去住几天。”不然太不公平了，宁泽涛一直连他家人都没见过，自己倒好，直接一步到位。  
  
“好，”宁泽涛揽着他的肩把他带出卧室，“等你在中国玩开心了我就和你回澳大利亚。”他把麦克沃伊带到浴室，给他讲东西放哪水怎么开，得到了宁我不是小孩子的回复，举着双手示意ok我出去了不看你洗澡。  
  
麦克沃伊飞快地洗完了澡，走到厨房的时候头发还湿哒哒的滴水，他一边用毛巾擦着头发一边把下巴放到宁泽涛肩上看他从微波炉里端出来的那个碗。“这是什么？”他看着里面的白色小团子问道，“汤圆。”麦克沃伊回想了自己记忆里的汤圆，手指圈在一起比出一个大小，“我吃过的汤圆要大一些。”  
  
“那种是有馅的，这个没有。”宁泽涛拿个勺子舀了舀，下面一层醪糟扬起来又沉下去，底下卧了一个溏心蛋。他舀了一勺吹了吹递到麦克沃伊嘴边，“尝尝？”麦克沃伊喝了之后砸了砸嘴，“甜甜的，这是什么做的？”  
  
“糯米发酵做出来的，现在应该尝不出什么酒味，但是我小时候直接喝的时候喝醉过。”宁泽涛把碗递给他，示意他们回卧室，麦克沃伊舀了一勺子小汤圆，边嚼边问，“你不吃吗？”宁泽涛摇摇头，“我接你之前吃过了。”  
  
他在宁泽涛走进卧室之前拉住他，“去阳台吧，我顺便吹吹头发。”阳台上有两张藤椅，晚上的风落在身上带着暖暖的温度，麦克沃伊之前才剪了头发，汤圆吃到一半就头发就晾干了。“导游先生不先给我介绍一下行程？”  
  
“亲爱的麦克沃伊先生，行程是这样安排的，”宁泽涛笑着说，“这两天你先休息一下，带你去我家附近逛逛，然后去洛阳看牡丹和石窟。接着去北京看你一直想看长城故宫颐和园，再然后你就定地方。反正现在不用训练也不是旅游旺季，去哪里都行。”  
  
“行。”麦克沃伊觉得这个“详细”的计划非常令人满意，舀了一勺凑到宁泽涛嘴边，后者吃了之后不满的说道，“就拿这个打发我？”  
  
麦克沃伊倾身过去碰了碰他的唇，“够了吧？”  
  
“你觉得呢？”宁泽涛挑眉看他，“不够也没有了。”麦克沃伊不再看他低头专心吃着自己的夜宵。  
  
天亮之后麦克沃伊基本上就跟着醒了，到一个新的地方又是要见家长这种大事总是有些睡不安稳，但是起床似乎又早得有点过分，宁泽涛在旁边搂着他睡得安稳，麦克沃伊有一种想把他戳醒陪着自己一起睡不着的冲动。  
  
可能是他的目光过于饱含怨念，宁泽涛意识清醒了些，但还是迷迷糊糊的，顺着他的脊椎来回摸着安抚他，嘴里喃喃道，“再睡一会吧。”好吧，麦克沃伊放弃了一般重新放松的躺下来，毕竟睡得晚，清醒也只是暂时的，没一会眼皮就沉重起来。  
  
他不知道自己睡了多久，醒过来的时候宁泽涛正站在窗户旁边想把窗帘拉上挡住外面已经变得灼人的阳光，“几点了？”他问道，“快到十点了。”宁泽涛回答道，把窗帘拉上后麦克沃伊终于有勇气睁开眼睛了。  
  
“这么晚了？”麦克沃伊慌张地坐起来看他，“你为什么不叫我？”宁泽涛坐到床边，“因为我也才醒。”他想把麦克沃伊按回到床上，“你可以再睡会，或者吃了早饭再睡？”麦克沃伊摇头，“我睡够了。”他拿过自己放到床头的衣服穿上，对上宁泽涛不太放心的目光，“我在飞机上睡了觉的，不会睡眠不足。”  
  
其实宁泽涛在他之前很早就醒了，持续了这么多年的生物钟一时半会没办法调整，他出去跑了几圈，回来帮母上做了早饭，然后千叮咛万嘱咐让两位家长一定要统一口径说他们是一起起来的。“他已经够紧张了，要是知道自己起来得比我晚肯定觉得赖床了心里过意不去。”宁泽涛解释道，家长们答应了。看着自己儿子像做贼一样小心翼翼进到卧室里生怕吵醒还在睡觉的人的样子突然有一种强烈的，儿子长大了开窍了知道心疼人了的欣慰。  
  
麦克沃伊刚洗漱完就看到宁泽涛的妈妈把最后一样早饭摆到餐桌上然后笑眯眯的看着自己，宁泽涛现在也不知道在哪，他就能自己先打招呼，手指紧张地捏着裤缝“阿姨早上好。”女人朝他招招手，笑容温和，“早上好，过来吃饭吧。”  
  
“小涛也没说清楚你喜欢吃什么，我就多准备了几样。昨天坐飞机肯定累了吧，多吃点。”她看着麦克沃伊拿筷子的动作说道，“你用筷子很熟练。”麦克沃伊点点头，“澳大利亚也有很多的亚洲餐馆，认识宁之后也经常吃中餐。”  
  
宁泽涛这时候正好出来，“我好像听到了自己的名字。”走过来拉开椅子坐下，对自家母上说道，“他的中文是不是说得很好，我早就告诉过您了交流不会有障碍的。”麦克沃伊在桌子下面踢了他一脚。  
  
麦克沃伊多少还受到时差的影响，相比他正常的量来说吃得有些少，说自己吃饱了的时候宁泽涛还在埋头吃，“把碗端进厨房就行了，待会我洗。”他指了指厨房，麦克沃伊把空出来的盘子一起端过去。宁泽涛的妈妈正在做饭，锅里咕噜咕噜的冒着香味。见到他来问了一句吃饱了吗，不要客气啊。麦克沃伊一边回她吃饱了，一边把餐具放到水槽里准备洗了，反正都是要洗的，顺便给宁泽涛减轻点负担。  
  
这样的行为自然是受到了女人的制止，麦克沃伊的手刚沾到水就被她拦住了，“你是客人，”她不容麦克沃伊反驳的说道，递给他一块毛巾擦手，“客人只需要吃好玩好就行了，洗碗这种事让小涛做。”麦克沃伊正想说没关系只是洗碗而已，宁泽涛就叼着筷子端着碗走进来，“就知道你要主动洗碗，”他拉拉麦克沃伊的手臂，“在我妈骂我不懂得尊重客人和心疼自己男朋友之前赶紧逃。”  
  
男朋友这个身份就这么被宁泽涛轻描淡写带着几分玩笑的挑出来，麦克沃伊猝不及防懵在那里，有点不敢看宁泽涛的妈妈，但女人脸上的表情没有任何变化，还是和善温柔的笑容，又带着几分对自己孩子的纵容宠溺，“知道就好，吃完了吗？”  
  
“吃完了，我留了点肚子准备中午吃。”宁泽涛很诚实的说道，顺便把手上的东西放进了水槽里。女人指使起他就不客气了，“那把碗洗了之后带卡梅隆出去逛逛，但是记着吃饭的时间。”她看着麦克沃伊羞怯又开心的样子也跟着加深了笑容，“你要是实在想和他待在一起我也不赶你，过来尝尝今天的菜吧，口味不喜欢我再改。”  
  
两个人从厨房出来的时候宁泽涛的爸爸正好从阳台走进来，将报纸整齐的叠好放在茶几上，麦克沃伊下意识地抓住了宁泽涛的手，说了声叔叔好。他从宁泽涛那里听到了很多关于他父亲的事，知道他在宁泽涛心里几乎算得上精神支柱，这让他除了对尊敬崇拜之外，还多了一点好奇和敬畏。但是为什么来了中国之后所有事都这么猝不及防；都是宁的错！  
  
男人倒是毫不意外，很自然的和他闲话家常，比如昨晚上睡得好吗，比如早餐吃不吃得惯，比如喜不喜欢喝中国的绿茶，顺带还感谢他这么些年对宁泽涛的支持和鼓励；眼神轻飘飘从两人交握的手上掠过，对上宁泽涛坦然的目光加深了笑容。  
  
走出家门的那一瞬间麦克沃伊松了口气，宁泽涛在他额头摸了一把，抹去那些细小的汗珠，“至于吗？”他问道，麦克沃伊瞪了他一眼，“等你下次去了我家再问这个问题。”他又舒了一口气，“我参加比赛都没这么紧张。”  
  
“但你就和比赛的时候表现得一样好。”宁泽涛拨弄了一下他的卷毛，“我爸妈没有你想象中这么可怕吧，我早就告诉过你了，他们很喜欢你。”麦克沃伊露出一个安定而安心的笑容，“嗯，他们都很好。”而且我无比感谢他们将你带来了这个世界，也感谢他们接纳了我。  
  
早饭吃得不多，又出去走了一阵，导致麦克沃伊中午时候可以说很饿，但就算这样，一顿饭下来他依旧撑得不行。“阿姨真的好热情啊。”吃完宁泽涛带他出去真正开始成长足迹半日游外加消食，麦克沃伊抚着自己圆滚的肚子说道，“还好现在不用训练了。”  
  
“我妈一直觉得你太瘦了，每次看到你的照片和你的比赛录像时都说要给你多做点吃的。”麦克沃伊看看他再看看自己，“你和我差不多啊，就比我高点壮点。”他拇指食指比出一厘米的宽度，“一点点而已。”  
  
宁泽涛耸耸肩，“但是我和别人的对比没有你明显啊，你和国家队队友们站在一起的时候不就是矮一个头小一圈吗。”麦克沃伊张了张嘴，发现自己无法反驳。“尤其是接力比赛的时候，”宁泽涛继续说道，“特别明显。”  
  
“好吧，”麦克沃伊放弃般的说道，本来也没什么好抱怨的，阿姨做的菜这么好吃他高兴都来不及。“不过对比了才知道澳大利亚那边的中国菜还是差了一些。”  
  
“那肯定啊，那些人是做给客人吃的，我妈是做给自己儿媳妇吃的，当然不一样。”  
  
“宁！”  
  
麦克沃伊在宁泽涛的家里住了一个星期，然后两个人一起去了洛阳。宁泽涛对花不怎么敏感，忙于训练也没时间去观赏了解，兴趣不大；倒是这几年一直在了解中国文化的麦克沃伊对传说中的花中之王充满了好奇。宁泽涛听他说自己看了一首诗，写的是“唯有牡丹真国色，花开时节动京城”，才想起来完全可以满足自家小卷毛想看牡丹的愿望。  
  
因为不是春暖花开的四月份，看不到满园牡丹盛放的美景，麦克沃伊也不在意，“能看到就很好了，再怎么也比冷冰冰的图片好看。”  
  
好歹是公众人物，又是去看景点，宁泽涛和麦克沃伊还是稍稍走心的用帽子墨镜掩饰了一下自己的身份。当然这种也就骗骗他们自己，真遇上粉丝秒秒钟就能被认出来。  
  
牡丹园的人不多，除了他们还有几对谈恋爱的情侣，以及一些来写生的美术生。麦克沃伊看到第一朵牡丹的时候就已经开心得快要飞起了。先是仔细看一遍旁边立着的介绍，再拍下来，然后再拍花。  
  
宁泽涛对牡丹倒是比较冷漠，只是突然觉得这么多年埋头训练好像生活里很多美景都被他错过了很多，就好像他从来没来看过牡丹，之后的龙门石窟也从未去过。他看着麦克沃伊弯着腰认真看花的样子，嗯现在补上也还来得及。  
  
“魏紫，姚黄，二乔，赵粉，豆绿，御衣黄，洛阳红，白雪塔，”麦克沃伊板着指头数着刚才看到的那些牡丹名种，“中国人真厉害，一种花都能培育出这么多品种，名字也好听。”宁泽涛挑挑眉，“那我代表祖国人民接受你的赞扬。”  
  
“你说澳大利亚能养活它们吗？”麦克沃伊问道，“你确定能带出海关？”激动过头的时候麦克沃伊偶尔会犯迷糊，花在澳大利亚能不能活不是最重要的，首先他们连花苗都带不出去。“好吧，”麦克沃伊撇撇嘴，“那就算了。”  
  
“以后你在中国养，”宁泽涛揉揉他的头发，在他的额角吻了一下，“想种多少种多少。”麦克沃伊点点头，看上去还是有些失落，宁泽涛没办法只能拉着他往前走，“指路牌说前面还有一种很难得的品种。”麦克沃伊暂时把不开心抛到了脑后，跟着宁泽涛往前继续看花拍照。  
  
宁泽涛不像麦克沃伊这样热衷于拍照，但这么一次走下来手机里还是存了不少照片，都是麦克沃伊看花时的样子，国色天香的牡丹和卷发的异国面孔放在一起居然意外的和谐。  
  
他喜欢麦克沃伊的手指小心翼翼落在柔嫩花瓣上的样子，喜欢麦克沃伊认真的默念花种介绍时的样子，喜欢麦克沃伊看到好看的花时偏过头对他笑的样子。麦克沃伊的每一个样子，都是他想要珍藏的宝物。  
  
人看花，花映人。  
  
你看花，我看你。  
  
来牡丹园写生的女生——  
  
她在画纸上落下最后一笔，活动着酸痛的手腕满意地看着自己的作品。风撩起鬓发的同时远远的一声“宁你看”也吹进了她的耳朵里。女生朝声音那边看过去，看见两个人站在离自己有一段距离的地方看牡丹。有一个人蹲着她看不清脸，只能看见帽子上放着的墨镜，另一个倒是好好站着，只是一张脸也是被帽子和墨镜遮住。  
  
女生的心脏开始狂跳，她喜欢宁泽涛很久了，各种资源路透看了不知道多少次，更何况遮了脸而已身材姿势总是掩饰不了的，再加上之前的那声宁，她几乎可以确定那个人就是自己男神。没等她走上前想看得更清楚，看够了花站起来的人让她猛地顿住脚步。  
  
没被墨镜遮住的那张脸她不会不认识，那是和宁泽涛同时退役的麦克沃伊。原来他们私下里关系也这么好啊，刚退役就来中国玩。女生心道，觉得今天一定是她的幸运日，一次性能够遇见两位喜欢的运动员可不是什么易事，更别说宁泽涛从来都是一个“失踪人口”。  
  
今天她的确特别幸运，因为下一秒她就看见两人聊了几句，十指相扣着继续往前面走。女生虽然学美术已经开始有了职业病的苗头，但是视力却一直很好，她绝对不会看错，他们真的是十指相扣，麦克沃伊还凑上去亲了一下宁泽涛的侧脸。  
  
女生傻在那里，觉得信息量太大了她要消化一下，等她反应过来拿出手机的时候已经看不到人了。她回到自己之前画画的地方，不断的吸气，吐气，但心还是因为窥见了一个无人知晓的秘密而砰砰跳。  
  
平时嘴上说两人关系这么好干脆在一起吧，中澳友好靠宁麦之类的话，但真正看到的时候感觉完全不一样。这也瞒得太好了，之前一点预兆都没有。女生俯身捡起滚在地上的铅笔，身体就着这个姿势僵硬在那里，真的没有吗。  
  
她想起麦克沃伊曾经发过的那张同心结，又想到宁泽涛说自己脱团时发的那张两个同心结摆在一起的图，中间隔得太久了，没人把它们联系在一起。可是现在他们的关系昭然若揭，那两张图片真的没关系吗。  
  
女生有点后悔刚才太震惊而没有拍照片，想了想还是把同心结的推测发在了微博上，把自己的猜测说了一下。有没有人信无所谓，反正她自己知道是真的。  
  
回想起两个人那种毫不掩饰的样子，估计没几天就会被发现然后翻天了。  
  
男神先生，从来不搞事，一搞就搞大的。  
  
龙门石窟延续时间长，跨越朝代多，宁泽涛一个从小浸泡在中国文化里的本地人都被深深震撼了，更别说麦克沃伊。只是他刚拿出手机被宁泽涛制止了，“我妈说佛像不能照相。”麦克沃伊不解的问他为什么，听话把手机放了回去。“我也不知道，但是长辈都这么说。”  
  
出乎他们意料的是来看石窟的人相当多，有不少旅行团，其中还有很多外国人，耳边都是各种语言的惊叹感慨。宁泽涛把墨镜换成自己的近视眼镜，也不在乎暴露身份这回事。麦克沃伊更是早就把墨镜放到帽子上开始专心看石刻了。  
  
他们运气不错，看到一处的时候正好有旅行团在做解说，就顺带站在旁边蹭听了一会。比起牡丹，龙门石窟作为河南骄傲这么多年耳濡目染听了不少也做够了功课，宁泽涛给麦克沃伊讲也不成问题。看着麦克沃伊崇拜的狗狗眼觉得好好做功课果然是值得的，又能学知识又能哄男朋友开心，一举两得。  
  
两个人看得开心，根本对身后的手机照相时的咔嚓声毫无察觉。宁泽涛还好一点，多走几步听到声音往后看了一眼，麦克沃伊完全沉浸在石刻之中。“我们好像被发现了。”宁泽涛在他耳边轻声说道，麦克沃伊扬扬眉毛，“是吗，”他凑近些，仰着头以一个相当暧昧的姿势在宁泽涛耳边说道，“那就让她们看个够。”  
  
“想看热闹？”宁泽涛伸手搂着他的腰说道，“不是，”麦克沃伊手指有一下没一下的戳着宁泽涛短袖T恤的图案，笑容里带着几分狡黠，“想制造热闹。”这样的笑容不常见到，但每次都让宁泽涛非常招架不住，就好像平时纯洁可爱的小天使褪去白衣和翅膀，长出尖尖的小角和骨翼，化身成勾人的小恶魔。于是，在明知道有手机在后面的情况下，他还是亲下去了。  
  
过后宁泽涛笑了笑，和他继续往前走，“正好啊，我也很想热闹一下。”  
  
龙门石窟足够让人玩一天，两个人走累了坐在长椅上喝水，麦克沃伊的余光看到那些拿着手机想上前又不敢上前的女生们，头靠到宁泽涛的肩上，“她们不累吗，一直跟着我们都没有好好看石刻吧。”  
  
“我觉得她们不累啊，”宁泽涛把自己的手机屏幕对着他，“发微博发得很开心呢。”麦克沃伊定睛一看，果然他们在一起的事情已经刷爆了网上。而且一直没消停，从最开始的路透，到后面的暧昧，再到确定他们两个人是真的在一起的炸裂。整个过程循序渐进，毫不客气的占了热搜的前三位。  
  
人啊，都是有一颗八卦心，即便公众人物的生活和自己一点关系也没有，但有点感情上的风吹草动都一窝蜂的凑上去看热闹。  
  
宁泽涛手指一划，软件消息的提示页面落下来，全是短信和微信的各种。  
  
涛哥你真的和麦克沃伊在一起了？！！他之前说有人了原来真的是和你？！！那你为什么不说害我们白担心这么久！！  
  
涛哥你终于把人娶回家了吗简直太棒了！！代表河南队祝贺你祝福你！！  
  
闷不做声就搞事！！你还是我认识的那个内向腼腆的宁泽涛吗这个套路玩得太遛了！  
  
光天化日朗朗乾坤之下公然虐狗！！代表单身狗们鄙视你！！！Ps，替我向麦克沃伊问好。  
  
涛哥你们都已经到牵手游山玩水的地步了吗？？我们的联文才写到你们还在双向暗恋！对不起我们立刻加快进度写！顺便恭喜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！  
  
我就知道这艘船我上对了的！涛哥厉害了啊！玩得开心~  
  
等等，等等，等等。  
  
“你的师弟师妹们好激动啊。”麦克沃伊大致浏览了一下之后感叹道，“等这件事传到澳大利亚了你也会收到的。”宁泽涛说道，将卡死的手机黑屏，“那可不一定，他们都知道我喜欢你，不会这么兴奋的。”  
  
最后宁泽涛还是给旁边守着的姑娘们一人买了瓶水和冰淇淋，大热天的因为自己没有好好看景点就算了，要是中暑了就真的划不来了。  
  
被泼狗粮的吃瓜群众们——  
  
女生看到宁泽涛的时候，第一眼还不敢相信自己的眼睛，他居然在洛阳？还和麦克沃伊一起？她揉了揉眼睛，还是不敢确信，拉着同样懵逼的朋友走上前去，保持在一个不远不近的合适位置。“那就是他！”她的朋友一锤定音。  
  
“我靠，居然真的是他们。”旁边的不认识的姑娘突然感叹一句，几人对视一眼，彼此了然。拿出手机咔咔照相然后飞速发到微博上当路透。“以为他失踪了原来是来洛阳玩了。”她想起之前关于同心结的猜想，笑着说他们是在约会吗。  
  
“我觉得这个氛围，比较，像是度蜜月。”另一个女生说道，一群互相不认识的女生就站在那里，看着麦克沃伊凑上去，再看着宁泽涛亲下去，要不是手机都是肾估计早就掉地上了。另一个拿着手机录像的手抖得画质糊得一塌糊涂，“他们真的在一起了！我的有生之年啊天爷！！”  
  
之前的一波路透刚开始被转发，新鲜的一波狗粮就直接炸了所有的吃瓜群众。有孙杨的例子在前，大家对于宁泽涛和麦克沃伊也没有什么抵触，多是感叹一下虐狗啊，和果然敌人什么的都是骗人的，爱人才是真的；以及现在好男人都和好男人在一起了。  
  
距离宁泽涛发自己脱团微博才过了一个星期，各方都还在猜他的另一半到底是谁，没人往男朋友上面想，倒是在女生里挖地三尺的找，搞得几个和他关系好的师妹联合发声明说没有和宁泽涛在一起，我们也想知道涛嫂到底是谁！  
  
现在一看，怎么可能找得到呢，对方是男的，而且还不是中国人。  
  
之前那个发同心结猜想的女生终于有底气站出来说没错自己就是看到他们秀恩爱才想到同心结的，但是当时太激动了没拍下来怕被喷就用了一种委婉迂回的说法。  
  
现在的运动员差不多都是网瘾少年，微博上转翻天的消息看到了之后他们的震惊其实不比普通粉丝少，隐藏得太深了啊涛哥，平时做出一副我们只是好朋友的样子，结果呢，小手牵着小嘴亲着小景看着，他们白操心这么久，于是纷纷发微信去控诉。  
  
看到路透想凑热闹的还有临时集结在一起的粉丝团跟着两个人一路走，最后满足了眼睛和相册还得了水和冰淇淋。用小学生作文的结尾就是，今天真是有意义的一天！  
  
“怎么办，”拧开水瓶又不舍得喝的女生对旁边的小伙伴说道，“就算他有男朋友我还是好爱他啊。”  
  
“懂的懂的，没关系，这么多人和我们一起失恋呢。”  
  
当天晚上宁泽涛第一次发了一个九宫格，三张他和麦克沃伊的自拍，麦克沃伊单人照六张，配字相当简单。  
  
相信大家都已经看到了，对我们在一起了，我和卡梅隆.麦克沃伊。没有别人，一直都是他。  
  
而依旧没找回微博密码的麦克沃伊在自己常驻的Instagram和Twitter发了动态，是他和宁泽涛的合照，还有开得绚烂的牡丹花。配的文字同样简洁。  
  
和男朋友的第一次旅行。  
  
两人正式的自由行是从北京开始的，到了一个国家当然要先去首都。麦克沃伊对连绵的长城和壮观的故宫向往已久，坐飞机的前一晚都不肯消停，拿着各路攻略和历史介绍看个不停，宁泽涛本来想提醒他今晚上早点睡不然明天没精神，但看他这么兴奋也就由着他了。  
  
晚上睡不着的结果就是白天睡不醒，麦克沃伊在飞机的飞行高度平稳之后就倒在宁泽涛的肩膀上开始睡觉。宁泽涛无奈的看着肩上的这一头卷毛，按亮了灯把空姐叫来；款款走过来的空姐依旧保有自己的职业素养维持着得体而优雅的微笑，内心是多么激动炸裂只有她自己知道。  
  
“您好，有什么需要吗？”她轻声问道，看着麦克沃伊的睡颜无比遗憾现在不能照下来。宁泽涛同样把声音压得很轻，“你好，你能拿条毯子给我吗？谢谢。”空姐点头说可以，又问还需要别的什么吗，宁泽涛摇头。麦克沃伊在睡梦里动了动，把宁泽涛的手臂抱得更紧。  
  
“请稍等。”她说道，努力保持着镇定去取毯子，余光看到宁泽涛调整了一下姿势让麦克沃伊睡得更舒服，而依旧睡得很香的麦克沃伊蹭了蹭他的肩膀。她从柜子里取出一条新的毯子，看向旁边的同事，“告诉我你已经拍了照片。”另一位空姐取过手边的iPad，按亮了屏幕，“你觉得呢。”  
  
“非常棒！待会发给我！”她说道，将毯子送过去。  
  
宁泽涛把毯子抖开盖在麦克沃伊身上，后者清醒了一些，迷蒙的开口，“几点了？”宁泽涛在他的背上拍了拍，“还早，你接着睡吧。”麦克沃伊哦了一声，扭了一下身子，“昨天晚上不应该睡这么晚的。”  
  
“你也知道啊。”宁泽涛失笑道，“我给你说了两次该睡觉了你都没听。”麦克沃伊好像随时都会再次进入睡眠状态，声音像羽毛一样轻飘飘的，“看得太开心就忘了时间。”宁泽涛一边抚摸着他的背一边说道，“顺便也忘了今天是早上的航班。”  
  
“知道啦，我错了。”嘴上认错，身体却是把原本还有一部分搭在宁泽涛身上的毯子全部裹到了自己身上。面对这样孩子气的小动作宁泽涛也只是无奈的笑笑，再次说道，“睡吧，不然今天没精神。”麦克沃伊发出一声很轻的嗯，在自己栽进梦境前把毯子又搭回了宁泽涛身上。  
  
空姐拿着手机看着靠在一起的两人蠢蠢欲动，旁边的同事冷静的提醒她，“你知道现在过去要合照是不可能的对吧。”女生的嘴角瞬间耷拉下来，“我当然知道。”她顿一顿又说道，“下飞机之前总可以吧。”同事拿着小镜子检查了一下自己的妆，说道，“今天一定是美好的一天，从早上开始就这么棒。”  
  
“因为两位男神坐了我们的航班？”  
  
“因为近距离吃到了黄金狗粮。”  
  
送餐的时候宁泽涛本来不想叫醒麦克沃伊，但想到今天起得早他没吃什么东西，还是以轻柔的力道把人唤醒了。麦克沃伊看了一眼推车上摆得整整齐齐的盒子，并没有什么兴趣，“帮我要杯咖啡。”没有听到宁泽涛的接话，他又补了一句，“偶尔喝一次不会胃疼的。”  
  
长年的比赛和训练让宁泽涛的胃病一直没好全，现在退役了能好好养着胃了，注意自己饮食作息的同时也连带着关心麦克沃伊，首当其冲的就是他好像永远都戒不掉的咖啡。麦克沃伊和他针对这个问题交流了好几次，最后架不住宁泽涛完全是处于关心他身体为他好的角度，保证自己一定不会空腹喝，也尽量减少喝的次数，但是不喝肯定是不可能的。宁泽涛知道这已经他能做到的最大让步了，也就同意了。  
  
到了中国一直是住在宁泽涛家里，对新环境的好奇和宁泽涛对他想睡多久就睡多久的纵容让他一直没有摄入咖啡因提神。但这次显然是不一样了，麦克沃伊真的觉得自己需要一杯咖啡，不加糖不加奶的那种。  
  
“一杯咖啡一杯果汁，谢谢。”听到这句话麦克沃伊睁开眼睛，被宁泽涛弹了额头。他将毯子收到一边，坐直了身子搓搓脸，让自己更清醒些。飞机上的早餐依旧很单调，黄油面包水果，麦克沃伊拿到杯子就想喝，被宁泽涛拦住，然后就被塞了半个涂了黄油的小面包在嘴里。“吃点东西再喝。”宁泽涛说道，帮他把杯子放到前面的托盘上。  
  
飞机开始下降前空姐鼓起勇气走过去问他们能不能在下飞机前和他们合影，得到肯定的回答之后激动得差点跳起来。  
  
下了飞机到酒店的时候麦克沃伊已经恢复到了正常三分之二的清醒程度，放好了行李宁泽涛问他还要不要再睡会，被麦克沃伊拒绝。“酒店里不是有泳池吗，我们去游泳吧。”与其接着睡觉搞得晚上睡不着，还不如直接通过运动让身体和大脑兴奋起来。反正训练在生命里占了这么多年，这个办法百试百灵。  
  
现在的泳池很清净，只有两个外国人大概是游完了，在椅子上裹着浴袍聊天，在两人下水之后就离开了。  
  
下水之后照例是游了几个来回热身。他们都是天生的游泳运动员，水是他们的第二个世界；麦克沃伊觉得全身都舒展开，睡眠不足和睡觉姿势不对所带来的疲惫感一扫而空，舒服了不少，嗯以后同居的家里果然还是要有一个泳池。  
  
换气的时候余光不自觉地去看旁边的宁泽涛，发现他在自己前面一点之后骨子里的不服输和胜利欲又占了上风。原本只是悠闲的游泳放松变成了一场隐形的比赛。宁泽涛反应过来也跟着加速，但最后到边的时候还是慢了。  
  
“我赢了。”触壁之后麦克沃伊将泳镜放到头上，笑着说道。宁泽涛撇撇嘴，“刚才不算，你没说要比。”麦克沃伊心情不错，耍赖道，“那我不管，反正是我赢了。”宁泽涛靠过去将他圈到自己怀里，在他唇上亲了一口后在他耳边说道，“三局两胜？”  
  
好吧，这个是可以接受的。  
  
麦克沃伊在看到故宫的第一眼就笑着说道，“我好像明白为什么你们每个中国人都想要当皇帝了。”宁泽涛的手指滑进他的指缝，出柜了的好处就在于，各种亲密动作不用再遮遮掩掩了。“不一定啊，”他说道，“也有不要江山要美人的。”麦克沃伊疑惑地看着他，宁泽涛指指自己，“我啊。”  
  
麦克沃伊在他肌肉紧实的手臂上掐了一下。  
  
进到展馆里面看到那些精美的古代遗物，某种意义上这还是让宁泽涛很为自己国家悠久的历史和绝伦的工艺感到自豪，因为他上一次看到麦克沃伊专注到几乎想趴在玻璃上看展览，还是在他们去航空航天展的时候。  
  
每一件古物都有自己独特的一段故事，没有人介绍只是单纯的看简介总觉得还是差了点什么，“要不我们还是去请一个人来做讲解，或者租一个解说器吧？”宁泽涛提议道，麦克沃伊还没说话，前面的两个女生就立刻好像打了鸡血一样飞速转过身冲到他们面前毛遂自荐，“我们可以给你们当解说！”  
  
女生继续自我介绍道，“我们都是历史系的，假期也到这里来当过志愿者，对这些很熟悉。”两个女生双手合十闪着星星眼一脸拜托拜托的样子让两个人很难拒绝，“会不会耽误你们自己的事？”宁泽涛问道，女生们把头摇得和泼浪鼓一样。“不会不会。”本来就是看到你们的路透翘课过来碰运气的，还能有什么别的事。  
  
宁泽涛和麦克沃伊对视一眼，还是同意了，“好吧，那就麻烦你们了。”馆内不能大声喧哗，两个女生只能无声的用动作表达自己的激动，过后勉强压抑住了自己的神色，“来吧，两位想知道些什么。”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，指了指展柜里的珐琅彩山水纹瓶，“不如先从它开始？”  
  
逛完之后他们在外面找到椅子坐下，女生们给他们讲着那些历史故事，说着说着就有一只猫蹭到了他们的腿边，麦克沃伊欣喜的弯下腰去挠它的下巴，“他们倒是不怕人。”女生笑起来，“怎么可能怕，故宫可是它们在当家。”她又补充道，“现在故宫里的猫可能都是当年宫廷御猫的后代，都把这里当它们的祖产了。”  
  
麦克沃伊还沉浸在撸猫的快乐当中，宁泽涛无奈的提醒他，“你克制一下，爱因斯坦要是知道了会生气的。”麦克沃伊头也不抬，随口哦了一声。女生疑惑地问道，“爱因斯坦？”麦克沃伊养的猫叫爱因斯坦？她怎么一点都不觉得奇怪呢。  
  
“啊，是他在澳大利亚养的小肥猫的名字。”宁泽涛比出一张圆圆的脸，“这次没带过来。”麦克沃伊忍不住反驳，“爱因斯坦不胖！它只是脸比较圆！”宁泽涛随口回应道，“是是是它不胖，还是一只英俊的小公猫。”  
  
“哪有daddy嫌弃自己的儿子胖的。”麦克沃伊嘟囔着说道，在猫咪离开前顺着它的头顶一路摸到了尾巴。“哪有daddy会在自己孩子不在的时候撸别的猫，嗯？”麦克沃伊张张嘴，发现自己无法反驳。于是他转过脸很认真地对着两个女生说道，“我们走吧，把他丢在这里。”  
  
话是这么说，但休息够了往下个景点走的时候他还是很自然自觉地去牵宁泽涛的手。而兴冲冲往前走的他也没看到落后自己一步的宁泽涛对着两个女生露出“看吧我就知道他舍不得”的表情。  
  
逛到心满意足之后两个女生死活不收他们的钱，钱乃身外之物算个屁，今天的事够她们吹一辈子了，而且，狗粮真好吃啊。最后宁泽涛选了个折中的方法，给她们买了饮料，还让她们在周边店里随便挑。  
  
两个女生心满意足的拿着周边合了影之后和他们告别，没走两步就听到身后传来宁泽涛的声音，“亲爱的，我们买这个吧。”两人放慢了脚步回头看，宁泽涛拿着一个“朕”字的抱枕对着麦克沃伊说道，笑得如同孩童一般充满期待。  
  
麦克沃伊叹口气，对自己男朋友偶尔的心血来潮很是无奈，“箱子里放不下的，我们还要去其他地方，记得吗？而且容我提醒你，抱枕这种东西买回去也只是让爱因斯坦磨爪子，你想看到它漂洋过海最后支离破碎的样子吗？”  
  
宁泽涛当然是明白的，但是，“我真的很喜欢这个啊。”宁泽涛说道，嘴巴嘟着肆无忌惮的对着自己男友卖萌，“努力一下还是能塞进箱子里的。”两个女生默默掏出手机在一旁开始录像，男神现场撒娇，不记录下来怎么行。  
  
“认真的？宁，我们才到第一个地方，你就准备用掉箱子的最后一点地方吗？”他迎着宁泽涛期待的眼神，一瞬间又心软得一塌糊涂，“或者我们回去之后在网店买吧，一样的。”说着他想从宁泽涛手里把抱枕抽走，“不一样，”宁泽涛说道，声音依旧是麦克沃伊无法抗拒的委屈，“这是我和你到了一个地方之后买的纪念品，此时此刻，就在这里。”  
  
“好吧好吧，”麦克沃伊举手表示投降，“那你挑一个小点的，好拿好方的，行不行？”宁泽涛点头表示，行！然后飞快地在麦克沃伊的左脸上亲了一下，把抱枕放回了原处去挑其他的纪念品。  
  
麦克沃伊回头就看到两个女生手忙脚乱的想要收起手机，“那个……我们保证不发到网上！”女生竖起三根手指说道，“别让我们删了好不好。”麦克沃伊倒是一脸无所谓的样子，“想发就发吧，正好让她们也看看自己的男神是多不让人省心。”  
  
两个女生还想说什么，但宁泽涛走过来圈住了麦克沃伊的腰，对女生们说道，“咦你们还没走啊，快点回去吧不然太晚了不安全。”又把麦克沃伊往自己那边带了带，“快点过来和我一起挑东西，今天看了一天你都不想买点纪念品吗。”  
  
第二天他们去了长城，好在不是旅游旺季，爬长城的人没有他们想象的多。两人又去得早，一路走得相当清净。最后两人站在城上看着升起的朝阳，“中国有句话叫‘不到长城非好汉’，”宁泽涛突然开口道，双手捧着麦克沃伊的脸朝里挤了一下又放开，“所以我们现在都算是好汉了。”  
  
当天麦克沃伊发的微博就是自己站在长城上，一手叉腰一手指着天，配字是不到长城非好汉！宁泽涛依旧是用小号视奸着麦克沃伊底下的评论，大多都是粉丝留言说好可爱！宁泽涛在心里哼了一声，再可爱也是我的。  
  
他们在北京停留了一个星期，完全按照麦克沃伊的想法走，想去看什么就去看什么，想吃什么就吃什么，反正现在也退役了，没有百般忌口的禁忌，除了天色差了点之外，一切都很好。麦克沃伊终于吃到了自己想了很久的糖葫芦，自从宁泽涛送了他同心结之后，他就对红色的东西有一种莫名的好感。  
  
剔透的糖衣裹着饱满的山楂，看得宁泽涛反射性的嘴里发酸开始分泌唾液。麦克沃伊在糖衣上舔了几圈，“好甜啊。”他对宁泽涛说道，想要连带着里面的山楂一起咬下去，想想又没敢下口，看着宁泽涛有些胆怯的说道，“真的很酸吗？”  
  
他小心翼翼的样子让宁泽涛笑起来，“其实还好，你混着糖衣一起吃，就不会那么酸了。”麦克沃伊点点头，终于下定了决心咬了一口，嚼了两下脸都皱起来了，“酸，”他咽下去之后笑道，“但是好吃。”  
  
“为什么你们中国人总是能弄出各种好吃的？”糖葫芦吃了一半，麦克沃伊停下来缓缓自己被酸得快僵硬的嘴巴。他还记得之前看那部讲中国美食的纪录片，搞得他大晚上的从床上爬起来给自己加餐。  
  
“民以食为天。”宁泽涛悠悠的说道，语调慢慢的像是给后辈解惑的长辈。但是下一秒他又笑了，揉揉麦克沃伊的卷发，“想吃什么，我学会了给你做。”麦克沃伊不带停顿的用中文飞快地报出了一串菜名，宁泽涛站着定定地看着他，“好吧，”麦克沃伊的手臂勾着他的脖子，“只要是你做的我都爱吃。”  
  
宁泽涛揽着他的腰，迎合着麦克沃伊主动的亲吻，之后舔舔嘴唇评价道，“嗯是挺酸的。”  
  
按照宁泽涛的功力，他只要不想被发现，那真是没人能找到他，但现在不一样，身边有个麦克沃伊，还有他们出柜之后各路想要八卦他们的媒体和群众，想要低调玩一圈基本是不可能了。现在微博上连话题都有了，叫“今天拍到宁麦秀恩爱了吗”。每天都有路透发到微博上，偶尔被拍到了距离短得过分了点的照片还会上个热搜。  
  
大家真是闲啊，宁泽涛上微博的时候想着，觉得自己当初说退役了就不算公众人物了这句话被狠狠打脸。  
  
离开北京之后他们去了哈尔滨，他们箱子里那些厚外套终于派上了用场，“离开之前寄回家吧，”宁泽涛在酒店里脱下外套说道，室内暖气开得足一点都不冷，出去就不一样了，“之后要去的地方也用不到了。”麦克沃伊点头说好，走到窗边看了看外面的风景，回过头说，“明天我们去滑冰吧。”  
  
宁泽涛学过滑冰，还是冰球小哥宋安东亲手教的，但尴尬的事情是，他学得快，滑得却不怎么样。不要说像宋安东那样轻巧灵活的在冰上转圈圈了，他自己对滑快了都非常怵，生怕直接扑街。麦克沃伊学得比他晚，却滑得比他好不少。  
  
反正我媳妇学什么都很快都学得很好！今天的宁先生也依旧对自己媳妇感到非常自豪。  
  
溜冰场很大，人也不少，麦克沃伊最初还和宁泽涛拉着手跟着他的速度慢慢滑，过了一会就抑制不住想要恶作剧的念头了。他用着巧劲旋到宁泽涛面前，“宁，”他说道，松开和宁泽涛相握的手，手掌抵到他胸前，笑容是宁泽涛并不陌生的小恶魔式微笑。“来追我吧。”说完他用力推了宁泽涛一下，借着这个力气往后退。  
  
“等我抓到你你就完了知道吗。”宁泽涛往后看了一眼确定后面没人之后说道，麦克沃伊面对他的威胁丝毫没有波动，“不知道。”  
  
最开始麦克沃伊还留意着宁泽涛的动向，发现他好像对自己也不是很上心，一会被女粉丝拉着合影一会把摔在冰上的小孩子扶起来，于是也就开始放心的浪了。等他滑了三四圈之后，停在溜冰场的边上四下看着，却发现找不到那个明明个子应该很显眼的人。  
  
正想着他会去哪里，就被人从身后以很轻的力道抱住了。“抓到你了。”宁泽涛在他耳边轻声说道，麦克沃伊偏过头看见他那双温柔的眸子和上扬的嘴角，同样勾起了嘴角，将吻落在宁泽涛的唇角，“嗯，你抓到我了。”  
  
他怎么能不爱这个男人啊。  
  
他们还去看了冰雕，最普通的冰被雕刻成各种样子，麦克沃伊在一座被雕成月球的冰雕前几乎走不动路。过后他们又去体验了那些冰雪项目，托之前做节目的福，宁泽涛对这些还算是有点经验。唯一的遗憾就是他实在是不敢吃冰淇淋，只能看着麦克沃伊吃得津津有味顺带感叹冷的时候吃冰淇淋真是太爽了。最后实在不爽，拉过麦克沃伊去品尝他嘴里的甜味。  
  
麦克沃伊还喜欢那些承袭于俄罗斯的建筑，为这里增添了浓浓的异国风情，“我们以后可以出国玩，先去你喜欢的法国。”麦克沃伊说道，宁泽涛为他整了一下衣领，“我们先在中国玩开心，再说后面的行程如何？”  
  
宁泽涛自己也觉得他们的行程挺诡异的，昨天还在哈尔滨感受室内外的温差，今天就到了包邮地区。孙杨知道他们正在外面游山玩水之后一个电话把人召唤过来，然后自己却陪着朴泰桓去加拿大看极光。宁泽涛拿着手机听到那边的“嗯？哦我和park出国了，你们好好玩！”只想翻一个白眼给自己的师哥。  
  
不过事有两面，要是他们四个一起出门看景点，不知道会招摇成什么样子。挂了电话他对上旁边麦克沃伊安静又带着询问的眸子，说道，“亲爱的，杨哥已经不是当年的杨哥了。”麦克沃伊的疑问还没说出口，宁泽涛就接着说道，“他现在是重色轻友的杨哥。”  
  
麦克沃伊嘴巴动了动，还是忍不住说道，“你们都喜欢这么评价别人吗，这不是一个很好的词吧？”现在宁泽涛也跟着疑惑了，“你还听到谁这么说了。”麦克沃伊突然意识到自己是挖了个坑给自己跳，决定转移话题。“随口一说而已。”说着就想往前走。  
  
宁泽涛当然是不会这么轻易放过他的，手一捞就把他刚买的咖啡拿到自己手里举过头顶，“不说就不准喝。”麦克沃伊气结，“你几岁了！”他说着，踮着脚想要够到宁泽涛手里的纸杯，但无奈身高差距虽然不大但关键时候就是这几厘米压死人。  
  
麦克沃伊越过宁泽涛的肩看到已经有人对着他们举起了手机，停下了动作，“认真的？”宁泽涛的手臂落下来，将手背到身后，“说了就给你。”虽然觉得把这件事告诉宁泽涛有些对不起那些他的师弟师妹，但麦克沃伊也知道今天不说出来是不可能消停的，要论执著和有耐心还真是没谁能比得过宁泽涛。  
  
“之前和你的师弟师妹们聊天的时候，他们说你和Sun都属于那种重色轻友的人，还告诫中村君的男朋友以后不要学你们。”宁泽涛闭着眼睛笑着点头，把咖啡还给麦克沃伊，“等我回去了再收拾他们。”  
  
过了一会他又嘟囔着说道，“重色轻友又怎么了，我乐意。”麦克沃伊回味着滚在舌尖上的淡奶油，默默想着宁你这算不算是双标，不过这次他没有再把话说出来了。  
  
游泳队里浙江队员多，知道他们来自己家乡了纷纷表示好啊我给你们当导游，然后被教练挨个提着去加练。最后宁泽涛和麦克沃伊拿着一沓纸的攻略，看着微信里对不起不能来陪你们了教练是大魔王的哭嚎无奈的笑。  
  
他们先去了乌镇，静谧的小桥流水人家，时光在这里潺潺而过，都忍不住放慢脚步。  
  
在这里是最悠闲的，不用带着目的性的去看，但是沉浸在这样的氛围和景色里已经是享受。麦克沃伊从背包里找出之前买的耳机分接线，戳进耳机孔里让两个人一起听一首歌。“什么时候买的？”女声唱着轻慢的民谣，应和着眼前的光景，宁泽涛却想不起来之前见过这个小玩意。  
  
“很早以前买的了，放在包里一直忘了用。”麦克沃伊的手指点点自己的唇，想起了什么又半是感慨半是玩笑的说道，“那时候我还在暗恋你。”他松开和宁泽涛交握的手，旋着脚尖转了半个圈，和宁泽涛面对面，自己倒退着边走边说，“当时是看到米切尔和艾米丽买了一个，”他说着摆摆手，“你知道他们的，不放过任何一个秀恩爱的机会。”宁泽涛握着他的手臂把他往左带了带避免撞上别的游客，继续安静地听他说着。  
  
“我就想，那我也买一个吧，万一哪天和你在一起了就能用上了。”有宁泽涛帮自己看着路，麦克沃伊丝毫不担心自己会撞到别人或是踩空。“后来也想过和你一起听首歌增进一下感情，”曾经那些埋在心底的小心思现在都已经随意的讲出来了，“不过和你见面太困难了，我就把这件事忘了，直到昨天收拾背包的时候才看到它。”回忆到过去，麦克沃伊的神色难免有些黯然，说不出来到底是谁更傻，反正就是自以为对方不喜欢自己而消磨了好几年的时间。  
  
“不过还好，”笑容又重新回到了麦克沃伊的脸上，像是三月枝头上灿然绽放的桃花，“至少我当初买它的初衷还是实现了。”  
  
宁泽涛走上前将他们的额头抵在一起，“我们以前是不是特别傻，”他说道，声音很轻，温热的气息拂到麦克沃伊脸上，“宁愿不停地互相送东西也不愿意把心里话说出来。”麦克沃伊撇撇嘴，“是啊，不知道哪个傻子送我同心结还骗我说是吉祥如意的意思。”  
  
有现在已经在一起了的事实做结尾，中间那些现在看起来几乎算得上不堪回首的过程也充斥着别样的甜蜜。就好像在你取得了好成绩之后，回头看看那些苦不堪言的训练，觉得它们也都是值得并且有意义的。再说了，年轻时候谁还不犯点傻。  
  
当时的大环境如此，又有一件件事自己找上门，要说能够敞开心扉的告白实在是不现实。但麦克沃伊还是有一个疑问，“如果不是当初我来问你同心结的事，又在愚人节给你告白，你会主动说吗？”  
  
有些出乎他意料的是，宁泽涛干脆利落的回答他，“会，那时候不会，但之后我一定会说的。”说完他耸耸肩，“不过我猜你也不会这么晚才发现同心结的事情。”麦克沃伊觉得宁泽涛早就挖好了坑，偏偏自己没发现，乐呵呵的走下去还以为走的笔直大道。  
  
套路，都他妈是套路。  
  
“这不公平！”他说道，怎么看都是他输。虽说宁泽涛值得他输，但想着就是不爽。  
  
“爱情和战争里任何事都是公平的。”宁泽涛理直气壮的说道，麦克沃伊一时语塞。“你知道吗，其实有时候我还是更喜欢刚认识时候的你。”还没在我面前完全暴露本性的你。宁泽涛亲亲他的脸，“但是我喜欢任何时候的你。”  
  
包邮区玩了一圈，顺便围观了一下正在举办的游泳比赛之后他们继续往南去了广东。余贺新说你们也来得太是时候了我正好结束休假要出去外训了。师哥是无法捕捉的，余贺新深深意识到这句话的正确性，这两个人仿佛都是算准了，完美的错开了他们所有人的休假时间，铁了心要过二人世界。  
  
“涛哥已经不是原来的涛哥了，”最后他们这些师弟师妹得出结论，“有了嫂子之后我们这些弟弟妹妹再也没有什么地位了。”  
  
其实余贺新应该是所有师弟师妹里最不伤心的一个人了，因为中村同样也去了澳大利亚外训。在谈恋爱之后他终于理解了杨哥和涛哥的心情，能和自己喜欢的人在一起，良心当然不仅不痛还美滋滋的。  
  
总之，宁泽涛和麦克沃伊继续他们的逛吃之旅。那天他们去吃那个所谓最正宗的老婆饼，刚拿到还没咬下去宁泽涛先笑起来，他迎着麦克沃伊疑惑的目光解释道，“我想起了之前小新告诉我的他对中村告白的场景。”  
  
“是怎么说的？”麦克沃伊的八卦心，不，好奇心一下被勾起，他和中村关系是不错，但是见面机会很少，关于他和宁泽涛的师弟在一起了这件事他们一直没有好好聊过。  
  
“当时中村来中国玩，他就带着人在自己家乡吃了个遍，最后请他吃老婆饼，说吃了这个饼你就要做我老婆，然后就趁热打铁告白了。”说着他帮麦克沃伊拂去落在他嘴角的酥皮，“算起来他应该是我们当中最早告白的一个，”他摇摇头，“长江后浪推前浪啊。”  
  
“那老婆饼有那个意思吗？”麦克沃伊的重点好像完全抓得不对，“当然没有了，小新为了看看中村的反应借着这个名字编的。”对于自己师弟的行动力，宁泽涛还是相当自豪的，比自己强，更比杨哥不知道强到哪里去了。  
  
“你教他的？”不是麦克沃伊多心，只是这种似曾相识的套路让他不自觉眯了眯眼睛，看着自己的男朋友。宁泽涛发现气氛不太多，急忙说道，“不是不是，我只是告诉他把握住机会而已，主意是他自己拿的。”  
  
“我觉得之前你的师弟师妹们给他的告诫是对的，”麦克沃伊说道，宁泽涛一下子没想起他到底指的什么，“跟着你待久了是容易学坏。”  
  
“哦是吗，”宁泽涛挑起眉毛，“等回了酒店就让你知道我有多坏吧。”话题秒秒钟又拐进了不可描述和对自己绝对不利的方向，麦克沃伊还听见了离他们挺近的一个女生在听到了宁泽涛这句话之后没压住的吸气声。最关键的是，他知道宁泽涛绝对做得出来，虽说他本人也很享受这种事，但是好好地大白天的他还是想用在吃吃喝喝上，顺便缓缓他的腰。于是他没再说话，只是把吃完老婆饼之后带着饼屑又有些油腻的手指在宁泽涛的衣服上蹭了又蹭。  
  
他们的旅行最后还是被打断了，麦克沃伊接到了自己学校的电话，告诉他已经可以开始自己的课题和继续深造了。麦克沃伊虽然还想沉迷于自己的假期，但也知道学术上的事开始得越早越好。  
  
他看看旁边的宁泽涛，后者对着他点点头，眼神里满满的支持和了然。麦克沃伊和那边约好了自己回去的时间，挂了电话之后带着说不出的心虚坐到了宁泽涛的身旁。“对不起。”他说道，头靠到宁泽涛的肩上。  
  
“这有什么好道歉的，”宁泽涛揉揉他的卷发，“来中国你玩得开心吗？”他问道，麦克沃伊点点头，“当然。”  
  
“那不就行了，本来就是带你出来玩，你开心最重要。”看上去宁泽涛完全是一脸没有遗憾的样子，但麦克沃伊知道他就算不开心也绝不会露出一星半点让自己看出来，所以他也只能尽可能的去让宁泽涛更开心一点。  
  
“跟我一起回澳大利亚吧。”他说道，和宁泽涛十指相扣，“我见过你的父母了，你也该见见我的家人吧。我妈一直说她要给你展示一下自己的手艺。”宁泽涛嗯了一声，“还要给我分享你的童年趣事，你说过的。”麦克沃伊嘟囔了一句，“这种事情你倒是记得很清楚。”  
  
宁泽涛轻笑着将吻落到他的头顶，“关于你的事我都记得很清楚。”  
  
“我真的等不到圣诞节了，”麦克沃伊说道，“反正也不一定非要圣诞节才能家庭聚会，我妹妹要是知道我准备把你带回家肯定会撂下一切事情立刻冲回去。”他知道在自己国家的圣诞节有着和中国的春节一样郑重的意义，但是这对于他们来说并不重要，反正早就已经认定是彼此了。  
  
宁泽涛并没有接他的话，只是自顾自的重复了一句，“嗯，我也等不及了。”麦克沃伊察觉到他的语气里有一丝不寻常，还没等他琢磨出来是什么，宁泽涛就径直站起身，从背包最里面的口袋里拿出了一个小盒子，“……等等。”麦克沃伊看着那个深蓝色天鹅绒的盒子好像明白了什么。“你不会……”宁泽涛没说话，只看着他露出如常的笑容，然后走到他面前打开小盒子单膝跪地。  
  
“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
  
他看着麦克沃伊张着嘴说不出话的样子又补了一句，“我娶你也行。”  
  
“你你你计划多久了？！”太突然太惊喜太刺激了，麦克沃伊很想跳起来揪着自己的头发跑两圈，但是宁泽涛把他钉死在那里，内心惊涛骇浪，开口却是思路混乱口齿不清。那枚嵌着碎钻的戒指安静的躺在盒子里，麦克沃伊几乎都能听见它的声音，不断说快点把我戴上呀。  
  
“退役之前就开始想了，”宁泽涛晃晃盒子说道，“本来是想在一个浪漫的地方再说的，彩虹下啊，极光下啊，像杨哥求婚时那样万众瞩目，或者最俗气的下雨也行。但是，”他耸耸肩，“就像你说的，我等不及了。”  
  
“叔叔阿姨知道吗？”麦克沃伊抖着手指抚摸那枚戒指，“你觉得呢，戒指的款式还是我妈陪着我挑的。”这瞒得也太好了，他在宁泽涛家里住了这么久一点都没看出来。  
  
“所以……yes or no？”宁泽涛小心翼翼的问道，空闲的那只手捏了一下麦克沃伊的手指。让后者终于从愣神中找回了神智，对上宁泽涛的眸子，身体里好像绽开无数烟花，砰砰砰的以绚烂的色彩宣告着他真正溺在了那片名为宁泽涛的海里。  
  
“YES！”他说着，扑进宁泽涛的怀里。  
  
在给麦克沃伊戴上戒指之后，天边划过了流星，两人才后知后觉的想起，新闻里一直说今晚有一场流星雨。“宁，许个愿吧。”麦克沃伊拉着他走到阳台上说道。  
  
“不用了，我的愿望已经实现了。”宁泽涛在亲吻他前说道。  


许个愿吧。  
  
说不定哪天就实现了呢。


	3. 老公的衬衫/福兮祸所依

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 书房play。

…  
For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings,  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings.  
…

麦克沃伊醒的时候宁泽涛已经不在身边了，他伸手探探身旁的位置，床单上一片冰凉。爱因斯坦没带来中国，没有猫咪软乎乎的小舌头给他叫早宁泽涛也任由他睡，一不小心就睡到了这个任何运动员看到都非常痛心疾首的时间点。不过也无所谓，反正他也早就退役了。

站起来的时候正好一丝风从没关严的窗户里漏进来，落到身上麦克沃伊触电一样抖了一下，迷蒙的大脑才后知后觉的想起自己身上还没穿衣服。今天大概会一直是一个阴天，麦克沃伊还不太会根据经验判断渐色的云层里判断出太阳有没有冒头的迹象，相比起来澳大利亚的天气要分明得多。

椅背上搭着他们的衣服，麦克沃伊也懒得去分辨哪件是自己的，哪件又是自己男朋友，顺手拿过了最左边那一件白衬衫，穿上身了才发现这还真不是他的衣服。

两人的身材乍一看还是差不多的，但是宁泽涛毕竟要高一些，肩膀也宽一些，衬衫穿在身上长一截不说还空荡荡的漏风，下摆堪堪遮住了屁股，袖子长了一点，只把手指留在外面。习惯了这时候的风，麦克沃伊觉得凉凉的还挺舒服，也省了穿裤子的麻烦，只穿着衬衫光着腿晃荡着进了厨房去给自己弄杯咖啡提神。

宁泽涛要是现在在家里的话，估计他已经又回到床上去了。

麦克沃伊依旧在回忆自己的微博密码，之前忘了也就忘了，但现在好歹已经挑明了自己和宁泽涛的关系，不在这个社交平台上出现一下好像有些说不过去。麦克沃伊的密码从来都是物理学家的名字生日重大的日子排列组合，时间一久自己都不记得当初设了什么密码。宁泽涛给他说过不止一次直接找回密码重新设置一个又快又方便，但是麦克沃伊觉得自己常用的应该就那么几个，总是能试出来的。

试了那么多天，不要说成功试出来了密码，他连之前设置密码时的一点记忆都没有找回来，真是时间太久远。麦克沃伊把手机放到桌子上，将宁泽涛给他留的早饭放到微波炉里加热。当然久远了，那个时候都在傻乎乎的喜欢着又不敢挑明心迹，微博上几次得不到回应他一怒之下就把它卸载了，后来找到机会要了宁泽涛的手机号。

当时不应该这么冲动的，麦克沃伊看着微波炉里一圈圈转悠的盘子觉得非常后悔。到头来重新下载了不说还要把密码找回来。他举起装了咖啡的马克杯，升腾的香气让他想起宁泽涛每次看到他想空腹喝咖啡都免不了的唠叨和担心，再想想宁泽涛胃疼时脸都疼得皱在一起还撑着安抚他说老毛病了不用担心的样子，又把杯子放下了。

叮的一声宣示着可以开吃了，也把麦克沃伊的思绪从无边的发散中拉了回来。找回密码折腾了一会，等他吃完才终于重新登陆了自己的微博。大概是因为宁泽涛的关系，粉丝数暴增，还有很多私信，麦克沃伊草草的往下滑浏览着，绝大部分都是祝福。

肚子饱了阻止麦克沃伊喝咖啡的最后一点顾虑也没有了，拿方糖的时候麦克沃伊顺便看了看橱柜里有没有缺东西，可以让宁泽涛顺便买回来。最后他靠在厨房的料理台上，似坐非坐的姿势，除了屁股只有一层薄薄的布料裹着让他觉得有点凉之外，还是很省力的。

把自己首页关注人的更新浏览完，麦克沃伊下意识地就把宁泽涛的名字输进了搜索栏，相关搜索出来的前几天都是他们俩放在一起的名字，这让麦克沃伊心情很好。宁泽涛的超级话题里依旧是热火朝天，发路透的晒美食的发视频的各种都有，知道自己男朋友有这么多人支持者喜欢着当然很好，但是看到宁泽涛依旧被人叫老公的时候就不那么好了。

爱情使人小气，麦克沃伊今天充分理解了这句话，以前没在一起的时候，也没觉得这种粉丝毫不掩饰的昭示对自己偶像的喜欢有什么不妥。他知道宁泽涛人气有多高，在澳大利亚都不缺人喜欢他更别说是在他的祖国。但现在情况不一样了啊，他又不像以前还是个单身。麦克沃伊后槽牙死死咬着，明明是我老公。

过于明显的宣示主权好像又……不太好？脑子里那根名为“顾虑”的神经在他一时冲动发点什么出来之前按住了他，别的不说，宁泽涛要是看到了肯定不知道会得意成什么样，凭什么回回都是他主动啊。

明的不行，暗的总可以吧。反正他找回来了微博密码了，总要给粉丝们发个福利说个早安以表感谢。麦克沃伊这么想着，手指一动把衬衫上的扣子又开了一颗。撩人谁不会啊，床照是被宁泽涛明令禁止不准再发了，但是自拍总可以吧。至于别的意思，反正大家都有眼睛，自己领会吧。

一张拿着马克杯的自拍，配上一句Good Morning.

粉丝们当然是高兴的，隔了这么久终于不用再翻墙去看小天使的Instagram和Twitter了，也能看到两个人在微博上秀恩爱了。当然根据宁先生上微博的次数，这个可能性比较低。评论转发了一波说了早上好之后再细看这张照片，才发现好像哪里不对。

自拍的角度是从上到下，衬衫有点大，扣子也开到了足以让人想入非非的位置，露出了锁骨和一点胸肌，锁骨上的吻痕乍一看不引人注意，细看就感受到了十足的暧昧。袖子过长，只露出了握着杯柄的指节，一看就知道这绝对不是他自己的衣服。视线再往下移，能看到被照进去的一点大腿，明显是光着的没穿多余的裤子。因为不再像以前那样每天在阳光底下进行高强度训练，麦克沃伊的肤色已经褪回到白种人应有的白，和依旧保持小麦色的宁泽涛形成了明显的肤色差。

所以也不能怪有人在下面评论，“虽然我知道这非常对不起宁泽涛，也非常变态，但是我好想摸摸他的大腿。”

网友们当然都是敏锐的，尤其是关注麦克沃伊的绝大部分都是他和宁泽涛的粉丝，眼力和敏锐度早就已经被练出来了。评论转发里纷纷开始躁动，一边各种分析浮想联翩一边手动@宁先生让他来领人。

麦克沃伊的中文学了好几年，说的什么都看得懂，有粉丝还是照顾他用大段大段的英文夹杂着omg他也看得挺开心的。渐渐的评论里话题就不太对了，前后不到十分钟就从小麦早上好，变成了这自拍照得宁先生你媳妇这么能撩你知道吗，再变成一看就知道昨天晚上做了什么啧啧啧简直没眼看，最后就开始肆无忌惮地开车。是都觉得他看不懂中文吗？

原本麦克沃伊还想回复一下评论和大家互动一下，但是话题变得太快太不可描述让他根本不知道怎么接话。说什么，在“我估计是三次，一次哪里够？！餐桌上一次床上一次浴室一次，你看小麦这样子明显是昨晚上被折腾着没睡好啊！”下面回复“不其实只有床上一次浴室里一次”吗。

大概是正好赶在训练的间隙，宁泽涛的师弟师妹们也来凑热闹，国家队的地方队的纷纷转发说嫂子早上好。麦克沃伊挨个戳进去关注了一遍，做完了再看那些转发，一个河南队的师弟大概也是存心搞事，非常委婉的在转发里问出了众位粉丝的心声，“嫂子这件衣服挺眼熟的，是和涛哥买的情侣款吗？”

巧合是什么，巧合就是看到这条转发的时候麦克沃伊刚刚被评论里一句“我老公的男朋友真好看”气得要死，直接戳开这位小哥底下的评论状似无知无觉的回复道，“不是啊，就是他的。”

麦克沃伊看着再次暴涨的评论数，觉得自己都能听见那些尖叫和炸裂声，心里的小恶魔得到了安抚，哼唧唧的抖着骨翼摇摆着自己细长的黑色尾巴。和宁泽涛在一起待久了，他发现突然搞事的滋味，确实不坏啊。

猜测是一回事，得到了本人亲自确认又是一回事，何况这样明晃晃的宣誓主权。比起之前两人的出柜，这次麦克沃伊的自拍多少带着隐晦和暧昧的味道，更加让人浮想联翩。麦克沃伊看看评论底下，基本都是未成年人不宜看的内容了，故事还发散得很开，有的是他和宁泽涛没玩过的姿势地点。麦克沃伊自己还算得上老司机都免不了脸红。转发里就完全是另一个世界了，中规中矩的说早上好，最多花痴一下，剩下的都在@宁泽涛，当然也有好心人提醒着未成年不要打开评论。

事实证明这个世界上永远不缺搞事的人，有粉丝大概是为了烘托他有多招人喜欢，联想到了很久以前麦克沃伊比赛前被迷妹现场求婚那件事，一说出来之后立刻勾起了不少人的记忆，分分钟视频和他与那个女生的合照就被找出来了。

而此时还没回家的宁先生，终于被不断响起的微信提示音和口袋里的震动搞得不堪其扰，解锁屏幕看又是什么让自己永远不消停的师弟师妹同届队友们这么兴奋。微信里全是女生们表示炸裂和嫂子这个福利放得太大了我去游几圈冷静冷静，男生们表示涛哥我们已经向嫂子问过好了，但是你可能要去管管他或者粉丝，评论里面已经开成了宇宙飞船，再怎么搞下去会被举报的。

宁泽涛登上微博，刚打开就是无数个@，随便戳开一个就是粉丝把他圈到麦克沃伊那张自拍，宁泽涛又不瞎，粉丝开得到他都看得到，还看得更多。嗯，现在倒是不发床照了，改成半遮半掩的自拍；他当然不介意看到小男友穿着自己的衣服在家里晃，但是并不代表他不介意让微博上这么多人都看到啊。

压死宁泽涛的最后一根稻草，就是那个麦克沃伊被求婚的视频，两个人之间醋来醋去都是各自的粉丝数量太多，但是宁泽涛调动他本来就不怎么样的记忆力好好想了一下，被当着这么多人的面求婚这种事，自己还真是没有过。关键是麦克沃伊性格又太好，拒绝了求婚还笑得和天使一样跟妹子合影。宁泽涛气啊，以后不管用什么方式，自己都不是麦克沃伊经历的第一次被求婚了。

宁泽涛打开家门的时候，麦克沃伊正在书房里，起得比较晚他也不急着吃饭，宁泽涛之前说自己可能要下午才能回来，又懒得出门干脆就窝在书房里看书。听到了钥匙在锁孔里转动的声音，看看时间还早，知道宁泽涛八成是回来兴师问罪的，没有走出去迎他继续踮着脚从书柜最高的那层拿自己要看的大部头。

宁泽涛走进书房，就看到自家男朋友拿书的样子。一条腿踮着另一条腿曲起凹成很少女的姿势，脚踝被绷直，衣服被肩部的动作带起，浑圆结实的臀部大喇喇地露在外面，裤子有些低，胯部纹的大半个五环也露在外面，连带着露出的一小节腰线。

宁泽涛宁先生内心毫无波动甚至有些想笑。

麦克沃伊听到他的脚步声刚转过头还没说话就被人抱着膝盖窝，几步之后被放到书桌上，手一滑差点把那本能当砖头使的书掉到宁泽涛头上。

“你回来得挺早的。”他说道，宁泽涛倾身手撑在书桌上，把他禁锢在自己和书桌之间，弯着腰和他平视，笑道，“你发微博不就是想我早点回来吗？”现在的情况对麦克沃伊来说并不轻松，他要一边回答宁泽涛的问题，一边还要克制着自己不要亲上去。

“你想多了，”他努力让自己面无表情，对上宁泽涛笑着却暗潮汹涌的眸子，“我只是想让粉丝们高兴一下。”顺便让他们知道你是有家室的人了。宁泽涛拉长声调哦了一声，手指点点他锁骨上的吻痕，让他们看这个高兴一下。

“这个能怪我吗？”以前没出柜的时候对锁骨这种可能露出来的地方留下印子还有忌惮，出柜之后宁泽涛就肆无忌惮了。麦克沃伊倒是想提醒他，但是那种时候谁顾得上这些。“怪我，但是你至少要负一半的责任吧。”这个麦克沃伊倒是不能反驳，你情我愿的事。

“今天，真的只是为了让他们高兴一下顺便表示一下你重回微博了？”宁泽涛说道，手握着麦克沃伊的脚踝慢慢往上滑，语气和眼神都是温柔得能滴出水。这样的语气不用还好，麦克沃伊想起来又是一大口醋喝下去，你多好啊多温柔啊，好到现在都还有人这么多人念念不忘叫你老公。

他把小腿从宁泽涛手里挣开，也不看宁泽涛，“嗯，就是这样。”才怪。

这样的反常态度和行为宁泽涛要是还没看出点什么就是傻子。唯一的问题就是自己又做了什么让麦克沃伊生气上火，可是他最近什么出格的事也没做啊。宁泽涛把头靠在麦克沃伊肩上，几乎是贴着他的脖子说话，温热的气息让麦克沃伊不自觉颤了颤，“好吧，那现在谁惹你不开心了？”

“你。”麦克沃伊手指戳戳他，“否则还能有谁。”

“我没干什么吧？”宁泽涛举起双手示意自己真的很无辜，“唯一干的就是你。”而且他还没就被求婚这件事找麦克沃伊算账呢。麦克沃伊听到他说的话耳朵飞快地红起来，自己都能感觉到烫烫的，“闭嘴。”

宁泽涛之前没谈过恋爱，但麦克沃伊这个样子交往的时候也不是没见过，显然是不知道又看到了什么所以吃醋了。“宝宝，你吃醋了？”心里事被挑出来让麦克沃伊更没有一个好脸色，“没有。”他说道，想离开又被宁泽涛禁锢着没法动。

虽然也很想仔细问个清楚，但现在显然还有更重要的事。老实说，麦克沃伊这样的模样出现在自己眼前，还能忍着和他在这里闲扯，宁泽涛都要佩服自己的定力了。“有没有都无所谓，现在我们还是来做点让你开心的事。”

两个人本来就离得很近，宁泽涛再往前挪了一点就吻上了麦克沃伊，后者象征性的在他肩膀上推据了一下，然后就改成搂着他的脖子无声的示意他加深这个吻。他们在一起这么久了，对这种事情早就相当有默契，一拍即合。

就好像现在，麦克沃伊已经分开双腿圈住了宁泽涛的腰，自然，他从坐上这张桌子的时候想这么做了；任由宁泽涛把他压在书桌上将他拉入一个令人窒息的深吻里。游泳运动员肺活量大，除了比赛时候就是这种事上有好处了，接吻时间都比普通人长。

麦克沃伊身上就只有两块布料，遮住重要部位的就一条内裤，已经被半勃的阴茎撑起，宁泽涛手指落在边缘，往下一勾就轻轻松松的将它扯下来。书桌上到底地方不够，麦克沃伊的手臂胡乱在桌上挥舞着想要腾出更多的空间，之前的书落到地上一声闷响让麦克沃伊猛地反应过来。这是书房，一个不应该做这种事的地方。

当然，他承认今天看到评论时有人提到他们可能在书房做，还是有那么几秒钟想过这件事的，但是flag收得这么快还是让他措手不及。措手不及吗，麦克沃伊伸手拉下宁泽涛外套的拉链的时候想着，他在书房见宁泽涛的时候就应该想到这个后果了啊。

宁泽涛看他走神，不满地在他的喉结上轻轻咬了一口，“想什么呢？”他说道，手掌包住麦克沃伊的阴茎撸动着，让后者思维有些涣散，“没，没什么。”麦克沃伊说道，大腿内侧蹭着宁泽涛的腰侧，“只是觉得，在这里有点不合适。”

“那我们换个合适的地方。”宁泽涛似乎心情不错，即刻就答应了，退后些把他拉起来，麦克沃伊还没问出口什么合适的地方，就被宁泽涛压在了书架上。

耳廓被舌头色情的舔弄着，身前的阴茎也被好好的照顾着，让麦克沃伊想说的话全部变了调子。“这里，这里不行。”麦克沃伊摇头说道，但怎么躲得开呢。宁泽涛将他的一边耳垂叼在嘴里吸吮着，舌头拨弄着这块厚实的软肉。“怎么不行，Cam不是最喜欢这些书了吗？”宁泽涛对这些书的醋，绝对不比麦克沃伊对他的粉丝们的醋来得少。

说着他拨开书架上的几本书，把角落里的润滑剂和安全套拿出来在麦克沃伊眼前晃了晃。“看，这里的准备工作还很齐全。”麦克沃伊都已经分不清自己是在害羞还是生气了，天天都在书房里呆着怎么就没发现这些东西呢。

“不要，宁，真的不要，别在这里。”自己所崇敬的物理学家们的著作就在触手可及的地方，身后是宁泽涛肌肉分明的身体，阴茎蓄势待发的抵着自己的大腿。麦克沃伊觉得自己的羞耻心已经要突破天际了，但宁泽涛并不打算轻易放过他。

“这里很好啊，”他说道，在麦克沃伊的肩膀上亲得啧啧作响，一手抚弄着他的阴茎，另一只手玩弄着他的乳尖，他喜欢麦克沃伊在自己怀里隐忍着颤抖，耳朵尖红红的样子。“Cam最喜欢的东西，最喜欢的人都在这里。”

一点都不好！他以后要怎么面对这些书啊，只要一站在这里就会想起他们做过的事。宁泽涛床下确实是一个对他百依百顺的好男友，但是在床上，麦克沃伊没有哪次拗过了他，宁泽涛性格里那点难得的强制大概都用在这种时候对付他了。能怎么办，主动权和命根子都在对方手里啊。

麦克沃伊的思绪很快被宁泽涛手上的动作拉回来，快感随着宁泽涛的撸动在阴茎累积，从上到下，连囊袋都被照顾到；偏偏他的另一只手还在身上不断的点火。从腰窝挪到人鱼线，顺着肌肉线条流连在他的腹肌上，然后在移到上面，撩拨着他胸前敏感的小点。

这样的刺激总是让人难耐，麦克沃伊知道到了临界点，偏偏宁泽涛又恶劣了一把，手上动作一变了就成了不让他射。凑到他耳边说道，“宝宝，真的不要吗？”男人啊，总是有那么点征服欲和好胜心的，更别说是世界级的运动员。看着麦克沃伊喉间漏出呜咽的细碎声音和颤动的身体让宁泽涛的心情不是一般的好。

麦克沃伊摇摇头，想说话但是刚张嘴就是带着哭腔的呻吟，让他又闭上了嘴，只能用动作表示。宁泽涛一副费解的样子，“摇头是想要还是不想要啊。”他缓缓将阴茎在麦克沃伊的股间蹭动；想要射精的欲望终究还是战胜了羞耻心，麦克沃伊回过身以一个别扭的姿势讨好般的舔舔宁泽涛的唇，“我想要，”声音轻轻的又裹挟着勾人的情欲，“让我射吧。”

宁泽涛得到了自己满意的回答，松开他的阴茎的同时还顺手撸动了一把，麦克沃伊颤抖着射出来，腰一软，全靠宁泽涛从背后抱着他，自己又撑着书架才没滑下去。宁泽涛就着他高潮后的失神，手指沾着润滑剂拨开臀瓣探访那个隐秘的穴口。

因为昨天晚上才有个这样的运动，穴口还没完全闭合，宁泽涛试探着进了一个指节，靠着润滑剂旋转着手指将穴口再次撑开。麦克沃伊还没回过神，只本能的觉得不适，说不舒服。“嘘，”宁泽涛在他的颈椎处亲吻着，“不这样你会很疼的。”

他又加进去一根手指，紧致的穴口并不是很难开拓，但对于欲望没得到纾解的宁泽涛来说还是相当难熬。虽然很想就这样直接进去把怀里的人操得软成一滩水，但更不想伤到他，只能耐着性子继续做扩张。同时在麦克沃伊耳边说话让他分心从而放松些，“你知道吗，每次看到你读这些我看不懂的书的时候其实我都特别自豪，”他让麦克沃伊在书架上趴好，空闲出来的那只手分开他的唇，手指与他的舌头嬉戏着，“这么聪明优秀的人，是我的。”

两根手指在后穴里打转，有意无意的擦过麦克沃伊的敏感点，让他一刻都不得放松。“可是有时候我也不开心啊，”宁泽涛接着说道，“你看书的时候，算题的时候，”他从麦克沃伊的口中抽回手指，后者的呻吟声在不大而幽静的书房里格外清晰。“那些时候，你的眼睛里没有我。”

宁泽涛深刻的反省过自己，自己的占有欲是不是有些过头。但最后他发现自己是真的这么的爱麦克沃伊，爱到连那些死物的醋也要吃，恨不得麦克沃伊眼里只有自己。他并不想用这样的方式强迫麦克沃伊做自己不想做的事，但内心的占有欲在叫嚣着让他现在不要心软，只有在这里做了这种事，麦克沃伊在醉心于那些自己无法参与的事情时脑子里还会记得他。

他的白衬衫还松垮垮的穿在麦克沃伊的身上，因为他们的动作变得皱巴巴的。宁泽涛又添了一根手指；麦克沃伊摇头，小声说道，“有你。”他再次转过头，眼睛因为生理性泪水变得湿漉漉的，“我的眼睛里从来都只有你。”

现在再忍就不是男人了，宁泽涛撤出自己的手指，后穴突然的空虚让麦克沃伊很不适应，但是下一秒更火热粗壮的东西就进到了他的身体里，让麦克沃伊下意识地收紧了后穴。

麦克沃伊的身体是他记忆里熟悉的紧致，包裹着他的阴茎让宁泽涛发出一声惬意的喟叹，之后收紧的穴口绞得他头皮一阵阵发紧。定力好在这种时候就显得很有用了。麦克沃伊发出几个意义不明的音节，宁泽涛知道他还在适应，也不再有什么动作，耐心的等着他放松下来。

感觉到手掌下的身体的放松，宁泽涛才开始缓慢的抽动，其实他很享受这样的慢节奏，能够充分的感受到麦克沃伊的身体对他的不舍和挽留。但这样对于麦克沃伊来说就成了折磨，“宁，”他说道，摆动着自己腰，“快点。”

宁泽涛笑了笑，说好啊，然后就抬开麦克沃伊的一条腿方便自己动作的开始动作激烈的操干他。麦克沃伊被他顶得不断往前倾，几乎扶不住书架，上面的书跟着动作晃动着，麦克沃伊很担心它们一倒倒一片的掉下来。宁泽涛显然也注意到了，揽着他重新回到了书桌上。

不同于之前麦克沃伊仰面躺在书桌上，这次他是趴着的，手臂撑着自己的身体，胯骨被宁泽涛握着，屁股被迫撅起来成一个相当羞耻的姿势，然后宁泽涛如他所愿的再次整根退出又整根进入的操他。

不论是在床上还是在其他地方，背入都是一个相当羞耻的姿势，容易让人联想到动物，那种雌性对于雄性本能的臣服。可麦克沃伊是个男人，这个姿势虽然很方便宁泽涛动作也进得深，心理上总是有些过不去。只是他现在无暇去想自己的尊严或是别的事，只知道宁泽涛的手握着他的胯骨这么用力，大概会留下印子，身后的阴茎进进出出，次次都碰到了他的敏感点，让他的阴茎又颤巍巍的站起来，嘴里发出毫无意义的呻吟声和零星的几句太深了。

桌子上的文具，草稿纸，书落了一地，看着场面凌乱，麦克沃伊身上只有一件白衬衫，白色的臀瓣间吞吐着深色的粗大阴茎，看着色情又有点可怜兮兮的。比起麦克沃伊的衣衫不整，宁泽涛的T恤还在身上，裤子也只是褪低了拉下拉链，完全算得上“衣冠楚楚”。只是动作就不那么温柔了，逼得麦克沃伊一声声的浪叫着停不下来。

宁泽涛今天大概是存了心要加深麦克沃伊的记忆，这种时候他还能慢下动作，阴茎缓缓退出来，又缓缓地破开缠绕的内壁进到深处，“今天是怎么了？”他问道，意识到这种时候的确是个问话的好时机，“不是说好的不放床照吗。”

“这个，嗯，又，又不是床照。”麦克沃伊断断续续的说道，身体还没有适应这样的转变，扭着腰想让宁泽涛快点。“你还不如直接放床照呢，”宁泽涛想着就气，伸手在麦克沃伊的屁股上打了一下，“现在他们该看的都看完了，开心了？”这个小坏蛋不惩罚真的不行。

屁股上传来阵阵刺痛，又被手掌大力的揉捏，和宁泽涛进出他体内依旧温吞的动作形成了对比，“不开心。”麦克沃伊把脸埋进手臂里说道，声音被阻隔了而显得闷闷的，“为什么？”宁泽涛俯身在他后颈上亲吻着说道。

“因为……还是有很多人叫你老公。”宁泽涛愣了一下，直直捅进麦克沃伊的身体里，逼得他拉高了呻吟，“你今天不开心就是因为这个？”他调整了一下麦克沃伊的姿势，更方便自己进出，大开大合的操干着，“小傻子，我就只是你一个人的老公啊。”

麦克沃伊很想回他一句你才傻，还想骂他你的粉丝又不知道，还是天天叫你老公。但宁泽涛动作变得又快又猛，之前还只是沼泽，一点点把人吞进去的话，现在汹涌的情欲就是一个大浪直接把站在悬崖边上的人拍进海底。

他下意识的跟着抚慰着自己的阴茎，前后两边的刺激让麦克沃伊一直压制的眼泪不知道什么时候再次涌出来，滑到脸上和宁泽涛的阴茎一样，让人觉得滚烫滚烫的。他就这么被自己男人按在书桌上，手边是一本幸存着没掉到地上的《时间简史》，是给宁泽涛看的入门书，被操得泪流满面，呻吟里都是压不住的哭腔，说他还要，一会说宁你慢点，一会又被撩拨得收不住说快点。

草稿纸在他手里被捏成一团，好像这样才能发泄他无处发泄的几乎爆炸的快感和情潮。白衬衫被两人的汗水打湿，贴在背上勾勒出背肌的轮廓。宁泽涛扳过他的脸，舔去麦克沃伊脸上肆虐的泪水，再和他接吻，在麦克沃伊的唇上尝到了同样的咸味。

这个姿势要说哪里不好，大概就是看到对方的脸不太方便，接吻的姿势都别别扭扭的；宁泽涛觉得自己此时很像一个变态，看到麦克沃伊的泪水觉得无论是征服欲还是占有欲都满足到爆棚。每一根神经每个细胞都兴奋的叫嚣着这个人，这么好，这么完美，现在在我的身下，被我压着操到哭。

身下的小卷毛达到高潮，呜咽着叫他老公，无意识收紧的后穴和那声呓语让宁泽涛在他体内达到高潮。他退出麦克沃伊的身体，取下安全套打了个结丢进旁边的垃圾桶里，麦克沃伊腰酸腿软根本站不住，被宁泽涛抱到书桌上坐着，头靠在他的肩膀上调整呼吸。体液和润滑剂混在一起沾湿了书桌，安静的氛围里掩不住的情色。

缓了一会之后宁泽涛把麦克沃伊抱到浴室洗干净又抱回了床，身体上虽然累，但才起床没多久，麦克沃伊实在是没有睡意。趴在床上有一下没一下的戳着宁泽涛的腹肌，宁泽涛侧过身，抓过他的手亲了一下，“说真的啊，以后不准发这种照片了，你现在好歹也是有家室的人了，注意一点嘛。”

“你还知道有家室啊？”麦克沃伊说着就想弹起来，然而腰实在是没力气，他又脱力一样趴回了床上，“你呢，还有这么多人叫你老公，重婚是犯罪你知不知道？”

“不激动不激动。”宁泽涛给他按着腰，伸直手臂拿过床头柜上的手机，点开找到麦克沃伊被求婚的视频，然后又调出一张一个粉丝举着告白牌子的照片，“我英文不太好，你要不给我读一下这行字再翻译一下？”麦克沃伊撇撇嘴没说话。

“有人叫我老公，你也被求婚过了，算扯平了好不好？”宁泽涛捏了捏他的脸说道，“再说了，我要是犯了重婚罪，你怎么办。”麦克沃伊偏过头，看着宁泽涛一本正经的说道，“除了你我谁都不要。”就差以手指天发誓了。

“好吧，”麦克沃伊调整了一下姿势让自己更舒服些，过了一会又靠过去枕着宁泽涛的手臂，“这次就算了。但是，”他在宁泽涛胸前戳了戳，“管管你的粉丝啊，你都已经脱单了好吗。”谁还没有点占有欲啊。宁泽涛在他额头上吻了吻，“好好好，我现在就发微博表忠心。”

宁泽涛的微博涉及私人话题一向都是简短了，之前出柜也就那么一句话，但这次为了让自家小卷毛开心，还是洋洋洒洒写了不少。中心思想就是我已经有男朋友了请大家不要再叫我老公了，不然他会生气啊的。都是谈着恋爱或者未来会谈恋爱的人，大家都互相体谅一下，感谢。配了一张两个人十指相扣的照片。

麦克沃伊看了一下表示Ok，准备回到自己那半边去小睡一会，宁泽涛收紧了圈在他腰上的手臂不让他动，“这就完了？”麦克沃伊不解的看着他，还要做什么，“你呢？”宁泽涛倾身过去将两人的额头抵在一起，“我也已经吃了好几缸醋了，你不管管？”

管就管呗，鉴于他已经发了一次微博炸了很多群众宣誓主权了，这次就换成了常驻的Instagram和Twitter，用一张之前偷拍的图，自己的脸和宁泽涛还没穿上衣服的背，那天阳光很好，照得人的心情都明媚起来，麦克沃伊当时照相的时候觉得，自己一定是可以和这个人一辈子的。配的文字是他之前读过的莎士比亚。

For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings, That then I scorn to change my state with kings.

一想起你的爱使我那么富有，和帝王换位我也不屑于屈就。

第二天他们一起去体育馆里游泳，下雨天人很少，麦克沃伊自己在水里扑腾，宁泽涛在岸上，小巧的摄像机放在椅子上，正对着自己。他从背包里拿出一叠纸，每张上面都是一个单词，他一张张的翻过，最后定格到连起来的那句话给了一个特写。

You are my whole world,McEvoy.


	4. 老公的腹肌/5+1+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五次麦克沃伊想摸宁泽涛的腹肌，一次他成功了，一次他摸腻了。

…  
熊孩子还是那个熊孩子，但那个傻子已经成了老司机  
…

以微弱优势输给宁泽涛得了银牌，看到成绩的时候说不失望是不可能的，只是麦克沃伊自己也没想到他的失望和悲伤持续时间如此之短。当他转过头视线对上宁泽涛的一瞬间，他的一切情绪都化作了七彩烟花，砰砰的在脑子里炸开。

这是他和宁泽涛第二次在赛场上见面，第一次是在短池比赛，只可惜那次并没有同场比一次，再有就是这次的喀山世锦赛。赛前他们也坐在了一起，只是紧绷的情绪让他们仅仅和对方点了个头算作打了招呼，没有更多的交流。

中国乃至亚洲难得的百自选手，亚洲记录保持者，亚运会获得四块金牌；从对手的角度，麦克沃伊对宁泽涛也不缺乏了解，研究过他的比赛录像，知道他头顶上光环闪耀，更清楚他的实力。只是对于这个人，麦克沃伊就不那么清楚了。唯一的清晰印象是在决赛前，两人短暂的对视和无话的等待，只觉得这个人沉默而礼貌，当然长得也的确不错。

都说第一印象总是顽固不化，会对后面的印象都产生极大的影响。而宁泽涛打破自己对他的第一印象也来得太快了，麦克沃伊觉得心里又分出了两个小人，情感小人顺从本心的眼里心里都是面前这个人，理智小人在后面抱着双臂感叹果然第一印象不能全信。

无论过去多久，麦克沃伊始终都记得当时的宁泽涛是如何傲然的向全世界展示自己泳帽上的中国国旗和对自己那个微笑着的点头，他那么激动而喜悦，在面对自己的祝贺时又显露出几分大男孩般的羞涩。相处久了麦克沃伊才发现，宁泽涛真的有很多面，而每一面都吸引得他不可自拔。

事后媒体铺天盖地的报道，无一不是这位中国选手举起泳帽的照片，宁泽涛的外表，身材和那一刻的骄傲无一不直穿人心。而当麦克沃伊回想起来的时候，觉得自己就是在那一刻被光屁股的小天使用带着桃心箭头的箭射中。

他离得太近，近到能看清宁泽涛的每一个细微表情，能看到水痕覆在他光裸的上半身，水珠顺着胸口一路下滑，品尝过他块块分明的腹肌。麦克沃伊的眼神从宁泽涛的腹肌上一掠而过，美好而性感的景色尽收眼底，之后他唯一的念头就是想摸摸眼前人的腹肌。

在世锦赛结束的很长一段时间里，宁泽涛都相当频繁的出现在麦克沃伊的梦境里，过于火辣的内容让麦克沃伊在闹钟响起之前醒过来，然后翻身下床解决梦境照进现实的生理问题。他已经过了面对情窦初开的感情时生涩而不知所措的年龄了，但宁泽涛对他带来的影响情理之中却是意料之外的深远，深远到直接确定了他后面大半辈子的牵手对象。

…

世锦赛之后麦克沃伊有和宁泽涛见过面，说起来也纯粹是巧合，比赛结束又还没到回国时间的麦克沃伊没事情做，躺在床上玩手机的时候突然想起附件好像有一家宠物商店，想着能不能给家里的主子买个玩具回去，就出门了。

走进店里，麦克沃伊最先注意到的不是那只漂亮的俄罗斯蓝猫，而是蹲在笼子旁边和里面的金毛握爪爪的宁泽涛。

麦克沃伊轻手轻脚的走过去，拍拍他的肩膀说hey，宁泽涛和金毛同时抬头看他，让麦克沃伊突然有一种被两只狗狗注视的错觉。宁泽涛看到他有些意外，一声hello说得麦克沃伊有点想笑。

“我来看看有没有合适的猫玩具。”麦克沃伊没等他问自己，主动解释道，边说着手里还边比划着，“出来这么久回去不哄哄会很生气的。”宁泽涛想起这两天看到关于麦克沃伊的报道，里面的确他养猫这件事。

“那你呢？”麦克沃伊问道，看了一眼蹲坐在笼子里的金毛，“不会是想养狗吧。”宁泽涛立刻摇头，“我倒是想呢。”他说道，有些不好意思的摸摸后脑勺，“散步走到这里，就进来看看，不过我现在也没机会养。”

麦克沃伊知道中国的集训模式和他们不一样，也不再多说什么，顺手拿过旁边的玩具看了看，像是怕谁听见一样小声对宁泽涛说道，“其实你可以在澳大利亚养。”他朝着宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，“偷偷的。”这个玩具爱因斯坦已经有一个了，而且也没什么兴趣的样子，麦克沃伊又把它放了回去。

“可是，我也不是在澳大利亚常驻啊，在国内时间更多。”宁泽涛显然也不是没想过这件事，实在是现实不允许，一脸的纠结。他指指自己眼前的一个玩具，麦克沃伊把它拿到手里左右看着，“对哦，你现在不常在澳大利亚。”最近几天到处都是宁泽涛的报道，让麦克沃伊都产生了一种他一直在澳大利亚参加外训的错觉。

那你以后来澳大利亚常驻不就好了，参加比赛的机会也更多。这话也就是麦克沃伊自己想想，毕竟他们关系也没好到这个程度。虽说后来这件事情的确是实现了，但中间的过程实在是让人高兴不起来。

挑了半天麦克沃伊也没找到一个想买的，最后和宁泽涛在金毛依依不舍的目光里走出宠物商店。“不买吗？”走出店门之前宁泽涛最后确认道，麦克沃伊摇头，“这些家里基本都有。”虽然爱因斯坦那只懒猫只喜欢趴着晒太阳。

“可是，你不是说它会生气吗。”宁泽涛提醒道，脸上显露出几分担忧，比麦克沃伊本人还担心他和家里的猫处不好关系。麦克沃伊随意的摆摆手，“没关系，给它买罐头一样的。”宁泽涛哦了一声，一副受教了的样子，让麦克沃伊很想揉揉他的头发。

他正想着，抬眼却对上宁泽涛的眼睛，中国人细长的凤眼温柔得不可思议，好像前几天那个赛后霸气的宁泽涛只是麦克沃伊的错觉。而现在的宁泽涛并不比当时雄性荷尔蒙乱飞的他杀伤力小了多少，麦克沃伊一晃眼只觉得那个光屁股的小天使又出现了。

“喝饮料吗，前面好像有家星巴克。”麦克沃伊掩饰般的提议道，宁泽涛说好，和他一起往前走。两个人离得近，麦克沃伊的手臂时不时会和宁泽涛的碰在一起，两人一时间找不到什么话题，就这样沉默着漫步在异国的街道上。

星巴克人不多，买好饮品之后两人找了个靠窗的位置坐着。宁泽涛看到他拢着杯子的双手，提醒道，“上次和你握手的时候，你手挺凉的，平时记得保暖。”麦克沃伊愣了一下，下意识看看自己的手，对上宁泽涛一脸真诚的关切，“知道了，谢谢。”他回答道，将手里的杯子握得更紧了些。

麦克沃伊习惯性的登上Instagram，看到评论里又基本上是中国网友的回复。“中国的粉丝真的很热情啊。”他将手机举起来给宁泽涛看，他当然知道中国粉丝的热情是从何而来，决赛之后火了的人不止帅气耀眼的宁泽涛，还有在旁边鼓掌的自己，虽然他看了回放和截图才知道自己的眼神居然这么明显。

“你可以开一个微博账号啊，互动比较方便。”宁泽涛建议道，他把手机屏幕上大眼睛的黄色图标指给麦克沃伊看，“就是这个。”在社交网络这方面麦克沃伊动作一向很快，等两人从星巴克走出去的时候，麦克沃伊已经关注好了一圈人顺带发了自己的第一条微博。

回到澳大利亚之后麦克沃伊的日常小爱好就多了一个，宁泽涛似乎不喜欢出现在社交网络上，无论是微博还是ins都不活跃，但这并不影响麦克沃伊每天都在微博上搜索宁泽涛的各种消息。毕竟是中国人，国外的报道无外乎游泳，对于想要深入了解宁泽涛的麦克沃伊来说当然是不够的。

微博倒是一个很好的获得宁泽涛的讯息的平台，远到宁泽涛小时候的照片，近到前几天新出的杂志硬照，麦克沃伊每天收图收得手指都是软的。

硬照里的宁泽涛和其他时候的宁泽涛又不太一样，明明是专业运动员，被拍出来又偏偏带了职业模特才有的精致感，丝毫没有面对镜头时的紧张和生涩。看照片的时候连旁边的爱因斯坦都难得感兴趣的凑过来脑袋落在他的手臂上跟着看。

麦克沃伊看着硬照里裸着上半身靠着墙的宁泽涛，回忆起百自赛后自己面对他时那股伸手的冲动，悲哀地发现这股冲动一点都没消退，他还是想摸宁泽涛的腹肌。

…

麦克沃伊近乎明晃晃的心思从一开始就没瞒住身边的朋友，2015年剩下的那几个月时不时就被别人用狗狗眼的事情打趣一下。等到时间久了，大家对这件事的热情消退到没有，真正知道麦克沃伊现在对宁泽涛什么想法的就只有身边亲近的朋友了。

训练间隙威尔逊拿着手机走向麦克沃伊，麦克沃伊看着她满脸的笑容就知道绝对没什么好事。还没等到他说你别过来，威尔逊已经坐到了他身边，晃晃手机说道，“给你看样东西。”

“我能拒绝吗。”麦克沃伊说道，但并没有用疑问的语气，因为想也知道不看是不可能的，威尔逊对他的冷淡反应有些不满，“放心，是能够激励你的东西。”说着她将手机屏幕凑到了麦克沃伊眼前。

那是一个很短的视频，应该是从一个访谈里面截出来的，麦克沃伊依稀记得里面的女生是宁泽涛的一个师妹，截出视频的人还很用心的配上了英文字母，让麦克沃伊想以我听不懂为理由拒绝都不行。

视频甚至不到一分钟，不够重点已经足够，主持人说到游泳队里很多好身材的男生，当然点名了宁泽涛，女生似乎对自己师兄的好身材并不是很上心，也不管话说出来会给自己拉多少的仇恨，只说道，“已经摸腻了。”

说完视频就结束了，威尔逊收回手机，一脸惋惜的拍拍麦克沃伊的肩，只是翘起的嘴角显示出幸灾乐祸的成分多得多，“你还需要努力啊Cam，”她语重心长般的说道，“别人都已经摸腻了，你连摸都还没摸到。”

麦克沃伊有一肚子的反驳想甩到威尔逊脸上，比如他们是一个国家的师兄妹，关系好又离得近；再比如他又不是摸不到，只是现在没有机会而已；最最重要的是，他应该告诉威尔逊自己不是一个这么肤浅整天想着同项目对手腹肌的人。

但他一句话都说不出来，归根到底是他们的关系卡在了一个尴尬的节点上，退一步是朋友，停在现在似乎也不错，踏出去一步就不知道会带来什么结果了。在奥运会混接结束之后，无人的休息室里宁泽涛在他面前叹气说自己好累的时候，麦克沃伊就知道他们之间有什么事情发生了改变。

而更加无法反驳的是，他的确还是在想着宁泽涛的腹肌，而且变本加厉。从最初肾上腺素尚未完全消退那一瞬间的情动，到后面了解越多相处越久在这个名为宁泽涛的泥潭里越陷越深，再到现在，他想看宁泽涛笑，羞涩的，自豪的，温柔的，都好，只要不再是奥运期间那种将自己现状层层伪装起来的安抚般的笑容。

他想他喜欢宁泽涛，很喜欢很喜欢，在对方说自己好累的那一刹那，心痛得几乎窒息就是最好的证明。

威尔逊没想到自己一个玩笑让麦克沃伊脸色阴沉着沉默了这么久，她有些慌乱地唤道，“Cam？我不是故意的，你别生气。”虽说有时候麦克沃伊也会因为他们的玩笑话一脸生气，但看得出来只是在回应朋友们的打趣，是他们之间的玩闹而已。

“Madi……”麦克沃伊突然叫她的名字，女生急忙回应道，“怎么了？”她握住麦克沃伊的手，为手掌下触到的冰凉温度感到心惊，麦克沃伊声音又轻又低，即便是她离得这样近，也要凑到嘴边才能听清，他说，“我好想他。”

…

参加世锦赛之前照例是国家队集合，平时分散在各个俱乐部的小伙伴都聚在了一起，训练间隙自然没有一刻是安静的。女生们凑在一起，聊完新一季印象深刻的化妆品和服装款式之后话题就开始发散得很开了，等到麦克沃伊和拉金走近她们的时候，话题已经进行到了各国男选手里谁的腹肌最好看。

麦克沃伊和拉金对视一眼，决定掉头远离这个话题和这群女生，但是威尔逊手疾眼快拉住了麦克沃伊，一旁的西博姆叫了声Mitch，拉金就乖乖停住了脚步，过来探班的查尔莫斯也没被放过，三个男生坐在女生们身边听她们评价腹肌，其中最起劲的两个人，男朋友就坐在自己身边也无所畏惧。

女生们目光灼灼的看向三个完全不知道自己为什么要在这里的男生，“从同性别选手的角度来说，你们觉得谁的腹肌最好看？”威尔逊笑着问道。查尔莫斯的回答是你们太无聊了，拉金的回答是我自己，女生们对他发出不满的嘘声，只有西博姆笑着亲了亲他的脸，到了麦克沃伊，还没等他说话，威尔逊便挥手阻止他，“你就不用说了，肯定是Ning。”

一石激起千层浪，女生们纷纷想起刚才被遗忘的中国短距离选手，再次陷入了热烈的讨论，三个男生再次被晾在一边。

“我记得你们关系不错啊，比赛完也会拥抱之类的吧，Cam你有没有摸过？”麦基翁问道，一瞬间所有女生的目光都集中在了麦克沃伊身上，“没有。”我倒是想摸呢。“那Kyle呢？”麦基翁转向旁边的查尔莫斯，原本事不关己的查尔莫斯对自己成了焦点相当不习惯，尤其是旁边麦克沃伊的视线，几乎能把人戳出个洞，“当然没有，”他立刻说道，“我和他又不熟。”话说完，他才感觉到麦克沃伊收回了自己扎人的目光。

“既然Cam都没有摸过，那队里应该没有别人摸过了。”西博姆说道，她有些惋惜，“太可惜了，Ning的腹肌一看就是手感很好的那种。”拉金在旁边带着不满刻意地咳了两声，坎贝尔笑道，“某人看上去很有危机感啊。”

西博姆拍拍拉金的膝盖，将头靠到他的肩膀上，“但我们家Mitch是最棒的！”

今年已经是2017年了，又是新一届的世锦赛，因为之前的种种，宁泽涛压根就没打算去参加。唯一令麦克沃伊感到欣慰的就是当年的想法成真，宁泽涛真的开始在澳大利亚常驻，离得也不算远，周末两人还能聚一聚。

而遗憾的是，两年过去，他依然没有摸到宁泽涛的腹肌。

…

再次和宁泽涛参加同一个比赛，已经是2017年年底，麦克沃伊在世锦赛没有拿到奖牌，休假之后调整心态继续投入训练。相比麦克沃伊的失意，宁泽涛说得上是重新崛起，系统训练三个月之后以全运会双冠的成绩强势宣告回归，百自成绩和麦克沃伊世锦赛成绩一样。

别人只会感叹宁泽涛的实力和他付出的努力，只有麦克沃伊心里甜滋滋的像打翻了蜜罐子，百自赛场风云变幻，成绩精确到0.01，也许我们这辈子都没有拿同一个颜色奖牌的缘分，但至少这次我们游出了一样的成绩。

俱乐部的朋友看到了澳大利亚媒体的报道，跑过来祝贺麦克沃伊，恭喜他认定的对手回到了应有的水平，只是眉眼里表达的意思都是开心吗，知道你开心，喜欢就早点告白，别拖着。麦克沃伊嘴硬道，“他成绩好不止这次，他们国家的比赛开始之前他在澳大利亚的短池比赛就已经游出好成绩了。”

“知道知道，新的亚洲百自短池纪录，还打破了你之前的纪录。”威尔逊一脸的恨铁不成钢，“别人打破你的纪录还这么开心。”麦克沃伊食指挠挠自己的脸，“我之前说过吗？”最近被宁泽涛的成绩和赛后他打来的电话冲昏了头脑，麦克沃伊有点不记得更早之前的事了。

“说过，也就八百多遍吧。”说完威尔逊便撇下他去继续自己的训练了。

全运会之后宁泽涛过了好一阵才回到澳大利亚，因为各自都在训练，麦克沃伊也没找到机会和宁泽涛见个面，最多就是有时间的时候发发短信打打电话，比起之前两人几乎没有联系，已经好了太多。

就在麦克沃伊遗憾今年没法和宁泽涛比一次的时候，宁泽涛一条他要参加这次黄金海岸的长池比赛的短信让麦克沃伊那天下午激动得加了一个小时的力量训练。

并排坐着等待比赛开始都成了很久远的回忆，离比赛还早，宁泽涛坐在麦克沃伊身边，T恤卷到胸口，专心的舔着自己的泳镜。察觉到麦克沃伊的目光，宁泽涛偏过头笑着问他，“怎么了？”

“没什么，看到你现在这样，总是想起你刚到澳大利亚的样子。”麦克沃伊一脸往事不堪回首的样子，“当时真是吓死我了，还以为你彻底放弃游泳和自己的身材了呢。”

“那现在还满意吧?”关系好了才知道宁泽涛在面对熟人时并不是那样的羞涩乖巧，相反，是一个相当活跃的人，也喜欢开玩笑。

简直不能更满意了，麦克沃伊看着他整齐的八块腹肌，又不好意思把这话说出口，“一般吧。”他说道，觉得自己的表情快要绷不住了。“评价这么普通吗，”宁泽涛低头看看自己的腹肌，语气很正经，“可是连教练都说我腹肌好看啊。”

麦克沃伊刚想笑着说宁你是小孩子吗，宁泽涛就已经拉住了他的手腕往自己的腹肌上贴，在即将碰到的那瞬间麦克沃伊用力收回了自己的手，力气过大让宁泽涛都有些惊愕，麦克沃伊牵强地勾起嘴角，生怕自己的小心思被宁泽涛看破，“你干什么……”

宁泽涛回答得理直气壮到麦克沃伊无话可说，“让你摸一下看能不能改变你的看法啊。”

“幼稚！”麦克沃伊说道，暗自庆幸脸上没发烫也没有别的破绽让宁泽涛察觉到异常。

他瞟了一眼宁泽涛的腹肌，肤色好像比之前又深了一个色号。就在眼前，但麦克沃伊却没有抬手摸上去的勇气，他可以以玩笑掩盖真心，宁泽涛一定不会在意，但是他做不到。

完了，麦克沃伊用手撑着脸想着，再这么下去，只有两种结果，要么自己表白，要么被矛盾思维逼死。

…

没等他自己做出选择，宁泽涛先做出了自己的选择。

比赛结束后的第二个星期天，两人约好时间出来见面。宁泽涛把麦克沃伊带到自己曾经和朋友们去过的地方，粗壮的树干上挂着秋千，麦克沃伊一见到就坐了上去。宁泽涛走到他身后，手掌试探性的贴在他的背上，“我推你？”他问道，麦克沃伊说好啊。

秋千荡到最高的地方，能看到那边的海岸线和宽广的海域，麦克沃伊荡够了，用脚停住秋千，宁泽涛的手握住秋千的绳子，“不玩了？”麦克沃伊摇头，宁泽涛安静的等着他的下一句话。

“我好像明白你为什么喜欢这里了。”麦克沃伊说道，后背靠在宁泽涛身上，微微仰起头看他，“之前的那些事情，你都挺过来了，没有放弃。”他的脚尖有一下没一下地点着地，让身体带动秋千轻微摇晃，“真的太好了。”

“也谢谢你，那时候一直鼓励我。”宁泽涛说道。麦克沃伊笑了笑，带着几分调皮，“光说谢就完了？没有什么表示吗。”按照他的猜想，宁泽涛无非也就是顺着他的话说为了表示感谢今天请你吃烤肉，但宁泽涛没有。

他半垂着眸子看着麦克沃伊，脸上满是苦恼，“那怎么办，我也没有什么拿得出手的东西。”说完他唇角勾起一个笑容，“只能以身相许了。”

一瞬间麦克沃伊只能听见自己的心跳声，一下，两下，三下，一声声响在耳边。

他勉强笑道，“我要，你就给吗？”这也许是个玩笑，但宁泽涛的眼神实在太认真，让麦克沃伊陡然升起了期待。

宁泽涛半蹲下来，和他平视，再跪低一点就像极了求婚现场。“我既然说了，就说明我是认真的。”他敛去了笑容，认真得好似中世纪的骑士承诺将以生命捍卫自己所许下的誓言。

I will be faithful in love.

我将对所爱至死不渝。

“这里没有别人吧。”麦克沃伊轻声问道，宁泽涛有些疑惑，但照实回答道，“没有，这里基本上只有……”麦克沃伊用吻将他剩下的话全部堵了回去。

当天晚上，在被宁泽涛压在身下的时候，麦克沃伊终于如愿摸到了他的腹肌。

…

在出柜引起轩然大波之后，两人便开始光明正大的秀恩爱，虽然不上综艺，但各类采访时总是免不了被问到对方的事。起初回答问题还带着羞涩，到后面就抓住机会泼人狗粮。

大赛之后有一段时间的休息期，麦克沃伊原本想着和宁泽涛过过二人世界，找个地方放松一下。结果刚结束比赛宁泽涛就收到了联合国的邀请，麦克沃伊学校那边也有新的事情，原本想的一起去美国也只能搁置。

宁泽涛去美国的第三天麦克沃伊接受了一家杂志的采访，常规问题之后又无可避免的提到了宁泽涛，“在和宁先生交往之后，听说Cam让很多女生都嫉妒。”嫉妒吗，好像是，毕竟过了这么久了还时不时能见到有人在微博上哭嚎。麦克沃伊陷在自己的思维里，只听见面前的女人说，“宁先生和Cam的身材都很好。”

说到身材，麦克沃伊想着还是有点心赌，一连几天都是用的视频交流，看不到真人，摸不到腹肌，思念都快泛滥成灾了，宁泽涛好像一点没察觉，一个劲地说自己在美国见到了什么，联合国总部是什么样子。想到这里，麦克沃伊血液里的小坏蛋因子开始蠢蠢欲动。

“是啊，他身材很好，腹肌很好看，”说着他脸上露出几分无奈，“但是在一起久了，也就摸腻了。”

他知道宁泽涛在微博上有小号，有又怎么样，玩得这么开心还会注意到自己的采访内容吗。麦克沃伊想着，心安理得的搞事。

宁泽涛当然是知道了自己腹肌被男朋友摸腻了这件事，不过不是从网上，而是师弟师妹们的跨国电话。宁泽涛在半夜被吵醒，迷糊着划到接通就被传来的各种声音吵得头都快炸开了。“怎么了，慢慢说行吗。”他打了个哈欠，“你们知道现在美国几点吗。”

“涛哥你还有心思睡觉呢，”那边的师弟不可置信的说道，“你也太没危机意识了吧！”

“什么？”宁泽涛揉揉眼睛，下巴放在曲起的膝盖上，“你们在说什么。”

“嫂子说他已经摸腻你的腹肌了！”旁边一个师妹大声说道，“涛哥你还不赶快回澳大利亚。”就因为这件事就给自己打国际长途过来，宁泽涛都不知道该对自己师弟师妹们的热心肠说什么好，“知道了，谢谢。”说完就挂了电话，倒头继续睡觉。

国内的一帮子男生女生看着被挂断的电话，面面相觑，觉得自己是典型的皇帝不急太监急。

在美国的几天宁泽涛被各路人等用自己腹肌失去吸引力这个事情轰炸，他也不着急着找麦克沃伊算账，视频里对这件事只字不提，让麦克沃伊一直以为他真的不知道这件事。

小别之后重新回到与恋人同居的小窝永远是值得开心的事情，爱因斯坦卧在自己的抱枕上，懒得看两个铲屎官卿卿我我，不过中国铲屎官回来了，自己应该也就不会时不时被抱在怀里握着爪子问，他怎么还不回来啊。他回不回来除了小鱼干之外关我屁事哦。

宁泽涛半躺在沙发上，麦克沃伊整个人几乎都趴在他身上，勾着他的脖子交换着缠绵的吻。宁泽涛的吻逐渐向下移，麦克沃伊习惯性的撩开他的衣服想要摸他的腹肌，冷不丁被宁泽涛捉住了手。

“怎么了？”麦克沃伊挑眉问道，情事被打断觉得不舒服的可不止他一个人。宁泽涛的脸上是与刚才毫不相符的严肃神情，“你不是说摸腻了吗。”他果然是知道的，麦克沃伊想着，也装得太好了，亏得自己还一直以为他不知道。“我对你就这么没吸引力？”

宁泽涛不是认真的，这一点麦克沃伊非常肯定，无论是从他眼底透出的笑意还是伸进裤子捏自己屁股的手都是很好的佐证。可就算是这样，看着宁泽涛装出来一脸的我不开心，麦克沃伊还是只能偿还之前作的死，好好用实际行动哄自己男人。

腹肌摸腻了？

不存在的。


	5. 老公在哪儿/物极必反

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引语依旧莎士比亚：要靠备忘录才不会把你遗忘，岂不等于表明我对你也善忘。

…  
To keep an adjunct to remember thee  
Were to import forgetfulness in me  
…

宁泽涛和麦克沃伊在一起了这件事，保密工作做得不是一般的好。麦克沃伊那边只有家人和最亲密的几个好友知道，宁泽涛这边干脆谁都没有说，唯一一个知道的余贺新还是因为自己男朋友说漏了嘴，连刚结束爱情长跑修成正果的孙杨都不知道自己这个师弟在闷不做声的搞事。

余贺新去找宁泽涛确认的时候，与他吞吞吐吐成明显对比的就是宁泽涛非常大方坦然的承认了这件事，也不忘请求他保密，看看孙杨就知道让队里的人都知道了的话会被八卦成什么样。余贺新一边点头拍胸脯表示不就是保密吗绝对没问题一边腹诽经常带着我们八卦杨哥和朴前辈的不是你吗。

知道的人少不是没有原因的，宁泽涛一不像孙杨十年如一日的明里暗里表白，二不像余贺新想做什么直接就敢做，本来就低调，和麦克沃伊交集也不多，视奸之后的点赞别人都以为是手滑，感情生活更是几乎空白，谁会想到他就这么暗搓搓的脱团了。

其实宁泽涛自己也没想到，他对自己的感情生活和未来另一半一直遵守着“顺其自然”的原则，结果遇到了麦克沃伊，就顺着之间的相处很自然的成了这辈子除了他谁都不要。还能说什么，这都是命啊。

不过两个人都是现役运动员，注定了哪怕正在热恋期也不可能天天黏在一起。宁泽涛虽然也有机会去澳大利亚外训，但时间终究有限，又管得严不可能出去约会；除了不用翻墙上Instagram视奸和没有时差之外好像对他和麦克沃伊也没有什么特别大的意义。更不用说外训的强度大，晚上躺在床上宁泽涛打着电话说着话都能睡过去。

麦克沃伊听着电话那边均匀的呼吸声，说了声晚安挂了电话，然后看着黑屏的手机叹了口气。今天正巧周末，照例是要给自己放松一下，麦克沃伊回到客厅的时候拉金正抱着手柄玩得正嗨，他这时候才想起来今天是邀请了拉金一起来玩游戏的。

这很奇怪，每一次和宁泽涛打电话或是见面，他就好像自动进入了另一个时空，只有他们，仿佛时间都是凝滞的。他把手机放在手指间转动着，盯着游戏画面出神。

同为运动员，麦克沃伊非常能够理解宁泽涛的疲惫和辛苦，从这个角度来说，他一直是一边心疼着一边支持宁泽涛为了成绩所付出的一切。但是作为一个普通人，和自己恋人一年到头也见不了几次，不是倒着时差打电话就是聊着聊着睡着，朋友还整天在自己面前秀恩爱，想着还是，不爽啊。

拉金终于把视线从屏幕上移开了一秒钟，落到麦克沃伊身上，终于发现哪里不对。平时和自己一贯热衷于游戏又停不下来说话的人今天安静得有些过分。本着对好友的关心，他还是暂停了游戏，把手柄放到身旁，手掌伸到麦克沃伊眼前晃了晃，“回神了。”

麦克沃伊如梦方醒似的眨眨眼，“怎么不玩了？”他笑了笑，“是不是快死了等着我来救场？”拉金哼了一声，“怎么可能。”他看着麦克沃伊还是一副心不在焉的样子，“你没事吧，不是刚和宁通了电话吗，怎么这个表情。”

“没什么。”麦克沃伊说道，拉金知道他还有话没说完，果然他停顿了几秒又接着说道，“只是偶尔觉得我和宁不像是在谈恋爱。”有拉金这个秀恩爱加炫妻狂魔的好友在身边作对比，麦克沃伊就是想平静也很困难啊。

“我提醒过你的，异国恋没那么好玩。”拉金推了推眼镜，话没有很客气，但也没有很冷漠继续游戏。麦克沃伊无奈地看着他，“现在是到了我们的‘我早就告诉过你’时间了吗。”爱因斯坦在旁边睡觉，麦克沃伊把它的前爪握在手里，捏捏它粉色的肉垫。“我知道，我都懂，遇见他之前我都不知道自己还喜欢男的。”

爱因斯坦抖了两下腿，没醒过来，麦克沃伊放轻了力道，对着好友翻了个白眼，“你以为我想谈异国恋。”他本来就对宁泽涛是再俗气不过的一见钟情，谁知道那一秒钟的动心居然随着时间的推移愈演愈烈，发展到不可收拾自己也不想收拾的地步。

拉金想说要是实在不行你就分手吧，想想又把这句话咽下去了。要是麦克沃伊对那个中国人的感情真的能因为见不了面这样的理由说断就断，那他们说不定根本就不会在一起，更没什么必要在这里烦恼了。脆弱，往往都是是因为过于在乎。

“不过从宁的角度来说也可以理解，”劝分是不可能了，那就只能劝和了，“你看，他在国内本来就不容易，媒体天天盯着他，来了澳大利亚训练量大了很多，听说肠胃也不好，”他说了一堆然后反应过来，“这些还都是你告诉我的！”他看着麦克沃伊依旧低垂着的脸，缓了声调，“都是运动员，多体谅吧。”因为麦克沃伊的关系，他对于这位和自己不同项目的中国选手的了解比一般的澳大利亚选手多了很多，也完全明白宁泽涛的不容易。关于这位先生的事情和处境，既然他都想通，麦克沃伊只会理解得更深刻。

理智上脑子里的道理都列出来条条都说得头头是道，情感上却是泛滥成灾的思念直接把麦克沃伊淹了进去。归根到底，他不过是想宁泽涛了而已。

人都是不知足的，想认识他，想和他做朋友，想更深入的了解他，想在比赛之外的时间还能联系他，想让自己在他眼里有除了对手之外的身份，想和他在一起，想让他的眼里只有自己，想他就在触手可及目所能视的地方。一步一个脚印的发展，走得倒是很踏实。只是麦克沃伊也很清楚，他们这样的身份，能呼吸着同一片空气就已经算是不错了。

“感谢现在发达的通讯方式和社交网络。”最后麦克沃伊说道，挥挥爱因斯坦的前爪，猫咪翻了个身，顺着动作把自己的爪子从他手里抽了回去。

和人聊了几句之后麦克沃伊的心情明显好了很多，有时候就是这样，不大不小的事，堵在心里就是不舒服，找人聊其实也没几句话，但说出来了感觉就是不一样。只是拉金看了眼旁边拿着手柄开始专心玩游戏的麦克沃伊，总有一种这事绝对没完的感觉。

拉金所担心的那一天并没有很快到来，但终究，还是来了。不过这次作为好友进行近距离围观的不是他，换成了中村克。如果是之前还都算是小打小闹，想通了也就无所谓了，这次宁泽涛确实对麦克沃伊放了个大招。

奥运会的成绩因为外界原因不理想，媒体舆论没几句好话，宁泽涛开始实力诠释什么叫韬光养晦。微博不上，手机想起来就开机没想起来就关着，安心在老家陪着父母休养生息。这当然正常的，谁都想在风口浪尖的时候找点宁静找点依靠。唯一的问题就是，他现在不是单身了。别人找不到他，麦克沃伊同样找不到他。

最开始的几天两人还是有交流，麦克沃伊这次的成绩也不尽如人意，同样和家人朋友一起外出散心，阳光沙滩的看着听着宁泽涛的声音心情也跟着好了不少。到后来就不是了，为了安心陪伴父母宁泽涛给麦克沃伊报了个平安就直接24关机。从那天开始麦克沃伊就再也没有和宁泽涛好好说过话。

要说交流，那还是有的，大段的发短信过去宁泽涛还是会理，但就和他本人说话慢慢的又腼腆一样，加起来也没几个字。或者是麦克沃伊不知道的，顶着小号上去给他的微博点个赞，说点鼓励的话。

麦克沃伊那时候还没忘了微博密码，趁着奥运的热度还没过发过微博喊话，也转过宁泽涛的微博，就和石沉大海一样没有半点回应。要不是知道宁泽涛到底是个什么样的人，麦克沃伊真的要以为他是准备跟自己分手了。

经过了那些事情之后，宁泽涛似乎更不喜欢上微博了，麦克沃伊本来就是因为他才开的账号，没人回应也就懒得登陆了。久而久之，他都忘记了自己还有这个社交平台的账号。

今年并不普通，国际上有分量极重的世锦赛，国内还有全运会，宁泽涛不知道自己能做到什么程度，唯一能做的就是尽力去做到所能做到的最好。代言，检查身体，恢复性训练，未知数的转业和外训，一件件事情缠绕在一起理不出个头绪。

反倒是父母，见他一副恨不得与世隔绝的样子还提醒了一句你最近有和男朋友保持联系吗，别让人家担心。宁泽涛把手机捏在手里想了半天，最后还是心里的那一点大男子主义占了上风没有拨过去，麦克沃伊了解他，语气有一点不对就能听出来，自己的烦心事留在自己这里就行，没必要去打扰他。

他是好心，但效果却不好。麦克沃伊知道关于他的事情都不是从宁泽涛本人那里得知的，而是自己队友们。

比如同样有阿迪达斯代言的查尔莫斯，奥运之后他们也有段时间没见面了，赛前聊天的时候查尔莫斯怕他担心宁泽涛，说道，“宁的事情我也听说了一点，这种事情急也急不来，至少他的商业价值没有受影响，前两天才签约当了阿迪达斯中国区的代言人。”

说完他看看麦克沃伊的脸色，觉得好像不对，小心翼翼的接了一句，“他……没告诉你？”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，收敛了笑意，“最近没怎么联系。”敏锐的第六感开始提醒他气氛很糟糕，“那，可能是他比较忙吧。”查尔莫斯摸着自己新理的发型说着，又选了个和比赛有关的话题岔开了他们的聊天内容。

说起来都是小事，但累积起来就非常要命了。谁会愿意男朋友的消息都是从别人嘴里知道的。麦克沃伊爆发的导火索是在几个月后他想起自己还有微博这个东西的时候。那天他和中村克在训练完之后一起去吃日料，和余贺新交往不久的中村克向他寻求建议，自己是不是也应该开一个微博，麦克沃伊才想起来，哦对，我还有这个的账号呢。

那天吃饭的时候麦克沃伊把账号找回来了，草草浏览了一下首页，就把宁泽涛三个字输到了搜索框里。麦克沃伊也很想骂自己没出息，这么久没联系了跟冷战差不多还是做什么都第一时间想到他。

他点开超级话题，有些奇怪里面并没有多少关于宁泽涛的照片或是事情。再往下看他终于知道为什么了，因为宁泽涛几乎处于人间蒸发一般的失踪状态，没有路透，没有社交网络的更新，没有新的动向。什么都没有，留着一大帮粉丝每天自娱自乐顺便哭嚎你到底在哪。

麦克沃伊咬着筷子尖，突然觉得，那大家也都差不多啊，我找不到宁在哪里，她们也找不到。然后反应过来自己简直不要太可悲，好歹他也是宁泽涛认真表过白牵过手上过床而且是正在进行时的男朋友，居然都沦落到了在粉丝中间去找心理平衡就算了，还是和粉丝一样的找不到人的待遇。

最火热的消息依旧是宁泽涛捐了30台手术这件事，麦克沃伊先是在内心感叹着自己男人真是优秀并且有爱心，过后才反应过来，这么大一笔钱捐出去他居然一个字都没给自己说过，要不是今天看到了他都不知道有这件事。

“卡梅隆你没事吧？”中村看着他有些忧心的说道，麦克沃伊撑起笑容说没事，又针对他的问题给出自己的建议，“我觉得，如果余不是一个喜欢社交网络的人，那开微博就意义不大了。你们平时也会交流的嘛，没一定非要在微博上。”而且像我家那个，开了微博也没用，根本不理人。

中村点点头，“你说得有道理。”他看到手机屏幕上麦克沃伊调出的微博页面，随口问道，“是准备晒晚餐吗？”他笑道，“你好像平时都不用微博啊。”麦克沃伊回忆了一下自己上一次登录微博是什么时候，好像确实是有一段时间了，从宁泽涛“失踪”的时候开始。

他把手机递给中村克，“帮我录个像，”说着调整了一下坐姿，“就算是太久没出现了给粉丝们发给福利。”中村表示OK啊，从善如流的接过手机，在麦克沃伊做了个手势之后开始录像。

这个想法来得突然，麦克沃伊也没有什么准备，不过本身他也就是个话多的人，中文也学了几年说得不错，洋洋洒洒讲了几分钟都没卡壳。之后中村看着他把小视频发上去，有些羡慕，“Cam你的中文说得真好。”麦克沃伊想想学中文的时候那种艰难的日子，“有动力嘛，”他说道，“你现在也有的。”中文出了名的艰涩复杂，要不是为了宁泽涛他本来这辈子都不准备再碰了的。

“阿新说中文太难了，反正都会英语，学不学都无所谓。实在不行，他学日语也可以。”到底是为什么，自己一个已经有男朋友的人，还是每天依旧被自己的朋友喂狗粮呢。麦克沃伊开始认真地思考能不能用个公式算算这个问题找出来答案，当然他知道中村并没有想要刻意在自己面前秀恩爱的意思。

小视频发出去之后回复来得很快，显然没人想到麦克沃伊突然来了个惊喜。纷纷转发评论，还有不少给麦克沃伊发私信。麦克沃伊和中村聊着天，有一搭没一搭的看着那些评论和私信，一半是关于他的，另一半是关于宁泽涛。

有关他男朋友里的评论又有一半是问他知不知道宁泽涛在哪，或者他们有没有联系的。麦克沃伊刚刚消了的火，蹭的一下又燃起来了。

中村并非是一个喜欢八卦的人，但看着麦克沃伊这一顿饭以来变化的表情真的对到底发生来了什么很好奇。宁泽涛的事他知道一点，大多是从余贺新那里听来的，师弟说师哥的事总是带有滤镜的，所以中村一直对宁泽涛印象不错，也知道麦克沃伊脾气有多好，不知道他到底做了什么会把自己这位澳洲好友惹成这样。

本来他也没有想管这件闲事，谈恋爱是两个人的事，别人插手总是不好。但当他看到麦克沃伊调出了几个APP的页面开始删掉和宁泽涛有关的状态，取消之前给他点过的赞和小红心时，中村觉得这次事情可能真的有点严重。

于是晚上和余贺新打电话的时候，他提起了这件事，“阿新，你最近有和宁先生联系吗？”余贺新对他突然提起自己的师哥有点摸不着头脑，“涛哥？没有，最近的比赛他没去所以没见面。怎么了？”

中村组织着语言，“卡梅隆今天很生气，具体是因为什么我不知道，但是肯定和宁先生有关。如果可以的话，你替我给宁先生说一声吧。”男朋友的请求，余贺新当然没有不答应的，但从他自己的角度，实在是不觉得有什么好担心的，“我知道了。不过应该没事吧，涛哥和麦克沃伊的性格都这么好。”会被宁泽涛气得发火的人，这么久以来他还没见过，更别说是麦克沃伊这样的小天使了。

“我觉得不一定，”中村说道，并没有因为余贺新的话得到安慰，“今天卡梅隆把社交网站上面有关宁先生的东西都删除了。”

“噢……”这个好像确实有点严重了。“我会去给涛哥提个醒的。”余贺新说道，安抚着自己情绪不佳的男朋友。中村又叮嘱了几句，把他赶去给宁泽涛打电话。

挂了电话之后页面回到了之前看到一半的微博首页，余贺新刷新一下就看到麦克沃伊不久前发的小视频，点开是很普通的那种给粉丝问好的福利，他和麦克沃伊没什么交流，看不出来他的表情有什么异常。本着答应了男朋友的事情一定要做到的原则，他还是拨通了宁泽涛的电话。

“小新？”宁泽涛大概是刚做完器械训练，声音听着还有些喘，“有事吗？”

“涛哥晚上好，是这样的，”他顿了顿之后说道，“阿克让我转告你，麦克沃伊今天心情不好。”他想着中村让他转告的原话，“他说你上社交网络去看就会明白了。”

“好吧，谢谢了。”事关麦克沃伊，宁泽涛永远都是认真对待的。用小号登录微博的时候他想了想他们两个人已经有多久没有好好打过一个电话了，比七秒钟长不了多少的记忆力对数字也不敏感，想了半天没有算出个具体时间直接宣布放弃，丢给他一个很久了的标准答案。

先看到的自然是麦克沃伊的小视频，没消息的时候就算了，真正看到喜欢的人以动态出现在自己面前时才明白什么是潮水般的思念，宁泽涛才发现自己之前的行为真的蠢得无可救药，大概是脑子里的水进多了又没控出来才选择一直自己扛着为了不让麦克沃伊担心宁愿不联系他。

但他同样也有疑惑，那就是麦克沃伊说话时带了儿化音，他自己说话是没有儿化音的，之前听麦克沃伊用中文和他聊天时也没有。小视频只有几分钟，宁泽涛顺便看了看下面的评论，同样有人很疑惑为什么麦克沃伊说话还会带儿化音。“他的中文不应该是宁泽涛教的吗，哪来的儿化音。”对啊，除了我之外还有谁教了他中文。

宁泽涛觉得一盆醋朝他迎面泼过来，他一边喝着这不知名又来得其实也没理由的醋一边登上许久没用的大号，余贺新说上了社交网络就明白了。他先点开麦克沃伊的主页寻找，第一遍看了没发现什么，再看的时候他突然知道缺了什么，麦克沃伊之前发的东京见的微博和转发的那条welcome back都被他删掉了。

他好像突然明白了余贺新的话是什么意思。微博和Instagram看了个遍，宁泽涛确定麦克沃伊的确是把和他有关的全部删掉了。再加上那个小视频里不知道什么时候养成了儿化音，宁泽涛心里不好的感觉像滚雪球一样越滚越大，最后砸下来把他砸得晕头转向。

这就直接导致了他拿着护照背着包买了去澳大利亚的机票，坐在了飞机上他才反应过来，他，什么都没准备就直接打飞的去澳大利亚。别的不说，他连麦克沃伊具体住在哪里都说不清楚。没关系，宁泽涛安慰自己，船到桥头自然直。

但他显然高估了自己找路的能力，平时是在国内走出机场都要绕半天更别说是在澳大利亚了。宁泽涛落地的时候看了一表，等他过了关顺着记忆往外面走，楼上楼下出口ABCD绕了几圈，终于找到以前来澳大利亚时出了机场走到的地方，已经是四十分钟之后的事了。

麦克沃伊平时单独住在一所公寓里，说是离学校和训练的地方都比较近，宁泽涛勉强记得在哪里，给出租车司机连说带比划了半天对方终于明白了。下了车宁泽涛举目四望，他记得的也就是这个程度了，再详细，他也不知道了，只能自己慢慢找。

时间还早，宁泽涛不想打扰麦克沃伊训练或是本来就不算多的学习时光，一个人在街道转来转去。往往在这种需要运气的时候，运气都不会光顾。宁泽涛最初还带着鸭舌帽和口罩做伪装，随着时间过去，澳大利亚的阳光肆无忌惮的射落在人的身上，宁泽涛转了几圈还是摸不到正确方位，热得不行只能取下自己的“伪装”。

身高如此突出的亚洲人在澳大利亚很显眼，更别说宁泽涛又长得好看，过往的路人难免多看几眼。没多久宁泽涛就被认出来了，虽然没人上来要签名，但路透早就发到了网上，连带着地址定位让大家炸开锅。消失了怎么久怎么突然出现在澳大利亚了？！

而宁泽涛自己并不知道，沉浸在“这条路我好像走过，这个牌子是见过的，那我岂不是绕了一圈绕回了原点？”之中。所以一个路痴，到底是哪里来的勇气一个人独闯熟悉的地点非常有限的国家。

嗯，爱情给他的勇气。

麦克沃伊走出实验室拿出手机看到宁泽涛来澳大利亚的路透消息简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他来澳大利亚了？一个人？开玩笑吗他一个连机场出口都会走错的人居然敢自己来？！游泳游傻了吗？

他再确认了一次自己没有收到任何朋友的消息，那就说明宁泽涛是自己一个人来的，谁都没说。麦克沃伊收好手机，想的是谁管他迷路就迷路吧，身体却很自觉地走到了学校门口。麦克沃伊看着头顶灼热的太阳，想想宁泽涛找不到路可怜巴巴的样子，还是拿出了手机给宁泽涛打电话。

“你在哪？”接通之后他开门见山的问道，“……澳大利亚。”得到的回答让麦克沃伊翻了个白眼，“我知道，我是说你具体在哪。”他放慢了步子边走边问。宁泽涛顿了几秒，很诚实的回答道，“不知道。”

“那就站着别动，把你看到的东西告诉我。”麦克沃伊说道，宁泽涛乖乖的点头说，“好”。

麦克沃伊找到他的时候，宁泽涛正把自己缩在一小块三角梅落下的阴影里。一米九几的大个子弓着背缩着身子避开阳光，眼睛里带着尝试又失败之后的无措。麦克沃伊离他还挺远的时候，他就好像有心灵感应一样的抬起头，眸子半挑着看朝他走过来的麦克沃伊。

麦克沃伊在去的路上心里想了无数次见面的时候要怎么骂他，而当他看到宁泽涛小心翼翼的看他的眼神里半是期待半是委屈的时候，想好的台词瞬间蒸发在了正午的阳光下。他缓慢地一步步走过去，心里五味杂陈。

原来这个世界上真的有那么一个人，每次见到他的时候，即便隔得很远，但只要眼神相接就好像时间静止空间凝固，世界上只有他，只有你。

骂他的台词忘记了，该说什么也没想好，麦克沃伊走到他面前，张张嘴不知道说什么。两人之间安静了几秒，最后宁泽涛打破沉默，开口就是小委屈的声调，顺带还生怕麦克沃伊扭头就走一样偷偷攥着他的衣角，“亲爱的，我饿了。”

麦克沃伊把他带到自己住的公寓，宁泽涛跟在他后面走着才发现自己一直走错了方向，当然不可能找得到地方。而麦克沃伊从路上到家里，一句话都没有给他说，沉默着把人领进门，沉默着给他做饭，等他吃完再沉默着收走餐具。

宁泽涛本来想吃完自己洗盘子，但麦克沃伊完全没给他这个机会，他只好跟着麦克沃伊进了厨房，看着对方安静的侧脸和抿直的嘴角，知道麦克沃伊正在生气。

“对不起。”他走过去抱着麦克沃伊的腰，将头靠在他的肩膀上说道。来澳大利亚的路上他想了很多，想明白了自己在无意中对麦克沃伊的冷漠和冷落，麦克沃伊怎么骂他都是可以接受的，他活该。但是眼前的情况却是他不想发生的，什么话都没有，好像满不在乎。

“你没做错什么，”身后的躯体传来的温度落到背上，麦克沃伊才发生自己是有多想念这个人的温暖，他接着说道，冰凉的水哗哗的落在手上，“不就是一个月找不到人吗，不是什么大事。”他控制着自己的动作，不把盘子直接摔到已经洗好的碗上，却控制不住自己尖锐的语气。

“我知道你忙，也知道你累，”宁泽涛收紧了环在他腰间的手臂，依旧安静的听着，“谁有那样的经历都不会轻松。但是我不是别人，我是你男朋友。”麦克沃伊将最后一样餐具放好，转过身看着宁泽涛。“不是你的那些粉丝，或者你需要躲得越远越好的媒体。我想陪着你，我可以陪着你。而不是对你的近况一无所知。”

宁泽涛想说点什么，但麦克沃伊的眼神清楚地传递了“你现在给我闭嘴”这个意思。“你不想被打扰，不想舆论缠身，可以呀，完全没问题。”麦克沃伊说道，甩开了宁泽涛落在他身上的手，“但是你想过我吗，我连你新代言了产品都是从朋友嘴里知道的，上了中国的社交媒体才知道你闷不做声就捐了几百万出去。”

他在宁泽涛张嘴前竖起一根手指阻止他，“这件事没得说，我百分之百支持你。”他的手在空中划出不规则的虚空弧度，充分的表现出他现在心里到底有多乱，就好像攒了一个水库的水却只开一个小闸口，再大的流量也被限制了。“我只是生气你什么都没告诉我知道吗，你的粉丝问我，‘你们关系不错那你是不是知道宁泽涛在哪’。是啊我们关系不错，除了血缘就是我们这种关系最亲密了，但是我依然不知道你在哪。”

“和你在一起的时候我就已经有充分的思想准备了，见不到面，没关系反正现在通讯这么发达；交流不通，没关系我可以学中文；文化差异，文化本来就应该互相碰撞；性格差异，这个最不成问题了，本来在一起就是要互相磨合。”他慢慢地说道，并不看宁泽涛的眼睛。

“但是我没想过这个，”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，把手背上的水随便蹭在了毛巾上，“找不到人，别人知道你的消息比我多，和粉丝一样想满世界的问宁泽涛在哪。”

“我不是有意的，”宁泽涛在他低头不语的时候开口道，觉得自己的解释无比的苍白无力，“我不想让你担心，用我自己的事情去影响你的生活。”

“哦，所以你还很伟大咯。”麦克沃伊抬起头，却没有和宁泽涛对视，知道对方眼里任何一点难过委屈的情绪都能让他丢盔卸甲忘了所有指责的话，可是不说清楚怎么行，不说宁泽涛不会长记性的。

“说到底，不还是因为你不够重视我们的关系吗。”麦克沃伊深吸一口气，继续说道，“在一起了，就在一起，要怎么做没想过也无所谓，反正平时都没机会见面，大家也都这么忙，不联系也觉得没关系。还有不想让我担心，”他戳着宁泽涛的胸口，“换位想一下你就会明白我比谁都想陪着你一起扛过去这些事，你给我机会了吗？”

宁泽涛握住了他的手，收紧了力道不让麦克沃伊挣开，这样的禁锢让麦克沃伊平白的不爽；都说先喜欢上的那个就是输，他从一开始就输得彻彻底底，可是他是一个运动员，他不喜欢输。“想和我分手你就直说。”

话一说完麦克沃伊就后悔了，看着宁泽涛蓦然变色的脸知道自己踩了两个人之间的禁区。宁泽涛和他在一起后的第一个生日，是他自己亲口保证过无论如何都不会说分手两个字。冲动真是魔鬼。

麦克沃伊一边想着，一边默默承受着宁泽涛强硬到令人窒息的亲吻。“我没想过分手，从来没有，你也最好断了这念头，我不会答应的。”唇舌纠缠之后宁泽涛终于放过了他，看着他的眼睛说道。

“可是宁泽涛，”麦克沃伊脱力一样倚在旁边的冰箱上，任由宁泽涛的手指滑进自己的指缝，让两人的手交扣在一起，用中文很缓地说道，“我每天都在想你，你有一点点想过我吗？”

至于是怎么和好的，有句话说得好，没什么是来一发不能解决的，如果有，那就来两发。

该做的做完又诚恳诚挚诚心诚意的反省了自己错误并且保证不会再犯把人哄好了之后，宁泽涛又飞回了中国，麦克沃伊把他送到机场安检口看着他进去才离开。宁泽涛非常无奈的表示自己不是小孩子了，然而并没有什么说服力，麦克沃伊对他找路的能力完全不放心。

回去之后宁泽涛三天两头被人路透，粉丝久旱逢甘雨一样的每天激动得嗷嗷哭。

“涛哥你最近出现得也太勤了吧，我都有点不适应。”余贺新在一次聊天的时候说道，“和嫂子和好了吧？一看就是，反差不要太明显哦。”平时都是客气的称呼姓氏，私下里就直言不讳的叫嫂子了。余贺新看着网上那些谢谢宁先生最近出现频率如此高的言论，有点想翻白眼，你们还不如去感谢麦克沃伊。

“嗯，对了，之前谢谢你来告诉我。”宁泽涛拍拍他的肩，又说道，“多出现一下他会比较开心。上次真的吓死我了，还好最后他消气了。”余贺新点点头，虽然不太能想象麦克沃伊生气的样子，但既然涛哥都这幅表情，那事情应该很严重。

“你问他儿化音的事了吗？”余贺新没有按住自己的好奇心。宁泽涛倒无所谓，还沉浸在和好了的好心情之中，“问了，叫他中文的老师说话带了儿化音，所以他跟着练习也带了，没什么事。”余贺新哦了一声，说那就好。

退役之后两人开始同居，麦克沃伊深刻意识到了什么是物极必反。以前是找不到人在哪，现在是想赶都赶不走。宁泽涛恨不得二十四小时粘在他身上寸步不离。

“宁，我们是恋人，不是连体婴，不需要这么无时无刻黏在一起。”

“空间你知道吗，空间！”

以上类似的内容他不止一次给宁泽涛说过，可是收效甚微，因为宁泽涛总是会皱起眉头，一脸回想起旧事就害怕的委屈样子，撒娇一样地说道，“可是之前你还因为找不到人骂我，现在这样不好吗，我想把之前缺失的时间都补回来。”

麦克沃伊还能说什么，只能沉浸在我男人真好看真可爱看着好委屈要给他抱抱的想法里任由宁泽涛想做什么就做什么。出息和原则有什么用，又不能吃，哪有就在面前的男朋友重要。

而这也就决定了他这辈子都被宁泽涛吃得死死的。

套路不可怕，可怕的是即便你已经看穿了套路，也依旧走进去不愿意出来。


	6. 老公把我举起来/久旱逢甘霖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当年的全运会脑洞合集。  
> 双向暗恋互吃飞醋。

…

Let them say more that like of hearsaywell;

I will not praise that purpose not to sell.

…

在麦当劳杯结束之后，麦克沃伊原本的打算是在宁泽涛回国之前能面对面的聊聊，虽然已经在微博上祝贺过了，宁泽涛也回应了，但到底感觉不一样。再加上本来见面的机会也不多，宁泽涛又要回国参加全运会了，想着就让麦克沃伊心里很堵得慌。

只是最后碍于种种主观因素，他人都在布里斯班了，还是只能和宁泽涛电话交流了事。彼时宁泽涛在机场等飞机，隔着电波麦克沃伊都能听见机场的喧闹，他看不见宁泽涛的脸，却本能地察觉到对方的心情算不上好。

“怎么了，要回国了不高兴吗？”麦克沃伊故作轻松地说道，但轻快的语气好像半点没让宁泽涛感到宽慰，那边短暂的沉默让麦克沃伊的心像灌了铅一样开始往下沉，声音也失去了之前的伪装，显出原本的担忧，“宁……”

“其实也没有什么，”现在故作轻松的人换成了宁泽涛，“就是挺紧张的。”赛前紧张从来都是可以理解的，但麦克沃伊明白宁泽涛的忧虑和压力远不止于此，五月份才恢复训练，如今八月底，回国参加里约奥运会之后的第一次大比赛，除了泳迷，还有太多的人把眼睛放到了他身上。

麦克沃伊希望自己有更多的话可以宽慰他，但事实上，他对宁泽涛的训练情况知道得也并不多，有足够的兴趣爱好能够填充平日的对话，自然不需要过多的交流自己的训练状况，麦克沃伊只能够从两次短池比赛的成绩和比赛情况探究到宁泽涛现在的状态。

“我看了你的短池比赛，”最后他开口道，“你才恢复训练三个多月，这样的成绩和状态很好了，别给自己太大压力，你会游得很好的。”他叹了口气，“我猜现在说让你享受比赛这种话没什么用。”

“不，很有用，谢谢。”有用的是麦克沃伊说的话，还是这个人，那就只有宁泽涛自己知道了。

“那我预祝你取得好成绩，等你回来了我们再好好聊聊。”

宁泽涛先说了谢谢，再说回澳大利亚了我给你打电话。

麦克沃伊挂了电话，心里一点没轻松，他很懂宁泽涛现在在想什么，但即便如此，他也什么都做不到，运动员需要成绩，宁泽涛需要一个足够好的成绩，而好的成绩来源于平日的训练和随之而来的比赛状态，这需要时间的积累，这也是宁泽涛现在焦虑的根本原因，他恢复训练的时间还不够多，不够他回到自己最好的状态里。

无力感自脚底升起，最后将麦克沃伊淹没，他深吸一口气，试图从负面情绪里挣扎出来，不行不行，他拍拍自己的脸，都还没开始比赛呢，不能这么颓丧，要相信他。

用麦克沃伊朋友们的话来说，中国的宁选手一走，就把麦克沃伊的魂也一起带走了。并不是什么值得惊讶的事，倒不如说非常正常。唯一猜不透的是麦克沃伊为什么还没有向宁泽涛表白，他们甚至还为此开了赌局，很不幸的是喀山比赛后和奥运比赛后两人虽然关系有进步却已经保持着朋友关系，这次宁泽涛在澳大利亚常驻让大家又看到了希望的曙光。

麦克沃伊从不掩饰自己的性向，无论是朋友还是媒体面前，与之而来的就是每次接受采访总是免不了会被问择偶标准；在认识宁泽涛和两人某种意义上的一战成名之后，媒体打趣说看来麦教授终于找到了完美符合自己择偶标准的人，朋友揶揄他心思表露得太明显。

其实当时麦克沃伊身边的朋友没人真的想过他是认真的，都以为只是比赛后肾上腺素尚未完全消退带来的作用，只是时间越久，就越发现麦克沃伊是真的栽进去了，而被问到时麦克沃伊不否认的沉默说明了一切，

麦克沃伊自己也在思考着是否表白这件事，有利有弊，最后罗列出来写了半张纸，只可惜还是给不了自己一个决心，那张纸也沦落到只剩被揉成团丢给爱因斯坦解闷一个用处。他知道宁泽涛对自己不是没有感觉，只是这点感觉够不够让两人的关系发生质的变化，这就要打上一个问号了。

全运会游泳比赛如期举行，身边的人在麦克沃伊不断的普及下同样对宁泽涛的比赛时间分组赛道各种信息知道得一清二楚，也都习惯了闲暇时麦克沃伊一定捧着手机在中国的社交网络上看宁泽涛的路透照片，翘起的嘴角和眼里流转的笑意无一不显示出他心情的愉悦。

而百自决赛之后，麦克沃伊的情绪转变来得猝不及防，先前看了直播之后兴奋得给朋友们群发消息说宁泽涛不仅游进了48秒成绩还和我在世锦赛上的成绩一样的人，第二天训练时却阴沉着一张脸，关系不错的朋友一边问他怎么宁有了好成绩还不开心，一边观察着他的神色，果然麦克沃伊脸色又黑了一层，甩下一句随便他，和我有什么关系。然后留下一脸懵的朋友，径直跳入泳池热身。

碍于能看懂的关于宁泽涛的报道都过于官方，完全找不到会让麦克沃伊生气的点，所以大家也只能放弃，互相以眼神传递着今天不要在Cam面前提宁泽涛这个人。

训练归训练，倒是保质保量的完成，但就算是最喜欢的物理也丝毫不能缓解麦克沃伊心里的烦闷。在决赛比完不久，之前宁泽涛接受的杂志专访就连同硬照一起放出来了，麦克沃伊的中文说得很一般，但阅读能力不错，一边看一边还存图相当的开心，直到他看到专访的最后一句话。

矮一些也没关系，接吻的话，我可以把她举起来。

麦克沃伊心里那阵泛着酸味的火，像是被泼了一桶汽油一样，蹭的一下就烧起来。他知道自己是没资格吃醋的，两人现在也就是朋友关系，对方的择偶标准，会怎么对待女孩子都和自己没半点关系，不，还是有一点关系的，以后宁泽涛结婚的时候他说不定还能当个伴郎。

麦克沃伊将手机丢到一边，将脸埋在手掌里，都分不清自己到底是在生气还是难过。两种情绪越燃越烈的同时，理智也在拼命地拉住情感，让他不要一时冲动就给宁泽涛打国际长途过去；他只是很想问问宁泽涛，以前的那些眼神和举动都是在逗他好玩吗。

等情绪稍稍平复，不再是摸到手机就直接打电话过去的状态，麦克沃伊才重新把手机拿到手里，退出网页之后也不知道做什么，盯着相册里刚保存下来的几张硬照发呆，爱因斯坦在旁边觉得很无聊，脑袋搭在麦克沃伊的手臂上，伸出前爪用肉垫去刨弄麦克沃伊的手机屏幕。

而好巧不巧这时候来了个电话，来电显示上的Ning让麦克沃伊差点把手机丢出去，爱因斯坦被他的动作吓了一跳，退了两步在沙发上坐下，歪着头看他。麦克沃伊并不想接这个电话，但对方似乎等不到他接通就不挂电话，铃声持续在客厅里回响。

要比耐心麦克沃伊的确耗不过宁泽涛，他握着爱因斯坦的前爪，软和的肉垫好像给了他勇气，让他终于按下那个绿色的图标。

电话那边似乎松了一口气，“我还以为你永远都不会接了。”他的语气有卸下了包袱般的轻松，显然今天的比赛成绩还是让他满意，麦克沃伊之前想说的话全部梗在喉咙里，因为现在它们都过于不合时宜，于是他只是说，“刚才我在洗澡，有事吗？”

“没什么事，就是想告诉你，我今天游了和你在世锦赛上一样的成绩。”每次宁泽涛和他打电话时，麦克沃伊都能想象出他此时的神态，这是很奇怪的事情，因为只有宁泽涛会让他有这样的画面感，就好像现在，他知道宁泽涛现在一定有些羞涩的笑着，却又掩不住脸上的兴奋。

那样的画面让麦克沃伊不自觉笑出来，心情变得明朗了不少，“这还需要你专门打电话过来？明天我就会知道这个成绩，后天教练就会拿着你的比赛录像让我看着作分析。”他们是对手，也许说不上是最强的对手，但却是独一无二的，如果麦克沃伊没记错的话，算上这次，他们就是世界唯二连续四年都游进48秒的游泳选手了。

世界唯二，想一想就觉得有一种说不出的小浪漫。

而宁泽涛并没有立刻给他回应，为什么要打电话亲自说呢，就像麦克沃伊自己说的，最迟明天就会知道，自己说还带着点炫耀的意味；可是，他就是想和麦克沃伊一起分享这个时刻，更想听他的声音。

“那不一样，”最后他认真地说道，“我想亲自告诉你。”麦克沃伊不知道在看过了那篇报道之后自己是不是还应该去深究宁泽涛话里的含义，但此刻也无所谓，光是宁泽涛低沉的声音就足够让他心跳加速。

迟疑之后宁泽涛还是问出了听到麦克沃伊的声音后就一直有的疑问，“Cam，你怎么了？”他问道，“好像不太高兴？”因为自己的成绩吗，不可能啊，麦克沃伊明明也很希望自己能重新回到以前的竞技状态。

不问还好，一问麦克沃伊心里的火又烧起来了，但他还是死死地把它们压制住了，只说道，“没有啊，可能是今天训练太累了。”对于运动员来说，这句话相当感同身受，宁泽涛急忙让他快去休息，麦克沃伊也顺水推舟，说了句后面的比赛加油之后就挂了电话。

一觉睡起来麦克沃伊的心情平静了不少，睡前宁泽涛的电话某种程度上极大的安抚了他，麦克沃伊没有时间去细想自己到底是多么没有出息，尚未消散的醋意和怒火还盘旋在心头，让麦克沃伊不愿意去想起任何关于宁泽涛的事情。

心里虽然是拒绝的，但吃早饭时翻手机相册的时候，身体还是很诚实的把昨天晚上存下的宁泽涛的硬照之一设成了手机屏保，本着反正别人也看不见的侥幸心理，设置好了就没再管，丝毫不觉得自己立了一个巨大的flag。

总之呢，这件事就直接导致了麦克沃伊阴沉着脸去训练并且拒绝听到宁泽涛的名字和有关他的一切事，而等他心情好不容易缓过来了，又开始在微博上搜宁泽涛看视频看照片，这位先生的腹肌又上了热搜。

宁泽涛的身材有多好，麦克沃伊的体会完全不比别人少，甚至还更多，毕竟是一起参加过比赛的选手，搂搂抱抱还状似不经意的摸过。有比赛夺冠的热度在，宁泽涛又是出了名的身材比大部分模特都要好的人，腹肌上热搜好像也不奇怪，麦克沃伊看着评论里嗷嗷叫的迷妹们，都懒得去想一夜之间他又多了多少老婆。

第二天也正好是麦克沃伊接受一家杂志采访的日子，在关于职业道路和学业上的问题问过之后，采访人照例是问道，“距离你出柜也过去好几年了，一直都没有向大家透露一下自己的择偶标准，今天能不能说一说呢？”

麦克沃伊本来是想说和以前接受采访时类似的话，比如这是比较私人的事情，我还是希望只有自己知道就好；或者说点别的把话题岔开。但想到前两天宁泽涛的那句“我可以把她举起来”，还有之后上了热搜的腹肌，麦克沃伊突然迟疑了。

对方看出了他的动摇，知道有戏，便进一步说道，“也不用把标准全说出来，稍微透露一点就可以。”

麦克沃伊从思维里挣脱出来，抬起头朝着对方笑道，“我喜欢有腹肌的男生。”

他能看出来面前的女人正在很努力的保持住自己的专业素养，不要让笑容扩得太夸张，可是有腹肌这个涵盖范围太广了，又太容易搞事，果然她接着说道，“Cam是游泳选手呢，平时接触的选手里很多都有漂亮的腹肌吧。”

这就是很明显的在挖坑了，但麦克沃伊浑然未觉，接过话头说道，“是啊，比如Nathan，Caeleb，还有Kyle，虽然他这次因为手术并没有参加世锦赛，但是我很期待他未来的回归。”麦克沃伊知道自己该说宁泽涛的名字，这个男人不仅有腹肌，还是一个强大的对手，又好死不死的是自己暗恋对象。

但他就是不想说，心里一口气堵着，你有你的择偶标准，我也有我的，又不是离了你就不行。

说出这个择偶标准搞事的确是麦克沃伊故意的，但他也没想过中国粉丝居然这么激动。靠着互联网的确有点风吹草动海对面都能知道，但是被粉丝们@到发了宁泽涛腹肌照片的微博底下，确实出乎麦克沃伊意料。

粉丝们对他说了择偶标准却在点名腹肌时没有提到宁泽涛感到非常惊讶和不爽，麦克沃伊看到那些“控诉”的话觉得这些女孩子真可爱，明明这么喜欢他，又知道自己喜欢男的，还拼了命想让自己看他的好。麦克沃伊一边浏览着@自己时附上的那些话，一边想着，要是换做自己，巴不得全世界只有自己知道他呢。

粉丝对他说的话无外乎也就这几种，麦克沃伊归纳了一下，大多愤愤不平，你怎么能把他忘了呢！你看看这个腹肌！摸着你的良心说，好不好看？够不够有吸引力！

还有人搬出了喀山时候的视频，喜欢腹肌当然可以理解，但是不提他就恨不能理解了啊，当时有没有偷瞄过心里没数吗？？

没数，我当时是光明正大的看的。麦克沃伊腹诽道。

剩下还有哀怨型的，这才过去多久，你就把亲口盖章过的最强对手忘了吗，他现在回来了，百自成绩和你世锦赛一样，你看一眼啊QAQ

我没忘，但他早晚有一天会忘了我。麦克沃伊想不明白为什么看个微博都能给自己看出负能量，难道是最近脑子太闲了吗，麦克沃伊决定去实验室，或者在家里给爱因斯坦洗个澡，比起前者只需要动脑子，后者还费体力。

而此时宁泽涛的心情也没好到哪去，粉丝在@麦克沃伊看他的照片的同时，也挑事一般把他@到麦克沃伊采访内容的微博下面，有调戏他说看来大麦町你还差点啊，都没有给别人留下深刻印象；也有说你看你不上微博的报应来了吧，别人都不想搭理你了。

几乎永远都是小号在线的宁先生很不服气，之前他祝贺我的短池成绩的时候我明明有回复，回国之前也打了电话，更别说前几天才交流过了。而麦克沃伊的采访内容可以说让他非常不爽了，他甚至还顺便拉起衣服看了眼自己的腹肌，差在哪，哪都不差啊。

全运会比赛结束后麦克沃伊录了一个小视频，祝贺了各位选手，也点名了宁泽涛。其实从时间点上来说，这几件事发生得还是相当微妙，宁泽涛的腹肌前脚才上热搜，后脚麦克沃伊就说自己喜欢有腹肌的男生，两人都被粉丝持续轰炸之后麦克沃伊发了有点名祝贺的视频。

不过宁泽涛倒是没多想，除了回到澳大利亚的时候都还是一肚子的醋哐啷哐啷响之外，他很正常，也很冷静。

回去之后他很快遵守约定给麦克沃伊打了电话，对方倒是很爽快的和他约好了见面的时间地点。

见面之后宁泽涛敏锐地注意到麦克沃伊好像兴致不高，一向话唠惯了的人显得有些沉默，时不时还盯着前面发会呆。宁泽涛在他眼前挥挥手，“回神了，在想什么呢这么入神。”麦克沃伊眨眨眼睛，看向他，回答得相当敷衍，“没什么。”

他看着宁泽涛的眼镜，突然笑起来，宁泽涛疑惑地看着他，问怎么了。麦克沃伊回忆着之前看到的画面，说道，“突然想起了你游完比赛之后眯着眼睛看不到成绩问旁边的选手，结果两个人都没有理你，”宁泽涛不满的嘟着嘴看他，麦克沃伊戳了戳他的脸，又问道，“说真的，当时喀山的时候，你看清楚我的脸了吗。”

“我是近视加散光，但还没那么严重，你当时离我这么近，看得一清二楚。”他回答道，麦克沃伊脸上看起来好像有点失望，只说好吧，实际上心里相当雀跃。他知道自己当时的眼神有多明显，而他希望宁泽涛好好记着。

宁泽涛话锋一转，含笑看着他，“说起来，你还看了我的直播啊。”麦克沃伊一愣，感觉全身都下意识的绷紧了，他怎么忘记了，教练拿来的录像当然都是单纯的比赛视频，触到终点后的内容都是没有的。

他含糊地回答道，“啊，嗯，这个比赛还是挺重要的，就看了一下。”翻墙到中国看直播，看完还找粉丝的照片录像，和官方放出的回放视频反复回味这种事，当然不能说出来。麦克沃伊暗暗后悔刚才的一时嘴快，他看看宁泽涛，对方脸上真切的开心又掩不住一点小得意。他觉得自己仿佛看见了摇着尾巴想要表扬的狗狗。

“你游得很棒，”于是麦克沃伊干脆将话题引到了比赛上，“你的粉丝们在现场的应援也很热烈。”他发自内心的为宁泽涛感到高兴，但心里那份灼热且不见天日的感情又让他没有力气以一个微笑来佐证自己的话。

宁泽涛没有说话，只将两个拇指落在麦克沃伊的两边唇角，轻轻往上提，“既然这样就笑一笑嘛，”他顿一顿，终于将自己的疑惑问出口，“你今天的情绪好像不是很好，是我做错了什么吗？”

麦克沃伊张张嘴，却发现心底舌尖又酸又涩，什么都说不出来。他摇摇头，低头再抬起头时，已经给自己想到了一个避免袒露心事又能够缓和气氛的理由，“我只是不爽你之前的短池成绩打破我的纪录而已。”这当然是十足的谎话，但却是眼下这么短的时间里他能想到的最好的理由了。

宁泽涛当然是不信的，麦克沃伊的表情也显露出这个理由里一点认真的成分都没有，只是麦克沃伊的眼神清楚地告诉他自己并不想在心情这个问题上深究，宁泽涛便顺水推舟地反套路，“是吗，那也不知道是谁当时比赛结束了就点赞了我的ins还在微博上祝贺我。”

麦克沃伊突然语塞，他这么又把这件事给忘了，难道忘性大是会传染的吗。

宁泽涛依旧看着他，笑容让麦克沃伊突然想到了学过的一个中国成语，玩世不恭，这人也就看着正经，其实套路多着呢。他心想道，说不过走人总可以了吧，于是他也不说话，扭头朝前走。宁泽涛急忙快走几步跟上他，以为他真的生气了，急忙解释道，“我开玩笑的，真的，看到你祝贺的微博我特别高兴。”麦克沃伊停下脚步看他，“这代表你认可我的成绩了。”宁泽涛说道。

麦克沃伊真的觉得宁泽涛有一种别样的天赋，每次都在他想要从这份感情里抽身出来的时候，又让他陷得死死的。

他的表情有所松动，宁泽涛继续说道，“你饿不饿，我请你吃甜甜圈。”麦克沃伊伸出两根手指，“我要吃两个。”宁泽涛点点头，松松的扶着他的肩膀推着他走，“吃几个都行。”

甜甜圈显然让两人都心情很好，宁泽涛看着麦克沃伊脸上浅淡的忧愁终于消失，眼睛里有了真切的笑意，觉得心比塞得鼓囊囊的嘴还要满足得多。越是这样的时候，他就越会想，如果永远这样多好，看着他笑，听他话唠，然后用纸巾帮他擦掉嘴角沾上的糖霜。

在比赛结束之后，回到澳洲就表白这个念头以前所未有的顽固姿态落地生根，没几天就长得参天。其实表白又能怎么样呢，宁泽涛安慰自己，他喜欢男生，喜欢有腹肌的男生，我就是男的，还有腹肌，总是有机会的吧。

前面不远的地方站着一对情侣，女生似乎给自己恋人说了什么喜事，被对方抱离地面转了个圈，然后就着这个姿势接吻。这简直就是宁泽涛采访最后那句话的场景具象化，这把狗粮让麦克沃伊吃得连嘴里的甜甜圈都快没了味道。

“你以后也可以这样把你女朋友举起来，”他说道，也不在意自己的话里酸味有多重，手指虚虚的比出一个高度，“这么高的女孩子应该会比较合适，你可以留意一下。”宁泽涛只看着他，也没说话，而麦克沃伊干脆都懒得看他，还生怕不够具体一样，指着街道对面的一个女生说道，“那种高度就很好。”

宁泽涛没有接话，也没有打断，只是抿起的嘴角显示出他现在心情不怎么样，麦克沃伊也没再继续这个无异于往自己心里捅刀子的话题，只笑笑说道，“算了，我操什么心啊，还是要看你自己喜欢。”

我喜欢你。

宁泽涛差点脱口而出，但理智又让他把这句话死死压制在了舌根。

两人也没个方向，就只是沿着街道散步，他们从来都是不缺共同话题的，虽然各怀心事，但却也一直没有冷场。眼看着时间差不多了两人开始往回走，麦克沃伊却有些突兀的开口，“待会我就先回去了。”

宁泽涛诧异地看向他，“不是说好了去我家吃饭的吗，”他又问道，“是有什么事吗？”其实麦克沃伊大可以撒个无伤大雅的谎，然后离开，宁泽涛不会怀疑，但对上宁泽涛关切的眼神时，他发现自己根本做不到，“没事，不想麻烦你。”

这个说法就相当见外了，宁泽涛感到很挫败，但还是说道，“既然没事就来我家吃饭吧，我连菜都买好了。你不也很久没有来我家里吃饭了吗，上次你说想吃的那道中国菜，我回去还专门问了做法。”

“我一点都不觉得麻烦。”

本来就只是随便想想的麦克沃伊自然而然的被说服了，看着宁泽涛展露出的笑脸突然嫌弃自己没由来的别扭和遇上这个人之后就从来没坚定过的意志。

回到家之后宁泽涛在厨房做饭，麦克沃伊就坐在旁边的沙发上玩手机，他曾经也试图帮过忙，但结果比较惨不忍睹，从此就被宁泽涛禁止踏进这个开放式厨房一步了。

麦克沃伊去到洗手间的时候，宁泽涛正到了需要把握做菜时间的时候，他背对着客厅，也不知道麦克沃伊不在，只说道，“Cam，帮我看下时间。”等了几秒却没传来回应，宁泽涛这才回头看发现人不在。

客厅的钟被空调上放着的枝繁叶茂的绿植挡住了，他自己的手机放在外套口袋挂得有点远，宁泽涛看了一圈，发现麦克沃伊把手机放在了茶几上，屏幕还未自动锁上，他走过去点了一下，已经暗下去的屏幕重新亮起来，他看了眼时间，旋即被用作手机桌面的图片引得移不开视线。

他相当熟悉这张图片，因为里面的人物就是他自己，这是前几天连同杂志专访放出来的硬照。

这样昭然若揭的心思宁泽涛再不懂就是真的傻了；麦克沃伊一定也看过了专访，所以态度才会这么奇怪，宁泽涛觉得自己就像是突然开窍一般，好像一切的事情都在突然间有了解释，麦克沃伊在吃醋，所以他不高兴，也会在谈女朋友时笑得很落寞。

麦克沃伊刚离开洗手间，就看见了宁泽涛在盯着自己的手机屏幕，整个人仿佛坠入冰壑。

完了。

他只是觉得宁泽涛在做菜不会管他，自己也就是去趟洗手间，所以连手机都懒得锁屏，只等着它自己黑掉，谁知道生活这么快准狠的给了他一个耳光，宁泽涛真的就在这么短的一点时间里，看到了他的手机桌面。

麦克沃伊很缓的朝宁泽涛走过去，每一步都踩在自己惶惑不安的心跳上，几步之后他停下来，两人之间隔着不远不近的距离。“你想听解释吗？”他问道，宁泽涛好像终于回过神，将目光落在他身上。

“不太想。”麦克沃伊张张嘴，不知道该说什么，其实要解释，又解释什么呢，摆在自己面前的明明只有表白一条路可以选。一个晃神间宁泽涛已经走到了离他很近的位置，麦克沃伊下意识的后退了一大步，一个退，一个进，好像在博弈，却又都没说话。

直到麦克沃伊的背抵上墙，冰凉的触感穿透衣服渗到皮肤上，他才发现自己退无可退。比起无路可退更让他紧张的是宁泽涛开口说道，“我有事情想告诉你。”麦克沃伊仰头看他，发现自己完全被禁锢在他和墙之间，“你说。”麦克沃伊甚至怀疑自己只有嘴唇动了，声音一点没发出来，但对于宁泽涛来说并没有造成什么理解障碍。

他的手掌落到麦克沃伊的脸上，掌心温热，让麦克沃伊也跟着回暖，他还没来得及有什么反应，宁泽涛的话已经追至耳边，他的声音本就低沉，又因为深情而多了沙哑，他说，“麦克沃伊，我喜欢你。”

麦克沃伊在他话说完的下一秒握着宁泽涛的手腕拉开了他的手和自己的脸之间的距离，“宁泽涛，”他好像从未叫过对方的全名，“你知道自己在说什么吗。”

“你觉得我像是在开玩笑吗。”宁泽涛反问道。

不像，但幸福来得太突然他也不敢相信这是真的。

宁泽涛依旧很安静的看着他，眼神专注又带着足以让人沉溺的情意，眼神是心灵的窗户，这话果然没错；而那份不见天日的喜欢也终于放到了日头下摆在了最应该知道的人面前。情绪大起大落，让麦克沃伊几乎站不住，他伸手搂住宁泽涛的脖子，给予了自己的回应。

积蓄已久的热情在两人的唇贴合在一起的那瞬间爆发，宁泽涛将麦克沃伊压在墙上，动作急切到近乎失控，却不忘伸手垫住他的后脑勺。即便是处于相对弱势的位置，麦克沃伊也依旧不愿意轻易的交出主动权，两人的嘴唇撞在一起，比起吻更像是在咬，麦克沃伊尝到了铁锈味，分不清是来自谁。

最终麦克沃伊还是顺从于宁泽涛此时所展现的强势，他的示弱显然取悦了宁泽涛，吻到这时候才显出了缠绵的意味，麦克沃伊突然后悔以前的小黄片教学给那时候各种意义上天真单纯的宁泽涛振振有词的讲怎么接吻，虽然当时他觉得宁泽涛害羞得一个字都没听进去。

而事实上他不仅听进去了，现在还全部实践在了自己身上。

在确认主动权掌握在自己手里之后宁泽涛反倒不着急攻城略地，他只是一下下的吻着麦克沃伊，也不深入，温柔又带着点调皮。察觉到对方的分心之后，宁泽涛不满的咬了咬麦克沃伊的下唇，没什么力道，却足以让对方回过神。

唇上些微的刺痛让麦克沃伊从我当时这么教他到底是对是错的人生思考中脱离出来，宁泽涛的声音不满里又带着撒娇，“你想什么呢这么入神。”按照麦克沃伊的经验，下一句话大概就是，我难道这么没有魅力吗。但宁泽涛没有再说话，就在那里等着一个答案，让麦克沃伊无端的感受到了负罪感。

他扬起嘴角，宁泽涛一看他这个笑容就知道他心里肯定又没想什么好事，果然麦克沃伊半是感慨半是调笑的说，“我记得之前你在采访里说如果女生不够高，接吻的时候你可以把她举起来，那现在你岂不是很失望。”

事后麦克沃伊还是很后悔在那个时候提起这件事，虽然当时这就相当于火星，让两人之间那把火烧光了所有的理智。

他的话让宁泽涛脸色一变，之前的近乎撒娇的表情逐渐褪去，麦克沃伊只觉得自己好像看到了赛场上的那个宁泽涛，坚定强势又因为有足够的实力而让人无法抵抗，下一秒他就被宁泽涛举了起来，双腿因为突然的悬空而下意识圈在宁泽涛的腰上寻找安全感。

“有一件事情我觉得还是要给你说明一下。”他说道，麦克沃伊看着他不带笑意的脸突然发现自己哪里是在逗狗，明明是招惹了一匹冰原狼。两人的脸离得很近，近到宁泽涛仰起头就能吻到麦克沃伊，但他并没有，“她们不知道我喜欢谁，所以写专访的时候都用‘她’，但我说那句话的时候，满脑子都是你。”

想抱着你，想吻你，想把你举起来听到你短促的惊呼，还想扒光你的衣服然后操你。

麦克沃伊愣了几秒，直到宁泽涛吻上他，才如梦方醒般热切的回应起来。他的一只手扶着宁泽涛的脖子，另一只手插进他的发间，唇舌交缠着，将感情化在吻里，好像世界末日都不能使他们分开。

当这个吻终于分开时，两个人都有些喘，在室内两人也都脱了外套，隔着算不上厚的布料彼此身体某个部位的变化清晰可感，“就在这？”宁泽涛问道，麦克沃伊点点头，“就在这。”尽管知道很可能结果就是从背到尾椎都会疼，但前几天憋了一肚子醋的麦克沃伊还是选择了这个不合适的地点和姿势给自己抵消宁泽涛的“择偶标准”给自己带来的心理阴影。

情绪也许是最大的催化剂，但促使他们甚至等不到回到卧室或者找一个相对柔软的地方的原因大概还是彼此间累积的情愫，只需要一点点火星，就能成燎原之火。

宁泽涛没再说什么，只是将吻细碎的落在他的下巴，一只手托在他的屁股下面，另一只手伸到旁边的小柜子，拉开第二格抽屉翻找着。麦克沃伊刚想问你在找什么，宁泽涛就把手里拿到的安全套和润滑剂在他眼前晃了晃。他的手在麦克沃伊的屁股上拍了拍，示意对方先下来。

麦克沃伊的脚刚沾到地，还没站稳就被宁泽涛脱了裤子，皮肤突然暴露在空气里让麦克沃伊瑟缩了一下，好在开了暖空调，也算不上冷，麦克沃伊只怕他们待会会觉得热得不行。愣神只有一瞬，宁泽涛的吻落在他所能触及到的每一寸麦克沃伊的肌肤，浅浅的触吻，却又混乱得毫无章法。

宁泽涛戴好了安全套，将液体挤在了手上后便随手将那管润滑剂和空掉的包装丢在了地上，那声闷响让刚把裤子从自己身上完全剥离的麦克沃伊突然想起了一个不怎么严肃的问题，“你什么时候买的润滑剂和安全套？”第一印象真的害死人，即便到了现在这种时候麦克沃伊对宁泽涛在情事上的印象还是那个看小黄片眼睛都不知道往哪放的小男生，宁泽涛一脸认真的挑选安全套和润滑剂的画面让他觉得有些微妙的诡异。

“不是我买的，”宁泽涛回答道，麦克沃伊猝不及防地被他举起来压到墙上，发出一声短促的惊呼声，他的双腿依旧缠在宁泽涛的腰上借力，这样的体位让他比宁泽涛高一些，刚好可以吻到对方的额头，宁泽涛并没有察觉到他在想什么，只是继续解释道，“租房子的时候房东送的礼物。”收到的时候虽然非常不好意思，但现在倒是排上了用场。

润滑剂被宁泽涛捂热了，进到穴口时没有麦克沃伊想象中那么凉，只是异物的侵入总是不好受，麦克沃伊下意识绷紧了身体，他继续说道，试图以说话来转移注意力迫使身体放松，却又多了些咬牙切齿的味道，“他可真贴心。”

宁泽涛含着他的耳垂吮吸着，空闲的那只手拨弄着他一边的乳头，敏感的小肉粒受到刺激很快挺立，胸前微痒的刺痛却让麦克沃伊羞耻的想要更多。“告诉你个秘密，”宁泽涛在他耳边说道，手指依旧艰难而缓慢的开拓着，“每次拉开抽屉看到它们的时候，我脑子里都在想要怎么操你，我在接受采访的时候也在想这件事。”

突然的荤话让热度顺着麦克沃伊的脸颊一路蔓延到了耳廓；这个男人面孔太多了，他恨恨的想着，亏他最初还以为这人就是个老实巴交的老干部，让他连玩笑都不敢随便开。宁泽涛趁着他分心的时候将食指全部没入他的后穴，即便有润滑剂作用也让麦克沃伊难受得一口咬在了他肩上。

硬邦邦的肌肉咬着也不舒服，麦克沃伊回过神发觉自己力道有些大，急忙松口。宁泽涛的食指在他的后穴很缓慢的转动着，麦克沃伊的脸埋在他的脖颈间，身体被扩开的不适应让他近乎呜咽，“难受就咬着。”宁泽涛说道，在他脸上吻了一下。

麦克沃伊没有听他的，虽然他很想这么做，但宁泽涛的肩膀很可能被自己咬出血这个前提还是让他放弃了这个想法，他舍不得。于是他退而求其次，双唇含住了小一块皮肤，舌尖在上面的汗珠卷走，最后吮出一个明显的吻痕。

他的手指在那上面点了点，心理上的满足在这一刻战胜了身体的不适，宁泽涛感觉到他身体明显的放松，不知道现在是否是一个再添一根手指进去的好时候，麦克沃伊笑得慵懒，声音里裹挟着情欲，“明天大家就都知道你有主了。”他说道，觉得自己相比之前更加膨胀的占有欲得到安抚。

宁泽涛在这时候伸进去第二根手指，麦克沃伊脸色一变，身体因为想要逃避而颤动着，宁泽涛的拇指揉揉他的乳头，手掌滑到腰际，来回抚摸着，他诱哄一样的开口，“放松宝贝，放松点。”极为有限的经验只告诉他麦克沃伊需要转移注意力，说话间他的嘴唇几乎一直贴在麦克沃伊的脖子上，动作轻缓如羽毛，“摸摸你自己，Cam，想着我。”

麦克沃伊撸动着自己的阴茎，这是一个转移注意力的好办法，事实上他也不止一次的想着宁泽涛这样做过，但被意淫对象用手指操着提出这样的要求，还是免不了羞耻感翻滚着涌出来。他空闲的手捧住宁泽涛的脸，寻到对方的唇后再次急切地吻上去。

这一次宁泽涛任由他掌控了主动权，麦克沃伊的吻技显然比他好很多，热情的攻势下宁泽涛的回应显得被动而生涩，比起之前那个主动强势的宁泽涛，这样的他更符合麦克沃伊的印象。

麦克沃伊正高兴自己扳回一城，宁泽涛伸入后穴的第三根手指让他差点咬破宁泽涛的舌头。他松开宁泽涛的唇，后者看他的眼神无辜且理直气壮，“谁让你勾我的。”如果不是现在没有力气又腾不出手，他一定要狠狠揪宁泽涛的脸。

无名指不经意间触到的地方让麦克沃伊呻吟出声，宁泽涛顺着记忆往那里又按了按，麦克沃伊嗫嚅着说不要，并非是因为痛苦而乞求，而是无法承受快感的欲拒还迎。“够、够了，进来吧。”自己被扩张有多难受，宁泽涛大概忍得就有多难受，同是男人，某种意义上他都要佩服对方了。

宁泽涛点点头，在他颈侧响亮地亲了一口。自下而上的体位，在重力的帮助下进入并不算困难，麦克沃伊发现自己还是低估了宁泽涛的尺寸，再加上这个体位本身就进得更深，即便已经经过了扩张，粗长的性器依旧让他有一种自己被宁泽涛一寸寸的破开，一旦动作就可能被他顶穿的错觉。

麦克沃伊无暇去抚弄自己的阴茎，他的十指都陷在宁泽涛的背肌里，双腿在宁泽涛的腰间收紧；进去大半之后宁泽涛似乎用尽了自己所有的忍耐力，双手托着麦克沃伊的臀瓣，挺腰让自己的性器整根没入到对方温热湿软的后穴中。

即便隔着安全套，被肠道包裹着一收一缩的感觉也过于美好，如果不是宁泽涛看到了麦克沃伊将自己的嘴唇咬得泛白，他会立刻不管不顾的抽插，将自己曾经旖旎的梦境和幻想一一变为现实。

他的舌尖隔开麦克沃伊的牙齿和嘴唇，含着快被咬破的下唇轻轻吮吸，“咬我可以，别咬你自己。”宁泽涛克制着自己进出力道，只浅浅地抽出，再进去，耐心的等着麦克沃伊适应。不过从内心而言他当然希望麦克沃伊快点适应，毕竟他没有美人在怀还能坐怀不乱的功力，现在只想把怀里这个人拆骨入腹，听他一遍遍叫自己的名字。

最初的不适应过去之后，麦克沃伊才发现自己的身体似乎比精神上更加渴望这个男人，他羞愧于将自己露骨的欲望说出口，只是配合着宁泽涛的动作扭动着腰，诚实的让呻吟弥散在两人的唇齿间，如同催情剂一般，让氛围更添了几分情色。

宁泽涛自然察觉到了他的回应，加快了动作的频率。他将麦克沃伊的臀瓣收入掌中，变着花样的揉捏着，还顺嘴评价一句，“我喜欢你的屁股。”麦克沃伊翻了个白眼，“一般，没有你的翘。”宁泽涛的裤子并未完全褪下，松松的挂在胯间，麦克沃伊干脆用脚将裤子蹭下来，脚后跟在他的屁股上敲了敲。

宁泽涛的动作不复最初的小心和温柔，整根抽出又整根没入，次次都撞在麦克沃伊的前列腺上，逼得后者一句话都说不出来，手指在宁泽涛的背上胡乱的划动，将自己的抓痕留在宁泽涛饱满的背肌上。凌乱的红痕被激烈运动渗出的汗水沾湿后更添了火辣辣的刺痛感，在如此情动的时候也成了情趣和交合的催化剂。

大开大合的动作并没有影响宁泽涛说话，虽然他知道现在问这件事有点煞风景，但是天地良心，他已经因为这个醋了很久了，尤其是现在还知道麦克沃伊喜欢自己，心里就更不是个滋味了。“我的腹肌就这么不入你的眼吗？”他问道，麦克沃伊有些惊讶地看向他，随后又因为他的动作被顶得向上，下意识收紧了缠在宁泽涛腰间的腿来稳住自己。

摆出这么一副哀怨的表情，动作却更加凶狠，麦克沃伊觉得自己再这么浪叫下去，明天嗓子肯定都是哑的。他嘴硬道，“对啊，也不知道是谁来澳大利亚的时候腹肌只有一块呢，肌肉都是松的。”之前他当然是不会把这种话说出口的，只是如今宁泽涛又回归到了完美性感的身材，甚至比之前还要壮，曾经受苦难的结果也终于能当作嫌弃对方时的谈资了。

“那是五月份的时候！”宁泽涛不满地说道，惩罚似的在麦克沃伊的锁骨上咬了一口。“但是让我印象深刻。”麦克沃伊说道，他搂着宁泽涛，声音低下去，方才的调笑化作庆幸和微不可察的恐惧，“太好了，你都挺过来了。”宁泽涛嗯了一声，变换着角度插入，聚集的快感很快让麦克沃伊无心想更多的事情，只能顺应着本能回应着。

“之前你心情不好，是因为我腹肌上热搜的事？”麦克沃伊看了他一眼，宁泽涛补充道，“总有一部分这个原因吧。”麦克沃伊不想在这个问题上做过多的纠缠，现在往回看之前的吃醋傻得不行，宁泽涛见他脸色还不好，又补上一句，“没关系嘛，你也有腹肌啊。”

完全没有get和自己同样的点让麦克沃伊几乎气结，他报复般的收紧后穴，愉快地看着宁泽涛呼吸一窒。随之而来的激烈操干让麦克沃伊几乎喘不过气，明明自己也训练，他也训练，怎么好像体力差了很多，麦克沃伊残存的一丝理智郁闷的思考着这个问题，所以自己是被操的那个吗。

算上刚刚诞生的恋人关系，他们之间有好几重关系，过往和现在要说清楚都要费上一段时间，但是没关系，麦克沃伊想着，双腿在宁泽涛腰间收紧，手掌流连在他的腹肌上，这个男人属于我，他贴上对方的唇，宁泽涛很配合的把他的主动变成了一个缠绵的吻 ，而我也属于他。

这就够了。

两人几乎同时达到高潮，在把腰酸腿软的麦克沃伊放下来之后宁泽涛用纸巾匆匆的将麦克沃伊射在两人下巴和胸腹间的精液擦去。麦克沃伊的腰以下部分完全使不上劲，如果不是宁泽涛让抱着他早就软下去了，

在将两人洗干净之后宁泽涛将他们的衣裤丢进洗衣机，麦克沃伊干脆就只穿了一件宁泽涛的T恤，过于宽大的下摆堪堪遮住了他的屁股，也不穿别的，就这样缩在被子里趴着玩手机。看到被自己设置成手机桌面的宁泽涛的照片，想到他刚才对于自己在腹肌这件事上的误解，顿时又觉得非常不爽。

他点开微博，找到热评里第一条，是一个粉丝想让他公正的评价一下对宁泽涛腹肌的看法，麦克沃伊回复到，“挺漂亮的，但我觉得我自己的更好。”

而宁泽涛常年用于视奸的小号看到这条之后，刚走进卧室准备算账，就看见麦克沃伊在给人点赞，还是一个裸着上半身秀肌肉的健身达人，“你在看什么呢。”他问道，几乎是一个字一个字往外蹦。

“腹肌啊，”麦克沃伊怕他没看见一样，还专门举着手机对着他晃了晃，“没关系嘛，你也有腹肌啊。”他将这句话甩回宁泽涛脸上，看着对方气得不行又无话可说的样子心情很好，也不再管他继续趴着点赞腹肌。

背后传来细微的声音，他刚转过头，便被宁泽涛从后面吻住，男人挺立的阴茎正好对着他尚未完全闭合的穴口，麦克沃伊这才慌了起来，手忙脚乱想要拉开距离，但宁泽涛没给他这个机会，将自己的身体覆上他的后背，腹肌与麦克沃伊劲瘦的腰紧紧相贴。阴茎缓缓的进到麦克沃伊的身体里，与麦克沃伊十指交扣。

“我觉得还需要加深一下你对我的腹肌的印象，”他说道，“当然了，我也要好好感受一下自己男朋友的腹肌。”说完他便开始动作，从背后操干着这个专属于自己的小坏蛋。

第二天宁泽涛踩着点到了俱乐部，而麦克沃伊直接请假了；布郎教授看着他身上的吻痕和抓痕，摇摇头说年轻人啊。俱乐部里崇拜宁泽涛的小男生在训练间隙跑过来找他聊天，见到他背上的抓痕问他为什么受伤了，宁泽涛还不知道怎么回答才能让答案适合于一个未成年，小男孩就自己先说道，“是不是被猫咪抓的，我身上也有哦，当时不小心踩到它的尾巴了。”说着他把小腿上的猫爪印指给宁泽涛看。

宁泽涛揉了揉他的头，“嗯，就是猫抓的。”

是一只会挠人，但是又很辣的小野猫。


	7. 老公一肚子坏水/一物降一物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有车。

…  
无论发生了什么，我都会像现在这样一直爱着你，直到永远  
…

宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的改变从全运会之后的那次见面开始，那是生活里简单细微的改变，如同春雨一般润物无声。

最先注意到的当然是身边亲近的朋友，宁泽涛在周末和朋友聚在一起出去玩的时候刚见面就被打量了好几眼，他低头看看自己的衣裤，并不觉得哪里有问题，“怎么了？”面前的男生的目光终于从他两处有破洞的裤子移到了他的脸上，表情若有所思，语气里却满是打趣，“终于舍得放弃你的阿迪运动裤了？”

宁泽涛不满的撇撇嘴，“我也不是每天都穿阿迪的。”话是这么说，但他自己也知道并没有多少说服力。男生揽过他的肩膀，“挺好的挺好的，能给自己买新衣服了。”说到衣服，他又看了看，宁泽涛的外套也是他以前没见过的。他正想再说点什么，宁泽涛开口将话题从衣服上岔开。

对于宁泽涛的朋友们来说，突然看到他穿澳大利亚本地潮牌的新衣服还是蛮惊奇的一件事，毕竟宁泽涛一直是一个很省的人，衣服换来换去不是阿迪达斯就是那几件以前买的旧衣服。但某种意义上来说这也是融入当地的文化的体现，大家欣慰的同时笑笑也就过去了。只有一位，顺嘴说了一句突然开始打扮了不会是喜欢上哪个姑娘了吧，再一想觉得不存在啊，这位先生不穿比穿上还吸引人，还需要打扮吗。

这个观点自然成了一路上闲聊里的笑谈，谁都没注意到当恋爱这个话题终于结束后宁泽涛默默松了一口气。

而麦克沃伊外表上的变化比宁泽涛要难以察觉得多。毕竟他平时并没有非常固定的穿衣风格，训练时候大多都以简单方便为主；但时间久了，俱乐部里每天都见面的朋友还是发现了一点端倪。

力量训练间隙威尔逊从头到脚好好的看了看麦克沃伊，阿迪达斯的衣服裤子鞋子袜子，还包括手里的运动水杯，要不是签了speedo估计泳裤也换了；这不是单独的现象，一连好几天他都是这么穿的。本着有好奇就要问出来的好习惯，威尔逊坐到他身边，“以前没见你这么喜欢这个牌子啊，”她看着动作顿了一下的麦克沃伊，“我和Kyle终于打动你了吗。”话是这么说，但她自己也不信。

“训练时穿着方便啊。”麦克沃伊对着她笑了笑，说得十分在理，陆上训练时总是不折腾一身汗不罢休，当然是不拘着什么运动品牌，穿着舒服方便就行。但女人天生敏锐的直觉使得威尔逊并不像宁泽涛的朋友那样容易被糊弄过去，“说到训练，”她扯了扯麦克沃伊身上那件有些松垮的白T恤，“最近这段时间你好像训练之外的时间也在穿阿迪啊。”麦克沃伊是个什么样的人她还是很清楚的，虽然经常也穿着再普通不过的纯色T恤，但绝对不是一天到晚都穿同一个运动品牌的人。

她正想开口说什么，教练走过来指了指自己腕上的手表，麦克沃伊站起来语气轻快，“继续训练了。”威尔逊也放下自己的水杯站起来，“这事没完。”她一定是漏掉了什么，能让麦克沃伊做出这样的转变一定不是什么简单的事情，或者人。

“这事根本就没有开始。”麦克沃伊回了她一句。

麦克沃伊虽然经常发社交网络粉丝不少，但到底比不上宁泽涛庞大的“老婆团”，还没等威尔逊从麦克沃伊的生活里找到一些蛛丝马迹，宁泽涛的路透先在微博上炸开了锅。

无非是宁泽涛被路人偶遇，合照和抓拍被po到了网上。回到了环境更加轻松的澳大利亚，这也不算什么稀奇的事情。而真正让粉丝们在意的是他那一身时尚又不失清爽帅气的打扮，路人的评价是非常会穿衣服并且帅到让人腿软；而宁泽涛是一个出了名的不会穿衣服的人，仗着自己有脸有身材在挑衣服这件事情上为所欲为。

粉丝们除了说好帅之外想来想去，也唯有谈恋爱这一种情况能够解释宁泽涛这突如其来的“开窍”；这衣服压根不是他挑的，是他恋爱对象帮他挑的。放了路透的路人评论下全是粉丝变着法问你有没有看到他和别人一起，和谁一起，男的女的。最后不胜其扰单独发了条微博说遇到宁泽涛的时候只有他一个人，顺带还删了之前的路透。

流言是暂时平息了，但巨大的反差依旧让很多粉丝认定了这件事，又期待又忐忑的蹲等着下一次的消息。也有粉丝去现在在微博上远比宁泽涛活跃的麦克沃伊私信里问，偶尔有几个运气好的会发现自己的私信成了已读，但自然没有半点回应。

麦克沃伊最初还是会看的，看了几条发现都是在问宁泽涛的事情，又会给对方显示已读，也就不再点开了。其实回复一句他没有女朋友安慰一下他心急如焚的粉丝也无伤大雅，因为宁泽涛的确没有交女朋友，他交了一个男朋友。

每当想到这里，麦克沃伊愉悦得像是被摸舒服了发出呼噜声的爱因斯坦。

不过这种事情总归也就是想想，虽然他很能体谅宁泽涛粉丝的心情，但感情这种私事但凡透露一点点出来都会惹来麻烦，他自己倒是无所谓，宁泽涛就不一定了。不能和男朋友光明正大的谈恋爱多少让他心情有点郁结，刚想把猫抱到怀里寻求安慰，手一摸却扑了个空。

麦克沃伊走到厨房才发现爱因斯坦还在守望宁泽涛之前给他做的小鱼干，等他走近了一贯懒散的爱因斯坦立刻躁动起来，麦克沃伊打开盒子，低头就对上了自己猫主子可怜兮兮的眼神，他将小鱼干在爱因斯坦眼前晃晃，在猫咪伸出爪子之后放到了自己嘴里。

但是再如何小心遮掩，谈恋爱这种事情是不可能被遮住的，用女生们的话来说，脸上一个小表情都能出卖你。

细节这种东西，一旦留心，就会发现显眼得不得了。宁泽涛和麦克沃伊虽然还没被完全出卖，但也差不多了。除了穿着上再明显不过，生活的小习惯也随着交往开始随着对方的喜好倾移。

首先就表现在麦克沃伊拿着外带纸杯走到训练场地，威尔逊一看垂着的细线纸签就知道肯定不是咖啡，“你什么时候戒掉咖啡了？”她状似无意地开口道，她都记不清这是第几次看到麦克沃伊喝着茶出现了。

“换换口味而已。”麦克沃伊对答如流，末了还砸砸嘴，“喝习惯了还挺好喝的。”他喜欢咖啡，对茶只说得上有点兴趣，但有一个喝了咖啡会胃疼每天水果茶换着口味喝的男朋友，多少就被影响了。别的不说，在星巴克点单前脑子里一闪而过宁泽涛喝茶时的侧脸就够他改变选择了。

威尔逊显然不相信他这样的回答，但也没有再说什么，只接口道，“那我下次也去试试。”她觉得麦克沃伊变了很多，衣着，喝饮料的习惯，总说着冲浪但周末去打篮球，甚至还开始关注起了Instagram上养狗的宠物博主，没事还给它们点赞，这在以前是绝对不可能发生的事情，她养狗的时候麦克沃伊还嫌弃她不养猫！

这些日积月累起来的习惯一夕开始改变只有一种可能，那就是出现了一个人重要到麦克沃伊为了他/她去改变。

威尔逊第一个就想到了宁泽涛，她太清楚麦克沃伊对这位中国选手脱离对对手和朋友范围的执念了，考虑到对方的身份，麦克沃伊选择隐瞒也很正常。但她对宁泽涛所知甚少，就那么点了解还是麦克沃伊告诉她的，不敢随便下定论。

这就非常令人纠结了，她和麦克沃伊说得上是关系很好的朋友了，她了解麦克沃伊，但现在又觉得自己看不透他，明明脸上的笑容都已经暴露了他是个恋爱中的傻子，偏偏关于对方的身份这方面滴水不漏。

能让麦克沃伊做到这个地步，说明对方对他真的很重要，而且也的确不是能够随意就挑明身份的人，出于这一点威尔逊也不敢和澳大利亚队的其他女生交流，直接问又觉得少了乐趣。可是想来想去，她还是找不到除了宁泽涛之外其他的人选。

训练结束之后她去麦克沃伊家串门，爱因斯坦还是老样子，对她和麦克沃伊的出现都不怎么热情。麦克沃伊去给两人拿饮料的时候威尔逊看到沙发一角放置的纸袋，上面的logo赫然是麦克沃伊很喜欢的一个潮牌。但如果威尔逊没记错，她已经有段时间没见过麦克沃伊穿除了运动装之外的其他衣服了。

她坐过去将纸袋里的衣物拿出来，是刚出的男款，也是麦克沃伊喜欢的风格，但作为和麦克沃伊几乎每天都见面的俱乐部小伙伴，威尔逊一看就知道这绝对不是麦克沃伊的尺码。她回头看见麦克沃伊走近自己，扑捉到对方脸上一闪而逝的尴尬。

“最近都没看见你怎么穿这类型的衣服。”她把手里抖开的衣服仔细折好，麦克沃伊没有说话，威尔逊想了想还是决定为自己最近这几天的猜想找到一个确定的答案。“不准备说点什么？”啊，她真是太喜欢看到麦克沃伊这种说不出话的样子了，满满都是你也有今天的愉悦。

“我昨天给自己买的。”麦克沃伊把饮料递给她，在旁边的沙发上坐下。威尔逊扭开瓶盖喝了一口，“Cam，我看见你只穿一条小短裤的时间可能比你男朋友都多呢。”她在男朋友很短的停顿了一下，手边的男款衣服让她肯定了这个说法；言下之意也非常简单，你不会真的觉得我不知道你穿多大的衣服吧。

麦克沃伊放弃似的叹口气，“真的很明显吗？”威尔逊差点把嘴里的饮料都喷出来，难道他还觉得自己隐藏得很好吗。“这么说吧，”她将瓶盖拧紧，“你还记得我和Kyle复合之后你看见我直接问是不是和好了，”她点点头，“就这么明显。”

她看见麦克沃伊一脸挫败的手掌搓着自己的脸说道，“我不想给他惹麻烦。”对朋友的关心让她安慰道，“没关系的，至少目前来说，除了我应该也没别人知道。”听到这句麦克沃伊脸色好了不少，她试探着说道，“Ning？”麦克沃伊的点头让她觉得自己真是好棒棒。

“什么时候的事？”疑问得到确切答复之后是蠢蠢欲动的好奇心。“他参加完中国的比赛回来的那个周末。”已经被看穿，面对好友麦克沃伊也没有隐瞒。威尔逊只隐约记得的确是有那么一段时间这位中国选手不在澳大利亚，那几天麦克沃伊每天都处于欣喜又焦灼之中，还因为关于他的报道不开心也不说具体为什么。

现在回想起来，也的确是在宁泽涛回澳大利亚重新开始训练之后麦克沃伊就开始了一系列的改变，仔细算算也有一段时间了。还没等她再说点什么，麦克沃伊已经睁着一双狗狗眼看着她双手合十，“千万别告诉别人。”

“但如果是别人自己发现了……”男生可能神经粗不会太在意这些细节，但威尔逊绝对不相信其他的女生会看不出来。“那你就说不知道是谁！”麦克沃伊立刻接话道，声音里是难得的急切。

威尔逊答应下来，麦克沃伊这才露出一个笑容说谢谢。

他们都是热衷于分享生活的人，这样的大事在社交网络上被麦克沃伊藏得一点不露还是让威尔逊惊讶，提到这点时麦克沃伊脸上笑容不减，威尔逊却从他的眼神里看到了磐石般的认真坚毅，“因为我想在力所能及的范围里保护他啊。”

他一定是彻底栽进去了，离开麦克沃伊家时威尔逊回头看了一眼抱着爱因斯坦和她告别的人想着，把自己所有的感情化在一颗真心里捧着送给了对方，让那个中国人成了自己最大的软肋。

威尔逊莫名的理解了婚礼上将自己女儿的手交到新郎手里的那些父亲的心情。

反观宁泽涛，小心翼翼的地下情被朋友发现就来得慢了很多，一方面大家会习惯性的将宁泽涛身上的穿着和细节变化归为来了澳大利亚之后的良性改变，一方面很难想象一直和恋爱不沾边的宁泽涛会突然脱团还是和一个男生。

但恋爱这种事情，无论是遮掩地下情还是光明坦荡荡，被人发现都是早晚的事。在宁泽涛第二次拒绝了朋友们周日一起去海边顺便吃烤肉的邀约时，大家都发现了端倪。宁泽涛一向是一个热衷于周末出来放松的人，一次理由含糊的拒绝就算了，第二次也这样，事若反常必有妖。

宁泽涛周末和麦克沃伊腻在一起的时候完全不知道他的朋友们这次小聚全在讨论他的种种反常，从最早开始改变的穿衣风格，到现在会在Instagram点赞完全get不到点的物理数学相关的小笑话。从前是没在意，现在有意识的联系在一起觉得简直不要太明显。

唯一的问题是，和谁。

和谁两个字说出口之后，烤肉桌旁的几个人同时安静下来，一时除了店里的喧闹只能听见肥牛滋滋作响的声音。比起宁泽涛谈恋爱了，这个问题答案的指向性更加明显，单是从宁泽涛在Instagram上设置了麦克沃伊的发布提醒就够让人明白了。

宁泽涛不明白为什么一夕之间大家对自己的感情生活这么感兴趣了，专门在没有训练的下午跑到他的公寓来，意有所指的进行旁敲侧击；和媒体打了这么久的交道，宁泽涛对话里有话也算是很有心得了，几分钟下来就搞明白了他们到底想说什么，心情微妙的介于完了被发现了的心塞和不用继续瞒着他们的轻松之间。

“你们什么时候发现的？”最后还是选择了这样一个问句来肯定他们的疑问。“没多久，以前是我们瞎。”等等，看你的样子还觉得能多瞒几天的吗，自己表现得有多明显心里都没点数吗？！

兜兜转转最后还是归到了提醒宁泽涛小心点别被拍到，一个休闲时打篮球都能上热搜的人，根本不敢想象要是被拍到和麦克沃伊牵着手走会在网上炸成什么样。宁泽涛十分认真地点头说知道了，隐匿自己这方面他的确不需要任何人担心，然后又恳切道，“你们也不要告诉别人哦。”

朋友们翻了个白眼给他，说知道了替你保密。但无论是宁泽涛还是他们都没想到，计划永远赶不上变化，最后麦克沃伊和他选择了比在街上被拍到或者自己通过社交网络表明更加张扬直接的方式宣告他们的感情。

在麦克沃伊参加了北京的短池世界杯通过采访表明自己的确和宁泽涛私底下有交流关系也不错之后，乐于和粉丝互动并且上线频率相当高的他就成了被宁泽涛晾在一边的粉丝们抓住的最后一根救命稻草。

彼时麦克沃伊刚结束了三站短池比赛回到澳大利亚，宁泽涛也刚参加完联合国的邀请活动；两个人都有一肚子的新经历想要讲给对方听，但理智永远敌不过情感，擦枪走火就是一瞬间的事。

麦克沃伊被宁泽涛压倒在沙发上摄住嘴唇时外面的阳光正好从窗帘缝隙漏进来落在脸上，一瞬间的温暖温度还让他分心想了一下还好还没把爱因斯坦从爸妈那里接回来，不然让猫看到这个场景就尴尬了。

身体纠缠之后整个人都懒散下来，麦克沃伊直到吃饭时候神智才完全恢复清醒上线，说着自己在北京吃到的中国菜和日本那家很喜欢的拉面，说到那家店又提到店主挂在墙上的照片，麦克沃伊扫了他一眼，“我发微博你又没有理我。”不过习惯了宁泽涛这种作风，本来也没有期待这件事，也说不上失望了。

“我点赞了。”宁泽涛顺手帮他把嘴角沾上的一点酱汁擦掉时说道，“用小号。”在麦克沃伊再次开口前他抢先说道，“而且这次去美国我分享生活了！”麦克沃伊嘴巴张了张，又闭上，过了几秒钟说道，“我觉得粉丝期待的分享生活，是你自己用微博分享。”而不是靠来澳大利亚的导演，或者联合国的官方微博。

宁泽涛完全不在意这些细节，“不是一样的吗，我自己发也是那些图那些话。”麦克沃伊把旁边宁泽涛给他盛的汤端起来啜了一口，他现在一点都不奇怪那些宁泽涛粉丝跑到他的微博底下和私信里求他给宁泽涛说说多分享生活了，粉了一个关注度这么高的公众人物都能到这地步也挺不容易了。

晚上总是安定而悠闲，两个人缩在被子里一边聊天一边玩手机。宁泽涛难得登上大号看粉丝们的评论，有不少都提到了麦克沃伊，其中一张截图让他眯起了眼睛。“姑娘们都很喜欢你。”麦克沃伊正趴在枕头上刷Instagram，听到这句话偏过头看着他笑，“是啊，你是不是该反思一下为什么。”

但宁泽涛的重点并不在这里，继续说道，“她们还让我多向你学学，”他把手机对着麦克沃伊晃了晃，“多在ins上给漂亮的女孩子点赞。”对危机的本能感知让麦克沃伊下意识的想要后退，而他实在没地方可退，只能硬着头皮对上宁泽涛相当危险的笑容。“她只是我的同学。”麦克沃伊也说不清自己哪有什么好心虚的，他以为只有点赞腹肌才会很刺激宁泽涛呢。

刺激这个词突然撩动了麦克沃伊脑子里的那根弦，他挪挪身体和宁泽涛靠得更近，仰视着靠着床坐着的宁泽涛，笑着说道，“某人好像酸味有点重啊。”就他本人而言，他一点都不介意看到宁泽涛因为自己而吃醋，吃醋是在乎的表现，他高兴还来不及。

宁泽涛捏了捏他的鼻子，心里刚才那阵突如其来的酸意飞快的散去，“是你自己鼻子出问题了。”麦克沃伊在他手背上拍了一下，“是谁的问题你自己知道。”说完挪回了自己的那半边枕头。

两人之间安静了一会，退出ins之后看微博底下的评论时麦克沃伊突然说道，“她们都对你的终身大事很着急。”宁泽涛疑惑地看了他一眼，不知道他为什么说这件事。麦克沃伊继续说道，“时不时就有人求着让我转告你，已经到了可以谈恋爱找女朋友的年纪了。”宁泽涛拉过他空闲的左手，不轻不重的捏了捏，“现在酸味重的人是谁？”

看麦克沃伊没有理会自己，宁泽涛觉得这个说大不大的事情还是现在就解决了比较好，不然夜长梦多，他不想有一天因为这些粉丝无心的言论使得两个人闹别扭。

宁泽涛躺到他身边，和麦克沃伊一样是趴着，手臂揽过他的腰，下巴放在麦克沃伊的肩上，放松而亲昵的姿态，“我不需要女朋友，”他认真的语气让麦克沃伊偏过头看他，宁泽涛微微低下头在他的肩上亲了一下，“我有你了。”

麦克沃伊也不知道自己为什么心里这么别扭的不舒服，只是那些希望宁泽涛多和女生接触利用大好的时光谈个恋爱的文字不仅扎进眼睛里还扎进心里，让他舌尖变得涩涩的，他不喜欢这样的情绪，但遇上宁泽涛之后有些情绪就根本不受自己控制。该死的恋爱化学反应。

“她们又不知道。”麦克沃伊闷闷的回答道，退出微博的界面，手机桌面还是之前设置的宁泽涛的硬照。

“那你想让她们知道吗？”麦克沃伊刚要顺口回答，宁泽涛这句简单的话具体指了什么却让他怔住，老实说，他压根就没想过这件事，考虑到一石激起千层浪的后果，他宁愿陪着宁泽涛一直瞒下去。他再次转过头看着宁泽涛，后者脸上没有笑容，眼神里满是认真，见他不说话，宁泽涛再次说道，“早晚她们都会知道的，别人也会知道，最迟等到我们退役，这辈子剩下的时间这么长，迟早会被人发现。”

他执过麦克沃伊的手，在他的手背上吻了一下，“而且我也想光明正大的牵着你的手。”

“我不知道，”被宁泽涛提出来这件事，并没有给麦克沃伊带来想象中的欣喜，“要是有人用这一点攻击你呢。”

宁泽涛拉长调子漫不经心的嗯了一声，揽着麦克沃伊的手臂收紧了些，“我本来也没有什么可以失去的了。”他顿一顿，补充道，“除了你。”他见过谷底里最黑暗的地方是什么样子，他成功的摆脱了泥潭再次站到顶点，他什么都不怕。

“那我也可以向你保证，”他们离得太近了，近到连灵魂都触到一起，“你永远都不会失去我。”他伸手勾着宁泽涛的脖子让两人的唇贴合在一起，当理智再次被烧没之前宁泽涛分开两人胶着的唇，“明天……”他怎么记得明天麦克沃伊还要去实验室。

“明天星期天，你不用训练我下午才去学校。”麦克沃伊飞快地接话，不满地看着宁泽涛当做睡衣穿的白T，他就不能尝试一下裸睡吗。

那就无所谓了，宁泽涛顺手剥掉麦克沃伊身上唯一一块布料。

本着循序渐进给人伏笔最后更容易接受的原则，宁泽涛和麦克沃伊将一些“改变”的细节通过社交网络展现出来。最明显的当然是宁泽涛，平时消失十天半个月的人突然好像发现了Instagram的乐趣，更新频率几乎赶上麦克沃伊。

对于粉丝来说除了嚎叫这位祖宗终于良心发现之外也没觉得有什么不对，毕竟已经去了澳大利亚，当然是用国外的社交软件来得更方便。

和麦克沃伊一起在黄金海岸钓鱼时他顺手把两根鱼竿和眼前的碧海蓝天照下来，“你现在这样才叫分享生活。”麦克沃伊忍不住吐槽道，“不要这个滤镜，色调不好看。”麦克沃伊拿过他的手机，加滤镜标地址在内容里@自己一气呵成。

宁泽涛勤更的ins内容分两部分，澳大利亚的风景，和麦克沃伊一起浪。今天是一起去看了天文展，不仅发了社交网络还被路人拍到，抓拍的照片里两人有说有笑，一看关系就很亲密。

麦克沃伊也会更新微博，大多是和Instagram上相同的内容，有关宁泽涛的也会单独发。比如把宁泽涛带到格里菲斯大学的物理实验室逛了一圈让自己男朋友了解平时自己平时到底是在做什么之后，把宁泽涛站在实验室里一脸好奇的照片发到微博上。

被宁泽涛锻炼得一贯敏锐的粉丝在面对他们的“预防针”时展现出来的高兴宽容让麦克沃伊欣慰又有点无奈，欣慰宁泽涛的粉丝很高兴看到他们私下里经常在一起，无奈粉丝们好像真的一点没看出来他们亲密得有些过分的态度。不，也可能是看出来，不敢真情实感说出来而已。反正媒体倒是说他们这对泳坛CP不相杀只相爱说得很高兴。

还要怎么明显，恋爱中的情侣无非也就是发这些内容了，难道真要我把Ning裸着上半身在厨房里做晚饭的照片放出来你们才相信？

这样的百般暗示倒是让队友都知道了他们的关系，心照不宣的发过去一句恭喜涛哥；麦克沃伊这边则更加明显，比赛前大家聚在一起，看见麦克沃伊走过来就是一阵揶揄的欢呼，麦克沃伊下意识的去看旁边的威尔逊，女生给了他一个白眼，“你在Ins上都表现得这么明显了，再看不出来就是真瞎。”

澳大利亚队里谁不知道麦克沃伊这段跨越了几年的感情，如今看到终于圆满简直想撒花。麦克沃伊莫名其妙就被女生们拉着坐成了一个圈，开始挨个满足她们的好奇心。这时候他就突然羡慕起了宁泽涛，中国队里的女生虽然也都压抑着自己快要爆炸的好奇心，但一来都知道宁泽涛是个在这种事上容易害羞的人，二来自己问详细了也会害羞，问也不会多问什么。

但澳大利亚队这边就不一样了，女生们仿佛就等着这一天，把各种感慨疑问抛给麦克沃伊。知道他和宁泽涛目前还各自住着一般只有周末见面还帮着出谋划策，在哪里住可以去两个俱乐部都方便，周围环境好；最关键的是你们可以天天见面，说完还提醒他住在一起小心别耽误训练。

好不容易脱身后开始赛前的训练，麦克沃伊在池子里四种泳姿交替着游时想起女生们之前的话，他和宁泽涛好像从没考虑过住到一起这件事。认识也就两年多的时间，在一起才几个月，现在就同居会不会太早，当初刚确定心意就睡了对方这个进展已经够快了。

麦克沃伊觉得可以等到自己比赛完回去和宁泽涛提一下，别的不说，光是每天能见面这个诱惑力就很大啊。

宁泽涛对这个提议倒是不反对，但公寓的租期还没到，并不想现在就搬走。“没关系啊，不着急。”麦克沃伊一边回答一边看着宁泽涛把徐徐削断苹果皮，他很有耐心，力道也把握得很好，一个苹果削下来苹果皮都不会断。“反正找公寓也需要时间，你先住着。”他突然在想，到底是他们先出柜，还是先同居在一起呢。

2017随着零点时分天空中绽开的烟花和阵阵钟声散去，新开始的一年两人在长池比赛上没什么同场机会，倒是各自都有寓意重要的比赛。宁泽涛毕竟不是澳大利亚本地人，很多当地举办的比赛参加不了，带着鸭舌帽口罩在看台上给自己恋人加油虽然也是不错的体验，但作为运动员当然还是更渴望同场竞技。

于是每年都会举办的短池世界杯就成了最好的选择，以赛代练又能够在赛场一决高下，比赛间隙还能在当地短暂放松当小休假。

宁泽涛提前先回了国内集合，麦克沃伊这边则等着赛前和队友们一起过去。原本以为要等到赛前才会见面，谁知道两个航班居然同时到了。宁泽涛的师弟师妹们看看那边提箱子的澳大利亚队和其中的麦克沃伊，再看看戴上眼镜之后世界终于变得清晰的宁泽涛，真是老天爷都会帮谈恋爱的人，单身狗们散了散了。

两队见面之后照例是和相熟的队员打招呼，等到宁泽涛走到麦克沃伊身边，两边的队员都非常默契的为他们腾出了空间。

短池比赛虽然关注度不如长池，但这次宁泽涛的参加显然让媒体们都蠢蠢欲动，机场口有不少记者等着拍照片或者冲上来采访。“涛哥，都是来等你的吧。”余贺新看到媒体后在宁泽涛耳边说道，对于自己的关注度，很多时候宁泽涛自己也是无可奈何，“除非是话筒伸到了你鼻子底下，否则别理他们。”他对着余贺新叮嘱道。

麦克沃伊慢腾腾的走在澳大利亚队伍最后，看着宁泽涛和自己快走到电梯那里，麦克沃伊又没有加快脚步的意思，余贺新很有眼力的快走了几步先站上扶梯。看着下面对着这一扶梯游泳选手拍照的记者，再想想后面那两个，打扰别人谈恋爱是会被驴踢的知道吗，话说阿克的航班什么时候才到啊。

宁泽涛在麦克沃伊的黑色阿迪双肩包上拍了拍，“不走吗？”麦克沃伊回头对他笑了笑，“等你。”他的目光落到宁泽涛新换的深棕色背包，背包颜色和自己男朋友的发色相同，这样隐晦的宣誓主权想到就会让他不自觉笑起来。

宁泽涛站上扶梯的同时麦克沃伊顺着旁边的楼梯走下来，宁泽涛疑惑地看了他一眼，还没问出口麦克沃伊先笑着解释道，“比比看走楼梯和坐扶梯谁快。”无聊，且幼稚，但是可爱啊。宁泽涛的手落在扶手上，只可惜隔了这么一点点距离拉不到他的手。

两人全然无视了下面拍照拍得正欢的媒体，说着接下来的赛程和终于允许宁泽涛摸他下巴的爱因斯坦，视线一直黏在对方身上。余贺新回头看了一眼，差点被闪瞎，旁边的女生轻声说了一句，“他们要是现在就亲上我一点都不觉得奇怪。”

在扶梯循环到地面之前，麦克沃伊一步跨了两级楼梯，站定后偏头看着刚刚离开扶梯的宁泽涛，“我赢了。”宁泽涛笑着回了他一句幼稚，“小赢也是赢，你们中国人把这叫什么？开门红？”

没走几步就是围上来的记者，麦克沃伊和自己的队友一起离开。当天的新闻内容无外又是宁泽涛赛前状态正佳，和澳洲对手机场谈笑风生。所有的中国队员看到谈笑风生这个词都不约而同发出一声冷笑。

谈笑风生？他们就差大庭广众之下用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇了好吗。

比赛如期举行，比赛前中村的眼皮一直跳得厉害，时不时揉揉眼睛，旁边的江原以为他不舒服问他怎么了，“就总觉得有什么事情会发生。”江原笑着安慰他，“一场比赛而已能有什么事。”他本想再走近些帮中村看看眼睛，余光瞟见余贺新往这边张望的身影，止住了动作。

宁泽涛和麦克沃伊都很顺利的以预赛第一第二的成绩进到决赛；唯一的小插曲是赛前热身时两个人过于腻歪终于让旁边的两家队友看不下去，一窝蜂的拥上来把两人推进泳池里。

不到一分钟的比赛过程过得极快，出水后宁泽涛取下泳镜泳帽趴在浮标线上喘气，没戴眼镜时他的视力不怎么样，成绩压根就看不清，只看得见中国的国旗排在澳大利亚下面。

他刚偏过头想问一下麦克沃伊自己的成绩，却在和麦克沃伊对上眼神的那一瞬间被对方捧着脸拉入了一个热情的吻里。场馆里的大屏幕直播着还在触边后选手们的近景，尤其特写在刚刚得了情侣金牌的宁泽涛和麦克沃伊身上，没等到别的选手上前祝贺，屏幕上已经成了两人火热和缠绵的接吻。

刚游到余贺新旁边的中村下意识的捂住他的眼睛，然后才想起来其实余贺新也就比自己小两岁。“他们……还记得这是直播吗？”他小声的问道，看这样子估计是不记得了。不只是网络上有直播，余贺新没记错的话因为央视是会直播决赛的。他看了一眼屏幕上前两名相同的成绩，哥你这一波搞大了啊。

其实宁泽涛对这一切非常的茫然，他只是想祝贺一下麦克沃伊顺便问问自己的成绩，猝不及防就被捧着脸亲了，因为不想被别人自己是被强吻了，宁泽涛相当干脆的抢过了主导权。等到麦克沃伊分开两人的唇，额头靠在他的肩头匀着呼吸，宁泽涛的嘴才终于有空闲问一句，  
“我成绩是多少？”

耳边是其余选手看热闹不嫌热闹的鼓掌和口哨声，还有相机不停歇的闪光灯，麦克沃伊却突然感到一阵无奈漫上来，“我怎么就忘了你也是个盲游选手呢。”他揉着宁泽涛的脸泄愤，说道，“我们都拿了金牌！嗯——可能顺便还出柜了。”

赛后的采访里记者们一个字都没提到比赛，重点全放在了两人的拥吻上，麦克沃伊看了看被另一堆记者围着的宁泽涛，后者对他耸了耸肩，转头说道，“对我和Ning已经在一起了，这次也非常高兴能够一起拿到金牌。”

接下来几天这都成了网上津津乐道的话题，宁泽涛本就是个热搜体质，这件事一出自然是毫不客气进了热搜前三。

风暴中心却是很安静，接受完采访两人去换了衣服领奖。一路都是跟着拍的相机，直到到了领奖台才终于得了一点清闲。这次的第三名是中村，见他们走过来先握了手，“恭喜。”他说道，觉得自己好像结婚现场和两位新郎握手的宾客。

等待颁奖嘉宾过来的时候麦克沃伊握住宁泽涛的手，“我现在才反应过来，”他的声音里带着劫后余生般的虚脱感，“我们就这么在全世界面前……”

宁泽涛让两人交握的手变为十指相扣，“后悔也来不及了，现在大家都知道你是我男朋友了。”麦克沃伊看了他一眼，“我记得我们当初说的可是慢慢来。”宁泽涛倾身将两人的额头碰了一下，“是啊，已经铺垫很久了，现在这样也挺好的啊。”

是啊，这的确是很好的方式了，直接，高调，最关键的是和宁泽涛十指相扣一起登上领奖台，这件事的意义和带来的快乐甚至大于了出柜。想通了之后原本那些浅淡的忧愁飞快地消散，更甜蜜的喜悦漫上来。

他们刚刚宣告了自己属于彼此。

有的事情一旦开头，后面就顺畅多了。澳大利亚开始进入冬天，宁泽涛又恢复到了冬眠中从社交网络中消失的状态，也不管人们热火朝天的谈论着他和麦克沃伊从对手到恋人的路程。租的公寓时间到了，他也没有续约，和麦克沃伊一起租了另一套公寓，选了两人去训练路上折中的地方。

搬家和归置东西花了他们不少时间，等所有东西都收拾好，麦克沃伊坐在沙发上边喝水边想着他一定不能和宁泽涛分手，不然把东西搬走还要再折腾一次，太累了。

那边的宁泽涛刚在椅子上坐下，还没来得及说句话，爱因斯坦已经跳到了他的腿上大摇大摆的趴下。宁泽涛被这突然的临幸搞得手足无措，双腿僵着动也不敢动。“Cam——”他唤了一声麦克沃伊，后者偏过头看他，笑得开心“Ning别这么紧张，他喜欢你才会找你的。”

“可是……”他也去了麦克沃伊家里好多次了，没见过哪次爱因斯坦这么大发慈悲的用他的腿当抱枕啊。“他现在对这里的一切都还不熟悉，就挑着熟悉的人身上休息了。”麦克沃伊解释道，宁泽涛依旧不敢动腿，手掌小心翼翼的抚摸着猫咪的背。

麦克沃伊看着这个场景觉得身上的疲惫都一扫而空，拿出手机照了几张觉得还不够，干脆录了个小视频。想了想将其中一张照片发在微博上，配字是以后也要这样愉快的相处下去，后面跟了几个微笑雀跃的表情。

短池比赛之后麦克沃伊和宁泽涛一样几近从社交网络上消失，偶尔更新ins里的story也只是表明自己的行程，对自己和宁泽涛的搞事只字不提。

微博发出去自然又是引起热议，虽然没挑明说，但有点阅读理解能力的都能看出是在说即将同居。宁泽涛的小号设置了麦克沃伊的微博提醒，刚发出来就推送到了宁泽涛的手机上，打开看到是自己的和爱因斯坦的照片，抬头麦克沃伊抱着沙发上的靠枕笑得开心。“我们真的不能养狗吗？”刚问完没等到麦克沃伊回答，爱因斯坦就一口咬在了宁泽涛的手指上，“他同意我就同意。”麦克沃伊说道。

同居的生活虽然来得比想象中要早，但也在情理之中。宁泽涛还是嘴上说着要分享生活，但很少付出行动。麦克沃伊就不一样了，和宁泽涛住在一起每一天都是新鲜又充满了乐趣，手机里相册和小视频攒了一堆。“你如果不想我就不发出来。”他这么告诉宁泽涛，如果单单只涉及他自己，那当然无所谓，但现在还有宁泽涛，麦克沃伊自然要考虑他的感受；反正自己留着看也不亏。

宁泽涛想了想在他脸上吧唧亲了一口，“想发就发吧，以后我就靠你分享生活了。”

从那天起麦克沃伊就开始不定时“分享生活”，倒不如说是麦克沃伊的熊孩子日常。连宁泽涛自己都觉得再这么放任麦克沃伊为所欲为下去估计自己的形象全都要没了，虽然他也不在乎形象，但是亲爱的，那种睡觉睡得张着嘴口水都快流出来的照片还是不要发出来了吧，我不要面子的啊。

麦克沃伊是个熊孩子，这一点宁泽涛是知道的，他其实也不是多安分的人，面对他那些无伤大雅甚至可以称之为情趣的恶作剧，宁泽涛倒是不生气，就是有点无奈。比如这次周末，本来想去打篮球，结果发现麦克沃伊把家里自己的运动装全部藏起来了。

“Cam，”他一把拉住想要溜走的麦克沃伊，“我的衣服呢。”爱因斯坦察觉到气氛有点不对，立刻从麦克沃伊的怀里跳出来离开了卧室，“这不就是你的衣服吗。”麦克沃伊对着空了一半的衣柜说道，宁泽涛也不说话，就看着他。

对视了几秒，麦克沃伊终于败下阵来，从床底下的格子里拿出宁泽涛的其中一套运动装丢给他。宁泽涛在他面前也不遮掩，直接脱了睡衣换衣服；麦克沃伊是很早就接触游泳的运动员，每天满眼都是腹肌，按理说已经完全免疫，但宁泽涛对他来说就是意外，从当时喀山世锦赛赛后瞟了一眼到现在天天看，他都一直有想要摸上去的原始冲动。

“我后悔了，”麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛穿衣服的动作若有所思，“我应该把你的衣服都藏起来。”他忘了是什么时候看到说宁泽涛是最适合不穿衣服的男人了，当时觉得真肤浅，现在觉得无比贴切。宁泽涛把他圈在衣柜和自己的手臂之间，低头在他唇上点了一下，“没关系，晚上你可以帮我把它们脱掉。”

麦克沃伊猝不及防脸红着愣在那里，回过神的时候宁泽涛已经收拾好了背包，带着暧昧和揶揄的笑意和他挥手说再见。关门声响起之后麦克沃伊的手背贴上自己发烫的脸，这个傻子是什么时候变得这么会撩人的？！

麦克沃伊有时候也会在ins上发story，突然在宁泽涛做饭时拍他，宁泽涛也会很配合的看着镜头笑顺便比个剪刀手，反倒搞得麦克沃伊不知道要不要把自己这么帅的男朋友给ins上这么多粉丝看。

发还是要发的，麦克沃伊最后选择在画面上添上大写加粗的MY BOYFRIEND和闪闪发光小星星，给你们看看这个人，好不好看，温不温柔，我男朋友！

宁泽涛无条件无原则的宠溺放任从来都是麦克沃伊犯熊的资本；时常被宁泽涛冷落的粉丝也非常支持麦克沃伊分享生活，求更新的同时也殷切表示如果能把宁泽涛宁先生的反应后续放出来就更好了。

麦克沃伊还在Instagram上玩过一次直播，开头一本正经地说大家都知道游泳选手在比赛中会尽量来减少阻力，除了穿专业泳裤外也会剃毛。画风从这个词开始变得清奇，麦克沃伊展示了一下手里剃毛要用到的工具，“今天给大家展示一下平时我自己是怎么剃毛的。”他的镜头往下移，“腿由Mr.Ning提供。”直播里一大波评论刷得屏幕都几乎卡死，麦克沃伊不停说慢点刷太快了他看不清在说什么。

“哦，他现在在干什么。”麦克沃伊终于看清了一条中文评论，将镜头移到了旁边还睡着的宁泽涛脸上，“在睡觉呢。”麦克沃伊给了他手里还拿着的单词书一个特写，“每次看单词的时候就睡得特别快，这是他最喜欢的催眠读物。”

尽管麦克沃伊尽量放轻了动作，但还是按捺不住血液里熊孩子的冲动，“这根腿毛有点长。”他说着，然后直接上手一拉，直播里传来宁泽涛一声惨叫。

被疼醒的人正准备说话被麦克沃伊打断，“等等马上就剃完了！”宁泽涛干脆就没动，等着他把腿上那一块清理干净，直播还没关，发现宁泽涛醒了之后围观群众对于这次终于可以看到后续了非常激动。

“又调皮。”宁泽涛说着伸手盖住了麦克沃伊手机的镜头，围观粉丝通过他两指间的缝隙看到了两人贴在一起的唇，不过这样的福利也没多久，几秒钟之后麦克沃伊关掉了直播。

有一段时间宁泽涛回国内参加赞助商的活动，麦克沃伊一个人闲在家里浑身不习惯，发微博说主角不在没办法分享生活，搞得一帮子粉丝去宁泽涛发的广告微博下嗷嗷叫你快看看你媳妇！等你等得望眼欲穿啊！活动搞完快回去啊！好好哄哄人家啊！

宁泽涛回去之后麦克沃伊发的第一条story就是逼近限制级的用中文数腹肌，字正腔圆的中文给着近镜头数完八块腹肌，虽然麦克沃伊说这是自己的肚子，但大家都非常明白他数的是谁的腹肌。

偶尔的偶尔，宁泽涛也会反击一下，在麦克沃伊睡着的时候手指很轻的捏起他腰间的一点肉肉照一张，配字说我是不是把他喂胖了。

最酸臭又最可口的狗粮当然是生活里不经意暴露出来的细节，比如作为同样是早上在床上能赖多久就赖多久的人，每个训练的早上谁先起都成了一种值得自豪的攀比。麦克沃伊输多赢少，宁泽涛虽然懒，但却一点都不想输给他，总能比麦克沃伊早这么一两分钟起床。

这天是星期天，照例是可以睡到自然醒，麦克沃伊却难得很早就醒了，趁着宁泽涛睡得香便伸手戳他脸，几下之后拍了story，一个动作反复放，就看见画面里宁泽涛一脸无知无觉，麦克沃伊的食指戳在他的包子脸上，按下去，然后移开手，包子脸弹起来。

难得一次起得比宁泽涛早，只戳戳脸麦克沃伊觉得不够过瘾，于是站起身，正巧这时候宁泽涛换了个姿势，长手长腿占完了整张床。麦克沃伊自拍了一张，拍进去自己的半张脸和床上睡得四仰八叉的宁泽涛，以此来证明自己是起得更早更勤快的那个。

微博下很快有粉丝评论，热评第一是有人提出疑问，宁泽涛把床都占完了，你睡哪。麦克沃伊不知道这个粉丝是成心还是无意的，不过他今天心情好，便回复到，“他怀里。”

这波狗粮还没有完，宁泽涛睡醒之后看到了微博，也看了底下的评论，难得用自己的大号转发了一次麦克沃伊的微博，“也不知道是谁发完这条微博就回我怀里睡回笼觉了。”

宁泽涛在国内的比赛开始前，麦克沃伊和他的粉丝一样蠢蠢欲动，早早就把时间表调整好准备和宁泽涛一起回中国看他比赛。而宁泽涛在他说自己时间都安排好了可以来看你的比赛时，却意外的面露难色。“怎么了？你不希望我去看比赛吗？”

“不是，”宁泽涛伸手搂住他的腰，诚实道，“我怕你抢不到票。”

作为一个长期用小号视奸自己超话区的人，宁泽涛非常清楚抢票是一种怎样惨烈的战况，他不想看到麦克沃伊规划好一切最后却因为票的事情失望。麦克沃伊则觉得这完全不是问题，家里网速很好，他会空出时间调好秒表倒计时，论反应速度他也绝对不差。宁泽涛看他说得兴致勃勃，知道劝是劝不住了，“好吧，随你，不过你做好心理准备。”

麦克沃伊一直觉得这么久以来自己已经对宁泽涛的人气有了充分的认识，但现实还是狠狠打了他的脸。票开始放售的那个瞬间网页就被过大的点击卡得一动不动，三分钟之后鼠标终于活了过来，刷新后网页上显示已经完售。

麦克沃伊一脸懵的转过头看床上捧着马克杯的宁泽涛，后者给了他一个“我早就告诉你了”的表情。

宁泽涛走上来帮他关掉页面，也没有移开手臂，保持着这样从后面将他圈住的姿势。“没关系的，在网上看直播一样的，你也没必要一定飞去中国。”麦克沃伊好像根本没听见他说的话，“你们的比赛现场也会售票的对吧。”宁泽涛尚没有反应过来，嗯了一声对上麦克沃伊的眼睛，“你确定？”要冒着一定会被发现的风险现场排队买票。

“我早就说过了，没什么能阻止我去现场给你加油。”麦克沃伊的手指在宁泽涛唇上点了一下，笑容不减。

于是麦克沃伊就成了现场买票队伍里为数不多的男生之一，有没有伪装已经不重要了，反正他已经被不止一个人认出来要了合照签名；但他还是选择戴了一顶宁泽涛评价为与你十分相配的肉粉色鸭舌帽，混在人群里尽量低调。

事实证明再如何低调，甚至都没有在社交网络上表明自己要来中国，当整列队伍都是你男朋友的粉丝时，不被认出来也是不可能的事情。

随着第一声带着惊讶的吸气声响起之后，麦克沃伊觉得仿佛所有排队的女生都在盯着自己。“Hi！”这件事他已经在宁泽涛给自己打了预防针之后有了充分的思想准备，一边坦然接受着女生们对自己的拍照一边还和身边离得近的女孩子聊天。

“你也没拿到票？”女生对于麦克沃伊这样的家属身份都需要自己来买票略感惊奇。“是啊，”提到票的事情麦克沃伊很挫败的耸耸肩，“他的票太难抢了。”

麦克沃伊的出现除了让粉丝们激动之外还得到了极大的心理平衡，没抢到票就没抢到吧，人家正经的男朋友都和我们一样在排队呢。

虽然大家纷纷表示愿意让麦克沃伊站到自己前面，但麦克沃伊还是拒绝了这个好心的提议，他现在只是宁泽涛的粉丝之一而已，没什么特别的。

有女生过来交给他粉丝们自己制作的应援物，发箍上是蓝色的卡通字体，麦克沃伊赞叹之后就直接把宁泽涛三个字顶在了头上。本着独乐乐不如众乐乐的想法，麦克沃伊给宁泽涛发了视频邀请。“他现在不一定能用手机。”麦克沃伊不是很清楚宁泽涛的赛前训练时间，但没一会宁泽涛就接受了邀请出现在屏幕上。“Cam？”

身边的女生们爆出一阵欢呼，宁泽涛大概是刚结束训练，头发上水都还没擦干，问他怎么了。“我在和你的老婆们一起排队！”没等懵逼的宁泽涛想清楚他这自豪兴奋的语气到底是哪里来的，麦克沃伊旁边的女生们纷纷表示不敢不敢，你是他的唯一。

麦克沃伊移了移手机，给宁泽涛看自己的头箍，“好看吗，我给你也带了一个。”他晃晃手里粉丝给的纸袋。宁泽涛正准备说点什么，旁边的声音让他偏了偏头，回过头时面露难色，麦克沃伊十分理解的点点头，“有事情就去吧。”

“那我晚点给你打电话，替我谢谢她们。”麦克沃伊点点头，断开视频后对女生们转达宁泽涛的话。队伍走得很快，和粉丝们的交流让等待并不漫长，麦克沃伊买到票之后照了一张发微博，又把戴着头箍的自拍设成了微博头像。

秀恩爱倒是其次，主要是表明态度，那就是他一定永远支持宁泽涛。

身为家属虽然拿不到票，但还是有一些额外的好处，比如有比赛前一天，有志愿者领着他去找宁泽涛，笑着说他身份特殊，是可以在宁泽涛训练比赛之外的时间和他见面的。他的男朋友刚结束场馆内的适应训练，裹着熟悉的蓝色浴袍，发梢还滴着水，看见他过来笑得像个傻小子。

当天在微博上传的最广的除了排队买票的麦克沃伊，还有便是一张宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的抓拍，照片里的宁泽涛用手臂裹着浴袍，微微弯腰低下头让麦克沃伊给自己戴上顶着自己名字的头箍，麦克沃伊的头上已经顶着同款头箍，嘴角噙着笑，之前的粉色鸭舌帽被他挂在背包上。

没有刻意的调整光线，没有特意摆出姿势，甚至距离也离得不近，说不上好的照片却无端端的显露出了再自然不过的温柔和甜蜜。

麦克沃伊看到这张照片后的评价是，除了面对真人时你果然抓拍比较好看。当然了，他的手机里还有和宁泽涛戴着头箍的自拍，不过暂时不准备放出来。

比赛时麦克沃伊坐在一大群女生中间，很有一种场馆里都是宁泽涛粉丝的感觉，他戴着那个印着名字的头箍，并且对合照的请求来者不拒。

夺冠时镜头自然全给了宁泽涛，麦克沃伊一看他眯着眼睛就知道肯定又看不清成绩，干脆将双手合成喇叭形放在嘴边，用尽洪荒之力把成绩吼出来。这一吼不仅四周的粉丝全部转过头看他，连镜头也有一部分移向他，麦克沃伊下意识地将脸埋在手掌里，觉得自己这一下丢人丢大了。

宁泽涛同样听见了这一声，虽然传到他的耳朵里已经削弱到只剩一点，但他依旧朝着那个方向转过头，模糊的视野里他看不清麦克沃伊在哪，但还是朝着看台的方向笑着用双手比了个桃心。

赛程结束之后麦克沃伊也接受了一次采访，记着提到了排队买票，提到了头箍，提到了宁泽涛的比心心，麦克沃伊从善如流的作出回应。说来说去都是他和宁泽涛的那些事，成绩，比赛，期许，感情，对未来的展望。记者提到他在社交网络上发布的那些照片或者小视频，问他是否是故意的。

麦克沃伊摇头笑着回答，“不，都是一时兴起拍的。”他补充道，“和Ning在一起每天都非常新奇有趣，”说着他又笑了笑，带着恋爱中人特有的羞涩和笃定，“也非常幸福。”

那天晚上他放了一张和宁泽涛的自拍，他戴着头箍，从后面搂住宁泽涛比剪刀手，照片是宁泽涛拍的，因为麦克沃伊的另一只手臂松松的圈在他的脖子上。

他说，我永远是你的粉丝。

麦克沃伊将微博发出去之后看了看将自己大腿当作枕头的宁泽涛，俯身吻了吻他的额头。

也是你的俘虏。

时间久了，大家对于麦克沃伊的印象就有一种曾经掩盖在天使面孔下的熊孩子终于完全展露出来的感觉，而对宁泽涛的印象除了之前那一串褒义词还添上了对男朋友百依百顺的居家好男人形象。

对此麦克沃伊感到非常不服气，给宁泽涛说起时对方连一秒钟的犹豫都没有就一本正经的点头说他们说得没错啊，更是把麦克沃伊气得两个小时没和他说话。

熊孩子这个说法麦克沃伊勉强还能认，但说他坏就很过分了。闲着没事的时候麦克沃伊会看发的那些日常微博，再顺手翻翻底下的评论，依旧不太理解自己怎么“坏”了。真要说坏，那肯定是宁泽涛比自己坏啊，明知道第二天要训练，穿的泳裤很短，还在大腿根这种隐秘暧昧的地方留吻痕这种行为还不够坏吗？！

麦克沃伊在脑海里罗列了一下之后发现了一个非常致命的事情，那就是虽然他知道宁泽涛坏，但具体理由没一个好意思说出口。

最早以为宁泽涛是朵高岭之花，所以一贯爱玩闹的自己在他面前也不敢有多的动作，再后来关系好了，发现其实宁泽涛骨子里也喜欢闹腾，但碍于宁泽涛的请求那些“证据”从来都没放出来过，只一直被存在他的手机里；再后来在一起了，倒是经常发日常，就是好像每次都是他捉弄宁泽涛似的。

麦克沃伊看着热评第一里说他太坏了，宁先生每天都被这么“欺负”好可怜，特别想直接回复说其实他才是真的坏，只是你们都不知道而已。但又实在是没那个脸皮把事情说出口，就好像他第一次意识到宁泽涛骨子里压根不像他面上那样是个单纯的傻子时候的事，多回味一下都会脸红。

在宁泽涛和麦克沃伊在各自的朋友们面前暴露之前，双方都得空时会约出来见面，就像麦克沃伊在采访里说的那样，教他冲浪，和他一起钓鱼；哪怕什么都不做，见面都会开心得不行。因为还没有公开关系，所以也不敢有什么亲密动作，不过麦克沃伊就是那个时候开始意识到作为男朋友自己有拯救宁泽涛衣柜的权利和义务。

宁泽涛第一次被麦克沃伊拉着走进澳大利亚当地的潮牌店时，实话还有点不适应，虽然他承认自己喜欢穿好看衣服，但训练时候不用穿衣服，日常生活里穿那几件衣服就已经够了，阿迪的衣服又不难看，作为一个节俭的人，他有点没get到麦克沃伊这么热切的给他挑新衣服的热情在哪。

那时候他的英语口语远没有现在说得好，看着漂亮的女店员走过来给他细致的介绍款式，有点尴尬有点害羞又不知道怎么打断对方，只能在那里滑着衣架一件件的看。麦克沃伊倒是已经轻车熟路，选好款式选好型号，然后往宁泽涛手里一塞。

“这么多？”宁泽涛粗略的翻看了一下，麦克沃伊一脸的理所当然，“你慢慢试，我们今天下午又没别的事。”被麦克沃伊推着走向更衣室的时候宁泽涛还是试图理论衣服这种东西有得穿就行了，最后麦克沃伊在他耳边声音很轻的开口，打断了宁泽涛的话。

“Ning，我是你男朋友。”麦克沃伊说道，宁泽涛接口道，“当然啊。”这难道还需要质疑吗。“但我只能为你做这点事。”宁泽涛愣在那里，其实无论麦克沃伊和谁在一起，他都可以大大方方的宣告出来，但因为那个人是自己，有这样那样的难处，所以都不敢牵着手走在路上。

“知道啦，我会试的。”周围也没有别人，宁泽涛亲了亲麦克沃伊的额头才走进更衣室。留着麦克沃伊坐在外面的椅子上，将心底那阵没由来的忧愁压下去之后露出一个笑容，他就知道这样说宁泽涛一定会心软的。

“我就说你这么穿一定好看。”麦克沃伊趴在宁泽涛的肩上评价道，末了亲亲他的脸，“现在去换另一件吧。”

给自己男朋友挑衣服的确是一件自豪又满足的事情，但如果麦克沃伊知道后来会发生什么，他一定不会把宁泽涛带到店里去。

那是一段时间之后的事情，他们刚刚出柜，刚刚同居，他们如常在周末出去约会，太过于普通，以至于麦克沃伊被宁泽涛拉进更衣室时完全是懵的。

“Ning？”这是麦克沃伊第二次来到这家店，上一次他没有看到合适的衣服，所以没走到更衣间这边，进来了才发现原来更衣室里有两面镜子，他能看见对面镜子里反射出的自己带着惊讶和疑惑的脸。

“有点无聊。”宁泽涛回答道，却没有丝毫的动作。麦克沃伊失笑，“Ning，你是小孩子吗，换衣服还要人陪着？”话是这么说，更衣室空间够大，他其实也不怎么介意看着宁泽涛换衣服。“那我就任性一次好了。”麦克沃伊刚想说什么意思，宁泽涛的手已经探入他本就单薄的衣服，顺着脊椎一节节摸上去。

一瞬间明白宁泽涛意图的麦克沃伊觉得头皮都炸开了，下意识的想从宁泽涛的怀抱里挣脱出来，但宁泽涛手上的动作轻柔，身体的其他部分一点都不含糊地将他牢牢按在玻璃上。“怎么了，”宁泽涛偏一偏头叼住麦克沃伊的耳垂，“之前在游泳馆的时候是谁把我拉进小黑屋的？”

麦克沃伊可以以他的人格起誓，游泳馆那次真的是意外，他实在是被两人的情侣金牌和出柜冲昏了头脑，领了奖牌接受了采访，都没等到离开游泳馆回酒店就直接拉着宁泽涛走到了一处空闲的更衣室，黑灯瞎火的就来了一发，以至于回去的时候大家看他们的眼神都是尴尬而了然。

“那，那不一样！”不知道这里的更衣室隔音效果如何，麦克沃伊只敢压低了声音说话，宁泽涛对他的抗拒恍若未察，“哪里不一样，少了点肾上腺素的引导？”他放开麦克沃伊的耳垂，在他的颈侧留下一串温热的吻，“现在就挺刺激的。”他们的胯部贴在一起，被宁泽涛有意无意的互相磨蹭着，“也让人兴奋。”

麦克沃伊从不是一个会拒绝性爱的人，但这并不意味着他能够非常坦然的接受在这种随时可能有人经过说话的地方，还面对着镜子，和自己的男朋友来一发。更何况他们还是公众人物，万一被发现了，脸还要不要。

但就算心里是一百万个拒绝，身体总是很诚实的背叛他，不合时宜的兴奋随着宁泽涛的动作从尾椎骨最后一节一点点往上漫，麦克沃伊放弃般的将头偏到一边不去看宁泽涛的眼睛，被对方捏着下巴亲吻的时候意识到了一个明显又令他感到无奈的事实，他们两人之间，完全无法拒绝对方要求的人，其实是自己。

宁泽涛也不着急，只很轻柔的吻他，温吞得好像不知道他们现在是在潮牌店的更衣室里；这大概是他们性生活里唯一算得上仪式性的过程，麦克沃伊的回应等同于认可，换句话说，在即便是在现在这样的情况下也放任宁泽涛为所欲为。

以麦克沃伊对宁泽涛的了解，只要自己现在说不，那他就算憋死也会停下来。但宁泽涛同样了解麦克沃伊，知道他现在只会默许不会反对。在宁泽涛分开两人的唇的下一秒拉着他的领子吻上去时麦克沃伊感到很不服气，无论从哪个角度想，怎么都是自己输。

“我讨厌你。”他的手指点在宁泽涛锁骨的痣上，语气半真半假，手退开时被宁泽涛捉住手腕，“没关系，我会双倍喜欢你的。”说着他将麦克沃伊的无名指纳入口中，在根部留下了浅浅的一圈齿痕。

麦克沃伊因为他突如其来的动作愣了一下，他飞快地转过身，掩饰着自己无从掩饰的羞涩，“要做就快点。”宁泽涛从善如流的解开他的牛仔裤扣子，手指拉下拉链，附在麦克沃伊耳边，“Cam你知道我为什么要选这里吗？”

没等麦克沃伊回答，他便接着说道，“因为这里有镜子，”他的手从底裤边缘探入，缓缓抚慰着麦克沃伊的阴茎，感受着身前人不自觉的颤抖，“你的每一个表情，我都不会错过。”麦克沃伊下意识的抬起头，看见了镜子里带着狼狈的自己，宁泽涛这时又补上一句，“你自己也能看见。”

太近了，无论是那个自己听不腻的声音，那张看不腻的脸，摸不腻的腹肌，还是这面将他所有的羞耻与情色都反映出来的镜子，都太近了。

麦克沃伊觉得自己走入了一个宁泽涛设好的圈套里，每一步都走在宁泽涛设想好的点上。只是宁泽涛没给他更多走神的时间，手一拉便将牛仔裤和底裤一起褪到了臀部以下，被撩得发热的身体和刚接触到空气只觉得凉的双臀成了明显的对比，麦克沃伊抖了一下，下意识的往热源靠近。

宁泽涛顺势分开他的臀瓣，食指试探着在尚且紧合的穴口抚摸，麦克沃伊逃无可逃，宁泽涛不会粗暴的对待他，这一点无可置疑，但对疼痛的恐惧和对危险的本能感知还是让他将手伸到身后想要制止宁泽涛的动作，“别——”宁泽涛握住他的手捏了一下，亲吻着麦克沃伊的后颈，“放松，我不会的。”

在宁泽涛的舌头进到后穴的那一刻麦克沃几乎要咬住小臂才能让从喉间冒出来的声音不要弥散出来；柔软的舌头自然比手指容易适应得多，麦克沃伊移开了小臂，额头抵在镜子上喘气。

一般而言他是拒绝这种方式做扩张的，宁泽涛的舌头在他的后穴里打着旋，一点点扩开这个紧致的小地方，身体和心理上是乘以倍数的双重羞耻感。麦克沃伊睁开眼睛，镜子里是眼角泛红的自己，一举一动都被宁泽涛牵动着。

他还看见了对面镜子里映出的场景，他的男朋友衣衫整齐，穿着他挑选出来的衬衫，是这一季的中国风题材，素白的衬衫上是几欲腾飞的暗纹蟠龙，看到的第一眼他就觉得这件衣服很适合宁泽涛，内敛，却又带着骨子里的傲然霸气。

而现在，他就穿着这件衣服蹲在地上，埋首在自己股间，宽大的手掌裹住臀瓣，将它们分开以方便动作。麦克沃伊不敢再看，偏偏宁泽涛的手掌又不安分，有一下没一下的揉捏着他的屁股，对，宁泽涛的确不喜欢那些不正经的调笑般的拍他的屁股，用他的话来说，Cam的屁股这么翘，要好好感受。

麦克沃伊不知道怎么脑子里突然就窜进了这句话，残存的理智都用在了提醒自己这是什么地方上，剩下的早已经丢盔弃甲；害怕被发现的恐惧和紧张全都转化成了对身体欲望的刺激，除了贴在玻璃上的皮肤，麦克沃伊只觉得身上燥热得不行。

宁泽涛退开一些，将自己的舌头抽离麦克沃伊的后穴，转而在大腿根上印下一连串的吻痕。长时间的训练让皮肤出现色差，奶油色的大腿根上印着点点红痕，麦克沃伊从镜子里看到都觉得暧昧，想到明天训练时要承受的目光，除了想叹气，还想在宁泽涛身上也礼尚往来的留点印子。

宁泽涛不再有其他动作，只专心的将短促的吻落在他的唇舌能触及到的地方，麦克沃伊知道他在想什么，只觉得他今天是想玩自己到底。他认命般的将三根手指放进口中舔湿，宁泽涛再次趴在他的耳边，手掌撸动着他的阴茎，“Cam你真懂我。”

麦克沃伊只沉默着将手探到自己身下，就着唾液的润滑和宁泽涛之前的扩张送进一根手指，除了偶尔心血来潮的骑乘之外，这个步骤从来都是由宁泽涛代劳的，只是宁泽涛从未告诉过麦克沃伊，自己喜欢看他一点点被打开的样子，害羞里带着对欲望难耐的渴求，更深一层，是对自己全然的顺从。宁泽涛自认为是一个没什么控制欲的人，唯独遇到麦克沃伊这个例外，从里到外，从身到心，他都想牢牢握在自己手里。

门外传来高跟鞋的哒哒声，女生嬉笑着说今年的款式真好看，秒秒钟又提醒了麦克沃伊现在他们是在哪里，紧张使得后穴收缩，手指不经意触到的地方让整个人都颤了一下，麦克沃伊腰一软，在滑下去之前被宁泽涛扶住。

“Cam真棒，自己就找到了。”宁泽涛在他耳边说道，用着平时比赛之后祝贺他成绩的声调，满满都是喜悦和骄傲，只是被压低的声音里裹挟着情欲更显得沙哑，只让气氛变得缠绵又情色十足。

麦克沃伊撤出自己的手指，咬着嘴唇不敢发出一点声音，旁边是女生进到更衣室后换衣服时细碎的声音，宁泽涛同样不闲着，没一会便解下裤头，脱离底裤束缚后的性器非常精神的抵在麦克沃伊的穴口。“我进去了哦。”宁泽涛用气音说道，一手握住他的胯部，另一边很贴心的将自己的小臂抵在麦克沃伊嘴边让他随便咬。

被进入的时候麦克沃伊强迫自己放松下来，本就是不合适的地方，过于僵硬只会让两人更难受，为了不弄出过于明显的声音宁泽涛进得很慢，一寸寸破开麦克沃伊紧致的身体，被麦克沃伊咬在小臂上时想着按这个力度明天手上的齿痕怕是消不了。

顾及到旁边更衣室的人，麦克沃伊连喘息声都只能压在喉咙里，身上好像被卸了力气，全靠靠在玻璃上的借力的手臂和身后的宁泽涛撑着。麦克沃伊都不想睁开眼睛看自己现在的样子，汗水沾湿了额发，脸上满是隐忍的情潮和痛苦，一定很狼狈。

宁泽涛也不敢弄出动静，又顾忌到潦草的前戏，只浅浅的抽动着，空闲的手绕到麦克沃伊身前，抚慰着他被冷落的性器。“看看你现在的样子，”他诱哄般的开口道，“真好看。”每一种样子的麦克沃伊都是好看的，只是唯独这一种，只给自己看，所以又格外好看。

他的动作细致而耐心，等着麦克沃伊的身体完全放松下来，过一会他放开麦克沃伊的阴茎，沾着前液的手指寻到他胸前的小肉粒，将手指上晶莹的液体抹开在他的乳晕上，周围又恢复成一片安静，宁泽涛突然挺胯，阴茎整根进入麦克沃伊的后穴，突然激烈的动作让后者几乎完全贴在了玻璃上。

虽然在遇到宁泽涛之前麦克沃伊已经不是处子，但说他的身体是被宁泽涛开发出来的也毫不夸张，乳头很敏感经不起挑弄，腰侧如果被来回抚摸会让身体小幅度的颤抖，接吻时会不自觉发出暧昧勾人的声音，还有就是，宁泽涛总是对他身体内部的敏感点一击即中。

胸前的乳粒很快因为手指的挤压揉捏变得硬挺，将衣服撑起凸起。快感随着宁泽涛的动作从胸前和身下蔓延至全身，耳边是宁泽涛的喘息，仿佛故意要让麦克沃伊完全接收到，一声声都在他的耳边，气息尽数扑在麦克沃伊泛红的耳廓上。

“说起来，我很喜欢你给我挑的这件衣服。”宁泽涛轻声说道，身下的动作却并不轻缓，一次次进出都撩中麦克沃伊的敏感点，逼得他和自己一样陷在欲海里不得脱身。“我听别人说，给男朋友挑衣服就是为了脱掉它，Cam你同意吗？”

麦克沃伊睁开眼睛，对面的镜子里映着宁泽涛的背，宽阔的肩将衬衫很完美的撑起来，依稀还能透过布料看到底下饱满的背肌，只是现在麦克沃伊没有欣赏的心情。他当然期待给自己的男朋友一件件脱掉衣服，不过不是在这里。“不回答就当你默认了。”宁泽涛显然心情不错，在情事上麦克沃伊的确没想过当年纯得像白纸一样的宁泽涛现在有时候比自己还放得开，纯情大傻子什么的都是表象。

麦克沃伊只庆幸今天店里人少，不过这也便宜了宁泽涛尽情使坏。

想和你体验更多，更快乐的事情。麦克沃伊现在才意识到这不是一句空话。只是这样突然被情绪支配的欲望来得过于孩子气，这样想着的人全然忘记了不久前自己才因为吃女粉丝的醋回家就把宁泽涛按在沙发上来了次骑乘。

没有安全套也没有剂量不少的润滑剂，宁泽涛的进出在变得顺畅之后，新一重的快感从两人的交合相连的地方漫上脊椎。没了那层硅胶之后宁泽涛的阴茎迎来了后穴更加紧密的纠缠，快感毫无阻隔的冲破理智防线，像一波一波的潮水在滩岸上不肯褪去。

宁泽涛将麦克沃伊的T恤推到胸口之上，麦克沃伊偏开头不想看，宁泽涛却不肯放过他，无一不细的给他描述着自己从镜子里看到的，生活里宁泽涛本来就是个和麦克沃伊不相上下的话唠，“澳大利亚的阳光太晒人了，现在都不像之前那样能看出来你身上泛着一层粉色，啊，不过屁股不是，”说着他的手在麦克沃伊的臀瓣上捏了一把，“这里的确是被我操红了。”

“乳头还是这么敏感，多碰一下就会硬。”他轻缓的抚弄着麦克沃伊的乳尖，只是手掌在上面拂过，没用任何力道，身下却是一刻不停的抽插着，粗长的性器一次次打开麦克沃伊的身体，每一次进入都是热情的迎接，肠道裹着他的阴茎一刻不停地吸吮。

麦克沃伊报复般的收紧后穴，宁泽涛说话的余音成了一声闷哼，看见了镜子里麦克沃伊翘起的嘴角。如果不是在更衣室里，现在麦克沃伊大概已经被操到哭着喊停了，只可惜现在不行，宁泽涛拉过麦克沃伊抚慰自己性器的手按在镜子上，“别碰你自己，”他咬住麦克沃伊的耳垂，声音低沉而含糊，“我知道你靠后面就可以。”

麦克沃伊回头瞪了他一眼，明明很有杀伤力的眼神笼上情欲之后唯一的作用就是让宁泽涛的性器退到一半又重新顶了回去。

宁泽涛抬开他的一条腿，将他完全压在玻璃上，麦克沃伊的阴茎在镜子上划出不规则的水痕，反射着灯光更显得凌乱，“这是你给我挑的衣服，我不想弄得很乱。”没等麦克沃伊回答，他便开始大开大合的操干着，只很小心的不让皮肉相贴，发出明晰又惹人遐想的交合声。

冰凉的玻璃给予乳头另一种刺激感，和身后火热阴茎的进进出出成了明显的对比，宁泽涛当然不愿意放过他，一边操干着一边在他耳边呵气，“我觉得这件衣服的面料穿着很舒服，我的男朋友果然很有眼光啊。”

门外又是新一轮的脚步声和说话声传来，人多了起来，嘈杂的喧闹反而掩盖了他们现在那些细微的暧昧声音。“看着镜子，”宁泽涛说道，声音里带着难得的强硬，“好好看着你是怎么被我操到高潮的。”麦克沃伊一个字都说不出来，一边摇头一边很顺从的睁开眼睛，刚想开口，眼泪先顺着眼角滑落。

宁泽涛的阴茎一次次刺激到他的敏感点，前后的刺激让麦克沃伊觉得自己就像巨浪里无依无靠的帆船，随时会被浪拍到海底，他在宁泽涛一次重重的撞击下颤抖着射出来，白浊落在面前的镜子上。他从没把这句话说出口，但他自己知道，如果是和宁泽涛，那他不介意千山万阻，粉身碎骨。

高潮带着身体的松懈，唯有后穴一阵阵绞紧，宁泽涛被缠得头皮发麻，抽插了十几下之后拔出自己的性器，射在麦克沃伊的大腿根上，他将额头靠在麦克沃伊肩上调整着呼吸，声音温柔坚定，一遍遍唤着他的名字，“Cam——”

“Cam——”

“我爱你。”

只要有关情事，男人的话就不可信。麦克沃伊很清楚这一点，但是每次从宁泽涛的嘴里说出来，他就觉得，他们一定会这样一直相爱下去，牵着手把每一天都过成独属于他们的小日子。

这个男人有一种神奇的能力，自己的名字，短短的两个发音，从他嘴里说出来，就好像是世界上最短的情诗，情歌最悠扬的尾音；麦克沃伊偶尔也会想，自己是有多幸运，才会让这个男人的眼神只落在自己身上。

他也许不相信永远，不相信那些烂俗的情话，甚至不相信真正天长地久的爱情。

但他相信宁泽涛。

草草收拾一下之后两人离开更衣室，结账时店员说你们试了很久，宁泽涛笑得满面春风说因为衣服很多啊，要一件件的慢慢试。说着收紧了搂在麦克沃伊腰上的手臂，被折腾得腰酸腿软的人只想回家洗个澡瘫在床上，连个眼神都懒得给他。

女店员将那件衬衫抽出来，“这件很皱，需要帮您熨一下吗？”宁泽涛滞了一下，“不用了，谢谢。”出门后麦克沃伊将车钥匙抛给宁泽涛，径直拉开副驾驶的车门坐进去。两人之间安静了几分钟，最后麦克沃伊说，“晚上我想吃可乐鸡翅。”

“好。”

麦克沃伊就是从那一天彻底的意识到，自己男人看着憨傻，其实一肚子坏水。

但他没什么可抱怨的，因为就如宁泽涛自己所说——

就算坏，我也只对你一个人坏。


	8. 老公向我求婚/五次求婚失败，一次成功了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上文时间线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庆祝土澳通过同性婚姻法，应景写了求婚梗。

…  
婚姻是爱情的坟墓  
你愿意和我合葬吗  
…

5.

宁泽涛的第一次向麦克沃伊求婚是之后很长一段里被大家捏在手里的笑柄。如果要说的话，这的确算不上一次正式的求婚，那时候他们甚至还没准确意识到自己的心意，只当彼此是重要的朋友。  
正如宁泽涛自己所说，比赛之后陪着这群唯恐天下不乱的人玩真心话大冒险绝对是一个错误的决定。  
好在在座的人都还记得自己是专业运动员，所以聚会上惯常出现的酒精被换成了鲜榨果汁，但就算是这样，几轮下来也足够考验膀胱了。  
在聊天唱歌都腻了之后，不知道是谁一拍桌子，“来吧朋友们！真心话大冒险！”宁泽涛刚想说都这个时间了要不大家散了吧，身边一片欢呼声淹没了他。河南队的小师弟知道他在想什么，低声道，“放弃吧涛哥，今天没人阻止得了他们。”  
所谓真心话大冒险，从来都是搞事的噱头，宁泽涛作为其中某种意义上来说最为“神秘”的人，自然成了目标点。怪只能怪他自己平时将日常生活和情感生活藏得一丝不漏，媒体不知道就算了，连关系说得上不错的师弟师妹们也因为训练地方不一样对他一无所知。  
但今天运气似乎格外眷顾宁泽涛，几轮下来都成功躲过了，反倒是旁边的小师弟中枪不少，连初恋都快被问出来了。  
宁泽涛知道这是八卦的机会，但没想过轮到自己时这群人会这么激动，大家眼中的光芒让他难得有种想要夺门而逃的冲动。在女生问出来选真心话还是大冒险之前，宁泽涛抢先说道，“真心话。”  
“OK。”女生也不介意，只提醒道，“如果连选三次真心话就要接受一次大冒险哦。”宁泽涛点头，勾勾手指表示放马过来。难得嚣张的动作眼神，女生们纷纷表示涛哥不如你再做一次，我们录下来卖给粉丝，赚的钱三七分。  
“那么问题是，涛哥你觉得麦克沃伊怎么样？”  
宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，不明白为什么麦克沃伊突然出现在话题里，他如实回答道，“很优秀的选手，”麦克沃伊的脸在脑海里一闪而过，他继续道，“有很多值得我学习的地方。能够认识他是一件很幸运的事。等等你们是在录音吗？”  
几个女生慌乱的收起手机，陪笑道，“涛哥你继续。”  
“好像就没别的想说的了。”宁泽涛摸着下巴思索道，虽然关于麦克沃伊他能说出很多事情，但突然让他去挨个仔细描述，还真是说不出来。他不自觉笑起来，“知道他是我很重要的朋友就行了。”  
不涛哥，只是想到朋友不会让人露出这种闪瞎人眼的笑容的。  
宁泽涛似乎在这次之后用完了他的运气，频频被抽中。宁泽涛看着这群摩拳擦掌的队友，仔细反思了一下，觉得自己确实也没有什么猛料可挖啊。  
“择偶标准是什么？”宁泽涛刚张嘴想说孝顺善良大方这三个近乎官方的关键词，被她们抬手制止，“不要那些官话，我们想听你的真心话，到底想选择哪种类型。”听那语气好像他们是长辈，为宁泽涛的感情生活操碎了心，如果眼中的八卦光芒小一点就更像了。  
“嗯……主要还是看性格吧，合不合得来。”宁泽涛说着，身边女生们看到进入重点了，纷纷躁动，“快掏小本本记下来！这可是涛哥真正的择偶标准啊！”  
“不能太矮，虽然矮一点也没关系，但还是不要差太多比较好。”宁泽涛的手比划着，女生奋笔疾书，不断点头，“嗯嗯哥你接着说。”  
说实话，宁泽涛对这方面还真没怎么想过，他还很年轻啊，这种事情完全不着急。“啊……有共同话题？”他试探着说道，总要聊得来才会有进一步的展开吧，立刻有人附和，“是的是的这点很重要。”搞得宁泽涛总有一种他们接下来会给自己介绍相亲对象的感觉。  
“孝顺父母。”最后还是把这点说出来，男生女生们互相看了看，表示道，“这条不算，能被你看上的人肯定品行不差，说点更实在的。”对我真有信心，宁泽涛失笑，喝了口橙汁润润喉咙，“还有……”  
还有什么呢，认真讨论起择偶这件事，宁泽涛对标准也说不出个所以然，只能顺着大脑第一指示说道，“愿意和我一起出去运动，冲浪打篮球什么的，喜欢钓鱼就更好了。”  
“会不会游泳都没关系，我可以教ta。”  
“有好奇心，喜欢中国文化。”  
他看着师弟师妹们鼓励的目光，继续说道，“喜欢宇宙？我以前就很喜欢但是从来都搞不懂那些事情。”  
一个女生悄声问道旁边的同伴，“是我的错觉还是……”  
“他就是在说麦克沃伊。”斩钉截铁的回答。  
“哦，那就对了。”  
悲哀的是，大家都发现了完美符合这些标准的人是谁，除了当事人宁泽涛先生。  
说完之后宁泽涛自嘲般的笑了笑，“以前都没想过我还有这么多要求，真按照这个找估计我要孤独终老了。”还没等大家想好怎么说能够既安慰到他，又能隐晦点明你这些标准简直就是为了那个谁量身定制，宁泽涛又开口道。  
“不过如果我真的很喜欢那个人的话，ta就是我的标准，这些要求都不重要。”  
女生们为这满分答案鼓掌。  
涛哥撩人有失手过吗。  
没有！  
已经有了稳定恋爱关系的余贺新回味了一下宁泽涛前面的标准和最后的总结，你都已经喜欢到一个人把他作为标准了，自己还一点都没发现，请问你是有多迟钝。  
“我现在算是知道为什么明明涛哥和麦克沃伊先遇见，之后又有这么多促进感情的事情，但他们到现在还没在一起了。”刘湘摇摇头，拍拍余贺新的膝盖，“还是你比较厉害。”  
“嗯——我就当你是在夸我了，但我和阿克遇见得更早。”  
“当我没说。”  
第三个问题相当隐晦，如果顺从自己心意，对方是男是女会成为困扰吗？  
宁泽涛思考这个问题思考了很久，久到都有人手心出汗了，最终他很认真地说道，“不会，如果我真的喜欢一个人，性别不会是困扰。”骨子里的浪漫因子活跃的跳动着，“爱情也不分这些，彼此喜欢最重要了。”  
在其他人用眼神交换着“行了最后一点阻碍也没有了，只剩下让他明白自己心里的人是谁就行了”的意思时，宁泽涛灌了一大口果汁下去掩饰自己的神色，他并不想承认，刚才说到爱情时，脑子里全是麦克沃伊。  
当宁泽涛第四次面临真心话大冒险时，气氛终于被引爆了。之前三次都选择真心话，这一次他必须来一次大冒险。在余贺新友情提供的，涛哥进来之前给麦克沃伊打了一次电话分享生活的情报背景下，大家一致决定：给你最近的那个通话记录对象打电话求婚。  
“真是为了涛哥的感情生活操碎了心。”余贺新感叹着说道，“可不是吗，我们都已经讨论到他们结婚的地址选在哪里了，他们还一点进展都没有。”刘湘叹了口气，一脸的恨铁不成钢。余贺新再次告诉自己绝对不要惹这群女生。  
接到宁泽涛电话时麦克沃伊有点意外，因为刚说了和师弟师妹们一起聚会，现在虽然中国时间晚了点，但也应该还没到散场时间。“Ning？”电话那边没有声音，他开口说道，“怎么了？”上次遇到这种情况还是在宁泽涛前途未定的时候，过于深刻的回忆让麦克沃伊下意识紧张起来，“你没事吧？”  
“没事没事，我很好，就是，嗯——”  
“我想问你点事情。”宁泽涛说道，身边的人不断对他做出加油的手势和口型，好像他真的要求婚一样。  
“你说。”麦克沃伊稍稍放心，耐心等着宁泽涛的下一句话。  
“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
沉默让两人都感到尴尬，宁泽涛的耳朵都红了，无论再说什么好像都不合时宜，倒是身边的人急得不行，“涛哥你快开免提啊！”他们压低声音提醒道，宁泽涛试探着叫了声Cam，开了免提。  
免提打开之后变化明显，麦克沃伊听着那边的声音，按下了心里所有的情绪，勉强让声音带上如常的笑意，“在玩真心话大冒险？”被识破反倒让宁泽涛轻松下来，麦克沃伊听着他明显松了一口气的语气觉得心里涩得不行，“是啊，他们让我给最近一个打电话的人求婚。”  
“那很抱歉我必须要拒绝你。”麦克沃伊笑着说道，“这个求婚太敷衍了。”电话那边一片哀叹和零星几句你要不再考虑一下，这么好的男人可不好找。  
“好了不打扰你了，”镇压了那群看热闹的之后宁泽涛说道，“早点休息吧。”  
“没关系的涛哥，以后还有机会，我们给你凑齐玫瑰戒指灯光，保证不敷衍。”有队友半真半假的安慰又建议道，被宁泽涛甩了一个白眼。

4.

第二次求婚发生的时候他们已经在一起并且同居了，麦克沃伊去当观众的那次国内比赛，除了让人津津乐道的排队买票，帮戴头箍，观众席吼成绩等等狗粮，还有一件事情，别人永远都不会知道。  
那就是宁泽涛在拿了百自金牌之后向麦克沃伊求婚了，又一次。  
当然他被拒绝了，又一次。  
不像宁泽涛这个路痴，在麦克沃伊被工作人员领着去了运动员休息区一次之后他就认识路了，在看完宁泽涛领奖之后轻车熟路的往那边走，顺带还有工作人员指导他在这里等着，一会他们就会从这里出来。  
这就导致了宁泽涛刚结束领奖游场向粉丝打招呼，还在疑惑怎么戴了眼镜也没看到麦克沃伊，就迎面接住了一个飞扑过来男朋友。  
麦克沃伊相当熟练的跳到宁泽涛身上，手臂搂住他的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰，被宁泽涛接住之后才注意到他不是一个人走进来。同样得到了一块金牌的布朗教练笑得爽朗而魔性，银牌和铜牌选手满脸的天啊你们狗粮撒够了吗，他们身边的教练尴尬的移开了视线。  
麦克沃伊下意识的把脸埋进宁泽涛的颈间，后者在他耳边轻声说道，“现在知道不好意思了？”他从宁泽涛身上下来，收回手，宁泽涛倒是不避讳什么，对着身边的人示意一下就牵着麦克沃伊走了。  
他们走到一处窗边，正好是夕阳西下的时候，有暖暖的余晖洒进来落在身上；麦克沃伊把宁泽涛的金牌摘下来拿在手里玩着，宁泽涛手上还抱着那捧花，是粉色的玫瑰，馥郁的香气不断涌进鼻腔，冲淡了身上常年带着的泳池味道。  
夺冠的喜悦，玫瑰的香气，眼前的恋人，合在一起让宁泽涛有些晕乎，蜜糖般的甜蜜味道不断从胃部蔓延上来，让他收敛不了嘴角翘起的弧度。夕阳在麦克沃伊脸上落出光影，宁泽涛听着他说你们的金牌挺好看的，想的却是之前真心话大冒险求婚之后朋友说的凑齐玫瑰戒指灯光，来一次不敷衍的求婚。  
玫瑰，他手里捧着。  
戒指，金牌可以勉强充当一下。  
灯光，夕阳比灯光棒多了。  
在宁泽涛的理智亮起红灯阻止他之前，他已经脱口而出，“你嫁给我吧。”  
麦克沃伊一愣，差点把手上的金牌摔在地上，他愕然的神色终于换回了宁泽涛的神智，“呃，不是，我的意思是——”他慌乱地想要解释，话在嘴边才发现怎么说都不对，无论说是在开玩笑还是我只是脑子发热都很可能伤害到麦克沃伊。“就当我什么都没说吧。”  
麦克沃伊提了提嘴角，将金牌挂回到他的脖子上，气氛有些尴尬，“我们，现在说这个，好像有点太早了。”他说道，继续给彼此找着理由，“而且我们都很忙。”宁泽涛点头说是的是的，刚才什么都没发生。  
他的神色被麦克沃伊看在眼里，在两人找够了理由反复告诉自己现在结婚还不合适之后，麦克沃伊郑重其事地清了清喉咙，“所以我不能答应你。”  
“什么？”还没从刚才的脱口而出里回过神的宁泽涛傻在那里看着麦克沃伊一脸正经的说道，“我说，我不能答应你的求婚。”虽然知道现在麦克沃伊大半是打趣他，但宁泽涛还是带着遗憾的哦了一声。  
“但我不介意你继续尝试。”隔着宁泽涛怀里的那一大捧玫瑰和一片落日余晖，麦克沃伊倾身吻他。

3.

第三次求婚依旧是一次意外。  
距离上一次求婚已经过去了很长一段时间，两人的同居生活依旧十分的幸福和谐，时不时还在社交网络上虐狗。唯一的问题就是宁泽涛又回中国去参加赞助商的活动，留下麦克沃伊一个人独守空房，每天回家之后无聊到和爱因斯坦抢小鱼干。  
宁泽涛回来那天麦克沃伊明显精神焕发，来俱乐部参加训练不久的德国小哥看着他满脸笑容打鸡血似的进行体能训练，看向旁边的威尔逊，还没问出口，女生已经给出了答案，“Ning今天的航班飞回来。”男生点点头，“明白了。”  
门锁转动的声音响起时，别说麦克沃伊，就连一贯懒散的爱因斯坦都激动地离开自己的垫子，迈着小步子朝门口走去。只是还没等到麦克沃伊给小别几天的男朋友一个拥抱一个吻，宁泽涛隔着口罩一个大大的喷嚏让所有氛围消失得干干净净。  
“一个拿过世界冠军的专业运动员，居然因为忘记添衣服感冒了。”麦克沃伊把温度计递给床上被捂得严严实实的宁泽涛时忍不住嘲讽，“羞愧吗宁先生。”  
“我以为这个时候两个国家的温差还好。”宁泽涛吸吸鼻子，神色委顿，“哪知道这么容易就感冒了。”他已经很久没有感冒了，之前那次生病还是在比赛期间，这次没有比赛，居然也把自己折腾成这样。  
“医生看过了吗？”麦克沃伊摸摸他的脸，宁泽涛点点头，“看过了，说没什么大事，让我多喝热水按时吃药，多休息。”爱因斯坦跳上床缩在他的腿边，看了他一眼之后接着睡觉，让宁泽涛受宠若惊。  
麦克沃伊接过体温计之后看了看，确定宁泽涛没有发烧。“那这几天就好好休息吧，布朗教练那边你说了吗？”他把床头柜上的马克杯递给宁泽涛时问道。  
“说了，反正我也不严重，可以进行一些比较基础的训练。”一句话说完，麦克沃伊的脸色难看了不少，“好好休息的意思是在家里休息，不是在体育馆或者游泳池。”  
“我这只是小感冒，没关系的，多运动多出汗还好得快，真的。”麦克沃伊脸上明明白白写着反对，宁泽涛急忙拉过他的手解释道，正准备接着说，麦克沃伊将他的手掌贴在自己脸上，“现在手比我的手还凉。”一句就堵住了宁泽涛所有的话。  
虽然麦克沃伊从来没说过，但他的确对之前宁泽涛带病参加比赛的事情心有余悸，当然他是很骄傲宁泽涛这种坚持的行为和即便如此也能够夺金的实力，但他同样没办法忘记当时对心脏的负担和之后视频时说几句就会咳嗽的宁泽涛。  
本着天大地大男友最大的原则，宁泽涛最终还是乖乖的窝在家里养病。但即便如此，当麦克沃伊说要下厨时还是一脸的紧张，“其实我现在做饭还是没问题的。”宁泽涛抱着爱因斯坦在麦克沃伊围上围裙的时候说道，“要不还是我来吧。”  
“放心啦，我研究很久了，不会毒死你的。”宁泽涛和怀里的猫对视一眼，都看到了对方眼中的惊恐。  
出乎宁泽涛意料的是，麦克沃伊这次的确没有炸掉厨房，也没有毒死他，味道虽然在能吃这条线上下徘徊，但绝对是大大的进步。宁泽涛刚想鼓励他一下，麦克沃伊自己尝了一口，“要不还是出去吃吧，你是病人要吃点好的。”他动一动筷子，从番茄炒鸡蛋里夹起一大块没有打散的鸡蛋，“而不是这个。”  
没等他说下一句，宁泽涛已经从他筷子间夹走了那一块鸡蛋放进嘴里，“你做的就是最好的。”  
宁泽涛一脸无知无觉，完全没有意识到自己说了什么，麦克沃伊已经害羞且愉悦着说不出话来了。宁泽涛把一筷子排骨放到他碗里，“吃肉，今天训练这么久你不饿吗。”  
饭后宁泽涛坚持洗碗，在石头剪刀布输掉之后，麦克沃伊只好坐在沙发上看他洗碗。看着宁泽涛的背影，在网页上寻找简单易做又适合生病的人吃的食谱，最后敲定了小米粥。简单，好喝，最关键的是家里正好还有没吃完的小米。  
第二天是周末，宁泽涛吃了感冒药起得晚，麦克沃伊奋力的把自己从睡眠状态里拉出来，轻手轻脚的起床，对着食谱掐着表熬小米粥。  
宁泽涛是被小米粥的味道香醒的，开放式厨房又和卧室离得近就是有这点不好，味道总是容易飘过来。他揉着眼睛走到厨房，麦克沃伊一脸喜滋滋的看着他，“我熬了小米粥！和你之前做的味道一样！”在宁泽涛伸手把他揽到怀里之前灵活的挣开，走到一边说道，“漱口之前不准亲我。”  
吃早饭的时候宁泽涛突然笑起来，“怎么了？”麦克沃伊疑惑的问道。  
“我妈以前说，像我这种需要养胃的人，应该和一个小米粥熬得很好的人在一起才行。”麦克沃伊的心跳陡然加快，“连我都能熬好，说明人人都能学会。”他戳戳宁泽涛的脸颊，“愿意给熬小米粥的人能从布里斯班排到黄金海岸。”  
“可我只想吃你熬的啊，”宁泽涛笑得眉眼弯弯，“给我熬一辈子吧。”  
麦克沃伊低头喝粥，不理他。宁泽涛捏了捏他的手指，“Cam，我可是在向你求婚呢，给我点反应啊。”  
“熬粥可以，我估计我也只能学会熬粥，结婚，”他凑上前，在碰到宁泽涛的唇之前回到自己的座位上，“再说吧。”  
“拒绝一个病人，太狠心了。”  
“所以你要快点好起来啊。我不想以后给别人说的时候，关于求婚过程是，他觉得我做的小米粥好喝，所以求婚了，而我居然答应了。”被麦克沃伊这么一说，宁泽涛也发现这样好像的确草率了一点，“好吧，这次就算了，我继续努力。”  
只要感情深，连求婚都能成一种情趣。

2.

第四次求婚发生在澳大利亚通过同性婚姻法的那一天，重大的一步连带着许多人都跟着一起开心，宁泽涛看到俱乐部里不少女生今天都穿着彩虹泳衣。不过他知道这件事倒不是因为女生们，消息一出各种联络方式里就是大家砸过来的讯息。  
澳大利亚同性情侣可以结婚了！！明年一月就能登记了！！涛哥你还在等什么！  
恭喜涛哥！情侣金牌可以升级成夫夫金牌了！！  
要给后辈们树立一个榜样的！你还可以和小新一起办婚礼！！  
涛哥你选好戒指了吗，要不要我们帮你参考一下？  
与之而来的还有各种婚戒的图片，婚礼的选址，婚礼现场的布置。宁泽涛就这样完全被动的被告知了澳大利亚同性情侣可以结婚了这个消息。  
饭后出去散步的时候街道上到处都是挂出来的彩虹旗，没等麦克沃伊和宁泽涛开始这件事的话题，前面传来一阵悠扬的乐声。麦克沃伊拉着宁泽涛快走了两步，看到前面穿着三件套的男人对着自己又惊又喜的男友单膝跪地，打开戒指盒。  
距离让他们听不清男人在说什么，只有被求婚的人那句激动的yes听得清晰。  
“你以前想过这种事吗？”麦克沃伊看着那对相拥的爱侣轻声问道，“难道我之前那几次说的都是废话吗，第一次不算。”宁泽涛回答道，他可是都求婚三次了。  
“不，”麦克沃伊摇头，“我是说，登记，婚礼，非常正式的确认这辈子牵手的人……”  
“是你。”宁泽涛一秒钟停顿都没有地接过他没说出口的话。“我想过，和你在一起的那天开始就在想。”  
“现在可以登记结婚了，你想的结果呢。”麦克沃伊勾着他的手指慢悠悠的朝前走。  
“这么说吧，除非太阳从西边出来，否则你这辈子都不要想摆脱我。”  
麦克沃伊笑了笑，正想往前走，被宁泽涛牵住动作，“你呢，”他晃晃两人勾在一起的手指，“愿意和我一直牵着手到我们都变成没有牙的老头子吗？”  
“你这是在求婚吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
“还是把这句话留到婚礼上再问吧。卡梅隆.麦克沃伊先生，你愿意和身旁的宁先生结婚，直到你们都变成没有牙的老头子还是不离不弃吗？”

1.

第五次求婚是来得最没有预兆的一次，就发生在第四次求婚的晚上。  
情事总是能卷走人的一切理性思维，让人沉醉又让人欲罢不能，而释放之后又正是身体和意志都最为松懈的时候，道理都懂，但依旧不能解释宁泽涛在床上脱口而出，Cam，你嫁给我吧。  
两个人同时愣在那里，都不敢相信自己的耳朵。最后麦克沃伊先回过神，红着脸推了推宁泽涛，“先，先出去。”  
宁泽涛这才反应过来他们现在还保持着怎样一个姿势，握着麦克沃伊的腰慢慢退出来之后草草打理了一下两个人，过后安静的把麦克沃伊搂在怀里。  
片刻之后在浴缸里泡着的时候麦克沃伊看着依旧沉默的宁泽涛，“你想谈谈刚才的事情吗？”回应他的是宁泽涛把整个头都埋进水里。  
“嗯——人在那种时候，思维比较涣散，说话前容易不思考。”麦克沃伊在宁泽涛从水里出来之后给了一个台阶，说完自己点点头，“不用在意，真的。”宁泽涛松了一口气，却依旧觉得羞耻得无法面对自己的男朋友。  
“真想把你现在的样子录下来发到网上。”麦克沃伊说道，试图将话题从刚才的求婚上拉开，宁泽涛趴在浴缸边上摆摆手，满脸的生无可恋，“发吧。”麦克沃伊看看他肩上自己留下的咬痕，零星几处吻痕，这个姿势露出了他一部分背，上面是明晃晃的红痕，打消了这个念头。  
“我喜欢惊喜，”麦克沃伊再一次打破沉默，看着宁泽涛说道，“但我不喜欢没有准备的事情，让我很没有安全感。”他过去靠在宁泽涛肩上，手掌抚过他的腹肌，“即便那个人是你。”  
“所以，俗套有时候没什么不好？”宁泽涛问道。  
“你猜呢。”麦克沃伊闭上眼睛，让热水漫过自己的下巴，“这都是第五次了吧，”他笑着说道，“说不定下次我就会答应了。”

0.

他的确答应了。  
星期一的晚饭之后，因为全天训练累得不行的两人向来都放弃了散步的计划，在阳台看着夕阳缓缓坠入海平面。每次被宁泽涛从后面抱着看太阳落下的时候麦克沃伊都觉得自己是一个容易满足的人，就像现在这样的情景，大概是这辈子都不会腻了。  
“想什么呢。”离得这样近听到宁泽涛的声音，总是让他腿软，也不知道这个毛病什么时候能好，“在想——”想你，想我们，但不会说出来让你得意，“想帕丁顿，什么时候我们再去看一次吧。”  
宁泽涛并没有拆穿他，事实上在看完电影之后那只戴着红帽子穿着深蓝色大衣的熊也的确一直是麦克沃伊的话题中心之一。“说到这个，我有礼物给你。”宁泽涛说道，吻了吻他的后颈，在麦克沃伊开口前去房间里把刚买的熊公仔拿出来，看着麦克沃伊满脸OMG的惊喜笑得得意，“今天回来的时候正好看见了。”  
话音刚落公仔就已经被麦克沃伊抱过去搂着，脸在上面蹭来蹭去。过大的动作让公仔的帽子跟着动了动，麦克沃伊顺手扶住了，“帽子可以动的吗。”宁泽涛点头，“是啊，大衣也可以脱下来，我觉得这个公仔做工不错，正好你也喜欢，就买了。”  
“你没在帽子里面放一个果酱三明治？”麦克沃伊打趣道，将帽子取下来，却被看到的物件牢牢定住。  
宁泽涛上前将熊脑袋上的戒指盒拿在手里，“果酱三明治没有，”说着他打开戒指盒，“但是戒指还是有的。”  
麦克沃伊愣在那里，抱着帕丁顿熊公仔听着宁泽涛继续说道，“你对我来说，就像果酱对帕丁顿，让我尝到甜蜜，给我带来快乐，以充满希望的积极态度去面对每一天。”

“跪下。”  
“啊？”  
“你见过谁站着求婚的。”

宁泽涛一边小声反省难道自己之前没成功就是因为没跪下吗，一边单膝跪在地上仰视着麦克沃伊。

“Will you marry me？”

麦克沃伊对他这样低着头又向上看的眼神十分没有抵抗力，真挚，温柔，又带点可怜兮兮的味道，被这样的眼睛看着，回过神时，他已经听见自己说好，宁泽涛执过他的手，将尚且冰凉的戒指套在他的无名指上。  
“不准备给我一个吻吗？”站起来之后宁泽涛看着麦克沃伊说道，后者盯着无名指上的戒指愣神。几秒钟之后麦克沃伊才抬头看他，脸上笑容明媚，“只要一个吻就够了吗，未婚夫先生？”

哪里有这么多择偶标准和要求，最重要不过是两情相悦，就是最般配合适的。

你是冒着泡的可乐，我就是只等着被煮的鸡翅。  
你是热气缭绕的巧克力，我就是浮在上面的棉花糖。  
你是香香甜甜的果酱，那我就是最最喜欢果酱的帕丁顿啊。


	9. 老公对我下情蛊/知乎体

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久旱逢甘霖的那一条发展线。对新克的吵架事件的捏他来源于中村（半裸）扭腰小视频。

被下情蛊是一种怎样的体验？

匿名用户

这个问题之前我才和我的朋友讨论过，所以还是比较有资格回答的。先说说背景，我是日本人，我的朋友是澳大利亚人，我们的男朋友都是中国人，也算得上是师兄弟。我们几个都是运动员，是通过比赛认识的，从经历来看，被下蛊的时间都能精确到具体哪次比赛哪一天。

我和我男朋友在一起是在认识之后两年的事情，因为是不同国家的人，见面机会其实很少，虽然同项目但交流的机会也不多。第一次正式见面是在一次比赛后的颁奖仪式，合照的时候我正好站在他旁边，虽然他比我小两岁，但那时候就已经比我高了。只是那时候我连他的名字都还不知道，说起来惭愧，那次比赛唯一记住的中国选手的名字还是他的师兄，也就是我朋友的男朋友，不过那时候他们连面都还没见过。

其实当时我是有点尴尬的，因为我们队只有我一个人站上了他们队站的台子，但是已经开始拍照了，所以我也不好再下去。那个时候完全没想过身边站着的这个中国男生未来会成为我男朋友，考虑到语言不通甚至都没有和他打招呼，只有他在我耳边很小声说hi，顾及到在拍照我也没有回应他。在一起之后他说因为我没回应伤心了好久，也不知道是真是假。

拍照的时候他为了照顾我的身高弯了膝盖半蹲着照的，后来看照片时才发现，还蛮感动的，由此才通过资料认识了解了他。

两年之后又一次比赛，我永远都不会忘记，就是我被他下情蛊的这一天。

那次的比赛我们一起拿了第一名，在我们这个项目里这是很需要机缘的事情，所以比赛之后我和他都挺高兴的。变故就发生在我们领奖的时候，虽然同是第一名，但毕竟不熟悉又不是同一个国家的选手，所以我一开始没有和他牵手上领奖台的打算，怕他拿不准我的意思还专门将手背在了身后。

然后，他直接把我的手拽过去，笑得一脸灿烂牵着我的手站上了领奖台。

我当时已经傻在那里了，虽然很配合的在笑，但真的很懵。让我回神的是他手掌，怕我挣脱一样握得很紧，即便我很不服气为什么明明比我小却比我高身材比我壮手掌也比我大，也不得不承认他的手掌很温暖。

我坚持认为他就是在那个时候对我下的情蛊！因为被他牵着手的时候我就像一个国中女生偶然被暗恋的人拉了手一样，心脏怦怦跳，脸也开始发烫（幸好没人发现），简直比我比赛之前还要紧张；站上领奖台之后他对我笑的时候都不好意思去看他的眼睛。

站上领奖台之后他就很自然的放开了我的手，我很不想承认，但整个领奖过程中我都在怀念他手掌的温度。

当时我还不知道中国有情蛊这种秘术，但总之这之后我就没办法忘记他了。我们关注了对方的社交网络，他也给了我他的联系方式，就开始彼此熟悉了。

因为有时差和地域等等因素，我们的交流不是很多，但每天一定会说上几句话。不知不觉间我每天最期待的事情就成了他找我聊天，或是对我发过去的内容进行回应，其实都是一些很简单的内容，训练食物风景，但就是抑制不了的期待和激动。

严格算起来那时候我们也才认识了两个月不到，用我队友的话来说，已经完全在被这个中国选手牵着鼻子走了。大概就是他给我下的情蛊彻底发挥作用了，之后就是千篇一律的感受，他高兴我高兴，他难过我难过；我从没想过一个同性别的选手会对我有这样大的影响力，虽然当时我还对着队友们说只是普通朋友，又是年纪小的弟弟所以更关心一些，但我没办法骗自己。

被表白是在很突然的情况下，我在他的邀请下去他出生的城市旅游，的确是一个很漂亮的地方，没等我赞叹完，他就突然拉着我的手说了一大堆话，中心意思就是，你能不能做我的男朋友。

平心而论，我真的不想答应他，尽管我的确对他有好感。但是彼此的身份性别都是制约，更别说我们平时还没机会见面，还有文化差异等等。我在脑子里列出了一堆拒绝的理由，但他给我下的情蛊又一次发挥了作用，当我对上他的眼睛时，一肚子的拒绝就成了：好，我愿意。

后悔已经来不及了，我们的恋爱关系从那时候到现在日趋稳定。虽然中间也有过波折，但都很平稳的度过了。其实每一次产生波折的时候我都觉得我们不一定撑得过去想要分手，但每一次要么他服软，要么情蛊又发挥作用，一贯不会哄人的我也耐着性子给他解释，讲明根源；我们还算平稳的关系就一直保持到了现在。

情蛊有多可怕呢，它能够让你做出很多你从前都不会去想的事情。比如有一次，我和队友们去另一个国家参加合宿，没有训练的时候几个男生在宿舍里凑在一起随着音乐秀身材，在我看来这是挺平常一件事，不过是大家休闲时候的玩闹而已，所以当队友po到网上去也没有在意。但他对这件事情的反应就很大，可能是因为长时间异地积攒的情绪随着这根导火索爆发，反正这是他第一次打电话过来质问我，又第一次挂了我电话。

等我再打过去的时候已经没人接了，我也不知道是故意不接还是他去训练了，不过平时他休息的时间里也没人接，应该是故意的。

按照常理接下来就会是一段时间的冷战，甚至可能走向分手，我本意也是想在这段时间里让两个人都好好思考一下，毕竟我们性格上并没有磨合太久就在一起了，异地也让我们缺少一些对彼此基本的了解，比如这件事，我觉得完全不是事，他就为此大发脾气。

而不到三天原本的计划就硬生生被情蛊打破，在我体内牵动着让我满脑子都是他。我开始很焦躁，很不安，也说不出来是因为担心他真的和我分手，还是担心他难受；他也很能抗，不回我短信，不接我电话，更别说主动联系我了。

于是我做了一件从没做过的事情，我向教练请了假，飞到中国找他。

他看见我的反应吧，惊吓大于惊喜，倒是因为我主动来找他气倒是消得差不多了，在我把话讲清楚之后抱着我说了很多。我也是第一次知道他心里藏了这么多不安，还有他居然这么喜欢我。情蛊还在持续不断地发挥作用，让我很为自己之前想顺其自然冷战甚至分手的想法感到羞愧。

最终我还是下定决心回抱了他，被下蛊就下蛊吧，他值得我倾注全部的喜欢去对待。

…

匿名用户

我是上面那位的朋友，他让我也来回答一下这个问题，说我比他更有体会。好吧，我的体验的确更深刻。也有一部分是因为比起他们相对低调平稳的感情，我和我男朋友这一路经历了更多的事情。

和他的男朋友通过拉他手来下蛊不同，我的男朋友甚至技高一筹，直接用一个眼神就对我下了蛊。

当时也是参加比赛，男朋友得了第一，我在他旁边得了第二，在这个项目上他算是历史性的突破，所以特别的激动兴奋。本着友好的体育精神，我在旁边对他鼓掌，当时那种情况下他没注意到我是很正常的事情，我已经做好了心理准备，想着在颁奖之后再好好祝贺他。

但是他偏偏就注意到我了，对着我笑着点了点头，其实这就是对于自己对手和第二名很平常友好的举动，但对于当时的我来说，就是光屁股的小天使用桃心箭直直射穿了我的心脏。我的眼神不受控制的往下走，看了一眼他的腹肌，又回到他脸上，当时他脸上的意气风发和自信张扬从此就定格在了我的脑海里。

换句话说，从此我就被他下了情蛊。

而且情蛊发挥作用非常快，我当时的眼神明显到所有人都觉得我对他一见钟情，只有他自己当时太激动了一点都没注意到。

本身他是一个慢热的人，而且只要他不想，从脸上你是看不出来什么的，就好像后来他告诉我说颁奖当天他春梦里另一个主角是我，但第二天看到我时一脸如常的用蹩脚的英语对我打招呼；都不知道该夸他心理素质好，还是给他一个白眼。

后来的发展都在预期之内，我们都自以为在单恋，努力学对方的母语想给个惊喜，这份感情给他带来了多少改变我不知道，但我知道他那只用了一秒钟就种在我身体里的情蛊简直让我的感情生活发生了巨变。

遇见他的时候我22岁，在那22年的人生里我从来没有如此小心翼翼的去对待一个人，对待一份感情。虽然同是运动员，身上都顶着不少压力期待，但他的压力比我更大，说是孤军奋战也不为过（这么说虽然对不起我朋友的男朋友，但他也是同意这个观点的）。本来不同的国籍不同的母语就对我们关系进一步发展造成了一定阻碍，压力让他接人待物更为谨慎圆滑，又加上让我整个人畏首畏尾却又总想做点什么的情蛊，刚开始实在是让我很痛苦。

想说句话做件事都要前后思量，会不会太明显了让他退得更远，会不会过于平常让他觉得我对他只是普通的想交个朋友，甚至于他喜不喜欢这件T恤的颜色都要让我思考半天，明明大家比赛期间都穿的运动装，谁也不比谁好看（但他特别好看）。

最终他还是接受了我，以朋友的身份，分开前他说很高兴通过这次比赛认识了你，期待下次见面。这样简单到客套的一句话让我高兴了好几天。那段时间我甚至谨慎到在社交网络上发布新内容都要思考半天，就怕他看见不喜欢的，对我的印象打折扣。训练的时候想着进步了要给他炫耀一下，想着他标准的八块腹肌激励自己，生活里看到有趣的总想着要分享给他看看。

一切都以他为中心，情蛊的作用就是这么强大而可怕。

为什么说我们经历的事情比较多呢，主要还是他经历的事情多。那些事情实在是太糟糕，糟糕到即便已经过去了，现在想起来我都会忍不住的心疼他。总之就是他当时完全跌入了人生低谷，迷茫到不知所措。我多少了解一些，那段时间一直鼓励他安慰他，说起来很可笑，我们关系的飞跃居然是建立在他遇到这些事情的基础上。

我猜情蛊的作用之一就是让人因为对方患得患失，想东想西。我一直鼓励他的同时，另一方面也是真的很担心他会就此离开；我给他发我看到的美景，想让他宽心又怕他觉得我是在炫耀，他在消沉迷茫的时候，我也不好过，那时候我才真正意识到他下的情蛊对我作用有多大。

我热爱这项运动，满意现在的生活，但那段时间我居然在认真地思考如果他退出了我要不要继续坚持下去。十几年的理想和坚持，因为一个认识一年多的人开始动摇。如果不是亲身经历，连我自己都不会相信。

好在最后他选择了重新开始，甚至来到了和我相邻不远的城市；没有任何一种语言能够描述我当时的开心和庆幸。

从那时候开始我们的关系就从友情变成了你来我往的暧昧，这是在一起之后我总结出来的，因为他很爽快的承认有些举动就是故意在撩我想看我的反应，当然了我也很吃他这一套。

其实我们都表现得很明显了，但都没有挑明，每次一个人待着的时候情蛊都在蠢蠢欲动怂恿我表白，连我的猫都对我的迟疑不决表示鄙夷，但每次见到他时我又丧失了勇气，怕只是我的错觉，怕他对我好是因为我是他艰难时候少有的支持鼓励他的人，怕这一开口可能毁掉我们全部交情的50%的可能性。

后来这个人说我傻，没等我说你也傻的时候，他抱着我主动承认说自己那时候也傻，明明在职业路上这么艰难也有勇气走下来，面对我却不敢说喜欢。说实话，听到他这么说我还挺开心的，原来情蛊对他自己也有影响，烦恼的不止我一个人。

再后来，当然就是表白了，过程说起来我自己都不好意思，我把他的照片设成了手机桌面，凑巧被他看见，正准备表白，他先对我表白了。

然后倒是一路顺顺当当的走下来了，不像我朋友和他的男朋友，几个月就速成了感情，我们拖了快三年，但终归是值得的。

不过情蛊这东西吧，绝对不会随着情投意合而消散，偶尔冒出来让你知道自己身上还被下了蛊。就好像有次他生病参加比赛，回来的时候我准备了一肚子的话想骂他，但看到他有点怕又有点委屈的眼神，直接变成了扑到他怀里说我好想你。

我的男朋友长得很好看，所以我一直觉得他的情蛊的作用大半是依赖着脸来完成了，偶尔用身材做辅助。尤其是性格使然，他非常擅长那种一脸单纯无辜的表情，让人把想说的话忘得一干二净。我承认曾经被他骗过，不过后来就算意识到他骨子里的坏，也被他下的情蛊牢牢的绑住了。

哦对了，他现在已经不是我的男朋友了。

因为他求婚了。

就在昨天，我们正在看日落的时候，他突然就拿出戒指单膝跪地。眼神真挚温柔地看着我，问我愿不愿意嫁给他。

这么说吧，我说yes的时候，根本没意识到他说了什么。他的眼神再一次让我体内的情蛊发挥作用，让我只有点头一个反应。

等我回过神的时候，戒指已经套在了我的无名指上，他成功的从男朋友升级成了未婚夫。

千言万语，最后都化在了一个吻里。

就像我朋友说的，哪怕是被下蛊，这辈子也认了。

…

麦克沃伊发完了这段回答，放下手机看了一眼旁边说得正香的宁泽涛，现在是澳大利亚的晚上，按理说并不是他应该醒来在中国的网站上回答问题的时候，但噩梦的惊扰让他醒过来，急需要做点事情分散注意力，又需要回忆一下他们走过来的路，来抵消噩梦里的内容。

重新感受到睡意后麦克沃伊躺下来，他尽量放轻了动作，还是让宁泽涛迷糊着醒过来。他的手臂重新搂上麦克沃伊的腰，轻声问他怎么了。

“没什么。”麦克沃伊回答得十分敷衍，宁泽涛勉强睁开眼睛，将两人的额头抵在一起，“是不是做噩梦了？”麦克沃伊点点头，又摇摇头。宁泽涛笑了笑，“那就是了。”

“梦到了什么？”

麦克沃伊抿抿唇，还是照实回答，“梦到你当时没有再游泳了，说我们不要再联系了。”宁泽涛这下完全挣开眼睛，两人对视片刻后他吻了吻麦克沃伊的额头，“醒过来就知道梦都是反的。

“嗯。”可梦境太过真实了，真实得让他害怕，逼得他必须醒过来。

麦克沃伊往宁泽涛怀里缩了缩，语气里带着任性，“不管，现在你都是我未婚夫了，要是敢离开我就让全世界都知道你是个不负责的人。”

“是是是，就算要走我肯定也要带着你一起走。”宁泽涛安抚的摸着他的脊背，“睡吧，早上还要训练呢。”

麦克沃伊在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势，拉着他的手再次沉沉睡去。

既然你对我下了情蛊，那你就要对我负责一辈子。


	10. 老公住我家/金屋藏娇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现实向，但魔幻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于文里那些关于意识错乱的描写，都是胡编乱造。

…  
今朝有酒今朝醉，明日愁来明日愁  
…  
宁泽涛醒过来的时候，脑袋还晕乎乎的，勉强睁开眼睛之后发现自己床边站了一圈人，一个比一个高，把外面的阳光差不多都遮完了。看到他睁眼了，又是一阵混乱又惊喜的忙乱，宁泽涛听到了好几声涛哥醒了快点叫医生，男的女的都有。

医生很快过来，给他做了一些基础检查，趁着这个时候宁泽涛的目光飞快地扫了一圈眼前的人，不止是同在布朗教练那里的队友，差不多游泳队所有来澳大利亚外训的都在这里了。发生了什么，他又是怎么了。

宁泽涛开始回忆着自己记忆里最近的事，今天是星期六，下午没有训练他可以自由支配时间，然后他又去了打篮球。他将脑子里的画面按了快进键，最后定格在一个篮球迎面砸向他。“嘶——”突然的疼痛让他扶住自己的脑袋，身边人的神色瞬间都变得紧张起来。

“从检查结果来看并没有问题，他完全可以出院了。”翻译小哥将医生的话用中文重复给他们，“可是，涛哥刚才头疼啊。”女生说道，旁边队友点点头。“拍片的结果是正常的，可能是心理原因。他现在身体完全健康。”

保险起见，教练还是决定让宁泽涛在医院里住一晚，明天再出院。宁泽涛本来想拒绝，他自我感觉现在生龙活虎完全没问题，但刚想坐起来反对就被身边一堆手给按下去了，大家纷纷表示没错你今天就待在医院好好休息。

好吧，宁泽涛放弃似的重新躺回到枕头上，和队友们一起目送着教练医生翻译离开。

教练一走，病房里气氛活络了不少，队友说拿了镜子到他面前，打趣道，“涛哥，别怕，你的帅脸还在，没留疤没破相。”旁边立刻有女生怼道，“胡说！涛哥就算破相了也好看！你是在质疑全国女生的眼光吗！”

宁泽涛总觉得哪里不对，好像缺了点什么，在第四次环视房间的时候，他终于明白哪里不对了，这里少了个人。

傅园慧离得近，看着他目光总没个焦点，忍不住伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“涛哥涛哥，你怎么了？不舒服吗？”不怪他们现在紧张，毕竟难得一个清闲周末，还没想好怎么放松一下就听到了宁泽涛被篮球拍晕过去的消息，又好几个小时没醒，都被吓得不轻。

“Cam呢？”开口就让房间里瞬间安静，比刚才教练们走进来还有效果。队友们面面相觑，谁是Cam，哪个Cam，游泳队还有没在这里的吗。

还是孙杨先想起来，一拍脑袋，“包子你是说麦克沃伊？”宁泽涛点头，露出了一种被抛弃的小动物一样混合着失望和伤心的表情，孙杨看着自己师弟这个可怜兮兮的表情有点摸不着头脑，他和麦克沃伊什么时候关系这么好了，但他还是用安慰的语气说道，“他应该还不知道吧，教练把消息封锁了，只告诉了我们。”

索冉在旁边笑着说，“涛哥你这就过分了，我们这么多人来看你，你一开口就是自己的对手，眼里到底还有没有我们这些队友啊。”话一说完就有不少人出声附和，纷纷表示涛哥太过分了，等出院了一定要请吃烤肉弥补我们受伤的心灵。

这下疑惑的人换成了宁泽涛，他用一种仿佛这是全世界最正常的事的语气说道，“可是，Cam是我的男朋友啊。”

一片死寂里夹杂着有人被自己口水呛到的咳嗽声。

孙杨的手“啪”的一声按响旁边叫医生的按钮，然后回过头对身边全部傻在那里的师弟师妹说道，“谁都不准说出去，尤其要对教练保密。”大哥发话了，大家都乖乖点头，这样的动作也是下意识的反应，都还沉浸在刚才宁泽涛的话里没回过神。

教练很快跟着医生过来，叠声问怎么了，宁泽涛刚想开口就看到孙杨在教练背后表情夸张各种比手势让他闭上嘴，于是什么都没说。

医生依旧没有发现什么异常，一群人当着教练的面也不敢把真正原因说出来，只能再三请求着再做一下检查看看有没有遗漏的，说不定有给大脑带来了什么后遗症。最后教练也说还是再检查一次吧，保险一些。医生最终点头同意再做一些深度检查。

一群人拍胸脯保证会在这里看着宁泽涛把教练哄走，然后立刻又把人团团围住。七嘴八舌的问话宁泽涛一句都没听清，最后见宁泽涛一脸茫然的看着他们，终于安静下来。

索冉陪笑着问道，“涛哥，你刚才真的不是在开玩笑？你什么时候和麦克沃伊谈的恋爱啊？你是不是……”是不是弄错了，别说是和同性别的对手了，就是异性的暧昧对象你也没有一个啊。

“我为什么要用这种事开玩笑。”宁泽涛非常不解，“而且你们不是早就知道吗。”他环顾四周，想从他们的脸上找到一丝肯定。

“早就……是多早？”李响敏锐了抓住了这两个字。宁泽涛看他的眼神就好像他才是病了的那个，“去年愚人节。”他看到床尾的余贺新，“小新知道啊，还恭喜了我。”

原本只是安静的过来关心一下自己师哥的余贺新瞬间受到全屋子的人的注目，尤其是女生，视线如同激光射线一样戳在他身上，眼神里都写着，什么你知道涛哥谈恋爱了这么大的八卦居然不告诉我们，是要搞哪样？？

“天地良心！”余贺新一激动张口就是粤语，“涛哥我什么时候知道你谈恋爱的事，我什么都不知道啊！”大家一脸你说人话好吗的表情，余贺新又用普通话说道，“涛哥，你搞错了吧，我真的不知道。”

宁泽涛再迟钝也发现哪里不对了，“你们都怎么了？”明明大家都很支持的啊，“杨哥？”他看向孙杨，“说句话啊。”

孙杨实在是不知道该说什么，分不清到底是宁泽涛记忆混乱还是他们集体失忆，或者这个世界错乱了。但毕竟宁泽涛是被砸到头的那个，所以问题还是出在他身上。那这就很尴尬了，在医生反复说检查没问题和宁泽涛无比肯定自己有个澳洲男友的情况下，他们要不要告诉他真相。

孙杨还在思考着措辞，不知道怎么给宁泽涛解释，直接说实话又怕他承受不住再出什么事，正好这时候护士走进来说带他去做检查，孙杨才松了一口气。

“杨哥，现在怎么办？”师弟师妹一个个苦着一张脸，孙杨假装没有看见师妹们眼里隐隐闪动的八卦光芒，“先保密，也别告诉他，再去找麦克沃伊。说不定他知道怎么回事。实在不行……”他抓抓头发，“就请他陪着包子演戏。”

“说得轻松，人家不肯怎么办，这又不是什么小事。”有人嘟囔着说，不太确定这件事的可行性，让别人冒着被拍到带来一阵血雨腥风的风险陪着自己认知错乱的对手演情侣戏码，这种事情算不上惊世骇俗也够让人掉下巴了，又不是关系有多好，麦克沃伊不见得会答应。

“但是总要试一下，至少得问问麦克沃伊到底和宁包子是什么关系，万一他们真的在谈恋爱呢。”

宁泽涛很快回来，教练也开始赶人回去休息准备明天的训练。走之前队员们担心宁泽涛给麦克沃伊打电话把事情全部捅出来，还专门叮嘱他，既然别人不知道这件事你也没伤着哪里那就不要让他担心了，自己躺着多休息吧。宁泽涛想想也是这个理，头还有点晕，人都走完就躺下开始睡觉。

他是悠闲了，出去的人却没一个心情轻松了。

石头剪刀布决定出来谁去找麦克沃伊，傅园慧作为最后的胜者觉得自己肩负起了拯救师哥的重任整个人都在闪闪发光；一行人再以绑架一般的姿态将熟悉路的翻译小哥塞进车里，把小哥吓得瑟瑟发抖。

“傅爷，一定要把麦克沃伊带过来，涛哥下半辈子的幸福就靠你了！”

麦克沃伊结束了一天的训练，刚出来还没走到停车场，一辆车就以漂移的气势停在他面前，还没停稳副驾驶的门就打开，里面一个穿着运动装的女生跳下来扑到他面前，驾驶位的人下车在她身后怒吼，“刚才那段路限速你知道吗！！”

麦克沃伊还没看清这个女生到底是谁，她就已经死死拽住了他的衣袖，眼角泛着泪花，声音带着哭腔，“涛哥他需要你！”

这到底是个什么情况。

翻译小哥把傅园慧的话一句句用英语复述给麦克沃伊，其中掺杂了无数个What the hell的表情，傅园慧用眼神告诉他你要是敢说出去我们一定弄死你，然后又一脸恳求地看向麦克沃伊，“Please。”

麦克沃伊理了一下刚才听到的话，“所以你的意思是，宁伤到了头，现在觉得我，”他指指自己，“是他的男朋友。”他该以一个什么表情面对这件匪夷所思的事，你决定保持暗恋一辈子的人突然宣布你们是情侣，为什么呢，因为他被篮球糊了脸。

“是的是的，”傅园慧飞快的点头，“我知道这件事情让你帮忙是过分了，但是我们真的很担心现在告诉他真相会让他再出什么事。”她双手合十，“求你了，就看在，”看在什么的份上呢，傅园慧突然词穷，有什么值得麦克沃伊跑去陪宁泽涛演一出对他自己没意义的戏，“看在涛哥真的很在乎你的份上！”最后她脱口而出，用手肘撞撞旁边傻掉的翻译小哥，“快翻译给他。”

“不用，其实我能听懂中文，唔，大部分。”麦克沃伊从一开始就想说这话，但是傅园慧没给他这个机会。

“你能听懂？那太好了！”傅园慧拍手道，但很快脸上的欣喜就褪去，小心翼翼的说道，“那你……”她眼中期待和恐惧交织，麦克沃伊毫不怀疑自己如果拒绝面前这个女生立刻就能哭出来。

而他会去吗，答案是会的，他是真的想去吗，答案同样也是肯定的。他不知道这算不算是自欺欺人，又或者是暗恋者逃无可逃的可悲，还是为了傅园慧说的那句他真的很在乎你；只是事关宁泽涛，他怎么可能不答应。

“我会去的。”等他想起来的时候，这场戏也就结束了，但是在那之前，就让他先享受一下做宁泽涛男朋友的感觉吧。

傅园慧长舒一口气，有一种不亚于拿到世界冠军的轻松释然。

按照傅园慧和队友们之前所商议的，如果成功了立刻就把麦克沃伊带到布里斯班，稳定一下宁泽涛的情绪免得他搞出更多的事，但是旁观者清的翻译小哥在傅园慧把麦克沃伊拉上车之前提醒道，“他去了也不能怎么样啊，而且就这么去吗，什么都不准备？更何况那里这么多双眼睛盯着宁包子，你们瞒得住吗。”冷漠，但说的是实话。

傅园慧停下动作和麦克沃伊对视一眼，拿出手机在微信群里汇报情况顺便商量下一步怎么做。冷静下来想想，其实把麦克沃伊带到宁泽涛面前确实不太现实，宁泽涛看样子一时半会也好不了，万一被人发现了真是怎么都解释不清，还不如让宁泽涛来黄金海岸找麦克沃伊呢。

“我们是要帮助涛哥和麦克沃伊私奔了吗！”傅园慧激动地握拳发语音，说完才想起自己旁边的澳洲人是能听懂中文的，不好意思的看他一眼，发现后者并不在意。

屏幕上飞快的刷出队友们的回复，纷纷唾弃她的用词。

什么是私奔？说话要负责的好吗！明明是让麦克沃伊金屋藏娇！

是是是，你们会用词，傅园慧翻了个白眼，还金屋藏娇呢，她想了想宁泽涛的大胳膊，你见过193还这么壮的娇吗。

等定好之后的计划，傅园慧将手机黑屏，看着身边的麦克沃伊，又不甘心的问了一句，“你们，真的没在一起？”

好在这次老天终于出手帮了他们一把，宁泽涛的检查结果依旧没问题，但是医生嘱咐这段时间最好是多修养，之前那种高强度的训练想都不要想，孙杨顺理成章的向教练提议既然包子要多休息，不如就当给他放个假，让他去找朋友玩一玩，交流一下经验。宁泽涛在旁边坐着想说话，被一巴掌糊在头上强制噤声。

交涉了半天，教练最终同意了，宁泽涛现在的状态确实也不适合继续进行训练，但基础训练是不能落下的，教练告诉宁泽涛要每天保证一定的训练量，一个星期之后回来开始恢复性训练。

一个星期，够不够让宁泽涛记忆恢复正常是未知数，但确实是教练能给出的假期极限了。

等把一切都嘱咐完，教练才想起来一个重点，“你要去找谁？”宁泽涛还没开口，就被孙杨抢答，“当然是麦克沃伊啊教练！他们关系又好，又是同项目项目，没事还能切磋一下，交流比赛经验。和他待在一起包子肯定也会好好做训练的。”

麦克沃伊给教练印象一向不错，理由又挑不出错处，教练也就满意的走了。

孙杨坐在床上，抹了一把额头的汗，“杨哥我为了你都对教练撒谎了，你说说，怎么报答？”偏偏宁泽涛还不怎么领情，“杨哥，其实我现在不用去找Cam啊，训练没问题的。”孙杨看着他一脸正经的样子几乎想掐死他，他们这么累死累活的是为了谁为了什么？！

“听医生的话！”他加重了语气说道，“而且你们不也很久没见面了吗，正好啊。”能见到自己的恋人确实让宁泽涛没话说，“可是我在哪里训练。”他在黄金海岸连路都找不到，更别说训练了。

“哦，麦克沃伊说你可以在他的学校里训练。”之前傅园慧已经和麦克沃伊沟通过了，麦克沃伊说可以让宁泽涛在自己学校里进行一些训练，反正训练条件一点不差，他也正好借着学业为由从俱乐部请假在学校里训练顺便陪着宁泽涛，住当然就住在麦克沃伊家里了，正好他也是一个人住。

“杨哥你们联系他了？”宁泽涛抓住了话里的重点，“不是说好不告诉他的吗。”孙杨这才发现一不小心说漏了嘴，干脆就顺着宁泽涛的话往下说，“嗯……啊不过我们想了一下还是告诉他了，毕竟他还是有这个权利嘛，提前打招呼也方便你过去找他啊。”

“也是哦。”宁泽涛点点头，没再追问下去。

孙杨看着眼前沉浸在要和自己男朋友见面的愉快中，丝毫不知道这背后自己队友做了多少事的宁泽涛，真是想狠狠掐他的包子脸，他当然也这么做了。

“嗷！杨哥轻点掐！脸疼！”

“你活该的！”

布里斯班到黄金海岸只有一个小时的车程，看着景物从眼前刷刷的掠过宁泽涛相当兴奋。毕竟在他的认知里是要见到许久未见的恋人了，还有整整一个星期的时间可以住在一起，能预见的生活可以说非常光明美好。

但是对麦克沃伊来说就不一定了，他在家里焦躁地踱着步子，一会检查一下打扫出来的房间，一会对着镜子理理自己的头发，根本坐不住，还把爱因斯坦抱起来又放下重复了好几次，搞得对方相当不耐烦。

冷静，冷静，要记住，虽然只是暂时的演戏，但你们现在是情侣了。麦克沃伊反复提醒自己，又克制着不让自己激动得过头；演戏和情侣两个字不断交织着出现把他折磨得不行。

啊不管了，麦克沃伊在爱因斯坦的头上狠狠揉了一把，今朝有酒今朝醉，先醉了再说！

听到门铃声麦克沃伊一个激灵，才发现自己这么纠结着纠结着就过了一个小时，他深吸一口气，走过去开门，就看到宁泽涛一如既往穿着一身阿迪站在门口对他笑。一瞬间所有的念头都被麦克沃伊抛到了九霄云外，没什么好说的，这他妈就是爱情啊。

他侧过身子让宁泽涛走进来，配合着关门声的是宁泽涛将自己行李放下的声音，刚转过身还没来得及说话，就被宁泽涛压到了门上。

宁泽涛将脸埋在他的颈窝，也不说话也不动，只是像充电一样靠着汲取他的气息。麦克沃伊犹豫了一下，还是伸手抱住了他的背，觉得自己的心脏跳动的声音可能都要被宁泽涛听见了。之前也不是没抱过，但都是朋友间的，简单的搭一下碰一下就完了，不像现在贴得这么近，他甚至都能感觉到隔着两人薄薄的T恤下宁泽涛的肌肉轮廓。

“宁，”他拍拍宁泽涛的背，轻声道，“放开我吧。”

宁泽涛在他颈窝蹭了蹭，退开一些但没放手，“我们好久都没见面了。”

很久了吗，是很久了，哪怕宁泽涛现在长期在澳大利亚训练，他们也依旧没什么机会见面。麦克沃伊实在是没那个勇气让他这个路痴自己开车来黄金海岸，自己的训练学业加在一起也根本没空去布里斯班，两人呼吸着同一片天空下的空气，却和以前一样见不到对方。

“嗯，对不起，一直没去看你。”麦克沃伊轻声说道，宁泽涛急忙摇头，“没事没事，你很忙我知道，下次我一定记住来你家的路。”

宁泽涛放开他，麦克沃伊还没来得及松口气，宁泽涛温热的吻就落在了唇角。做完之后宁泽涛还喜滋滋的看着他。

这种感觉，真的太奇怪了；但是，又好开心啊。

麦克沃伊的沉默让宁泽涛觉得不太对劲，他的手扶在麦克沃伊的脖子上，眼神关切，“宝宝你怎么了？没事吧。”然后仿佛是为了确认一般，右手顺着身体曲线从脖子一路走过肩膀手臂最后握着他的手，“手怎么还是这么凉啊。”

“不一直都是吗，”麦克沃伊并不在意，贪恋着他掌心的温度没有抽回手，“你先休息一下吧。”说完他反手握住宁泽涛的手，牵着他走到沙发上让他坐好，将果汁递给他，“你的头没事了吧？”不，肯定还有事，他在心里回答着自己，只有你想起来我不是你男朋友才算是没事了。

“医生说没事了，但最近不要剧烈运动，正好杨哥和教练沟通了一下，就放我来找你了。”宁泽涛喝了一大口果汁，看向麦克沃伊的眼神里全是满足。麦克沃伊捧着他的脸左看看右看看，“篮球砸过来都不知道躲。”嗯还好没伤到脸，虽然伤到了更要命的地方。

“我当时就，恍了一下神嘛，谁知道那个篮球力道这么大。”宁泽涛为自己辩解道，任由麦克沃伊看着看着就变成对他的脸揉揉捏捏。

麦克沃伊还想说什么，但爱因斯坦在这时候跳上了宁泽涛的腿，他就松开了手。“嘿小猫咪！还记得我吗！”麦克沃伊不知道在他们的关系在宁泽涛的脑海里已经进展到了哪种地步，但现实是，宁泽涛还没见过他的猫。

爱因斯坦歪着脑袋看这个新进门的铲屎官，倒是也没挠他。“宁，你还给你的队友们说一声吧。”麦克沃伊想起来傅园慧之前的嘱咐，说道，“他们挺担心你的。”宁泽涛一边说着对哦，一边拿出手机在群里发消息，又说道，“见到你什么都忘了。”

哦，所以还怪我咯？

麦克沃伊把宁泽涛带到客房，刚想说你睡这里，就被宁泽涛从后面搂住亲了脖子，“你都不愿意和你的男朋友睡在一张床上？太过分了吧。”麦克沃伊觉得自己的后颈都要炸开了，他们真的要睡在一张床上？他是不想这么做的，但是又找不到合适的理由反驳宁泽涛，他们现在是恋人啊，恋人当然是要睡在一起的。

宁泽涛不知道他在想什么，见他沉默便信誓旦旦地说道，“我发誓，我会管住自己的手的！”麦克沃伊知道他指的是什么，默默红了耳根，你管得住，我怕我管不住自己。得不到心好歹也要得到一次人的想法在他心里已经出现过不止一次了。

“你看你和我多久没见面了，我都给你普通朋友的待遇了。”麦克沃伊回头开着玩笑，宁泽涛在他脸上亲了一下，“那我是不是要证明一下自己不是普通朋友。”

“说好的管住自己的手呢。”

“我刚才动的嘴啊。”

吃了午饭麦克沃伊带着宁泽涛去学校，千叮咛万嘱咐让他低调一点别被别人认出来，要是被拍到了会很麻烦；自己则是去俱乐部给教练请假。应该会同意的吧，本来最近学校的事情确实也多，多分些心在上面也是可以理解的。

“其实你不用请假啊。”宁泽涛见他看着背包发呆，说道，“我可以自己去你的学校，训练完再自己回来，你没必要因为这么点事就从俱乐部请假。”麦克沃伊眯着眼睛看他，实在是不放心这个路痴的找路能力，“真的可以！”宁泽涛为了表明自己完全可以胜任这件事加重了语气，“我现在训练都是自己开车去！而且我可以导航啊，不会丢的。”

说了半天麦克沃伊最后还是同意了，去学校的路上开得很慢，不断的给他指路上比较醒目的招牌让他记好了当标记物。宁泽涛把路线在脑子里过了几遍，表示没问题，我肯定不会迷路！麦克沃伊不放心的看了他一眼，将车停在学校门口，“有事情给我打电话。”虽然训练的时候八成都接不到。

宁泽涛解开安全带，却没有下车没开车门，麦克沃伊疑惑的看着他，宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，“你是不是忘了什么？”他意有所指地指指自己的唇，麦克沃伊明白过来，解开安全带倾身过去，迟疑了一下要不要只亲在唇角，还没想好宁泽涛就将他拉向自己，让两人的唇贴合在一起。

那天麦克沃伊训练得并不怎么专心，一直在想着宁泽涛，想他会不会被人发现，想他训练怎么样，这次受伤会不会对身体有什么影响，想他回家的时候会不会迷路。想得过于专注，教练都过来找他，让他训练时候要集中精神。

结束了训练去看手机，发现只有一条短信，是宁泽涛发过来的说自己平安到家，他松了口气。队友走过来打趣他，说道，“在想什么呢一直在分心，女朋友吗？”麦克沃伊想告诉他并不，在想我的男朋友，但还是没搞事，只笑笑说道，“在想论文，要交了还没写完。”

到家的时候照例是收获了爱因斯坦不怎么热情的迎接和撒娇，宁泽涛走过来接过他的背包，“我告诉你了我能自己回家！”麦克沃伊鼓鼓掌，“厉害厉害，一点都没迷路？”他问道，宁泽涛有些不好意思地摸摸后脑，“中途迷茫了一下，但是很快我就找对方向了！”

“比我想象的好多了，我还以为你会打电话让我去找迷失的你。”麦克沃伊抱着他的腰靠到他身上，再次为他们之间的体格差感到有些绝望；反正他也想通了，想起来就想起来吧，有这段时间他也不亏，光明正大的吃豆腐吃够本。

宁泽涛显然对他的主动非常惊喜，回抱住他，“我还不至于这么失败吧。”他从口袋里拿出手机晃晃，“我定位了你家，就算跟着导航总是能走回来的。”

“你也没忘记我告诉你的备用钥匙在哪。”麦克沃伊说道，抬手刮了一下宁泽涛的眉毛，“我对你刮目相看。”说完他停顿了一下，确认道，“这个词是这么用的吧。”

“是这么用的没错，但我在你眼里未免也太失败了吧。”

“一般失败，一般失败。嘶，别咬我啊。”

“那不咬，亲你可以吗？”

对于学业也是为训练服务靠边站的宁泽涛来说，大学体验一直都是很新奇的，之前去打篮球也因为迷妹太多并没有好好逛过学校。这次在麦克沃伊的学校里终于得到了满足，当然，绝对不是因为他找不到去游泳馆的路到处乱逛。

“你既然这么喜欢上学，那你可以和我一起去听课啊。”麦克沃伊看着他说起校园生活满脸的希冀向往忍不住说道，“你现在训练量也不大有时间，正好放学了一起回家。”谁都想在学校里和自己喜欢的人听同一堂课，下课了说说笑笑肩并肩走着，他也不能免俗。

宁泽涛舔去沾到手指上的一点酱汁，“可是我又听不懂。”这是一个非常扎心又非常现实的问题，他的英语水平仅限于日常交流，还得别人照顾他放慢语速尽量用基础词汇，本来就不一定能听懂，更别说麦克沃伊的专业对他来说就像天书一样。

这倒是个问题，但还没等麦克沃伊想出来再说点什么劝服宁泽涛，他就已经开口道，“不过我还是想去看看，虽然听不懂，但是可以陪着你啊。”好吧，一不小心又忘记眼前这个人现在是自己男朋友这件事了。

晚上麦克沃伊照例是预习第二天的课程，不过还是和以往有些不同，以前都是一个人安静看书算题，旁边有个爱因斯坦偶尔捣乱，现在是他整个人靠在宁泽涛怀里，被对方长手长脚的圈着，往后面仰一仰再偏偏脸就能准确的亲到他脸上。

宁泽涛很安静，为了不打扰他连呼吸都放得很轻，自己也不做别的，就只是这么抱着他。太近了，麦克沃伊咬着下唇想着，将第三次写错的数字涂成一个小黑点，又太温暖，让他只想靠上去然后一动不动什么都不管。

“发呆想什么呢。”宁泽涛在他耳边说道，低音炮没有任何阻扰过滤直接进了耳朵，让麦克沃伊又觉得自己耳朵开始发烫了，当然是想你，不然还能是什么，“想你。”身体永远比思想诚实，脑内还在说随便说点什么，嘴上已经说出了实话。

太丢脸了。麦克沃伊想抬手搓搓脸，但现在宁泽涛的手臂圈在他的腰上，他的手上拿着书，爱因斯坦还一直在寻找合适的角度跳到他身上，多余的动作容易引起混乱。宁泽涛倒是对这个答案很满意，脸埋在麦克沃伊的肩上低低笑着，笑声因为阻隔而闷闷的，末了还在他脸上响亮的亲了一下。

算了，他认命了，这种情况下根本不可能看得进去书。麦克沃伊把书丢到旁边的桌子上，下一秒爱因斯坦就跳到了他怀里，喵呜喵呜的在他身上蹭了蹭。

“不看了？”宁泽涛有些惊讶，丝毫不觉得和自己有关，“现在还早。”麦克沃伊很想问他这是谁的错，但这无异于承认他因为这个家伙心猿意马，找借口道，“这部分之前看过了，不看也没关系。”

是吗，宁泽涛看看书页间露出的半页草稿纸，可是题都还没算完呢。

对于这种他不懂的东西，宁泽涛也就没有发表意见；麦克沃伊拍拍他的手示意他放开自己，站起来在旁边拿了游戏手柄都丢到他怀里，“打游戏吧，反正也还早。”

宁泽涛不以为然，调整了一下坐姿，晃晃手柄，“时间早我也可以做点别的事啊。”麦克沃伊刚想问什么事，看到宁泽涛的眼神瞬间明白了，哪件事，那件事。

“不行。”麦克沃伊毫不犹豫地拒绝，看着宁泽涛骤然间如同霜打茄子一样的表情又心软埋怨自己拒绝得太快太急，“我的意思是，还太早了，你的伤还没好完。”这个理由他自己说出来都觉得没什么说服力。果然宁泽涛开口道，“可是医生说我没事了，而且我是头受伤，和……那什么，又没关系。”

麦克沃伊对宁泽涛这种带点小委屈的表情相当没有抵抗力，他估计也没几个人有，可他没办法同意，就算这件事在他遇到宁泽涛之后就时不时的就冒出来，但他不能乘着宁泽涛记忆错乱就让这种本来不该发生的事情发生，演演情侣戏大不了以后尴尬，时间久了自然也能当笑料谈，但是这不一样，一旦发生就没有会回头路走，宁泽涛一定会后悔，会千方百计道歉然后躲着他，而他自己不能接受这个结局。

“就……再等几天行吗。”再等几天，等你你完全康复。

我是不想让你后悔。

既然麦克沃伊不愿意，宁泽涛也没有在这件事情上多做纠缠，在他现在的意识里，以后总是有机会的，不差这一两天。

走进卧室看到那张双人床的时候麦克沃伊还有点紧张，但宁泽涛只是拍拍他的腰，“早点睡吧，明天不是还要去训练吗。”麦克沃伊回过神点点头，开始每天必行的给爱因斯坦做思想工作让他去自己的小窝里睡觉，毫无疑问，再次失败。

麦克沃伊从来都裸睡，宁泽涛也只穿了一件简单的阿迪白T；夜深人静让麦克沃伊不免再次恶作剧地想如果他现在把人睡了会怎么样，想想到时候宁泽涛的表情，他竟然有点期待。不过终究也只是想想，从长远看，这绝对是个糟透了的主意。

只是喜欢的人就在身边睡着，两人中间还像隔着楚河汉界一样想着又非常不爽，麦克沃伊忍了又忍，还是没忍住钻到宁泽涛那边将自己整个人塞进他怀里，宁泽涛轻轻笑了笑，衣服上洗衣液的味道又混合着阳光的温暖干爽，“我还在想你什么时候会过来。”

“现在就是个不错的时候。”说完他亲吻麦克沃伊的额头，将他搂在怀里，“晚安。”

“晚安。”麦克沃伊轻声说道，他怎么就栽在这个男人身上了呢，但是好像，又不奇怪啊。他看着宁泽涛睡觉时搭在额前的头发，亲了亲他的下巴。

作为一名优秀的游泳运动员，麦克沃伊的生物钟是非常固定的，前后误差不会超过五分钟，但是醒了是一回事，起床又是另一回事了。麦克沃伊将被子在身上又过了一圈，脸埋在枕头里想着就五分钟，五分钟之后我一定起来。

手机设了闹钟，五分钟之后准时响起来，突然的声音让还在他身上踩来踩去的爱因斯坦吓了一跳，麦克沃伊闭着眼睛伸手摸来摸去想把它关掉，刚碰到手机就有人拉着他的手让他的手指准确的按到了关铃声的地方。

麦克沃伊一个激灵想起来他不是一个人住，睡意瞬间如退潮的海水般消失得干干净净，一把掀开被子坐起来，爱因斯坦猝不及防被他掀到了地上。宁泽涛已经洗漱完换好了衣服，在他脸上捏了一下，“该起床了小懒猫。”

麦克沃伊的脑子里骤然闪过一个念头，所以这两天发生的事，都不是梦了？

吃完早饭依旧是去训练，出门前麦克沃伊照例是戳了几下爱因斯坦，宁泽涛跟着像揉狗狗一样揉了揉他的头，本来就不爽的爱因斯坦因为自己得到了狗子的待遇更不爽了。

下午麦克沃伊要回去上课，快到学校了给宁泽涛打电话问他在哪里，宁泽涛说了半天也没说出个准确地点，麦克沃伊无奈道，“不管你在哪里，站在那里别动，等我过去找你。”最后他靠着宁泽涛说的这里有一只小黑猫，但是他尾巴尖是白色的定位到了他的位置。

宁泽涛在图书馆旁边的隐蔽角落撸猫，麦克沃伊走过去的时候听见身边刚从那边走过来的女生捂着嘴对同伴说那个亚洲人好帅啊，翻了个白眼，把心里那阵平白无故的泛酸压了下去。等他找到宁泽涛的时候，对方正蹲在地上捧着脸看那只猫咪吃罐头。

“身上带了其他猫咪的味道回去，爱因斯坦会不高兴的。”麦克沃伊说道，朝宁泽涛伸出手，“是吗，那我回去之后先洗澡换衣服。”宁泽涛拉着他的手借力站起来，起立间突然觉得这个动作很熟悉，好像以前就发生过，他甩甩头，将这阵奇怪的似曾相识感丢开。

为了不让教授注意到班上多了个脸生的亚洲学生，麦克沃伊领着他坐在后排，虽然宁泽涛再三表示你好好听课坐前面去不用管我，他还是坚持坐在了宁泽涛旁边。有关系不错的同学走进来看到他坐在后面，话还没问出来看到旁边的宁泽涛，意味深长地哦了一声没再说别的。

这绝对是麦克沃伊生命中听得最艰难的一堂课，他很难克制自己往宁泽涛那边飘过去的目光。他们男朋友虽然听不懂讲课的内容，但是戴着眼镜听得很认真，用他之前的话来说就是，把这当成一次比较长的听力练习。他几乎没有见过宁泽涛戴眼镜的样子，当眼镜和认真的侧脸叠加时，杀伤力简直翻倍。

麦克沃伊将目光移向黑板，发现自己再一次跟丢了老师的思维不知道讲到哪里了。

下课宁泽涛看了一眼他记得乱糟糟的笔记本，打趣道，“Cam你上课不专心哦。”麦克沃伊特别想把自己的书糊到他脸上，你以为这是谁的错？！

回到家爱因斯坦迈着小步子走过来，还没等走近就停了脚步，然后扭头就走，麦克沃伊耸耸肩，“看到了吧，生气了。”宁泽涛顺手就把自己的衣服脱下来了，“那我先去洗澡。”他捏着衣服的一角在空中甩了两圈，“要一起吗？”

“Nope.”麦克沃伊在他腹肌上弹了一下，提着刚买的食材进了厨房。放好东西走出来爱因斯坦刚舔完毛，看向他的眼神让麦克沃伊分不清他是想表达“废物”还是“你这个叛徒”。他走过去把猫抱起来，“你喜欢他吗？”他问道，猫咪并没有给他回应，“可是我喜欢他。”很喜欢很喜欢。

麦克沃伊是想自己做晚饭的，但是宁泽涛坚持表示自己来澳大利亚外训之后做饭能力提高了很多，一定要给他一个展示的机会，麦克沃伊拗不过他，就在客厅玩手机等着。Instagram刚刚点开，傅园慧的电话就打到了手机上，麦克沃伊这才想起来自从那天她来找自己之后两人就交换了手机号码，这个姑娘对自己成了中国运动员和他之间的联络人这件事非常兴奋。

接起电话，女生先问了宁泽涛怎么样，有没有不舒服，“他很好，没有不舒服，也没什么异常。”他顿了顿，“但是还是没想起来。”那边也安静了一下，然后有些刻意地清清嗓子，“那个，我们去咨询了一下心理专家，他说涛哥这种情况可能，可能是……”她吞吞吐吐，麦克沃伊也很耐心地等着，最终那边牙一咬心一横。

“可能是因为他暗恋你！”

麦克沃伊觉得瞬间整个世界都安静了，只有背后传来宁泽涛将菜下锅的一声“滋拉”。

“不可能。”他听见自己的声音说道，“他不会喜欢我的。”刚接触的时候只觉得这个选手长得好看，后来他打败了自己登顶，也因为那次比赛交流多了，越相处越发现这个人有点傻但是又温柔细心可爱得不行。他知道以后肯定会看到宁泽涛牵着一个女生的手，也想过会是一个什么性格的女生，活泼的，温柔的，严肃的，却唯独没有想过宁泽涛会牵自己的手。

他陷在自己的思维漩涡里，直到傅园慧第四次叫他时才听见，“我还在。”他回答道，那边松了口气，继续解释道，“医生说是因为那种，呃，求而不得的心情和想法累积久了，因为这次的意外爆发出来，对他的认知造成了影响。”

“涛哥他，真的很在乎你，”傅园慧怕他不相信自己，加重语气又重复了一次，“真的！我们从来没见过他对哪个朋友这么上过心。”

她说着大家看到的宁泽涛在事关他的时候的表现，麦克沃伊安静的听着，心情复杂得好像所有的调味料都在心上撒了一遍。惊讶，欣喜，迟疑，悲伤，甚至还有恐惧，他都不知道原来人是可以同时感知到这么多种情绪的。

宁泽涛出现这样的错乱，是因为，喜欢他。

“你……你还在听吗？”傅园慧一直没听到他的声音，开口问道，麦克沃伊嗯了一声，“那现在要怎么办呢？”电话那边的声音再次显露出为难，“医生说，这个是没办法用外力改变的，只能等他自己想起来。”这就非常尴尬了，傅园慧腹诽道，他要是一辈子都想不起来呢，想起来又能怎么样，藏了这么久藏得这么好的心事被最不该知道的那个人知道了。

我的哥啊，你怎么这么能搞事呢。

“其实，涛哥真的是个很好的人，你要不……”要不考虑一下他？

麦克沃伊却像是没听出她这个已经摆到台面上的意思一样，只是说道，“那就等他想起来吧，在那之前我会照顾好他的。”

“嗯嗯，真的谢谢你！大恩大德没齿难忘！”傅园慧激动地说道，觉得麦克沃伊真的是个好人，是个天使，难怪自家师兄一头栽在他身上。可是，挂了电话之后她突然想道，麦克沃伊现在又是以什么心态来面对涛哥的呢。

麦克沃伊现在心态非常平静，什么都没想，只是走到厨房，站在那里看宁泽涛穿着印了海绵宝宝的围裙一脸认真的做菜。然后他走过去，从背后抱住宁泽涛，额头抵在他的背上，宁泽涛笑着说道，“菜很快就很好了。”麦克沃伊只是简单地嗯了一声，并不在意。

这样的沉默和依靠让宁泽涛本能的觉得不对，他回过身揽着麦克沃伊，后者并没有改变姿势，额头靠在他的肩上。“Cam怎么了？你说话啊。”宁泽涛有点慌了，尤其是在看到麦克沃伊眼角闪着的一星泪光之后更是手忙脚乱，迭声问道，“这是怎么了，怎么还哭了，别哭啊。”

他捧起麦克沃伊的脸，拇指拭去那颗不肯落下的眼泪，“Cam你别吓我，是不舒服吗？”麦克沃伊摇头，手攥紧他的衣服，努力咽下喉间的哽咽，就算高兴也别哭啊，他在内心唾弃自己，太丢脸了。

“宁……”他开口道，宁泽涛急忙回应，“在呢在呢。”麦克沃伊脸上绽开一个大大的笑容，“我喜欢你！”他也不知道到底是有多喜欢，但大概，就是想和你一起游一辈子泳，看一辈子日出日落，喂一辈子海鸥，吃一辈子你做的菜那样的喜欢。

这辈子的每件事，都想里面有你的身影。

宁泽涛以为他要说什么严肃的事，只是被表白让他松了一口气，“我也喜欢你！”他毫不犹豫的说道，又问道，“你就想说这个？”麦克沃伊点点头，扬起笑脸，“没事了。”宁泽涛亲亲他的眼角，“下次再哭我就只能把你的眼泪吃了。”

“咦什么味道？”

“宁！锅糊了！”

因为前一天才被麦克沃伊表示了还不想做，所以宁泽涛也就没再想着这件事，好吧，看着麦克沃伊在床边脱衣服的时候还是想了一下下。正准备继续过着又一个清心寡欲的晚上和麦克沃伊说晚安，他的卷毛男友就走过来跨坐在了他的身上。

“你不是说……唔。”宁泽涛话还没说话就被麦克沃伊用吻堵回去了。

“我反悔了。”麦克沃伊简单利落的说道。

好吧，肉都到嘴边了，不吃怎么行。

宁泽涛恢复是在第六天的时候，明天他的假期就结束要回到布朗教练那边重新开始恢复性训练。麦克沃伊还在学校没回来，他一个人在家收拾东西，其实也没什么好收拾的，他带来的东西也不多。

起身的时候大脑突然传来一阵刺痛，逼得他又重新蹲下去扶着脑袋，而等到疼痛过去，他的眼前重新恢复清明的时候，他终于意识到这几天他搞了个多大的事出来。

麦克沃伊到家的时候宁泽涛坐在沙发上发呆，对上他眼睛的那一刻麦克沃伊就明白了，紧张和恐惧如同藤蔓，遇风即长，在心上密密缠绕让他几乎透不过去，“你想起来了是吗？”宁泽涛点头，沉默让麦克沃伊更加无所适从。

“如果你想要一个道歉，我会的，”麦克沃伊没等他开口就说道，连之前让他惊喜的宁泽涛对自己的喜欢在现在的低气压前好像也如同蛛丝一般绵软无力更没有一点存在感，“但是我就是喜欢你，这不是什么错。”他只是喜欢上了一个人，恰好是同性别的男生，又是自己竞技路上的对手而已。

宁泽涛走过来，将剥好的橙子送了一瓣到他嘴里，“今天家里没有菜了，我们出去吃烤肉吧。”他好像浑然没听见麦克沃伊刚才的话，只说着明天就要回去了今天一起去吃点好的，好像他还没有恢复记忆，一切如旧。

麦克沃伊咀嚼着嘴里的橙子，不知道事情是不是在朝着他所想的那样发展。

看着麦克沃伊愣在那里没有接话，宁泽涛没好气地弹了一下他的额头，“怎么，之前表白也说过了，我也回应了，都已经做我的男朋友了还带反悔的吗。”

那双蓝灰色的眼睛因为惊喜慢慢睁大，然后宁泽涛收获了一个橙子味的吻。


	11. 老公原来是老公/眼前人是心上人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《金屋藏娇》姐妹篇。

…  
你既是软肋，又是铠甲  
…

宁泽涛一直觉得，在经历了这么多事情之后的自己可以说是无坚不摧，面对生活中的任何变故都能微微一笑我自岿然不动，但他显然低估了生活对他的关爱程度。当他端着一杯热水走进他和麦克沃伊的卧室，刚退烧的人坐在床上拥着被子见他走进来一脸疑惑地问道，“宁，你什么时候来我家的？”的时候，他才发现自己真是太天真。

事情是这样的，在感情事业都走上平稳期之后，宁泽涛和麦克沃伊思前想后还是觉得五十分钟的行车距离每周还只有一个下午可以见面十分的不便而且尴尬，就在两个地方之间折中选了一个地方买了房子开始同居。反正都有车，为了爱情每天多开一会算什么。

比起别人口中所说的情侣同居会暴露很多问题，感情再深都有可能因此分手，两人的同居生活非常的顺利和谐蜜里调油。只是还没等到宁泽涛拿着两人的合照去微博上晒晒“友情”和自己的个人生活，麦克沃伊就因为季节交替时候一个不留神而生病了。

生病并不是最可怕的，他们优秀的身体素质从来都能很快的扼杀那些细菌病毒，宁泽涛也是这么想的，正好遇到周末，麦克沃伊就请了假，宁泽涛也提前在家里囤好了吃的准备除了训练外足不出户陪自己媳妇儿。

经历了打喷嚏流鼻涕头晕的固定步骤后，麦克沃伊在晚上毫无预兆的开始发烧，宁泽涛本来想带他去医院，但是被麦克沃伊一口拒绝，考虑到他们接下来要参加比赛，这的确算不上一个好主意，于是只能用老办法，多喝热水用被子捂着发汗。感冒来势汹汹，麦克沃伊也不像之前那样确定宁泽涛不会被自己传染，缩在床上恨不得离他越远越好。

“Cam，不至于吧，不会传染的，我不是还好好的吗。”宁泽涛看着裹着被子躺在床的边缘的麦克沃伊说道，“你再动一下就要掉下去了。”他提醒道了，麦克沃伊艰难的往里挪了一点，瓮声瓮气地说道，“不行，要是你也感冒了怎么办。”但这样还是无法阻止宁泽涛一步步走近最后坐在床边的地板上弓着背与他平视，“不会，”他再次安慰道，“笨蛋身体都很好。”他笑得一脸傻气，好像这是什么很值得自豪的事。麦克沃伊翻了个白眼，他现在也就只有动动眼皮的力气了，“你不笨。”只是有时候看着傻而已，比如现在。

陪着病人的下午没什么事情可做，麦克沃伊又需要多休息，再次禁止宁泽涛上床哄他睡觉之后看着宁泽涛满脸的不开心还是不忍心，更何况他也不觉得自己没点宁泽涛的温度在身边能睡好，他将手臂伸出被子，在床单上拍了拍，宁泽涛会意的同样伸出手臂和他牵在一起。

第二天早上被赶去客房睡觉的宁泽涛进到卧室探了探温度后松了口气，好歹是退烧了。看看钟麦克沃伊也差不多快醒了，毕竟什么事都不能打破他们的生物钟，而等他回来的时候，就发生了这件让他怀疑人生的事。

麦克沃伊一脸疑惑地看着他，完全不像是在开玩笑，发自内心的对宁泽涛在他们共同的家里这件事感到奇怪，而且从他的说法来说，他根本不觉得这是他们的家。宁泽涛很不想承认，也害怕去承认，麦克沃伊眼里的一些东西消失了。

他把杯子递过去，“先喝点水。”麦克沃伊接过去之后喝下半杯，在自己的喉咙处揉了揉，又问道，“你为什么会过来？我没有告诉你感冒的事啊，也没告诉你钥匙放在哪，而且你不应该在布里斯班吗？”

宁泽涛不知道该回答哪一个，说实话，任何一个他都回答不出来。麦克沃伊好像是失忆，但又不像，他还知道宁泽涛现在在布里斯班训练。他勉强露出笑容，“Cam你忘了吗，我们现在住在一起啊。”这话的效果并不好，因为现在麦克沃伊露出了比知道爱因斯坦的理论被推翻了还震惊的表情。

麦克沃伊摇头道，“不是，我一直都是一个人住。”他再次看向宁泽涛，表情疑惑又带着面对不熟悉的人的生疏，“你又为什么说我们住在一起？”他打量着宁泽涛，的确是非常家居的打扮，而且他不懂宁泽涛的语气和表情，好像他们很熟稔，又好像自己的话狠狠刺伤了他。

现在这个情况宁泽涛虽然搞不懂到底怎么回事，但也知道麦克沃伊的认知出现了偏差，他不确定现在点明他们的恋人关系是一个正确的选择。麦克沃伊安静的等了他一会，还是忍不住开口道，“宁，说话啊。”

长痛不如短痛，宁泽涛心一横，闭着眼睛说道，“我们是恋人。”说实话，他甚至不敢看麦克沃伊的表情，当初去见他家长的时候都没有这么紧张。而麦克沃伊的声音已经追至耳边，不容他逃避，“不可能。”

“为什么不可能。”宁泽涛问道，他的反问让麦克沃伊有一瞬间的语塞，但他很快回答道，“因为我不是gay，而且我们不一直都只是普通的同项目对手关系吗。”他说得好像再正常不过，宁泽涛却突然回想起他的眼神自己曾经在哪里见到过。

那是好几年以前了，喀山世锦赛的时候，决赛开始前两人等待检录，麦克沃伊也是这样看着自己，在坐在自己身旁之前微微点头示意。在那之前，他们只是在14年的短池比赛上见过，彼此都还不甚熟悉。

宁泽涛不会记错麦克沃伊的眼神，他比谁都清楚在自己登上巅峰的那天麦克沃伊眼神变化的清晰轨迹，他们甚至讨论过好几次。而现在宁泽涛更加清楚地看到麦克沃伊的眼神回归到了最初，就如他自己所说，只是对手，连普通朋友对算不上。

到底发生了什么。宁泽涛烦躁地揉乱了自己的头发，深吸一口气解释道，“那是之前，后来我们在一起了，你忘了吗。”麦克沃伊同样也被眼前的状况搞得很迷茫，也解释道，“不是忘了，是这件事情根本没有发生过啊。”

宁泽涛突然觉得麦克沃伊会不会是烧糊涂了，又或者是开的一个玩笑，但他的那个麦克沃伊绝对不会拿他们之间的感情开玩笑，“那你还记得什么？”是单单只忘了自己，还是连同这几年的事情都忘了。

麦克沃伊觉得自己什么都没忘，记得清清楚楚，但宁泽涛的眼神让他说不出反驳或拒绝的话，于是他把自己还记得的事情大概说了一遍，现在是什么时候，自己住在哪里，在做什么，他和宁泽涛又应该是个什么关系，等等。

宁泽涛安静地听他说完，不知道自己应该觉得庆幸还是绝望，他很庆幸麦克沃伊的记忆并没有出现太大的问题，时间线和经历都能对得上，他甚至还记得自己的事情，也知道自己来了澳大利亚常驻训练；绝望的是，麦克沃伊对他的认知就真的只停留在了喀山百自决赛之前，那个即将站在相邻泳道的中国对手。

性格和经历使然，宁泽涛从来没有自怨自艾过，但眼前这个状况他真的很想问一句，我到底造了什么孽。

他把两人的感情路给麦克沃伊讲述了一遍，从喀山开始到里约之后在一起，每讲一句麦克沃伊眼里的惊恐就加深一层，宁泽涛完全理解，因为照着曾经麦克沃伊给他讲过的，在遇到自己之前麦克沃伊绝对是个标准的直男，一夜之间就弯了还和男朋友同居了这件事，确实不怎么能接受。

“宁，今天是愚人节吗？”愣了半天麦克沃伊问道，他实在是想不出更好的说法了，宁泽涛把他的手机递给他，“你的手机桌面是我们的自拍，解锁密码是我的生日。”麦克沃伊迷茫的看他，宁泽涛无奈的说了一次自己的生日。

麦克沃伊解锁手机，果然手机桌面就是两人的自拍，他打开通讯录，最顶上的加了颜文字的中文写的是男朋友，麦克沃伊顺手按了通话，没等几秒就有手机铃声从客厅传来，宁泽涛刚想起身就被麦克沃伊制止，“我打的。”他说道，挂断电话。

难道是平时秀恩爱太多所以遭报应了吗，宁泽涛面对麦克沃伊的不信再次以各种方式证明的时候想着，不对啊，杨哥他们秀得更多啊怎么他们没事。

又是一阵解释之后两人之间陷入沉默，麦克沃伊松懈下来只觉得浑身都不舒服，本来感冒就好全，刚才又这么劳心劳神，他用指节揉了揉太阳穴，宁泽涛在旁边比他还着急，“还是不舒服吗？哪里难受？”他坐到床边，想扶着麦克沃伊的手臂让他慢慢躺下，麦克沃伊还没从刚才的事情回过神，宁泽涛的温度落在皮肤上时下意识的就挥开了他的手，他抬眼对上宁泽涛骤然凝固的神色，小声的说对不起。

也不知道宁泽涛有没有听见他的这句道歉，总之对方很慢的起身，替他捻好了被子，连眼神也没有再落在他身上，只是同样小声地说道，“那你好好休息，我就先不打扰你了，想吃点什么吗？”

麦克沃伊摇摇头，他确实没有胃口，感冒和刚才的事情让他身心都累得不行，“那你多喝点水。”宁泽涛说道，然后快步走出去，像是在逃避什么，等走到门口又停下来回头看看麦克沃伊，对方已经翻身背对着他，宁泽涛将那声叹息死死压制在喉咙里，轻手轻脚地走出去，关上房门。

一连几天都被麦克沃伊禁止进卧室的爱因斯坦在猫爬架上躺着，看到宁泽涛出来跑过去绕着他的脚边跟着走。宁泽涛把他抱起来，看着猫咪的眼睛，轻声说道，“你daddy不要我了。”爱因斯坦不明所以的看着他，宁泽涛叹口气，抱着猫去厨房给他拿小鱼干。

麦克沃伊并没有睡着，虽然他觉得很累，但脑子又相当清醒，他按亮屏幕，手指熟练的输入了宁泽涛的生日解锁之后才反应过来自己做了什么，屏幕上的两个人笑得很开心还浑身都散发着幸福的光芒；麦克沃伊一直相信自己迟早有一天是会遇见这么一个情投意合的人，但从没想过会是这种情形。

他点开相册一张张的翻着照片，猫，宁泽涛，宁泽涛和猫，自己和宁泽涛，想找一张换掉桌面都无从下手。最后他把锁屏和桌面都换成了爱因斯坦，原本还想问问朋友们自己和宁泽涛的事，但想想这种事情无论是他和宁泽涛谁不正常都把影响降到越小越好，索性谁都没有说。大脑开始混沌，眼前的字也变得模糊，麦克沃伊把手机放在一边开始酝酿睡意，不管怎么样，希望一觉醒来这个世界能恢复正常。

而当他醒来的时候，不管是他还是这个世界都没有恢复正常。宁泽涛在厨房咕噜咕噜的不知道熬着什么，爱因斯坦坐在他的肩上，时不时想凑近又被宁泽涛挡回去，宁泽涛没有听到他的脚步声，只是自顾自的教育着猫，“不许再动了，这是开水，不小心掉下来你连皮带毛就没了知道吗，别离近了，毛会掉锅里！”

宁泽涛只觉得肩上一轻，转头就看见爱因斯坦小跑着到了麦克沃伊身边，圆脑袋在他身上滚着撒娇，他将灶台上的火调小，等着粥慢慢熬煮。“醒了，”他难得的在麦克沃伊面前觉得无所适从，“觉得好点了吗？”

麦克沃伊点点头，嗯了一声，“好多了。”宁泽涛连声说了两句那就好，又问他要不先去洗澡。麦克沃伊也想不到更好的选择来缓解两人之间的尴尬，便答应了。热水哗哗的在身上冲刷洗去疲惫的时候，他想起宁泽涛围着海绵宝宝围裙的样子，还是忍不住笑起来。

两人之间交流也不多，宁泽涛倒是有一肚子的话想说，只是摸不准麦克沃伊的态度又什么都不敢说。麦克沃伊偶尔会问他几句，他也就照实回答，多的一句也不说。有好几次他都习惯性的伸出手想要触碰麦克沃伊，但却被对方带着抗拒地避开。

麦克沃伊是一个崇尚科学的人，不仅仅表现在他对自己游泳的每个细节都要求到绝对的精准，还表现在如果生活中有搞不明白的事情，他都尽量从学术的角度寻找最科学最符合逻辑的解释。所以在面对眼前这个非常棘手的情况时，他打开电脑准备从最初开始寻找答案。

他想知道他和宁泽涛的恋人关系到底是他的一面之词还是确有其事，从哪里开始，当然是从喀山世锦赛开始。

宁泽涛看着他上网搜之前的比赛视频，在旁边提醒了一句，“你要是想看我们的比赛的话，电脑里就有。”麦克沃伊往后退了退方便宁泽涛倾身过来帮他找到文件夹，点开的时候麦克沃伊看清文件夹的名字，标的是爱的见证，他翻了个白眼。

“喏，都在这里了。”宁泽涛退到旁边，麦克沃伊说了声谢谢，点开了第一个视频。

文件夹里收的视频很全，不只是两人的比赛，还有提及对方时候的采访。麦克沃伊抱着爱因斯坦一个个的看完，得出了一个他自己很不愿意承认的结论，他和宁泽涛是恋人这件事，是绝对符合逻辑的。

他对宁泽涛的认知确实在喀山世锦赛百自决赛之前戛然而止，不然他怎么会不记得自己在宁泽涛夺冠之后还露出了这种眼神，这种混合了赞赏鼓励欣喜崇拜和OMG he is so hot的眼神，虽然当时的宁泽涛的确很帅。

麦克沃伊觉得自己的头顶都写满了问号，他的确记得宁泽涛在里约奥运会前后都经历了很多事，但他也的确不记得他还在这么多场合公开为宁泽涛说话。麦克沃伊了解自己，熟悉自己，从喀山之后那个狗狗眼开始自己在提到宁泽涛的时候眼神就不对了，欣赏之下是藏得很好的喜欢。

麦克沃伊啪的一声将电脑合上，也不管爱因斯坦还在自己的腿上卧着就直接站起来，伸手制止了宁泽涛想要上前的动作。“别过来，也别说话，我现在什么都不想听。”他转身想要出门，他需要冷静一下，也不想看到宁泽涛，他已经够乱了。

宁泽涛在他拉开门之前握住他的手臂，“等等！”他收紧手上的力道，但瞬间又松懈下来，麦克沃伊这次没有任何动作，只是看着他说道，“我想一个人待会。”就算事实摆在眼前，接受自己弯在其他国家同项目对手身上这件事也不容易接受。

“我知道，”宁泽涛说道，抓过鞋柜上小盒子里放着的钥匙，“你感冒还没好，在家里待着，我出去。”说完他也不等麦克沃伊再说话，径直打开门离开。

门关上的声音让麦克沃伊跟着抖了一下，爱因斯坦慢慢走到他的脚边，坐着仰头看他，麦克沃伊蹲下来把他抱在怀里，手在胸口上按了按。

明明不记得发生过这些事，也在反复告诉自己没弯不喜欢他，但为什么还是好难过啊。

宁泽涛一直没有回来，只是发来短信，提醒他吃药和粥差不多好了喝一点暖暖胃。麦克沃伊关了火给自己舀了一碗，小米粥，很熟悉的香味，但他不记得曾经在哪里喝过。爱因斯坦因为这几天都没见到他所以一直黏在他身上，麦克沃伊有一下没一下的摸着他，忽然想起宁泽涛和爱因斯坦关系也很好，即便是他最亲近的朋友，也不见得爱因斯坦愿意站在谁的肩上围观他做饭。

手机就在手边，麦克沃伊有几次都已经摸上去了，又收回手。他想让宁泽涛回来，可是打电话过去该怎么开口。他看向旁边的爱因斯坦，指着手机，“我要不要给他打电话？”爱因斯坦喵了一声回应他。

天色渐暗，麦克沃伊一直没听见门锁转动的声音，他躺在沙发上刷着ins，随手给朋友的聚会派对点赞，他还是觉得自己应该就是喜欢照片里那种金发长腿大胸的漂亮妹子，可事实又太残酷的打脸。

点赞了没多久就收到了几个朋友的短信，无外乎都是调侃他这么大喇喇的点赞也不怕被自己男友看到。麦克沃伊都没回复，因为实在不知道说什么，而无论说什么都解释不清。

宁泽涛大概是打定主意不回来了，麦克沃伊看了他一下午的资料报道，觉得他绝对能做出来这种事，或者等自己睡了再回家，又在自己醒来之前先去训练。在默念了几次这只是怕他耽误训练之后他拨通了宁泽涛的电话。

电话很快被接通，但那边却在等着他开口，沉默了几秒麦克沃伊忍不住说道，“你什么时候回来？”说完他就后悔了，过于急切和直白，宁泽涛好像没听出他的语气，只是回答道，“今天我就不回来了，明天直接去训练。”麦克沃伊听出了他没说出来的那句话，反正你也不想见到我。

他走到放置训练用具的房间，都摆放得好好的，“你什么都没拿，明天怎么去训练。”麦克沃伊回到客厅，放缓了声调，“回来住吧，总不能为了我们之间的私事影响训练。”好好训练才能有好的成绩，运动员都明白这个道理，宁泽涛千辛万苦才得到来澳大利亚常驻的机会，他比谁都懂。

麦克沃伊突然为自己在宁泽涛心里的位置感到心惊。自己就是他的软肋，这个想法以不可挡的气势砸到麦克沃伊头上,让他的心跟着颤了又颤。

电话那边沉默了一会，然后答应了。

宁泽涛挂了电话，看着眼前的沙滩海浪缓缓吐出一口气，他都不知道自己在往哪里开，残存的思维只够他勉强将车速压在限速范围之内，等他回过神，已经来到了海边。虽然很想直接下海冷静一下，但想到上岸之后狼狈的样子宁泽涛放弃了。

他很久没有这样迷茫过了，之前是因为游泳，现在是因为麦克沃伊。他是有目标就可以拼尽一切去实现的人，但现在他甚至不知道该不该有这样一个目标。如果麦克沃伊永远都想不起来呢，他想到了最坏的情况，那自己是不是要放手。

宁泽涛坐在车里思考了一下午，想好了之后在哪里住，想好了怎么在不和麦克沃伊见面的情况下回去拿东西，想通了麦克沃伊那个对漂亮妹子的点赞，却还是没想好他到底要拿麦克沃伊怎么办。

最后他等来了麦克沃伊的电话。他还能和麦克沃伊住在一个屋檐下，这至少是个好的开始。

他拖延了一会，又因为之前的乱开找了一阵路，最后到家的时候已经相当晚了，生物钟一阵阵提醒他该睡了，宁泽涛揉揉眼睛安慰自己至少现在麦克沃伊已经睡了，打开家门就直接被打脸。

麦克沃伊还在看书，一点也看不出困，反倒是宁泽涛进门就不可抑制的打了一个大哈欠。像是察觉到他的疑惑，麦克沃伊主动解释道，“我白天睡久了，现在不困。”宁泽涛点点头，走近之后想伸手探探他额头的温度，手掌在空中停留了几秒，又收了回去。

吃完东西洗漱之后宁泽涛先说了晚安，然后很自觉地朝客房走去。麦克沃伊回了句晚安之后也朝卧室走去，爱因斯坦站在中间看着分别开门的两人不知道发生了什么，但最终他朝着宁泽涛走去，跟着对方进了客房，毕竟这位中国铲屎官炸的小鱼干好吃啊。

麦克沃伊眼睁睁看着爱因斯坦连个眼神都没给自己就跟着宁泽涛走了，小叛徒，他把自己摔到床上，白养你这么久了。

说是不困，但感冒药效果惊人，麦克沃伊昏沉沉的睡过去，再被生物钟唤醒。走到客厅发现宁泽涛已经走了，桌上留了字条，说有早饭让他自己热热；爱因斯坦卧在沙发上舔毛，猝不及防就被麦克沃伊抱到怀里一阵乱揉。

到了训练场自然是被队友们围着关心，等大家都散开各自开始训练，Madi才走过来对他笑笑，“有什么好担心的，宁一定会好好照顾你。”麦克沃伊没接话，听见她接着说道，“我就知道当初你们搬到一起去住是个好主意。”

是吗，麦克沃伊在心里问道，他明明记得自己只是因为那里的风景不错才选择了那处房子。Madi见他一直沉默，在他手臂上捏了捏，“Cam，你怎么了？”麦克沃伊回过神，“哦没事，有点没睡醒。”

麦克沃伊还算轻松，宁泽涛心情却不一样。喜欢的人一觉醒来就失去了关于两人感情的所有记忆，说出去都没人信，宁泽涛心里想着很憋屈，但是面对麦克沃伊又无处发泄。训练是唯一能让他逃避这件事的时候，但一旦闲下来哪怕身体再累也满脑子都是这件事。

余贺新在训练结束之后走到他身边，问道，“涛哥你还好吧。”年轻些的男生眼里满是关切，宁泽涛想了想还是准备找自己这位师弟讨论一下寻求意见，因为在他们游泳队这批人之中，就属这孩子的感情路走得最顺畅。

“收拾东西回去吧，边吃饭边说。”宁泽涛拍拍余贺新的肩，往室内走去，余贺新跟上他，“去你家吗？太远了啊我又不开车。”

“去外面吃，你选地方吧，我请客。”余贺新眨眨眼睛，不明就里，“涛哥你今天不回家吃饭啊。”自从宁泽涛和麦克沃伊住到一起之后，除了少有几次集体聚会出现了，其他时候都是回家和麦克沃伊一起吃，余贺新的小雷达滴滴转起来，嗯八成是和麦克沃伊吵架了。

宁泽涛只是嗯了一声，没有再说什么，余贺新看他脸色实在不好，也不敢随便说话，就选了一家平时爱吃的粤餐馆。

等菜的时候他问道，“那涛哥你今天为什么心情不好？”宁泽涛看了一眼他，把两人的手机都移到了桌边，又说道，“你先把手里的杯子放远点。”余贺新听话的放好杯子，宁泽涛把来龙去脉讲了一遍，听完余贺新终于明白为什么宁泽涛让他放下水杯放远手机了，自己指不定就吓得把水全倒在手机上了。

“涛哥你你你说真的？！”宁泽涛看了他一眼，“你觉得我像是在开玩笑吗。”余贺新手哆嗦着拿过杯子喝水压惊，真的不是他怂，实在是这种事情太过于匪夷所思了。而且他觉得，麦克沃伊就算忘了谁也不会忘了自己师哥啊。

冷静下来之后他开始认真的帮宁泽涛想对策，倒不是说他的经验要多多少，只是旁观者清，多个思路总是好的，而且余贺新觉得宁泽涛很需要找人倾诉一下。

“其实涛哥你也不用想这么多，”他看着宁泽涛完全没有动筷子的意思，夹了块肉到他碗里，“就当是重新开始呗，嫂子现在不喜欢你了，那就让他重新喜欢上你不就行了。涛哥你肯定可以的！”他一直都是相信宿命的，就像杨哥和朴前辈风风雨雨这么多年，就像涛哥和麦克沃伊一眼万年，还有他自己和中村克。

宁泽涛觉得心里一个死结就这么被余贺新轻松地解开了，的确，他想了这么多，却没有想过最简单直接的办法。想通了之后胃口都好了不少，他咬着肉对余贺新说了声谢谢。

“不客气！而且说不定什么时候嫂子自己就想起来了呢，涛哥你不用担心。”

“哥我还想再点一份叉烧肉。”

想是想通了，但具体怎么做还是需要慢慢计划。最简单又最不现实的办法就是复原喀山的百自决赛再怎么赢他一次，宁泽涛开车回去一路都在想除去这件事还能做些什么，综合余贺新套来的各方情报最后就浓缩成了投其所好四个字。

从认识到在一起，算起来也没几年，但宁泽涛确实对麦克沃伊的喜好清清楚楚，随口就能说出不少。宁泽涛的食指哒哒的敲在方向盘上，不就是让麦克沃伊重新喜欢上自己吗，能有多难。

而与此同时，麦克沃伊也在家里对着爱因斯坦说道，“不就是坚持着自己的性向面对帅哥室友熟视无睹吗，能有多难。”

不难不难，但你倒是先把通讯录里的名称改了啊。

在宁泽涛回来之后，麦克沃伊和他讨论了一下住在一起今后打扫和做饭的分配，“以前是我做早饭，因为你要赖床，”宁泽涛一脸“这我绝对没说错吧”的理所当然，“然后午饭晚饭一般石头剪刀布或者一起做。打扫的话我一三五你二四六，星期天一起大扫除。”当然两件一起做的事情都有一定擦枪走火的几率。

麦克沃伊咬咬唇，说道，“我也可以做早饭。”他实在是不想有亏欠了宁泽涛的感觉。

宁泽涛走近一步，仍然和他保持着一定距离，也没有伸手触碰他，“你真的没必要和我这么生疏，”他思考着措辞，不确定怎么才能表明自己的心意又不让麦克沃伊觉得被冒犯，“就算不是恋人，你也依旧是我非常非常重要的朋友，我愿意为你做点力所能及的事。”

麦克沃伊很想坚定自己的立场，真的很想，但是他说不出任何一句反驳的话，其实他有话可说，比如就因为是朋友才不能让你每天起得比我早做早饭。他完全可以有理有据的反驳宁泽涛，只是他对上宁泽涛认真又带着怯懦生怕他拒绝的眼睛时，他什么都说不出来。

以前怎么没发现这个中国人的眼睛杀伤力这么大。

最终麦克沃伊还是答应了这件事，但坚持自己洗碗，并在心里下定决心一定不能再赖床，能不能做到又是另一码子事了。

第二天他起来的时候宁泽涛早饭正做到一半，麦克沃伊安慰自己，好歹你没等到他把早饭都端上桌子了才起床。

“爱因斯坦呢？”吃早饭时麦克沃伊问道，昨天晚上爱因斯坦又跟着宁泽涛睡的，让他这个亲爹真的很吃味啊。宁泽涛切开自己的盘子里的煎蛋，“还在枕头上打呼噜。”小懒猫的悠闲日子真是让人嫉妒啊，麦克沃伊喝了口牛奶把喉咙口的面包冲下去，“他现在更喜欢你。”可见我们真是在一起住了一段时间了。

“没有，他还是爱你的，前几天你生病不准他去卧室，他就天天在卧室门口守着，要么就在猫爬架上卧着，盯着卧室门看。”宁泽涛笑着回答道，过了一会又想到一件事，咬着面包匆匆进了卧室，边走还边含糊的说等我一下。

麦克沃伊还在疑惑怎么了，就看到宁泽涛抱着一本大部头出来，还没拿到眼前他已经看到了题目，是自己之前想了很久的那本书。“你一直说没买到，那天我去书店正好看见了，就买下来准备等你感冒好了当惊喜。”虽然和自己设想的情景很不一样，但看麦克沃伊的表情至少惊喜这个目的是达到了。

麦克沃伊接过书翻看两页，仰着脸说谢谢。“可是这附近的书店我都去问过啊，都说没有，网上也没买到。”

宁泽涛迟疑了一下，重新笑着说，“我在布里斯班训练嘛，那边的书店有。”花费了一个宝贵的周六下午的时间就为了给他买本书这种事，没必要说出来。

想了想麦克沃伊还是问道，“如果是之前的我现在会是什么反应？”

“唔，至少会亲我一下吧。”

麦克沃伊把书放在一边，“Nice try.”宁泽涛也不急不恼，“我说的是实话，而且是你自己要问的。”

说实话，宁泽涛并不知道追人要用什么方式合适，之前和麦克沃伊双向暗恋的时候就只是互相送代言品， 青涩拙劣得不行。但这一段时间相处下来，比起最初的深思熟虑，宁泽涛发现还是顺其自然比较好。

就好像现在麦克沃伊虽然还是一点也没有想起来，但至少不排斥自己进到他的私人距离之内了，也不再躲开宁泽涛的触碰。

在各自走向自己的车前宁泽涛揉了揉麦克沃伊的头毛，对方只是挥了挥手表示抗议，依旧笑着。一切都会好起来的，宁泽涛这样告诉自己。

相比宁泽涛的多云转晴，麦克沃伊这边大概就是多云转阴了，他现在很矛盾，非常矛盾，科学和现实在打架，理智和情感在碰撞。科学的结论是他和宁泽涛就是恋人，不是自欺欺人的普通朋友，现实是他依旧不明白自己怎么可能就这么弯了；理智是他一再告诉自己他笔直笔直的如同街边的电线杆，情感是心里那头之前还说不弯不弯的小鹿因为宁泽涛的举动分分钟弯成一盘蚊香。

这样的复杂心情在昨天晚上被宁泽涛从后面一手撑墙半搂在怀里的时候越发明显，宁泽涛离他很近，声音很轻的问他，“Cam，你在害怕什么。”

是啊，他在害怕什么。

当晚上回去看到宁泽涛猫着腰在收东西时，他突然发现自己之前所想的一切都消失得干干净净，他真正害怕的是宁泽涛的离开。

“你要去哪？”他靠在门边问道，努力让自己的声音如常。宁泽涛好像没听见，只是收拾着自己的衣服。等到宁泽涛合上了箱子拉好拉链，他才转过头和麦克沃伊对视，“赞助商的宣传活动，之前就定下来了。”

“你没告诉过我。”想也知道是自己生病失忆之前的事，瞧现在他都能这么坦然的接受了自己失忆这件事了。

“不想用这件事情打扰你，几天就回来了。”宁泽涛还是一脸风轻云淡的样子，麦克沃伊却突然很想不管不顾的拉着宁泽涛的衣服告诉他，自己是在乎的。

“这几天记得早点起床吃早饭。”宁泽涛嘱咐道，麦克沃伊点点头，任由宁泽涛的手从他的脸上虚虚划过，“我回来的时候，算了……”他把想说的话咽回去，“只要你能高兴，别的就无所谓了。”

麦克沃伊知道他想说什么，我回来的时候，如果你能恢复记忆就好了。

和之前的排斥不同，他现在也真的很想恢复记忆。

麦克沃伊在宁泽涛离开后才深刻感觉到生活里少了一个人是多么大的一个漏却。而在宁泽涛回来的那一天，他在早晨一阵天旋地转之后发现那些记忆又原原本本的回来了。

这下好了，宁泽涛的愿望实现了。麦克沃伊回想一下这段时间发生的事情，尤其是自己在失忆之后对宁泽涛的态度，觉得自己完了。

宁泽涛走进家门的时候，麦克沃伊还想装一下，但是宁泽涛真的太了解他了，站定在他面前不到十秒就以绝对肯定的语气说道，“你想起来了。”麦克沃伊下意识的想否认，但宁泽涛的眼神清楚地告诉他否认是没有任何意义的，于是他只能点头，“今天早上突然就想起来了。”就和我之前突然失忆一样。

宁泽涛相当满意的点点头，“想起来就好，我还以为你真的一辈子都想不起来了。”麦克沃伊偏头亲亲他的嘴角，“想不起来也没关系，反正不管怎么样我都会爱上你的。”

话音刚落，宁泽涛就拉着他直接去了卧室，“宁？！”

“用实际行动表达我对你的爱啊，再说了，之前这么长一段时间我可是管住了自己的手什么都没做，你不补偿一下我吗？”


	12. 老公发我朋友卡/无事不登三宝殿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现实向，但魔幻。  
> 狗血失忆梗。

…  
人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，咳嗽、穷困和爱；  
你想隐瞒越欲盖弥彰。  
…

今天对于宁泽涛来说是极为普通的一天，如常的早起，训练，训练完准备先回家做个小扫除再去买菜做饭。唯一的不同是游泳世锦赛在前两天落幕，没有一觉起来就能看到新的成绩和比赛视频，心里还有点空落落的。

这种心里好像有一块地方空了的感觉来得没有缘由，反正就是让他不舒服，早上醒过来的时候在床上呆愣着坐了两分钟才意识到今天要做什么。宁泽涛把这归为没有去世锦赛心里多少有的那么点遗憾。

宁泽涛在路上一边看着路注意避开随时可能蹿出来的动物，一边想着也许他应该给麦克沃伊打个电话，新秀固然成绩闪耀，但这次麦克沃伊也确实状态不好成绩不佳，而一贯会秒回他信息的人这次没有对他的短信有任何回应，说不担心肯定是假的。

还没等他算清楚这里和布达佩斯的时差，麦克沃伊现在在做什么方不方便接电话，他已经开到了家门口。一贯清净的公寓车库里这次难得停了别的车，还是宁泽涛很眼熟的车种款型。男生对车多少都有一点迷恋，宁泽涛认出了这和麦克沃伊晒过很多次，也开着来布达佩斯的是同一款车，只是怎么想也想不出来这附近还有谁会开这款车。

等到离开车库走到家门口，才意识到刚才的自己是有多傻。

那辆车特别像麦克沃伊的车，因为那就是麦克沃伊的车！

而麦克沃伊本人现在正坐在他门前的台阶上，手肘撑在膝盖上掌心垫着下巴，另一只手松松的握着手机，眼神落在地面也不知道在想什么。身边并没有行李，不知道是被放在了车上，还是根本没带过来。

宁泽涛除了疑惑之外，实在是想不到什么形容词了，他不否认麦克沃伊是自己很好的朋友，是一直以来甚至在风口浪尖都给予他莫大鼓励和支持的人，甚至于宁泽涛千辛万苦来澳大利亚常驻，都有一部分是麦克沃伊也在这里的私心。

但这一切，都还不足以构成麦克沃伊在比赛之后立刻坐飞机回澳大利亚，再一路开车过来的理由。

宁泽涛迟疑的脚步声依旧引起了麦克沃伊的注意，他飞快地抬起头，眉眼间的疲惫让宁泽涛的心狠狠颤了颤，但那双眼睛却在看到自己的一瞬间迸出光彩，没等宁泽涛开口，麦克沃伊已经三步并作两步走到他面前，然后扑到了他怀里。

突然的冲力让宁泽涛本能地后退一步稳住自己，双臂很自然的搂住麦克沃伊，加重了些力道让对方确认自己稳稳的接住了他，动作之流畅让宁泽涛自己都很惊讶，好像这已经发生了很多次，身体都有了自然反应，但在他的记忆里，这的确是第一次麦克沃伊这么急切地和自己拥抱。

麦克沃伊将脸埋在他的肩膀里，汲取着宁泽涛的体温，抱着他的时候才觉得自己的心落到了实处。比赛和长途航班带来的疲惫并未消散，身心的双重压力让他几乎要站不稳，但能见到宁泽涛一切都是值得的。“我好想你啊。”输了比赛之后睡不着，眼睛闭着睁着都是你，收到你的短信就直接飞回来了。

但这次他没等到那句温柔的我也想你，和落在额间的亲吻， 反倒是手掌下宁泽涛的身体瞬间僵硬，只安抚的拍拍自己的背，然后说，“先进去坐吧，你一定很累了。”

这不对，一定是哪里不对，麦克沃伊的脑海里警报开始呼啸，宁泽涛没有牵他的手，甚至没有让两人的身体有过多的触碰，只是以轻不可察的力道扶着他的背，友好，但生疏。麦克沃伊觉得自己刚刚才热络过来的心又一寸寸的凉下去。

而宁泽涛的疑惑不比麦克沃伊少，先是那个亲密过分的拥抱，那样的姿势和力道让宁泽涛产生了自己在麦克沃伊心里的地位非同一般的错觉，接着就是那句我好想你，撇开内容不说，麦克沃伊的中文什么时候这么流利了。

但现在不是刨根问底的时候，麦克沃伊明显已经累得不行了，既然人家都找到了门上，当然是要照顾好。可以让他先睡一觉，这个时候自己去买点菜，回来给他做点吃的，嗯待会先问问他想吃什么。

宁泽涛沉浸在自己招待客人的计划里，完全没注意到身旁麦克沃伊的眼神，更没看到对方在身侧紧紧握成拳的手。

开了门让麦克沃伊先进去，宁泽涛将自己的背包放下后说道，“你先卧室里睡一会吧，坐了飞机肯定很累，那边就是，”他指了指一个房间，“家里好像没什么吃的了，你要不先吃点水果垫一下；我现在出门去买，晚上想吃什么？”

他看着麦克沃伊没有动也没有说话，只是看着自己，气氛滞缓而尴尬，便又说道，“或者你先洗澡？浴室在那边，没有衣服的话可以先穿我的。”他说得很认真，让麦克沃伊觉得好气又好笑。

“宁泽涛，我坐了十几个小时的飞机回来，就是为了等你说这些话吗。”他仰头与宁泽涛对视，却发现他没有从对方的眼神里找到过去那个宁泽涛的影子，他还是那样目光真诚温柔，又带着困惑，但他用这样的目光看身边的每一个人，而麦克沃伊一直都是特殊的。

说实话，宁泽涛真的不知道他到底想听什么，自己都还一头雾水，但麦克沃伊现在实在是不合适站着继续理论的状态，他扶住麦克沃伊的肩，“你先好好休息，之后我们再说好不好。”麦克沃伊打开他的手，绕过他拉开门，“Cam！”宁泽涛伸手去拉麦克沃伊的手臂，还没碰到就被对方躲开，“我去车上拿行李，先别关门。”

麦克沃伊对房间的布置非常熟悉，回来之后径直走向浴室，中途还把大件行李放到了宁泽涛专门腾出来放东西的那个储藏室，留下宁泽涛在厨房里一边翻冰箱给他找吃的一边疑惑，麦克沃伊明明从未来过自己家啊，他们一般都是约着在外面见面，怎么对家里的结构这么熟悉。还有麦克沃伊刚才的那句话，宁泽涛自认为还不算笨，却想不透自己到底哪里说错了。

但的确有哪里不对，宁泽涛说不上来，能感觉到他和麦克沃伊明显是没有站在同一个角度去对待见面这件事。

也许是这次比赛对麦克沃伊影响太大，宁泽涛觉得这很有可能；最好的方法还是找麦克沃伊身边的人问问他到底怎么了，总比自己在这里瞎猜要好。宁泽涛将水果榨成汁，又加热，放到卧室的床头柜上之后才走到阳台拿出手机想找人，然后被通讯录里稀少的几个名字无情的打击了。

本来来了澳大利亚换了电话号码之后联系人就不多，国外的就更少了，宁泽涛这时候才突然想起，除了麦克沃伊，自己和其他的国外选手关系真的很一般般，别的不说，连电话也没有交换一下。和澳大利亚国家队有关系的，他除了麦克沃伊，就只有布朗教练的联系方式。

浴室里停了水，没几分钟麦克沃伊就裹着浴巾从里面走出来，宽大的白色浴巾使他显得更加小只。宁泽涛走过去，看着他眼眶下的乌青心疼又不知道该说什么，只能再次说道，“我给你榨了果汁，你喝了睡一会，晚上想吃什么？”

“随便。”麦克沃伊的声音有点哑，给宁泽涛一种他哭过的错觉，“那你快休息，别着凉了。”麦克沃伊点点头，沉默着走向卧室。还没走到门口又被宁泽涛拉住，回头看见对方一脸的关切，“你把头发吹干了再睡，不然容易感冒。吹风机在右边床头柜的第二格。”

麦克沃伊进到卧室，举着呼啦啦响的吹风机吹干了发根，就觉得手臂重得根本抬不起来。他当然是累的，从比赛期间一直到现在，身上总有一根弦死死的紧绷着。所以他比完就直接飞回来找宁泽涛，因为他知道没人会比宁泽涛更能理解自己，他可以在这个人的怀抱里卸下一切负担好好的睡一觉。

而现在，他知道，变成了他以为。

麦克沃伊将吹风机收好，慢慢喝下宁泽涛给他准备的果汁，温热适宜的温度，一如既往的在细节上无比贴心。可是，明明是恋人，为什么要用这样客套的方式对自己呢，好像他们真的只是朋友，从来都没有越过那条线。

生活，真是热衷于给人惊吓。他把自己塞进被子里，让宁泽涛的味道包裹着自己，像抓住了最后那根稻草。

宁泽涛在超市里挑选食材的时候顺便给布朗教练打了电话，被问到为什么要澳大利亚选手的电话时，宁泽涛支吾了半天还是说了实话，布朗教练听到他说是因为麦克沃伊现在在自己家状态不好，想问问他的队友们他的情况后爽朗的笑了几声，没有任何迟疑就把曾经是自己弟子的西博姆的电话给他。还给他说了不少话，总之就是让宁泽涛好好的安慰鼓励麦克沃伊，宁泽涛对布朗教练意味深长的那句毕竟现在他最需要的人就是你感到不解，但也没有多问，道谢后挂了电话。

宁泽涛把电话拨过去响了两声就被接通了，他还没把全名报完，那边就已经很兴奋地对着周围说道It’s Ning！然后将手机开了免提。很多个声音瞬间涌进耳朵，绝大部分都在说Thanks God。

在不熟悉的人面前低调习惯了的宁泽涛一下子收到这么多澳大利亚队员的关注还有点不适应，还没等他开口说话，那边已经问道，“Cam在你那里是吗？”宁泽涛点完头想起那边看不见，急忙说是。那边长舒一口气，“在你那里就好，他一声不吭就消失了，有你看着他就没事了。”

宁泽涛很想问这次比赛是不是对麦克沃伊打击很大，却怎么也问不出口，毕竟整个澳大利亚队这次的成绩都算不上好，公然去挑开这么多人的伤疤他实在做不到。于是他只好委婉地说道，“他心情不太好。”

西博姆关了免提，其他的队员确认麦克沃伊的确是飞回去找自己男友后也各自散开去做自己的事了，只留下她和拉金在那里听着宁泽涛的电话。“这次的成绩，你知道的，”她思考着措辞，看着拉金沉郁的神色捏了捏他的手，“虽然社交网络上看不出来，但其实他心情很差。你也经历了低谷，一定是能理解他的。”

“Cam他现在需要你。”

这是宁泽涛今天第二次听到这个说法了，麦克沃伊需要自己，诚然，宁泽涛很能理解他，也知道自己可以做些什么，但布朗教练和西博姆这样近乎郑重地托付还是让他摸不着头脑，他不记得自己什么时候和麦克沃伊关系这么密切了。

“冒昧的问一句，”宁泽涛想了想还是咬牙问出来，“我和他之间……”是什么关系。

他听见西博姆笑了一下，“别害羞嘛，我们都知道你们是恋人，这在两国的国家队之中也不是什么秘密。”

宁泽涛长到这么大，也说得上是经历过大风大浪的人了，但却第一次有一种晴天霹雳正中自己天灵盖的感觉。

他知道麦克沃伊是自己为数不多的好朋友，也知道来澳大利亚常驻后因为离得不远时不时周末还约出来见面，还记得喀山夺冠后麦克沃伊看自己的那个混杂了很多种情绪的眼神。但这一切最后都浓缩成了朋友两个字，他甚至觉得现在到未来很长一段时间里都不会出现那么一个人，和自己和恋人两个字沾上边。

但现在出现了，和一个自己从未想过的对象，不仅突然甚至有些莫名其妙。宁泽涛回到手机主屏幕，看到短信的图标，突然明白了世锦赛结束之后宋安东发给他的涛哥你这次怕是要好好安慰麦克沃伊这条短信里面真正的含义。

宁泽涛将东西放好后发动汽车往公寓开，以他们是恋人为前提，很多事情就说得通了，比如麦克沃伊为什么会不回家直接来找自己，为什么说想他，为什么在他客套之后生气；而这件事身边人又都是知道的，他们的队友，好友，甚至于布朗教练。

想是想通了，可宁泽涛依旧无法理解，他知道自己记性不太好，可是谈了恋爱这种事怎么都不可能不记得啊。宁泽涛看着红灯缓缓踩下刹车，他是不是该去医院看看脑子？他想了一路，给自己想了无数种可能性，也没想通为什么会失忆，更没想通为什么他会和麦克沃伊谈恋爱。

回到家的时候麦克沃伊还没有起来，宁泽涛很轻的打开卧室门看了一眼，发现他还在睡，只是睡得不好，眉头一直皱着。宁泽涛克制着走过去抚平他眉头的冲动，以同样缓慢的动作关上门，去到厨房给自己泡茶。

可能没几个运动员像他这样年纪轻轻就开始喝红茶养胃，宁泽涛轻轻一哂，看着水漫过茶包。布里斯班的冬天并不怎么冷，宁泽涛双手拢着杯壁觉得自己这日子过得的确有点像老干部，窗外是他叫不出名字的鸟，叽叽喳喳的很精神，宁泽涛决定和麦克沃伊好好谈谈。

他不知道他们到底是怎么成的恋人，这个词的含义里到底是真切的在一起了还是玩笑开多了朋友们的默认，他也不清楚，他只知道无论怎么想，他现在的认知都很清晰，那就是他绝对没有处于一段恋爱关系之中。

他也知道现在的大家都放得开，关系好了就随便把喜欢和老公老婆一类的词挂在嘴上，也会互相八卦打趣，就好像喀山世锦赛之后队友们打趣麦克沃伊对他一见钟情，亚锦赛之后他们打趣余贺新年纪轻轻就收获了情侣金和别人手牵手上领奖台。

玩笑终究都是玩笑，虽然余贺新确实和中村在一起了，但他由始至终都没对麦克沃伊有过过多的想法，即便和麦克沃伊关系亲近之后偶尔也会和他开这方面的玩笑。他还记得自己第一次看小黄片都是被麦克沃伊美名其曰生理教育拉着看的，怎么突然主角就成了他们俩。

越想，宁泽涛越能接受平日里玩笑开得太多太认真以至于大家都默认了这个说法，茶汤的温度渐渐降下去，宁泽涛呷了一口茶，现在的人，包括自己，就是对喜欢这个词过于轻率了。

缓慢的脚步声在身后响起，宁泽涛急忙回头，看着麦克沃伊穿着简单的家居服顶着一头乱毛走过来，这两个小时的睡眠似乎并没有什么作用，他看上去依旧很疲惫，甚至比之前更甚。“你应该再睡会，晚饭做好了我叫你。”宁泽涛急忙放下茶杯走过去，触到麦克沃伊的手臂发现一片冰凉，“再穿件外套吧。”

麦克沃伊摇摇头，手揪着他的外套，“一直在做梦，还不如醒着。”这几天他都一直做着同一个梦，梦着和宁泽涛比赛，他在自己相邻泳道，游得筋疲力尽浑身泛疼却还是追不上对方，也触不到终点。今天挣扎着醒过来之后，他其实不怎么舒服，更不想起床，却突然很想听宁泽涛的声音。

宁泽涛虚虚的将他圈在怀里，安抚道，“没事没事，梦都是假的。”麦克沃伊现在这个样子，宁泽涛就算是有千言万语也只能咽回去，怎么也得让他好好休息几天，他想着，絮絮地说着他买了些什么食材，今天晚上给他做什么。

只是麦克沃伊并没有因为这些话分心，他仰头看着宁泽涛的神色，然后无比肯定的说，“你有话想对我说。”宁泽涛是个慢热的人，脸上总是不温不火的温柔表情，从对手一路走到恋人，麦克沃伊早就学会了读他的表情，但第六感却在提醒他无论宁泽涛想说什么都不要听。

“不着急，你先好好休息。”麦克沃伊退出他的怀抱，心里发慌脸上却倔着神色，“你这样我也休息不好，还是先说清楚。”他隐隐能想到，宁泽涛大概是想说这次见面他这么反常的原因，他突然发现自己在害怕，害怕接下来的谈话内容。

宁泽涛引着他到沙发上坐下，又把一旁的外套给他披着，麦克沃伊攥着袖口，也不管会把衣服弄皱，好像只有这样才能聚集起自己的勇气。宁泽涛看着他，叹了口气，“我不知道从哪开始说。”

“从你最想说的开始。”麦克沃伊回答道，避开了宁泽涛的视线。

“我觉得我们给周围的人带来误会了。”宁泽涛说道，看着麦克沃伊骤然凝固的神色觉得呼吸有点困难，话更是说不利索，“喜欢啊，恋人之类的词是很严肃的，经常挂在嘴边会让别人误会。”麦克沃伊的手在发抖，宁泽涛注意到了，把手里的杯子递过去给他暖手，但对方只是低垂着视线，根本没看见他的动作。

“你是我很重要的朋友，”他在很重要三个字上加重了语气，“能认识你是我这几年为数不多的好事之一，但是现在大家不只是简单的起哄了，而是真的误会了我们的关系，我觉得……”他的话并没有说完，因为麦克沃伊打断了他。

他终于抬头直视宁泽涛，却让后者心惊，麦克沃伊一直都是阳光而充满活力的，笑容足以感染身边的每一个人，而现在的麦克沃伊看上去格外的憔悴。

睡眠不足使他眼底有乌青的眼圈，眼眶泛红好像哭过，眼里还泛着血丝，那双眼睛也失了往日的神采。“所以……”他的声音很轻，手掌握拳的力度大到骨节泛白也止不住浑身连带着声音的颤抖，“你是要和我分手吗？”

宁泽涛愣在那里，他想说不是分手，而是我们本来就没有在一起过，可是麦克沃伊的样子让他一句话都说不出来。他深吸一口气，决定把话说开，“我不知道是我自己的问题，还是别的原因，但现在的情况是，我们身边的人都觉得我们是恋人，但我不记得我们在一起过。”

所以，他失忆了？麦克沃伊脑子里浮现出这个认知，觉得相当可笑，比赛状态不好成绩不理想，他可以找原因作调整，物理实验遇到了瓶颈，他可以顺着步骤想办法，但现在这样的情况，让他怎么办。

在他说话之前，身体已经先一步拽着宁泽涛的衣领将他拉近自己，“那我现在告诉你，是你自己失忆了，他们一点都没说错，我们就是恋人。”说完他就好像失了所有力气，颓然地松开宁泽涛，跌回沙发，“为什么你连这个都会忘。”

为什么呢，宁泽涛自己也不明白，他最近头也没受过伤，更没有任何异常，但就是不记得了。

麦克沃伊没再说话，宁泽涛一时也不知道说什么，两人的确是恋人这件事让他还没回过神。过了一会他才说道，“要不，你先在这里住着吧，刚比赛完放松一下，说不定我哪天就想起来了。”

麦克沃伊以沉默的点头回应，身体的疲惫似乎达到了峰值，连带着坠入谷底的心情让他没有一点力气，他甚至还没有好好倒过时差，眼睛酸涩得厉害。

宁泽涛站起身，小声道，“我去给你热杯牛奶。”麦克沃伊并没有坐多久，他走到那个开放料理台，看着宁泽涛以手背触碰杯壁确认温度是否合适，“你真的一点都不记得了？”他不死心的问道，宁泽涛嗯了一声，将马克杯递给他，“我只记得我们是很好的朋友。”

大概是心情原因，牛奶喝到嘴里像白水一样，一点味道都没有。

“你如果觉得不舒服的话，”麦克沃伊缓缓地说道，“我今天就可以回去。”宁泽涛刚开始清点晚上要用的食材，听到他这句话急忙转过身，“别啊。”他的反对来得太快，连他自己都没想到，“你都这么累了怎么还能开车呢。”

他迟疑了一下，还是说道，“既然你来了，就说明你需要我不是吗，无论是恋人还是朋友，我都想帮你。而且，”他看着自己那件对于麦克沃伊来说有些宽大的外套，“你在我身边，说不定我会快点想起来。”

记忆的确是空白，但身体的自动反应还是有，麦克沃伊对吃的没有要求，宁泽涛只能自己做，但就算这样，他也还是能准确的挑出麦克沃伊爱吃的食材，即便不记得自己做过这个菜却也能将调味料的量放得很合适。

麦克沃伊胃口并不好，一口口吃得很慢，宁泽涛看着他用叉子拨弄着夹到碗里的菜，舀了碗汤放在他手边，“吃不下就算了。”他说道，“什么时候饿了我再给你做，但是多少喝几口汤吧。”

“谢谢。”麦克沃伊不敢看宁泽涛的眼睛，他知道自己会看到些什么，关心，专注，甚至有心疼，却唯独没有对自己的爱。

“这有什么好说谢的，我们是……”麦克沃伊抬头看他的眼神让宁泽涛硬生生把朋友两个字咽下去，他把碗又往麦克沃伊那边推了推，“凉了就不好喝了。”

吃完饭宁泽涛又让麦克沃伊去休息，“等会吧，”麦克沃伊回答道，把盘子收到洗碗池里，“我现在不困。”宁泽涛看他的架势是准备自己洗碗，急忙过去接手，“那你坐一会，怎么舒服怎么来。”

麦克沃伊也没坐着，就在旁边靠着料理台看他洗碗，宁泽涛担心他没吃饱会饿，说道，“我等会给你做个三明治放着，你饿了直接吃，要喝水的话喝保温壶里的，凉水伤胃，你想吃水果吗，不想吃的话我还是给你榨成果汁？”

麦克沃伊一个字都没回应他，只是走到他身后，圈住他的腰，脸贴在他的背上。宁泽涛呆在那里不知道该做什么，转身或者不转身好像都不合适，麦克沃伊没说话，也不需要，因为宁泽涛感觉到自己背后很小的一两块地方湿了。“Cam……”他想做点什么，但麦克沃伊制止了他。

“别动，也别说话，就一会，一会就好。”

宁泽涛彻底不敢动了，他认识麦克沃伊这么久了，也说得上了解他，从没见过他哭过。人都有七情六欲，哭并不是什么可耻的事情，但宁泽涛没想过他会因为自己哭。

他一定很喜欢自己，宁泽涛看着手边没洗完的盘子想着，所以才这么难过。

麦克沃伊松开双臂，退后些吸吸鼻子，“我睡沙发吧。”他突兀的说道，宁泽涛转过身不解的看着他，“你家里只有一个卧室一张床。”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，“我猜你现在肯定不想和我睡在一起。”

“肯定不行，”宁泽涛摇头否决，“在沙发上你怎么睡得好，要睡也是我睡沙发。”

“这是你家，我是客人。”麦克沃伊又断开了与他的对视，这让宁泽涛觉得很不舒服，但他并没有表露出来，“其实，我真的不介意和你睡一张床。”他说道，“而且这是最合情理的做法，那张床也足够大。”

麦克沃伊沉默了一会，然后说好。

和另一个人同床共枕并没有什么特别的感觉，他们分别盖了一床被子，麦克沃伊从一上床就背对着他，并不想有什么多余的交流，很快便沉沉的睡过去。反倒是宁泽涛有点睡不着，他盯着天花板，身边是另一个人的温度，他的好友，或者说，他的恋人。

这对他来说依旧是神奇的体验，早上出门还是大麦町，训练回来就脱团了。只是就算他心里再如何不承认，此刻麦克沃伊睡在身边，才是他这一天以来第一次觉得空落落的心变得踏实了。

第二天生物钟让他准时醒过来，麦克沃伊还在睡，宁泽涛估计他可能要下午才醒，他轻手轻脚地下床，发现麦克沃伊把被子踢开不少，他走过去帮他重新盖好，动作很轻，但麦克沃伊还是醒了。

宁泽涛看着他迷蒙的眼睛就知道他根本没清醒，“没事，你接着睡吧。”他轻声说道，麦克沃伊的眼睛只微微睁开了一条缝，他撑起身子在宁泽涛的侧脸上亲了一下，又重新躺下去裹着被子睡觉，刚才的举动再自然不过，好像只是习惯性的自动反应。

宁泽涛下意识摸摸自己刚刚被亲了的侧脸，早上起来就这么烫，不行啊。

麦克沃伊就这样在宁泽涛家里住下了，因为刚比完大赛，还处于调整恢复期，麦克沃伊的日子比宁泽涛清闲了不是一点点。每天除了进行一些恢复性的训练外就是和物理打交道，闲得他甚至在家里和宁泽涛抢厨房，宁泽涛本来还由着他，在第一次看到麦克沃伊做出来的东西之后就坚决拒绝让出厨房的控制权了。

周末宁泽涛有一个下午的休息时间，都是麦克沃伊说想怎么过，宁泽涛陪他，除非是麦克沃伊明确表示拒绝，而麦克沃伊当然不会拒绝。

他非常清楚真的已经不能再要求宁泽涛做更多了，明明现在他们两人的关系算得上很尴尬，宁泽涛依旧宠着他，想尽办法就为了让他尽快忘掉比赛的失利开心起来。度过了最初的两天，他们的相处也很正常，麦克沃伊觉得宁泽涛甚至是享受这样的相处的，也对，好朋友和自己住一起，当然是高兴的。

他们两个人里面，大概只有他自己是期盼着宁泽涛找回记忆的。

做朋友很好，可是已经体验过了当恋人是什么感觉，怎么会轻易地愿意退回到朋友这条分割线内呢。宁泽涛会很温柔地看着他，会在他做实验的时候发短信提醒他好好吃饭，会搞怪来逗他笑；可是不会吻他，不会在他耳边说我爱你，不会在他看书时从后面搂着他。

麦克沃伊知道自己不应该在这里讨没趣，宁泽涛没想起来，也不想想起来，他应该回到自己家，和家人和朋友过一段时间，尽快调整状态投入到新的训练周期里，然后慢慢接受宁泽涛忘记他们是恋人这件事。

可是他做不到，宁泽涛对他所做的一举一动都成了把他牵绊住的理由。信奉科学如他，都走进教堂，看着耶稣像沉默地祈愿只要宁泽涛能想起来他愿意付出任何代价。

不知不觉间，宁泽涛就成了他戒不掉的瘾。

而对方却轻而易举的将他遗忘。

他也不是没想过以科学解决这件事，但是医院里一圈检查做下来最后的结果是宁泽涛身体倍儿棒简直不能更好。说实话，这更难接受，他宁愿相信宁泽涛是受了什么外部刺激或者生理原因忘了自己，平白无故的就把恋人忘了，大概也只能说明爱得太浅了吧。

麦克沃伊觉得自己经过这段时间之后心理素质真是得到了很大的锤炼，他不觉得还能有什么事情能够让他承受不来了，无论是比赛还是生活。但他又一次低估了宁泽涛。

其实也是可以理解的事情，宁泽涛现在只把他当朋友看，没有半点越线的想法，连麦克沃伊光着腿穿着他的衣服在房间里走来走去都只是提醒他多穿点别着凉，自然也希望麦克沃伊和自己想得一样。麦克沃伊都已经习惯每天带着期待看宁泽涛，发现对方完全没有想起来的迹象之后的失望了，但他没办法习惯宁泽涛有意无意地向他灌输的朋友理论。

他真的不需要被一次又一次提醒他们只能做朋友的事实，以及被宁泽涛本人变相质疑自己对他的感情。

麦克沃伊的爆发来自他住在宁泽涛家里的第三个星期的星期二，在宁泽涛再次试图“洗脑”他接受他们可以做好朋友的时候。那把宁泽涛亲手放起来的火烧掉了他所有的理智，麦克沃伊将手里正在预习的课本重重摔在了茶几上，宁泽涛惊诧的看向他。

“够了宁泽涛，真的够了，”他很缓慢的站起身，努力平稳着自己的声音，目光锐利似剑，恨不得把宁泽涛整个人都剖开看看他到底有没有心，“你失忆了，你不喜欢我，可以，这都是你自己的事。”

宁泽涛同样站起来，伸手想要安抚他，却停在半路不敢再动，麦克沃伊继续说道，“但是我喜欢谁，我有多喜欢他，这是我的事情，我比你更清楚自己的感情。”

他一步步往外走，“算了，我们都冷静一下吧。”拉开门的一瞬间宁泽涛在他身后叫他的名字，麦克沃伊有一瞬间的凝滞，然后转过身看着他，面无表情，眼睛却沉郁得好像风暴来临前的天空。

“宁泽涛，”他再次叫着他的全名，“我不管你是怎么想我的，又是怎么想我们之间的关系的，有一件事情我可以很明确的告诉你，”他的手在门把手上越收越紧，“那就是我他妈的喜欢你。”他勾起了一个嘲讽的笑容，“不像你，这件事我永远都不会忘。”

说完他就出去了，摔门声让宁泽涛整个人跟着抖了一下。他的双手抱着头揪住头发，又无力的放开。“对不起。”他很轻的说道，无论什么时候，做什么事情，伤害麦克沃伊都绝对不是他的本意。虽然从现在看，他已经深切的伤害了对方。

麦克沃伊将车开出车库，然后一脚油门轰出去，也不管自己会不会超速吃罚单。发泄之后理智及时上线，麦克沃伊将速度降下去，握着方向盘深深吸气又缓缓吐出，平复着自己如沸水般翻滚的情绪，他觉得自己需要找一个人聊聊，再这样憋下去早晚有一天会闷死自己。

中村接到麦克沃伊的电话，让自己出来吃饭顺便想聊聊的时候，人还是很懵。他知道麦克沃伊这段时间一直住在宁泽涛家里，没道理会听着疲累又虚弱到这个地步。也许他们吵架了，中村思忖着，又觉得他们不像是会吵起来的人。

但麦克沃伊的声音听起来实在不好，中村急忙答应下来，和他约好了见面的时间和地点。

在日料店里没坐几分钟，麦克沃伊走进来在他对面坐下。中村将手里的菜单递给他，“看看想吃什么。”麦克沃伊摇摇头，“你随便点吧，我吃什么都无所谓。”中村点了几样，再看麦克沃伊，对方只盯着自己面前的茶杯发呆，“你还有想吃的吗？”

麦克沃伊终于回过神，也不接菜单，只看着中村问道，“日本的清酒好喝吗？”中村脸色一变，将菜单交还给服务员，“就先要着这些吧。”服务员复述了一遍之后拿着菜单离开，中村才说道，“你疯了吗，明天还要训练呢，你还想喝酒？你是运动员你知道吗！”

“没办法啊，”麦克沃伊将下巴放到交叠的手臂上，“心情不好。”

中村小心地问道，“你和宁……吵架了？”麦克沃伊看了他一眼，“算是吧。”中村在小碟子里倒上酱油，放到麦克沃伊面前，“你们吵架的样子，我还真想象不到。”他见麦克沃伊没说话，又安慰道，“情侣都会吵架的，你们坐下来好好谈一谈，把问题找到不就好了。”

“这次不一样。”麦克沃伊说道，指尖在杯沿一圈圈的转着。他这一潭死水的样子的确吓到了中村，不禁正色道，“Cameron，到底怎么了。”

“说出来你都不信，”麦克沃伊自嘲般的笑笑，“宁把我忘记了，不是忘了我这个人，而是忘了我是他的恋人。”他看着中村傻在那里的样子，笑道，“很诡异是不是，这种电影小说里的情节被我遇上了。”

“他是不是……”中村还没说完，便被麦克沃伊摇头打断，“身体很正常，就是不记得我了。”中村默默喝了一口茶给自己压惊。“那你们现在这是，”他迎着麦克沃伊的目光，硬着头皮把话说完，“分手了？”

“我也不知道，他觉得我们没有在一起过，就应该只是好朋友，我觉得，算了，说了也没意义。”

仅仅是想象一下，中村都觉得这样的情况相当尴尬，“那今天，又是怎么了？”世锦赛结束这么久了，麦克沃伊把事情瞒到现在，如果不是今天心情实在不好，可能还会继续瞒下去。中村看着麦克沃伊的脸色，“不想说就算了，你别勉强自己。”

“他今天又给我发朋友卡，我实在是听不下去，摔门走了。”麦克沃伊轻描淡写的说道，中村知道能让麦克沃伊爆发一定不止这一个原因，是很多事情堆积在一起，导火索又被引燃，但作为朋友，他只要听就好，不应该主动去揭人伤疤。

“宁怎么想的我不知道，但是Cam，你不用这么勉强自己，你完全可以搬出去的。”出于朋友的角度，中村建议道，“你们继续住在一起，说不定哪天就闹到无法回头了，还不如先分开冷静一下。”

“可是，我做不到啊。”麦克沃伊看着中村，眼神张皇而怯懦，“他已经忘了我们是恋人，如果我走了，他把我这个人都忘了怎么办？”中村正准备说什么，正好这时候服务员将菜端上来，两人都收敛了神色。

“我现在真的不知道该怎么办了，”麦克沃伊将一块三文鱼腩蘸上些许芥末送到嘴里，却食不知味，“我不想承认，但是我真的比自己想象中更离不开他。”他抬眼看着中村，“如果是你，你会怎么做呢。”

“我吗。”中村有些茫然，脑补了一下余贺新把两人的关系忘了还一个劲说他们是朋友，打了个寒颤，“不知道。”他苦笑一下，“我希望自己不要需要做抉择的这一天。”麦克沃伊追问道，“我是说如果。”

“如果啊，他真的不愿意承认的话，大概就是如他所愿的做朋友，再祈祷他有一天想起来吧。”这个话题的确沉重，中村觉得刚刚吃下去的那块寿司闷闷的滞在胸口，他打起精神安慰道，“不过你也不用太悲观，说不定过不了多久宁自己就想起来了呢。”

麦克沃伊朝他笑一笑，却丝毫没有变得轻松，“希望如此吧。”

两人有一搭没一搭的聊天，多数时间都是沉默着吃东西。快吃完的时候麦克沃伊收到了宁泽涛的短信，大概对方知道他现在不想听见自己的声音，提醒他可能要下雨了，小心别淋到了容易感冒；明天还要训练早点回来休息。还提醒他虽然生气但也要记得吃饭，还要注意交通安全，不要把油门踩过头。

麦克沃伊看完之后把手机递给中村，“你看，他就是这么个人，哪怕被我面对面发火也不忘记关心我。”他没再说话，中村将手机还给他，知道他没说完的下半句。

这让我怎么放得下他。

因为日料店离中村住的地方很近，所以他并没有开车来，出去的时候果然下雨了，麦克沃伊顺便就开车把他送回家，到楼下看见举着伞焦急地等着中村的余贺新，看到麦克沃伊的车之后急忙走过来，生怕中村淋到雨。

“谢谢嫂子。”麦克沃伊因为这个称呼楞了一下，才想起中国选手们大多都是知道他们关系的，关系不错的几个也都叫顺口了嫂子，他只觉得好玩从来没制止过，只是现在听到格外扎心。中村显然注意到了他的神色，看了余贺新一眼示意他闭嘴，又转过头对麦克沃伊说道，“那我先走了，你也早点回去吧，有什么事给我打电话。”

麦克沃伊点点头，说再见。等到中村下车之后将车启动，宁泽涛的电话在这时候打进来。麦克沃伊犹豫了一下，还是接通了，只是没有开口。那边轻咳了两声，“对不起。”前面的信号灯跳成红色，麦克沃伊顺势重重踩了一脚刹车。

宁泽涛继续说道，“我不应该把自己的想法强加给你，你说得对，你的感情自己最清楚，是我错了。”麦克沃伊没有说话，宁泽涛又等了几秒，然后说道，“你今晚，会回来吧？你如果不想见到我，我可以睡沙发。”

麦克沃伊想笑，又笑不出来，“我会回来，你也不用睡沙发。”他停顿一下，“如果你不想和我睡在一起，我可以搬走。”宁泽涛在那边说为什么不想，我完全没问题，麦克沃伊终于有力气提了提嘴角，“你不怕我半夜把你睡了啊。”

宁泽涛沉默一下，然后说道声音里带着笃定的自信，“你不会的。”麦克沃伊叹了口气，轻声道，“宁泽涛，有时候我真的很讨厌你。”说完他挂断电话，将耳机扯下来丢到副驾驶上。

讨厌你在面对我时胸有成竹的乐观自信。

更讨厌你一直都能把我吃得死死的。

中村自从下了车就一言不发，余贺新问他怎么了也只是摇头，让余贺新担心却又不敢多说话。这样的状态一直保持到中村洗完澡，他坐在床边，任由余贺新拿了毛巾给他擦头发，突然开口道，“阿新，有一天你会不会也忘了我？”

余贺新对这个问题有些摸不着头脑，却很诚实的回答，“当然不会，我怎么可能忘了你呢。”他弯下腰凑到中村面前，“阿克，你今天很奇怪，出什么事了吗？”

“没有，”中村亲了亲他的脸，“随口一问而已。”

余贺新不疑有他，点了点头说哦，继续给他擦头发。确认中村的头发干了之后又补充道，“别的我不知道，但我是肯定不会忘记阿克的，”他从后面拥住中村，脸触到他的发梢，有些羞涩却毫不迟疑地说道，“我爱你。”

麦克沃伊回去的时候宁泽涛已经洗漱完了，坐在床上背单词，听见脚步声抬头对麦克沃伊笑，让后者莫名觉得时间过了好久，又好像一切如常，他们还是恋人，会在睡前交换晚安吻，训练完一起去超市买菜。

宁泽涛并没有多说什么，麦克沃伊也不知道如何开口，只是沉默着洗漱完上床睡觉。宁泽涛看着他背对自己蜷在一起睡觉的样子，很想摸摸他的头，但终究没有伸出手。

他不知道该拿麦克沃伊怎么办，他甚至都不知道该拿现在没有恢复记忆的自己怎么办。现在这样彼此僵持着，他不好受，麦克沃伊只会更不好受。

心力交瘁让麦克沃伊很快睡熟，宁泽涛却睁着眼睛睡不着，他见过麦克沃伊很多样子，开心的，失落的，激动的，沉默的，却从没见过麦克沃伊生气，直到今天。宁泽涛知道自己是真的把他惹到了，却不知道该如何补救。

到底抵不过每天固定的生理习惯，到时间了宁泽涛开始迷糊着进入睡眠状态，半梦半醒间听到麦克沃伊在叫他，他勉力让自己清醒过来，说了声Cam。

但麦克沃伊并没有醒，他陷在自己的梦里，宁泽涛不知道他梦到了什么，但一定不是好梦。因为麦克沃伊的声音都带上了哭腔，一遍遍叫他的名字，一遍遍说别走。宁泽涛掀开他的被子，从后面把他抱到怀里，将两人的手交叠在一起，“我就在这里，我不走。”他回应道，不知道自己说了几次，麦克沃伊才终于安静下来，重新沉沉的睡去。

宁泽涛看着他的睡颜，在心里叹了口气，回到自己的那半边床继续酝酿睡意。

两人之间的关系陷入了前所未有的冰点，不过也并没有持续多久，因为宁泽涛要回国参加全运会。之前的几个星期让两人的状态已经无限接近于同居了，麦克沃伊看着他收拾行李，不确定自己是不是也应该收拾行李回自己的公寓。

他倒是不怎么想走，但现在宁泽涛又要回中国，他还住在这里总觉得说不过去。他刚开口说了声宁，宁泽涛在同时叫他的名字，两人又同时闭上嘴，麦克沃伊扬扬下巴，“你先说。”

宁泽涛开口有些迟疑，“我想说，我很快就回来了，你可以一直住这里。”他觑着麦克沃伊的脸色，“我不是还没想起来吗，你不用着急回去。”麦克沃伊愣了一下，对上宁泽涛的眼睛，“你想要想起来？”这好像是这么久以来宁泽涛第一次表露出这个意图。

“嗯，”宁泽涛很肯定的回答道，合上旅行箱，“无论怎么样，那段记忆都是我生命里的一部分，”他看着麦克沃伊抿起的嘴角，“很重要的一部分。”

麦克沃伊不知道该接什么话，只好说了句那我不走。宁泽涛收完东西坐在床上，仰头看他，“那你刚想对我说什么？”

“我想说，我能把我的猫也接过来吗。”

宁泽涛低调的回国，积极的备战；这次全运会的自接是和其他省队组队，托这个的福宁泽涛也因为要训练交接棒提前见到了余贺新。要说谁最不想管他们之间的事，那绝对是余贺新；麦克沃伊，宁泽涛，现在还搭上一个中村克，一个比一个惹不起。

但中村和麦克沃伊吃饭后回来的状态又实在不好，每次和麦克沃伊通完电话之后又是一脸忧心，被问到总说没事，让余贺新更放心不下。所以，虽然很可能会被好奇心害死，余贺新还是准备去问问自家涛哥到底是怎么回事。

刚训练完，宁泽涛在泳池边短暂的休息，余贺新拿着毛巾坐到他身边的时候觉得自己特别像居委会夫妻调解员，“涛哥，你最近是不是惹嫂子生气了？”被宁泽涛飞了眼刀的余贺新并不知道宁泽涛在意的是他那个“嫂子”的称呼，急忙解释道，“因为每次嫂子每次给阿克打电话的时候心情好像都不好，他又一直和你住在一起，所以……”他的声音越来越小，最后用毛巾遮住脸，“哥我错了，我不该多管闲事！”

宁泽涛把他的毛巾扯下来，“你刚用这个擦过脚。”他没有看师弟关切的神色，“我不止惹他生气了。”我还把他忘记了。听完宁泽涛讲述的余贺新，嘴张得可以把那张毛巾整个吃进去，合上嘴后总结道，“涛哥你完了，等你恢复了记忆肯定会恨不得打死自己。”

“嗯。”宁泽涛毫不在意的说道，叹气后说道，“可是我要先想起来啊。”

大概这次老天终于听到了宁泽涛的请求，在回澳大利亚的航班上，飞机下降所带来的压强让一阵刺痛扎进宁泽涛的耳朵，疼得他几乎跳起来，与之而来的是脑海里某个角落的崩析，眼前闪过很多画面，大量的记忆涌进大脑。宁泽涛一手捂住耳朵，另一只手按住身边的同伴，摇头示意不用把空乘人员叫过来。

整件事情都只能用莫名其妙来形容，莫名其妙的失忆，莫名其妙的恢复记忆。

宁泽涛揉着耳朵缓解痛感；记忆的恢复并没有使之前的记忆被替代，宁泽涛还记得在失忆后和麦克沃伊相处的每一秒，做的每一件事，他靠回椅背，小新说得没错，他完了。

他的无知无觉和自以为是，一次又一次刺伤了那个本应该被自己放在心尖上宠的人。

宁泽涛进到家里的时候麦克沃伊正在打游戏，一条腿伸直，另一条腿曲起来方便爱因斯坦在上面卧着。听见门的动静他回过头，扬起一个笑容，“你回来了。”宁泽涛嗯了一声，低头换鞋避开麦克沃伊的视线，铺天盖地的愧疚压得他几乎喘不过气。

麦克沃伊把爱因斯坦移到沙发上，朝他走过来，“这次成绩很好啊，果然这段时间天天这么累还是没有白辛苦。”麦克沃伊明显已经消气了，对宁泽涛有好成绩和他现在回来了的喜悦盖过了一切，等走到面前他才发现宁泽涛有点不太对。“宁，你怎么了？”

回应他的是宁泽涛一个像是想要把他嵌进身体一般的拥抱，他的手臂在麦克沃伊背后越收越紧，让后者身上一阵阵泛疼，“你想起来了。”麦克沃伊说道，语调却不像之前那样欢悦，只是陈述着事实。“是吗。”

“是，”宁泽涛的脸埋在他的颈窝，小声道，“对不起。”麦克沃伊很想挣开这个怀抱然后在他的脸上来一拳，但又实在是舍不得，宁泽涛的怀抱太温暖，又太熟悉，他抬手用手臂圈住宁泽涛的脖子，觉得自己有点想哭。

“我知道我现在说什么都没用，”宁泽涛在他耳边轻声道，“但是你留下来好吗，我会用行动证明给你看的。”

“证明什么？”

宁泽涛松开了力道，拉开了一些两人间的距离，捧着麦克沃伊的脸一字一字说得认真，“证明我曾经说过的每一句我爱你都不是空话。”

麦克沃伊的身体不可抑制的颤抖了一下，扯出一抹嘲讽的弧度，“你曾经也说过，我们只是好朋友。”生活就是这么玩弄人，他之前那样的期盼，宁泽涛却一点想起来的迹象也没有，而当他已经不抱希望不知道该做什么的时候，宁泽涛却毫无预兆地想起来了。

麦克沃伊的心情很复杂，复杂得甚至连欣喜在其中都占不了多少比重。

之前发出去的朋友卡被麦克沃伊甩回到脸上，这相当符合宁泽涛一路上预想的场景之一，这的确是他说过的，无可辩驳，“我那时候不记得了。”他说道，将这个大前提再次摆出来，“但是现在我想起来了，”他将两人的额头抵在一起，声音温柔而坚定，“从见到你的第一眼开始，我就不只想做你的朋友。”

“可是你让我怎么相信，”心里的不安终究占了上风，麦克沃伊后退一步不让宁泽涛再触碰自己，“信你不会有一天醒过来的时候又把我忘了。”他真的不觉得自己还能再承受一次宁泽涛失忆，而已经有了一次，谁知道会不会有第二次。

还有一个念头顺着惶惑不安的心冒出来，如此轻易的就将自己遗忘，自己在他心里又有多少分量呢。

宁泽涛知道他在想什么，想要上前抱着他安抚却被麦克沃伊受伤的眼神牢牢钉在原地。“Cam，我会证明自己的。”他试探着上前，确定麦克沃伊不会推开他之后再次将人搂在怀里，“也会证明我们之间的感情绝对没有那么脆弱。”

麦克沃伊没再说话，过了好一会才小声的说道，“我好想你啊。”

而这一次，他等到了宁泽涛的吻和那句我也想你。

晚上自然是盖着同一床被子睡在床上，麦克沃伊依旧背对着他，宁泽涛像之前他做噩梦那次一样，从后面抱住他，唯一不同的是这一次将他自己的手指滑进了麦克沃伊的指缝，让两人的手扣在一起。“我真的想起来了，”他轻声说道，“也一定不会再忘了。”

麦克沃伊闷闷地嗯了一声，“你失忆的时候，我经常做噩梦。”宁泽涛将他搂得更紧，没打断他，“梦到我们比赛，或是一前一后的走路，可我怎么都追不上你。”

“你不用追我，”宁泽涛让他转过来面对自己，在吻上去之前说道，“我会朝你走过来。”

经历过这次事情之后，宁泽涛能很明显的感觉到麦克沃伊不一样了，并不是不再喜欢自己，而是不在自己面前显露过多的情绪，一贯话唠的人开始在他面前沉默，被问到也只是露出一个如常的笑容，说没有啊。

麦克沃伊比之前更喜欢黏着他了，这点让宁泽涛同样体会深刻，对方喜欢一切的肢体接触，通过肌肤相贴来反复的确认和提醒自己宁泽涛的确已经想起来了他们之间的关系。宁泽涛知道之前的事情给他留下了心理阴影，而他现在只能尽自己所能的把欠缺的都补回来。

宁泽涛一直都醒得比麦克沃伊早，无论是晨起还是午睡之后，今天也不例外。麦克沃伊还在睡着，午后的阳光镀上他的侧脸，让宁泽涛再次想到了天使这个词。他的动作很轻，却还是让麦克沃伊有反应，宁泽涛还没来得及安抚，麦克沃伊的手就四下探寻，直到握住了宁泽涛的手，才放心的睡过去。

反正是周六，宁泽涛也不急着起床，就顺势重新躺下来。

他等到了自己恢复记忆，麦克沃伊也依旧全心全意的喜欢他，但代价是麦克沃伊赔上了自己所有的安全感。

不过没关系，时间还很长，他会一点点的把麦克沃伊支离破碎的安全感重新构筑起来。

吃完晚饭照例是一起坐在沙发上，宁泽涛看新闻，麦克沃伊看带过来的物理学著作，爱因斯坦还没习惯宁泽涛的公寓，没事就一圈圈的转，确认自己的领地。麦克沃伊依旧比之前安静得多，只一言不发的看着自己的书。

宁泽涛虽说知道原因，更知道想要让麦克沃伊重新打开心扉不是一天两天的事，却又不得不心急，心情对身体总是有影响的，尤其对于他们这些运动员来说，他很怕麦克沃伊的情绪不佳最后会影响到竞技状态。

正想着，麦克沃伊把手里的书放下，屁股挪了两下到宁泽涛身边，圈着他的腰将头靠到他胸前。宁泽涛的下巴贴着他的头顶，手轻轻拍着他的背。“困了？”他问道，麦克沃伊嗯了一声，“有一点。”

宁泽涛调整了一下姿势，让他更舒服的靠着，“那你睡一会。”麦克沃伊笑了笑，没有抬头也没有别的动作，“现在睡觉太早了。”宁泽涛不确定现在是一个合适的谈话时机，但他还是没忍住开口道，“Cam……”他不知道接下来说什么，说你最近不爱说话了，说你现在情绪藏得太好，而这一切的罪魁祸首就是自己。

“怎么了?”麦克沃伊像猫一样在宁泽涛胸前蹭了蹭，听着他有力的心跳觉得很安心。宁泽涛将吻落在他的头顶，说道，“没什么，我只是想告诉你，你的情绪，你的想法，一切都可以在我面前展现出来。”

他收紧了力道，沉声道，“你最近让我很担心。”麦克沃伊微微直起背在他下巴上亲了一下，嘟囔着说你该刮胡子了，又笑道，“我很好。”

话是这么说，可信度却没有多少，很多时候麦克沃伊依旧是沉默的，甚至于在床上。毕竟都是血气方刚的年轻人，整天睡在一张床上难免擦枪走火，恢复记忆之后麦克沃伊又相当主动，即便都顾忌着第二天的训练，但床上活动还是少不了。

在宁泽涛的记忆里，麦克沃伊是会在床上相当诚实的表达自己感受的人，从不会克制自己的声音和回应，但在他回来之后，麦克沃伊却总是克制自己的声音，宁愿咬着枕角也要把所有的情绪都止住。

宁泽涛觉得真的不能再这么下去了，他情愿麦克沃伊骂他，打他，甚至说分手，都好过现在他自己这么憋闷着。于是这天晚上睡在床上的时候，他很认真地说道，“我们需要谈谈。”麦克沃伊往后面缩了缩，眼里写满了拒绝，“谈什么。”

他的逃避自然是被宁泽涛看见了，手臂一伸就把他困在自己身边，“Cam,之前的事情是我错了，你想让我怎么做补偿都不为过，我也会用现在和未来的每一天来向你证明你所担心的事情不会再发生，但是你不能这么对自己。”他见麦克沃伊没反驳，接着说道，“你不爱说话，有什么事情也都自己憋在心里，别这样，”麦克沃伊将脸埋在他的胸前，宁泽涛看不见他的表情，“我心疼。”

麦克沃伊没有回答他，宁泽涛也没再说话，过了好一会，他感觉到胸前的衣服被沾湿，手忙脚乱的想看见麦克沃伊的脸。而麦克沃伊只是缩在他的怀里，也不理会他，只是紧紧攥着他的衣摆，“你把我忘了。”他轻声说道，宁泽涛安静下来听他说话。

“我当时特别累，特别难受，连夜坐飞机回来就是想被你安慰，可是你呢，”他抬起头，眼泪在脸上留下清晰的印记，“你把我忘了。”他重复了一次之前那句话，宁泽涛用拇指拭去他的泪，“都是我的错。”

“你不喜欢我，无论我做什么你看我的眼神都和看一个普通朋友没差别，”他揪住宁泽涛的领口，“最过分的是你还想让我相信其实我也不喜欢你！”宁泽涛完全不知道该说什么，自己作的死，跪着也要赎罪。

“你参加比赛的时候，我想了很久，想了很多事情，在你回来的那天，我当时都已经认命了，如果你真的想不起来，也不会再喜欢上我，那我就学着去忘了你。”

“可是你就这么出现在我面前，告诉我你想起来了。”

“我应该高兴，因为你恢复了记忆，回到了我身边。但是宁泽涛，我克制不了自己的害怕，现在和你过的每一天我都觉得像是偷来的。”

“也许我们当初就不应该在一起。”

听到这句话，宁泽涛终于忍不住了，他捧住麦克沃伊的脸让他的目光无法躲开，“看着我，Cam，看着我。”麦克沃伊抬眼看他，哭过的眼睛可怜兮兮的，让宁泽涛忍不住凑上去亲了亲他的眉心。

“我的人，我的心，都是你的，哪都不去。”

两人就这样看着对方，谁也没有先断开视线，最后麦克沃伊终于笑了，“嗯。”宁泽涛松了一口气，下一秒麦克沃伊又用拳头锤了锤他的胸口，“别得意，我还在生气。”他的眸子里还带着尚未完全消除的痛苦和恐惧，宁泽涛知道他应该好好安抚麦克沃伊，可他现在只想吻上去身体力行的让麦克沃伊明白自己到底要多爱他。

宁泽涛当然也这么做了，细碎的吻落在麦克沃伊的脸上，因为刚刚才哭过，麦克沃伊的脸还是湿漉漉的，他偏一偏头，寻到了宁泽涛的唇。

在他们之间，麦克沃伊是那个经验更多的人，好歹是交往过女朋友的人，不像宁泽涛，遇到他之前感情史一片空白。麦克沃伊还记得他们第一次上床时宁泽涛青涩的样子，生怕弄疼了自己，明明没有经验却无师自通一样把麦克沃伊操哭。

现在宁泽涛压着他，在麦克沃伊含着他的下唇吮吸之后毫不犹豫的掌握了主动权，舌尖试探般的在他的双唇上舔过，然后便撬开了麦克沃伊本就没有用力咬合的牙齿，像逡巡在自己的领地一样，从口腔里划过，敏感的上颚被他逗弄得一阵阵发颤。

麦克沃伊突然还有点想念曾经的那个宁泽涛，不像现在这个，已经成了老司机。

宁泽涛的手毫无预兆的伸进他的底裤，手掌在饱满的臀肉上捏了一把，麦克沃伊瞪了他一眼，他反倒笑了，“宝宝，别分心。”

他们的睡眠习惯差别很大，麦克沃伊习惯裸睡，宁泽涛却是T恤裤衩穿得好好的，平时倒没什么，这种时候多余的布料看着就很碍眼了。麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛坐起来，不到一秒钟就把那件白T自头顶脱下，他的目光从齐整的腹肌往上移，最后定格在宁泽涛的脸上。对方的眼神里是露骨的欲望，笑容里带着麦克沃伊百看不厌的倾略性。

麦克沃伊曲起腿，小腿正好抵在宁泽涛的胯下，他缓缓的前后蹭动着，满意的感觉到宁泽涛的性器硬挺到宽大的裤衩也遮不住它的轮廓，对着宁泽涛得意地笑。宁泽涛嘴上嫌弃的说着你就玩吧，却并没有付出什么实际行动去阻止。

说不清他们到底谁是那个更迫切的需要性爱来确认对方存在的人，反正麦克沃伊觉得宁泽涛今天的动作比之前急躁了不少，也不顾忌着明天他还要训练，在他脖颈上印下吻痕，之前宁泽涛总能很好的控制住力道，从不会留下印子。

麦克沃伊倒是无所谓，他喜欢彼此间的宣誓主权，就比如他也从来都会在做爱时让宁泽涛的背上留下自己的抓痕。偶尔有一次听到同在布朗教练那里训练的中国选手在他们的微信群里发语音抱怨说涛哥一点都不在意影响，脱团就算了还这么虐狗，生怕别人不知道他们晚上做了什么似的，太不要脸。宁泽涛听得很无奈，麦克沃伊趴在他肩上心情却不要太好。

他突然想到什么事，笑了起来。宁泽涛不解的看他，麦克沃伊解释道，“以前看你拍的硬照，里面什么都不穿，只穿了一件外套，”他的手指绕着宁泽涛的胸肌轮廓走了一圈，又在他的乳首旁戳戳点点，“就想着，他们真会给选衣服，这么穿着谁都想把手伸进外套里捏你的胸肌。”

下一秒宁泽涛拉开他的手压在床上，俯身将麦克沃伊的乳头含在双唇之间，缓慢却不失力道地挤压着，空闲的那只手摸上另一边乳头，长期练器材磨出来的茧是粗糙的，给细嫩又敏感的乳头带来微痒的刺痛感，两边的刺激让麦克沃伊几乎从床上弹起来，难耐的呻吟带着尾音落进宁泽涛的耳朵。

“你呢，也和他们一样想把手伸进来吗？”宁泽涛亲亲他的乳头，放开这颗挺立的小肉粒，只笑着问道。麦克沃伊的笑容慵懒，抬着屁股方便宁泽涛脱下自己的底裤，“我和他们当然不一样。”他搂过宁泽涛的脖颈，说话间两人的唇几乎贴在一起，“我已经摸到了不是吗。”

麦克沃伊是个小坏蛋这事情他早就有认知，但这一大段时间里先是失忆，再是麦克沃伊情绪不佳基本就是躺平任他操，宁泽涛不一小心就忘了麦克沃伊在床上小坏蛋属性全部发挥成了可以用不知死活来形容的挑逗。

他示意麦克沃伊翻身躺下，拍拍他的屁股后到旁边的床头柜拿润滑剂和安全套，打开润滑剂盖子的同时将安全套递给他麦克沃伊让他帮着撕开，麦克沃伊接过去却没有进一步的动作，只看着这个套子，“今天就不能不用吗？”他回头看着宁泽涛，“我想要你直接进来。”

宁泽涛动作顿了一下，拒绝道，“不行，直接进去可能会射在里面，明天你会拉肚子的。”麦克沃伊还想再说什么，被宁泽涛用吻制止了，“听话，你肯定不想一边肚子疼一边训练吧。”麦克沃伊想说他不介意付出这点代价，在那些糟心事过后，他想，也需要感受到宁泽涛在体内占有自己，在不隔着那层套子的前提下。

但宁泽涛的表情明摆着告诉他这事免谈，麦克沃伊不满地哼了两声，宁泽涛只当是自己没有答应他的要求让麦克沃伊不高兴了，以极尽温柔的吻安抚他，也不深入，满满的缠绵。吻一方面是安抚，另一方面也是分散麦克沃伊的注意力，方便宁泽涛扩张。

本来就不是承受这种事情的地方，被进入的时候怎么都不舒服，麦克沃伊在宁泽涛试探着将食指推进去时在喉间压抑着下意识发出的声音，宁泽涛不断亲吻着他的后颈，另一只手绕到他的身前，抚慰着麦克沃伊的阴茎，想以快感让他放松下来。

宁泽涛虽然不知道怎么扩张才能尽量让麦克沃伊不舒服的时间越短越好，但同为男人，他知道怎么套弄麦克沃伊的阴茎能让他舒服。他凑到麦克沃伊的耳边说道，“放松，Cam，就当是为了我。”不知道是宁泽涛的话起了作用，还是宁泽涛手上的技巧不错，他猜应该是后者，但总归麦克沃伊放松下来了，宁泽涛也伸了第二根手指进去。

两根手指并在一起开拓，麦克沃伊在这个时候一贯没什么话，宁泽涛只能从他呼吸的频率里判断到底是舒服了，还是持续不断的难受。他努力在后穴里旋出更多的空间，为后面的事做准备，也是想寻找到某个隐秘的地方。

麦克沃伊开始发出浅浅的呻吟声，宁泽涛知道他已经开始适应了。他将第三根手指伸进去，同时食指的指节随意的曲了一下，他本是无意的，但触到的地方却让麦克沃伊拉高了呻吟，宁泽涛试探性的再按了按同一个地方，麦克沃伊呼吸都乱了，摇头说不要。

“为什么不要？”宁泽涛问道，“这里是让Cam舒服的地方啊。”他并不会理会麦克沃伊的反对，一下接着一下的刺激那里，人体也是奇妙的，那么小的地方，连找到都需要费一番功夫，却只需要一点触碰就能让全身都跟着颤抖。

麦克沃伊也并不压抑自己的声音，他知道宁泽涛喜欢听，哪个男人不喜欢将喜欢的人压在身下听着他因为自己而发出呻吟的征服感呢。

宁泽涛抽出了手指，原本被填满的后穴空虚得让麦克沃伊难耐，他转过身，看见宁泽涛正用牙撕开那个安全套的包装，他的下身也已经脱得干净，完全挺立的阴茎蓄势待发，麦克沃伊咽了咽唾沫，不管看几次他都觉得自己能把宁泽涛这个尺寸完全吃进去是个奇迹。

他拿过安全套帮宁泽涛戴上，“我想看着你。”背入很好，进得深也方便动作，但是他看不到宁泽涛的脸，只能雌伏于他身下承受。

宁泽涛对体位没什么特殊喜好，既然麦克沃伊提了要求他当然就顺从，他抬开麦克沃伊的腿，润滑剂使得穴口泛着一层水光，一张一合的引诱着宁泽涛进去。他将麦克沃伊的腿架在肩上，挺腰将阴茎送进他体内。

粗长的性器将后穴撑得满满当当，敏感点被毫不留情的碾过，突然的刺激让麦克沃伊招架不住，颤抖着射出来。精液落在两人的胸腹间，还有一些落在了宁泽涛的下巴上，而这些两人都无心去在意。

高潮让麦克沃伊脑子里一片空白，全身都散了力气，只有后穴被前面刺激得一阵阵收紧；宁泽涛则更不好受，刚进去就是这样的冲击，麦克沃伊的后穴绞得他头皮发麻，要不是定力好可能就直接射出来了。“你可真是能给我惊喜。”他说道，麦克沃伊听出了咬牙切齿的意味，觉得心情瞬间转好。

“那笑一笑啊，收到惊喜不应该高兴吗。”麦克沃伊笑着说道，宁泽涛深切的觉得这个小坏蛋不治真的不行，他将阴茎退出大半，再直直撞进去，反反复复，让麦克沃伊失了大半的力气，宁泽涛的拇指顺着他的下唇滑到唇角，“现在多笑笑，待会可能就会哭出来了。”

宁泽涛从来都是一个说到做到的人，骤雨般激烈的抽插让麦克沃伊觉得气都要喘不上来了，只能顺着宁泽涛的动作发出他自己听着都会脸红的声音。

训练完了明明累得像狗一样，现在又这么精神了。麦克沃伊听到自己的声音，才反应过来刚才把心里想的说出了口，宁泽涛不容他再说别的话，但慢下了动作，缓慢地进出，只看着麦克沃伊说道，“累当然累，但是操哭你的力气还是有的。”

频率的骤然改变，反倒是麦克沃伊更不好受，宁泽涛的动作感受得清清楚楚，性器一次次擦过他的敏感点，但放缓了的动作怎么都觉得不够尽兴。他在宁泽涛的手臂上掐了一下，小声道，“你就欺负我吧。”

“不敢不敢。”宁泽涛回答道，以一个适中的速度律动着，不放过麦克沃伊脸上的每一个细微的表情变动。他喜欢看到麦克沃伊这样全身心都被自己而牵动的样子，能够加固这个人属于自己的认知。

他的动作没有之前那样快，却不温吞，阴茎整根退出又整根没入，还刻意的去按压那个敏感点。房间里充斥着情欲的味道，麦克沃伊的呻吟听得更外清晰。大概是心结解开，这次他的回应格外热烈，勾得宁泽涛又加快了动作。

麦克沃伊的腿圈住他的腰，迎合着他的节奏，敏感点不断地被刺激让他的阴茎又颤巍巍的立起来，快感在体内越积越多，还没到爆发的时候，却已经将他逼出了眼泪。麦克沃伊没有再与他调笑的心思，事实上，宁泽涛让他只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，说出来的话也只有太快了，或是那地方不行。

汗水让麦克沃伊的腿几乎夹不住宁泽涛的腰；他尝到了滑下的水珠咸苦的味道，分不清那到底是自己的额角的汗还是眼角的泪。

他唤着宁泽涛的名字，深情而动人，宁泽涛也快达到临界点，抽插的速度越来越快，麦克沃伊着迷的看着他的眼睛，从里面看到了自己，更看到了这人对自己沉甸甸的情意。他说，宁泽涛，我爱你。

伴随着这句表白，宁泽涛达到高潮，很快麦克沃伊也跟着射出来。

宁泽涛呼出一口气，退出他的体内，取下安全套丢进垃圾桶后侧躺在他身旁，也不管两人都汗津津的，将麦克沃伊搂在怀里，享受着高潮后的温存，一时间两人都没有说话。

“我先抱你去洗澡吧。”片刻后宁泽涛说道，正起身，还没等他完全坐起来，麦克沃伊已经先一步搂住他的脖子吻上来，在两人唇舌纠缠时跨坐在宁泽涛身上，宁泽涛察觉到他的意图，急忙分开两人的唇，“Cam！明天还要训练！”

麦克沃伊没有回答他，只是沉默着将手探到他的下身，不一会宁泽涛的阴茎便再次挺立，“可是我想要你。”麦克沃伊的手臂搭在宁泽涛的肩上，补充道，“还想要。”他觉得自己已经没救了，刚才宁泽涛起身的那瞬间，他的温度离开自己的身体，那种巨大的惊惶瞬间席卷了麦克沃伊全身，逼得他想要再次确认。

“那你至少等我拿个套子。”宁泽涛倒是不介意再来一次，但麦克沃伊是铁了心想要他直接进去，“不要。”麦克沃伊扶着他的肩，对准宁泽涛的阴茎缓缓坐下去，“我最开始就说了，不想要安全套。”

宁泽涛对他有时候的任性真是无可奈何。但不用安全套的确感觉不同，内壁没有阻隔的缠绕着他的阴茎，每一次的收缩就像小嘴在吸吮，快感飞快地蹿上大脑，宁泽涛觉得自己刚刚才凝聚起来的理智又要没了。

“偶尔一次，没关系的。”麦克沃伊说道，自己掌握节奏动着腰。刚刚才高潮过，两人也都不着急，宁泽涛由着麦克沃伊把控主动权，让自己的阴茎一寸寸的品尝他的身体。他的两个拇指揉上麦克沃伊的乳头，看着那两个可怜的小东西在他的揉捏下充血挺立。

麦克沃伊自己动，却并不是能每次都能让宁泽涛的阴茎撩中自己的敏感点，他好像也不着急，只是扭着腰让宁泽涛在他体内进进出出。

对于宁泽涛来说，这样的慢节奏确实有些不够尽兴，但既然麦克沃伊高兴，那他也就无所谓了。只看着麦克沃伊实在累的时候，寻到他的唇，一边与他接吻一边缓缓挺动着自己的腰，将对方的呻吟尽数吞下。

“看来你还是可以的啊，”亲吻结束后麦克沃伊说道，宁泽涛一时没理解他的意思，对方接着说道，“你之前失忆的时候我怎么你都一点反应也没有，我还以为你是生理出问题了呢，现在看起来还好啊。”

宁泽涛当然清楚他是在开玩笑，因为他们都明白之前的自己没有反应原因是根本没往这方面想，只是看着麦克沃伊狡黠的笑容，宁泽涛实在咽不下这口气。毕竟男人啊，说他什么不行都可以，唯独这件事，绝对不可以，更别说是被高强度训练锤炼多年哪块肌肉都不缺的运动员，而且现在他们还在床上进行着这项运动。

麦克沃伊只觉得一阵天旋地转，回过神他已经被宁泽涛压倒在了床上，宁泽涛也不急着进攻，只问道，“你请假了吗。”麦克沃伊摇头，宁泽涛笑了笑，在他的喉结上不轻不重的咬了一口，亲吻一下后又退开，“你待会最好给他说一声，明天不去训练。”

“这么肯定？”麦克沃伊抬手楼上他的脖子，“好歹我也是专业的运动员啊，这点身体素质还是有的吧。”他也不知道为什么这么喜欢在床上挑逗宁泽涛，好像他平时做得还不够多似的，但麦克沃伊很快给自己找到理由，床上的宁泽涛和平时不一样，全然没有那个大傻子的样子，温柔里带着强硬，情欲笼罩下每根头发丝都性感得要命，他当然不介意多看些时候，即便代价可能相当惨重。

宁泽涛不知道他在想些什么，只是轻笑一声，滚烫的阴茎缓缓进到他的身体里。

“那要不要打个赌？明天你要是能下床就算我输。”

第二天麦克沃伊躺在床上哑着声音给教练打电话说自己生病了要请假时，在心里发誓绝对不要再和宁泽涛打赌，他怎么就忘了呢，这个男人如果不是自己有绝对的把握，是不会和别人打赌的。


	13. 老公和我奶孩子/这是谁家的孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗来自我的梦，上天赐给我的脑洞！  
> 请自动默认科技已经发达到同性能生子。

…  
Every time I look at you,my heart misses abeat.  
…

事情发生在一个极其普通的早上，麦克沃伊和拉金约着一起去训练；走到半路拉金忽然用手肘捅了捅麦克沃伊，对着两人的左前方扬了扬下巴，“你看那边。”麦克沃伊顺着他的目光看过去，一个小男孩迈着自己的小短腿奋力的跑着，边跑边张望，看上去慌张又委屈。“小孩子是不是走丢了？”拉金说道，“过去问问不就知道了。”麦克沃伊回答道，和拉金一起走近那个孩子。

虽说教练不喜欢人训练迟到，但是也不能看着小朋友在外面没人管啊。还没走到小男孩身边，他已经先看到了他们，圆圆的脸上一切负面的情绪都被惊喜所取代，还没等拉金和麦克沃伊反应过来为什么，小男孩已经先跑到了他们腿边，一把抱住了麦克沃伊的小腿，好像找到依靠了一样开始嚎啕大哭，“Daddy你去哪了！我到处都找不到你！”

Daddy？我？？麦克沃伊和拉金对视一眼，都感受到了彼此的懵逼。“卡梅隆，什么时候有孩子的，怎么都不告诉我们一声，说好的让我当你孩子教父呢。”拉金先回过神，打趣自己的好友。麦克沃伊瞪了他一眼，“闭嘴。”然后蹲下来，用衣袖给那个小孩子擦了擦脸，“小朋友，你认错人了。”他柔声说道，觉得这个孩子大概是太害怕了所以看见一个长得和自己爸爸差不多的人就扑过来了。

“没有，”小男孩急忙摇头，“你就是我daddy啊，daddy你不记得我了吗？”他扁扁嘴，刚才好不容易忍回去的眼泪又有喷涌而出的趋势。“我没认错人，daddy你不要我了吗？”麦克沃伊没哄过孩子，完全不知道要做什么，只能接过拉金递给他的纸巾先给他擦脸。“别哭别哭。”

孩子拽着纸巾抽噎，空出的一只手还不忘拉着麦克沃伊的衣袖，生怕麦克沃伊又抛下他。麦克沃伊很为难的看了拉金一眼，后者原本还带着玩笑的嘴角也变得平直。如果只是一个普通的走丢的小孩，他们大可以送去警局让他们帮忙，可是现在这个孩子一口咬定麦克沃伊就是自己的爸爸。

“先带他去警局吧。”最重要的就是要把孩子的亲生父母找到，小朋友可以好好回家麦克沃伊也不至于捡个儿子。麦克沃伊帮他理了理衣服，“我带你去找爸爸妈妈好不好？”小朋友眨眨眼睛不解道，“可是你就在这里啊。”说完他看到旁边的拉金，露出一个大大的笑容，“米切尔叔叔好！”两人再次沉默。

“卡梅隆，你老实说，他到底是不是你儿子。”拉金觉得眼前这个情况有点诡异。

“当然不是。”麦克沃伊回答道，他确实没有孩子啊，“可能是同名吧。”

拉金也蹲下来，“小朋友你认识我？。”小男孩点头，“你是米切尔叔叔啊，daddy的好朋友。”拉金继续问道，“那你知道我姓什么吗？”小男孩用一种叔叔你傻了吗的眼神看他，“叔叔你姓拉金，但是daddy说叫你名字更亲切！”他转向麦克沃伊，“你们都怎么了，是不是生病了？”他紧张地晃晃麦克沃伊的袖子，“要不要去医院？”

“是我们疯了还是这个小孩疯了。”拉金凑到麦克沃伊耳边以微弱的气音说道。“总之先带他去警局吧。”麦克沃伊不想再纠结于这孩子到底可能是谁的问题，还是先给他找到父母比较重要。“你是和我一起去还是先去训练？”

“当然要去，我想看看这个孩子的爸爸到底长得和你有多像。”拉金说着拿出手机，“我给教练请假。”

小男孩非常信任他们，被麦克沃伊牵着乖乖跟着他们走，也不多话，只是脸上还挂着泪痕看着可怜兮兮的。麦克沃伊垂着眸子打量这个叫自己daddy的孩子，仔细看看他和自己小时候长得真的挺像的，但是眼睛完全不像，那是东方人特有的狭长凤眼。麦克沃伊觉得有点眼熟，但一时又记不起来还在那里看过这样的眼睛。

“这孩子长得挺好看的，是个混血吧。”拉金小声说道，大概也是仔细看了小孩的长相。“嗯，可能父母有一方是亚洲人。”麦克沃伊说完才想起他们连最基础的都忘记了，“你叫什么名字？”他问道。小男孩抬眼看看他，以为他在开玩笑，但麦克沃伊的神色很认真，他只能说道，“艾萨克.麦克沃伊，我今年五岁了。”小孩子不会掩饰自己，说得十足的委屈，说完又补上一句，“Daddy你怎么连我都忘了。”

“艾萨克？这倒是很像你会取的名字。”*拉金说道，麦克沃伊有些无奈，“你就不要跟着添乱了。”但是他也不知道要怎么回应艾萨克，小朋友，我真的不是你爸爸啊。

警局离得不远，麦克沃伊和拉金进去把情况说明之后又问了艾萨克一些基本信息，男孩大概终于明白他们想做什么，什么都不愿意说。麦克沃伊和拉金劝了半天也始终一言不发，最后红着眼圈吼了一句，“你为什么要把我丢给别人！”麦克沃伊看着艾萨克眼泪都含在眼眶里了努力不让它落下来的样子还是心软了。“就只把他的照片公布出去可以吗，不要那些信息的话。”

“可以是可以，但会慢很多。”警官也看出来不可能问出来什么了，只能先拿着照片去发布。留着拉金，麦克沃伊和艾萨克在房间里等消息。麦克沃伊的手臂被艾萨克抱着不敢动，拉金去饮水机那接了两杯水递给他们，“这么等还不如我们在ins和推特上发他照片来得快。”

“也是。”麦克沃伊拿出手机照了一张艾萨克，“这也算是互联网时代的便利之一吧。”他笑了笑，和拉金在社交网络上po出照片，做完又把手机递给艾萨克，“你想玩吗？”艾萨克点头，又摇头。麦克沃伊失笑，“你这样我不懂你的意思啊。”

艾萨克喝完水之后立刻把水杯放下，双手继续抱着麦克沃伊的手臂，“你会不会走？”他问道。麦克沃伊揉揉他的头发，“我不走。”至少你父母来之前不会走。艾萨克这才放心地接过手机，熟练的找到自己想要的游戏开始玩。

百无聊赖的等了半个多小时，中途警官来过一次告诉他们已经发布了照片，现在只能等待。麦克沃伊和拉金趁着这个时间看书，解完一道题之后突然想起了什么，转向另一边玩游戏的艾萨克，“你的妈妈是谁？”一下子就被叫成daddy，他们都忘记问艾萨克他的妈妈的情况了，刚才警官问的时候小孩子在闹脾气，估计也没听进去。

拉金也抬起头看向他们，但艾萨克的回答再一次让他们怀疑人生，他很认真地回答麦克沃伊，“我的妈妈是你啊。”

麦克沃伊觉得自己要被这个孩子打败了，他尽力让自己面色如常，“可是之前你说我是你daddy，”他晃晃手指，“现在你又说我是你妈妈？”他们真的不需要带着这个孩子去趟医院吗。

“对啊，你是daddy也是妈妈啊，”艾萨克丝毫不觉得这有什么问题，一本正经的解释道，“Papa想让我叫你妈妈，可是你不答应，让我叫你daddy，所以我叫你daddy啊。但是有时候papa让我叫你妈妈，你会生气，然后你们还会亲亲。”

拉金刚想问你的papa是谁，麦克沃伊颤着声音问他，“米切尔，你觉得他的眼睛像谁。”拉金凑过来仔细看了看，“不知道，肯定不是澳大利亚人。”他有些不解麦克沃伊突然的紧张，“你再想想，是一个我们都认识的人。”麦克沃伊有些急切，拉金在脑海里仔细搜索着自己见过的亚洲人，他和麦克沃伊都认识的无外乎也就是亚洲几个国家的选手了，了解得多一点的，也就是同项目的选手。同项目的，和麦克沃伊有关……

他捧着艾萨克的脸仔细看他的眼睛，艾萨克不解地问，“叔叔你怎么了？”拉金没有回答他，只是回过头看麦克沃伊，“不会吧，这么巧？我记得他和我一年的，也就只比你大一岁。而且中国人这么多，不一定就是他。”

“万一呢……”拉金认识他这么久，难得见得麦克沃伊这个表情，而但凡是这个表情，或多或少都和那个中国人有关系。也是，从暗恋对象那里得不到回应是一码事，对方连五岁的孩子都有了又是另一码事了。

“你问问他啊，你们不是交换了电话号码的吗。要真是他儿子估计现在已经找疯了。”拉金说道，“别这么看着我，我知道你一直想给他打电话，这个理由也不错啊。”

“那我说什么，‘嘿宁，你儿子在我这里’，万一不是他的儿子不是很尴尬吗。”拉金想想觉得他说得也有道理，转念又觉得他们傻，“问他不就好了。艾萨克，你的papa叫什么名字？”

“宁泽涛，你们都叫他宁。”

拉金舒了一口气，“打电话吧。网上发的照片也可以删了，孩子他爸已经找到了。”艾萨克听到这句话很兴奋，“好啊好啊给papa打电话！”

麦克沃伊拨通宁泽涛的电话，嘟嘟的声音听得他没有理由的紧张，拉金在他面前示意他跟着自己做深呼吸，“他会不会在训练？”没有人接，麦克沃伊断开之后又打过去，算算时间差不多都开始训练了，接不到电话也正常。话音刚落，电话被接通，很久没有见面，宁泽涛的声音对他来说已经有些陌生了，“你好。”

麦克沃伊回过神，说话有些磕磕绊绊，“宁，是我，麦克沃伊。”那边似乎笑了一下，“我知道是你，有什么事吗？”

“那个，”麦克沃伊迎着艾萨克期待的眼神觉得吐字都很艰难，“你儿子现在和我还有拉金在警局，你能不能过来一下。”为什么他的语气一点都听不出来着急的样子，麦克沃伊有些疑惑。“啊？？你在说什么啊？”宁泽涛惊得连英语都忘了直接说中文，然后想起来麦克沃伊听不懂，又用英语解释道，“你们是不是弄错了，我没有儿子。”

麦克沃伊刚想说什么，艾萨克一把抢过电话，眼泪瞬间飙出来，嚎得惨无人色，“Papa为什么你也忘记我了！你们都不要我了吗！！”拉金过来费力地以不伤到他的力道把他拉开把手机还给麦克沃伊，后者有些无奈，“你看…他就说你是他的papa。”还说我是daddy，背景音是艾萨克的哭声和拉金没什么用的哄劝。“所以你能不能，过来一下？他的父母不知道什么时候才能找到，万一你认识呢。”

那边沉默了几秒，最后说道，“好吧。”麦克沃伊松了口气，“那我把定位发给你。”

艾萨克抹抹眼泪，“Papa会来吗？”麦克沃伊抽了张纸巾给他擦脸，又把水递给他，“会的，他一会就过来。”艾萨克哦了一声，“那你也不要走，你们都好久不说话了。”他又小声说道，“Daddy你不要告诉papa我哭了。”他转过头，“叔叔也不要说哦。”

“为什么？”麦克沃伊问道，“因为papa说男子汉不能随便哭。”艾萨克拉着他的手撒娇，“daddy你别告诉他嘛。”这又不是什么难事，麦克沃伊答应道，“好，我不说。”

宁泽涛虽然懵，但既然答应了要去肯定不能说到不做到，他以身体不太舒服状态不好为理由像教练请了假，撒谎的时候心脏跳得砰砰响，好在教练也没有多说什么。中国跟过来的团队看他今天不训练急忙问出了什么事，宁泽涛一律用有点事要离开一会搪塞过去。对他的了解摆在那里，大家也都知道他不可能做什么出格的事，就让他匆匆收拾好东西离开了。

就算说自己喜当爹了，也没人信啊，他自己都不信。

宁泽涛刚出现在警局说明来意，就被一个猛扑过来的小孩抱住了大腿，“Papa！”尽管在来的路上已经做了充分的心理建设，但是被一个怎么看都很陌生的小孩子兴奋的抱着叫papa还是让宁泽涛有一种有苦说不出的感觉。他看向跟着走出来的麦克沃伊，后者对他露出了一个苦笑。

孩子这么兴奋，宁泽涛也表明自己确实是孩子的父亲，几个人自然很顺利的离开警局。走之前宁泽涛被一通教育，让他不应该这么对孩子不上心让这么小的孩子到处乱跑，宁泽涛低着头认真听着一脸我错了我知道我再也不会犯了的样子。

拉金深刻感受到了什么叫做差别对待，出了警局大门小家伙一手拉着宁泽涛另一只手拉过麦克沃伊，一扫之前的难过，欢蹦乱跳的走着，留着他在后面跟着，好想女朋友，特别想。

“Papa，”艾萨克想起了什么似的担忧地看向宁泽涛，“daddy好像生病了，我们陪他去医院吧。”宁泽涛惊讶地看着麦克沃伊，声音里是显而易见的担忧，“你没事吧？”麦克沃伊刚想说自己什么事都没有，艾萨克就急忙说道，“有事！他都不记得我了！米切尔叔叔也是！”

宁泽涛这才放松下来，立刻抓住了艾萨克话里的另一个重点，“你是……”他点点麦克沃伊，又指指艾萨克的头顶。麦克沃伊再次露出一个苦笑，“对，他说自己是我们的孩子。”艾萨克不服气地大声说道，“我本来就是！”

拉金上前打破两大人一小孩之间尴尬的沉默，“你们要在大街上讲这些事吗，被媒体拍到谁知道会被他们说成什么样。”现在科技倒是发达到两个男的可以有孩子了，但是成功率不高而且一系列的步骤下来费用相当高，所以真正尝试的人也并不多。眼前这个画面太和谐了活脱脱的一家三口，他都能想到媒体的标题，中国百自奇迹和澳洲“麦教授”已经秘密结婚并且育有一子。

排除所有的不可能，剩下的即便再荒谬也是事实。

事实就是，这个小孩就是他们的孩子。

这里离得最近的是麦克沃伊的家，拉金以你们的家事我就不掺和了为理由无视麦克沃伊混合了想打他和恳求的目光提前离开。

进门之后麦克沃伊给宁泽涛拿了双拖鞋，家里没有小孩子的拖鞋，艾萨克也不介意，穿着成人拖鞋在房子里踢踢踏踏的抱着猫到处走。“随便坐吧。”就当这是自己的家这句话麦克沃伊怎么也说不出口。

艾萨克很兴奋的在各个房间里乱跑，麦克沃伊坐在宁泽涛手边的沙发上，叹了口气，“现在怎么办。”先不说如果被媒体拍到会怎么样，现在最迫切的问题是，他们都是现役的游泳运动员，日常不是训练就是比赛，自己还在上学，要怎么照顾一个小孩子。

“你确定他就是……”宁泽涛看着他，没把话说完，麦克沃伊惊讶的发现自己居然已经接受了这件事，“我不知道这是怎么回事，直觉告诉我，哪怕去做亲子鉴定，结果也还是一样的。虽然很不可思议，但我觉得这孩子来自未来。”

“如果我要照顾他的话，教练那边肯定瞒不住。”宁泽涛没有再纠结于这孩子从哪里来以及他和麦克沃伊居然有孩子了这件事，他是个务实的人，解决眼前的问题才是最要紧的。他和麦克沃伊不一样，本来就是过来外训的，管得严不说，教练队友后勤一行人又不少，自己又不会撒谎，瞒不了多久就会被看出来，到时候，宁泽涛都不敢想象那个场景。

麦克沃伊本来想说自己来照顾，转念又觉得不现实。“或者，把他送到我父母那里？”这应该是最现实的选择了，反正自己父母也喜欢小孩子，让他们照顾应该不成问题，这样他和宁泽涛也少了烦恼。

宁泽涛虽然不想麻烦麦克沃伊的父母，但也实在想不出别的选择。刚说完好，艾萨克就跑过来扑到麦克沃伊怀里，“Daddy我口渴！”麦克沃伊让他坐到自己的位置上，起身去给他倒水，走了两步又转过头来问宁泽涛想喝什么。“水就可以了，谢谢。”

艾萨克对他扬起一个笑容，宁泽涛看着他和自己一样的眸子，感觉心底里很柔软的一个地方被戳了一下。艾萨克蹭过来，看着他小声说道，“Papa，淼淼想和你们住在一起。”淼淼？这孩子的中国名字吗。宁泽涛很想问他是哪个字，但麦克沃伊已经成了失忆需要进医院的daddy，自己再问可能小孩子就要崩溃了。他笑了笑，把男孩抱到自己的腿上，“你字要是写得好我和你daddy就考虑一下。”

“好啊！”艾萨克兴奋地滑下他的腿，“写什么字？”

“写你的名字吧。”

麦克沃伊端着水走过来，就看见艾萨克坐姿端正地拿着自己平时看书算题的签字笔在草稿纸上写自己的名字。汉语学过，但是太难了没多久他就放弃了；他认识第一个字，是宁，第二个是三个水叠在一起，怎么读他不知道。“淼。”宁泽涛像是感应到的疑惑，开口道。“形容水很大的样子。”两个游泳运动员的孩子，取这个名字似乎也不奇怪。

“我以为他就叫艾萨克呢。”麦克沃伊把水递给他，端详着男孩写的字。五岁的小孩子，写的中文都比他写的好看。

“因为你们一个是中国人，一个是澳大利亚人，所以我有两个名字。”艾萨克一本正经的给麦克沃伊解释道。“Papa我写得好吗？”他期待地看着宁泽涛，后者摸了摸他的头，“写得很好。”他转向麦克沃伊，遵守自己的承诺，“他说想和我们住一起。”

麦克沃伊瞬间睁大眼睛，眼神里满是你疯了吗。宁泽涛朝他使了个眼色，幅度极小的摇摇头，麦克沃伊会意地对艾萨克说道，“抱歉宝宝，我们最近很忙，所以你只能去爷爷奶奶家住，我们会尽量抽空去看你。”这么说合情合理应该能接受吧。

艾萨克来自于好几年后的未来，所以麦克沃伊自然不知道这个说法唤醒了小孩子心里的恐惧和无措，他记得也是因为papa和daddy都很忙，自己被送去爷爷奶奶家里，等他回到家里的时候，两位家长之间的氛围已经变得很冷漠了，甚至都不愿意同时面对他。

宁泽涛不知道自己是怎么教孩子的，至少自己五岁的时候绝对不像宁淼这样，眼泪说来就来，秒秒钟就能嚎啕大哭。

虽说见面开始男孩就断断续续哭了好几次，但是没有哪一次像这次这样，哭得连话都说不清楚，麦克沃伊甚至担心一个不小心他会哭得背过气。客厅里回荡着男孩的哭声，听得两个人头都要炸开了，偏偏一不知道哪里说错了话二不知道怎么哄孩子。

宁泽涛不知道这算是噩梦还是灾难，如果是噩梦的话这么大的声音他应该已经醒了。“再这么哭下去邻居会投诉我们的。”麦克沃伊说道，和宁泽涛一起几乎说尽了能想到的哄小孩的话，当艾萨克终于从嚎哭转成抽噎，麦克沃伊给他擦着眼泪觉得真是比训练还累。

“你们是要离婚了吗？”艾萨克眼睛眨巴眨巴看着他们，宁泽涛刚刚含到嘴里的水直接喷了出来，和麦克沃伊非常尴尬的对视。说是，小孩子又要哭；说不是，就真的要一起奶孩子了。但是刚刚已经经历了的两个人实在是不想再来一次了。麦克沃伊飞快地接口道，“当然不是，我们不会离婚的。”这话说出来感觉太奇怪了，麦克沃伊都不敢去看宁泽涛的眼睛。

“真的吗？”艾萨克怀疑的目光在他们之间打转，“那你们也不要把我送去爷爷奶奶那里好不好，我保证会乖乖的。”麦克沃伊把水杯递到他手里，“你先自己坐一会。”说完扯扯宁泽涛的衣角，示意他跟自己走。

两个人走到厨房，确定能看得见艾萨克但是他又听不见他们的对话。麦克沃伊灌了两口水，“现在怎么办？”与其说这孩子对去爷爷奶奶家有阴影，不如说对他们两个这种行为有阴影，麦克沃伊都有点好奇到底发生了什么了。“让他住我这里吧。”最后他说道，迎着宁泽涛疑惑的目光耸耸肩，“我一个人住。你也可以住过来，反正还有一个房间空着。”小孩子什么时候离开，怎么离开他不知道，但是现在既然在自己面前，还是要好好照顾，再怎么说也是自己的孩子。“训练的时候我妹妹可以来照看他。”

养的猫走过来蹭蹭麦克沃伊的小腿，他把它抱起来顺毛。“你那边……”麦克沃伊迟疑的说道，“我去和教练说，他应该会答应的。”说起来轻松，但想到具体要说什么宁泽涛就觉得头大，只是他和麦克沃伊想的差不多，毕竟是自己的孩子，虽说是莫名其妙出现了，但总不能看着他天天哭啊。“在他离开之前，都要打扰你了。”他笑着对麦克沃伊说道，后者和他视线接触了一瞬又移开，低低说了声嗯。

这个发展实在是太快了，昨天还只是对手和朋友，今天就准备同居孩子都已经五岁了。

事情讲完了两个人不约而同地闭上嘴不知道该说什么，比起现在住在一起照顾小孩，更尴尬的是未来他们在一起了有孩子了而且从小朋友的反应看应该是在闹矛盾可能会离婚，信息量太大了。最怕空气突然安静，麦克沃伊觉得浑身不舒服，也说不出来到底是高兴还是别的什么心情，这一切来得太快连他一直觉得自己转得够快的大脑都很懵。

不过，和宁在一起了，麦克沃伊微微抬眼看着宁泽涛同样低垂的脸，也不错啊。

“我们过去吧，”宁泽涛突然开口道，麦克沃伊手臂一抖差点把猫掉到地上，“不然小家伙该着急了。”又觉得自己反应得有点过了，说了声好，就和宁泽涛回到客厅，走到半路宁泽涛去浴室绞了毛巾给宁淼擦脸，一天哭了几次脸跟花猫一样，看着脏脏的让人不爽。

男孩期待又害怕的看着他们，麦克沃伊暗暗戳了一下宁泽涛让他开口，“淼淼，”小家伙眨眨眼睛，下意识拉住了宁泽涛的衣袖，“这几天你和我们住在一起。”孩子的脸变得就是快，刚刚还哭个不停现在笑得眼睛都快要看不见了。“平时我们不在家的时候姑姑会来照顾你，要听话。”麦克沃伊补了一句，男孩乖巧的点头，“知道了。”

住的事情解决了，现在就是自己要怎么和教练开口。宁泽涛在房间里踱步，低头思考着，宁淼在旁边和猫玩得开心，麦克沃伊站在窗边给妹妹打电话，起初女生还很疑惑哪里来的小孩子需要照顾，麦克沃伊想了想还是实话实说是自己孩子，女生惊喜的尖叫声让宁泽涛和宁淼都看向他，麦克沃伊急忙让她不要激动小声点。

“她同意了，”麦克沃伊挂了电话之后走到宁泽涛身边说道，觉得自己耳朵在一天之内受到了太多冲击。“她本来今天就想过来，我让她明天再来。”今天肯定是没心思训练了，还不如在家里收拾一下；至于孩子没有妈妈只有两个爸爸另一个还是宁泽涛这件事，麦克沃伊准备明天见面了再告诉自己的妹妹。

宁泽涛看了看表，“那我先回去，和教练讲清楚了再过来。”还要回之前住的地方收拾东西，然后再过来，折腾完时间也就过得差不多了，更何况教练那关还不知道要怎么过。“好，我把房间给你收拾出来。”

“Papa和daddy不睡在一张床上吗？”男孩跑过来仰起头一脸天真地问道，欢喜地拍手，“我也要和papa，daddy睡在一起！”气氛一瞬间又变得沉默而尴尬了，最后麦克沃伊说道，“我床够大。”宁泽涛不知道该说什么，只能点点头，拿过自己的东西顺带拍拍麦克沃伊的肩，“我先走了。”

“Papa再见！”

宁泽涛想了一路要怎么给教练说，今天离开训练的理由给得很含糊，被教练单独叫过去谈话是肯定的，但是这个事情真的太神奇了。宁泽涛回到住处，果然被单独叫去了一个房间，教练倒还是和颜悦色的，问他今天到底是怎么回事，是不是遇到了什么困难。

宁泽涛把事情精简的说了一遍，动之以情晓之以理，最后总结，“所以，我要暂时搬出去一段时间，但是训练我会照常进行的！”教练还处于震惊中无法回神，宁泽涛耐心的等着，面上看着还是一池静水的样子，其实内心急得不行，教练你老人家倒是说句话啊。

“你连女朋友都没有怎么就有儿子了？孩子的妈妈是谁？这可不是闹着玩的！”一旦被媒体发现，想也知道私生子这个话题会掀起怎样的风浪。“那个孩子不是我的，我是说，是我的，但是……嗯……”是从未来过来的。

教练看他自己也难开口，也不勉强，重复了一次自己最想知道的事，“孩子的妈妈是谁？”他记得宁泽涛一直以来哪怕是在风口浪尖的时候也只专心于训练啊，什么时候有的女朋友还有了个孩子。

“孩子没妈妈，”宁泽涛说道，“还有一个爸爸，是麦克沃伊。对教练，就是你认识的那个麦克沃伊。”宁泽涛看着教练的表情真的很担心他会被自己搞得心脏病突发，“教练，你要不先冷静冷静。”

“你什么时候和他在一起了？！”交女朋友这种事，虽然意料之外但也是情理之中，但是和同性同项目的外国对手？？

“没有，我们没在一起，只是现在……”他是孩子另一个爹。“求你了教练，小孩子就这么点要求，我也就只是住过去，其他的都不变。我保证不给自己和游泳队惹麻烦！”教练看了他许久，最后松口，“搬吧，你自己把握住分寸就行。我也会替你保密的。”宁泽涛刚笑起来他就又说道，“但是先说好，不管是那个孩子还是你和麦克沃伊，都不准备被媒体拍到做文章！”媒体像苍蝇一样无孔不入，两个人又都还是名气不小的人，小事都能被他们说成大事，更别说这种事了。“训练也不准落下！”宁泽涛当然是忙不迭地点头说好。

聊完之后宁泽涛回自己房间去收东西，教练拿过旁边的茶喝了几口压惊。

真是春天到了，又到了搞事的季节。

队友们还在训练，宁泽涛正好趁着这个时候先离开，至于要怎么给他们解释，那就是教练的事了。虽然觉得对不起教练，但让他老人家出马肯定比自己管用。

宁泽涛把麦克沃伊的家的地址报给司机，看着窗外划过的风景和澳大利亚的碧海蓝天觉得心里松快了不少。只是住在一起照顾孩子而已，能有什么事情发生；宁泽涛忽然在想，如果他们最后没有在一起，那这个孩子要回哪去。

他们是朋友，是对手，也仅仅如此，应该不会在一起，应该吧。

与其同时，麦克沃伊在厨房给艾萨克做吃的，男孩在客厅里对着在沙发上舔毛的猫咪握拳，“一定要让papa和daddy和好！”

“喵。”

晚上小家伙在浴室里洗澡，心情好得不行还哼歌，宁泽涛听了半天也没听懂是哪首歌的调子。他转头看着麦克沃伊卧室里那张睡两个大人外加一个小孩都有富余地方的床，猫已经跳上了枕头找好了位置，再一次内心感叹这个发展实在是快得过分了。

麦克沃伊抱着书走进来，语速飞快地对着电话那边说着什么，宁泽涛的英语虽说练了这么久已经好了不少，但这种语速还是听得他觉得自己压根就没学过英语，突然觉得麦克沃伊平时真照顾他说话语速都这么慢。

麦克沃伊挂了电话把书放到一边，根本不想看床，给宁泽涛解释道，“米切尔打电话来问我们事情解决得怎么样了。”顺便八卦自己和宁泽涛发展得怎么样了。他把猫从枕头上抱起来放到床尾，“今天你不能睡枕头了，睡这。”

正当两个人又即将陷入无话可说的沉默时，浴室里水停了，小家伙兴奋地说，“我洗完啦！”宁泽涛暗暗松了一口气，“我去看看他。”说着去浴室给小家伙帮忙，“你先洗吧，”麦克沃伊的声音在他身后响起，“我还要看会书。”宁泽涛回头对他笑了笑，“好。”

没来得及给艾萨克买睡衣，麦克沃伊找了件自己以前的T恤给他穿，小家伙跑到卧室里来，差点被过长的衣摆绊倒。“小心点。”麦克沃伊接住扑到他怀里的小孩，头发还湿漉漉的，麦克沃伊把吹风找出来给他吹干。即便是吹风机声音把自己的声音遮住大半，也不能阻止艾萨克兴致勃勃地给麦克沃伊讲那些他觉得有趣而重要的事。嗯话唠这方面孩子大概随自己。

“今天爱因斯坦要睡床上吗？”吹完头发之后艾萨克看到了猫咪，仰起头看着麦克沃伊说道，“Papa不是不喜欢和爱因斯坦睡在一起吗？”麦克沃伊觉得问号可能都要从头顶上冒出来了，但现在还是解答小家伙疑惑比较要紧，“papa今天同意和爱因斯坦一起睡。”小家伙欢呼，“好耶！”他扑上床抱住爱因斯坦蹭蹭，“我们今天一起睡！”

麦克沃走出卧室的时候正好看到宁泽涛裸着上身拿自己搭在椅背上的背心穿，麦克沃伊的脸蹭的一下就红了，然后觉得自己非常没有出息。都是男人，都是游泳选手，该有的都不缺，不要说看过，比完赛之后拥抱的时候摸都摸过几次了！

宁泽涛安静的眼神里带着询问意味，麦克沃伊觉得自己应该说点什么来掩饰一下自己突如其来又无从掩饰的羞涩，“宁你是不是不喜欢猫？”这个问题是有一点不合时宜并且没头没脑的，但刚才艾萨克那句papa不喜欢和爱因斯坦睡在一起实在是让他抹不去心中的疑问。

“没有啊，”宁泽涛虽然疑惑但还是很认真地给他解答，“猫挺可爱的。”虽说他个人更喜欢狗，但是也说不上不喜欢猫啊，他对动物都挺有好感。他笑了笑，“是不是艾萨克又说了什么？”

“他说你不喜欢和我的猫一起睡觉。”麦克沃伊脱口而出，说完才反应过来这话说得好像怨气重了点还带点委屈。宁泽涛摇摇头，“未来发生了什么我不知道，至少现在我可以向你保证我很乐意和你的猫一个床睡觉。”

麦克沃伊还想说什么，被艾萨克的声音打断，“该睡觉觉了！”爱因斯坦大概是很困了，一脸不高兴的被艾萨克抱在怀里。“好，就来。”宁泽涛回应道，揉了一把麦克沃伊的卷毛，“快去洗澡吧。”麦克沃伊愣在原地，他似是而非的暗恋对象，他未来孩子的爸，揉了他的头毛。即便是内心里再一次唾弃自己，麦克沃伊也还是很想抱着枕头在床上滚两圈。

麦克沃伊洗完澡出来，艾萨克已经安稳的躺在床上正中间的位置，宁泽涛还没有躺下来，坐在床边用中文给他讲睡前故事。看到麦克沃伊走进来，小家伙兴奋地朝他招手，“Daddy过来睡觉觉！”宁泽涛用手掌把他正准备坐立起来的上半身按回去，把被子重新拉到他的下巴。“你先乖乖躺好。”艾萨克哦了一声，“明天再接着给我讲那个故事。”

“你睡哪边？”安顿好小家伙后宁泽涛转过头问道，麦克沃伊从来没考虑过这个问题，床够大他一般都睡得很随意，现在他就站在床的右边，宁泽涛正好坐在左边，就随口说道，“右边吧。”

躺好，关灯，小孩子又哭又闹悲喜交加折腾了一天，秒秒钟就睡着了，剩下两个大人一天下来没训练不说还受到了非比寻常的冲击，睡得着那才是真的心大。“我们可能是真的要离婚了，”确认男孩睡得很熟之后麦克沃伊小声说道，“他连睡觉都拉着我们的衣服。”艾萨克的两只手分别攥着自己两位家长的衣服一角，即便是睡熟了也没有松开。

“我觉得我们挺失败的，”宁泽涛说道，给艾萨克拉了拉被子，“感情没处理好连累孩子。”他像是想起什么似的抬头，“要怎么让他回去？”

“他是怎么来的我们都不知道，更别说回去了。”这种事情已经不能用科学去解决了，唯一的办法就是等，等到哪一天这个孩子自己回到属于他的世界去。“你说他的那个世界，我们，”麦克沃伊晃晃手指，“那个我们，是不是找孩子找疯了。”

“有可能。”宁泽涛刚说完小孩就动了动，两人急忙噤声，但他只是调整了一下姿势继续睡。“毕竟是自己孩子，肯定着急。”确定小孩没醒后宁泽涛继续说道。

“那我们为什么要离婚呢。”

“你怎么不先想想我们为什么在一起呢。”

“宁你可真没意思。”

两个人有一搭没一搭的说话，最后宁泽涛先睡着，麦克沃伊看着他的睡颜，抬手轻轻戳了一下他的脸，“晚安。”

早上照例是在差不多的时间里被生物钟叫醒了，麦克沃伊倒腾着冰箱，“我妹妹来的时候让她买点吃的过来吧，这些东西都不够我们三个人吃到后天。”他是喜欢把冰箱塞得满满当当的，但最近忙着训练都没去超市补货，现在一下子多了两张嘴，艾萨克是小孩可以忽略不计，但是宁泽涛饭量怎么都不可能小，“你有没有什么想吃的，让她一起买过来。”

“不用麻烦了吧，我训练完可以去买。”麦克沃伊挑眉看他，中国游泳队的训练表向来都是最严格的，他记得宁泽涛的训练时间一直都是从早到晚，“不麻烦，反正她要过来肯定也要带很多东西。”想来想去，还是只有中国人不愿意又住又吃这一个解释了，“没必要为了这种事压缩你的训练时间，你不是给教练保证了不惹麻烦不耽误训练的吗。”麦克沃伊说的也是事实，“那我到时候把钱打给你。”虽然直接用钱解决事情非常庸俗，但是有时候就是最直接有效的啊。麦克沃伊倒是不怎么在意，随口说道，“好，我到时候给你一份账单，不会让我自己吃亏的。”

麦克沃伊本来想着小孩子应该起床比较晚，打算留一份早餐，等着妹妹来了之后热给艾萨克吃。让他意外的是他和宁泽塔坐着吃早饭的时候，艾萨克就揉着眼睛从卧室里走出来给他们说早上好。宁泽涛低头看看表，和麦克沃伊对视一眼，“不再睡一会吗？”麦克沃伊柔声问道。

艾萨克摇摇头，“做了梦，然后就醒了。”宁泽涛问他梦到了什么，小孩子很认真的想了想，然后说不记得了。

宁泽涛训练的俱乐部离这里比较远，三两口吃完早饭就拿着训练用具准备出门，麦克沃伊想说我也要去训练啊正好一起走，还省得花钱坐车，宁泽涛也没给他这个机会。这事今天晚上必须讲清楚，麦克沃伊喝了口牛奶把堵在喉咙口的面包冲下去，不是夫妻恋人好歹还是朋友吧，不就是住在我家里吗，至于这么不想麻烦我吗。

开门的时候艾萨克刚好洗漱完出来，“Papa你要出去了吗？”宁泽涛停下动作看着他，“对呀，你在家里好好待着别捣乱。”艾萨克看了看宁泽涛，又看了看麦克沃伊，声音里满是不解，“那Daddy为什么不给papa亲亲？”

还好刚才已经把牛奶喝了，不然又要丢人，麦克沃伊一脸懵逼地抬起头，和同样懵逼的宁泽涛对望着。最后他离开椅子走到宁泽涛面前，仰起头在他侧脸上飞快地点了一下。很好，至少这次飞速脸红的人不是他。

“不是这样的！”艾萨克急急地摆手纠正他们，手指认真地指了指自己的唇，“是这里。”

宁泽涛觉得未来的他们的教育方式真的有问题，这种事情怎么也当着孩子的面做？！但是男孩现在一脸期待，不做估计今天一天又要哄孩子了。他微不可察的对着麦克沃伊点点头，几秒钟后麦克沃伊似乎终于下定决心，身体前倾几乎和宁泽涛贴在一起，抿了抿唇之后拉过宁泽涛的衣领在他唇上蜻蜓点水一般的吻了一下。

一个逃一样的冲出家门，一个逃一样的冲进厨房。留下艾萨克站在原地，看着外面穿过云层漏下的阳光，想着今天天气真好。

女孩来得倒是比麦克沃伊想的要早很多，风风火火地冲进门，“我的小侄子和我嫂子呢！”艾萨克同样兴奋地扑过去，“姑姑！”她环视一周，“就你和艾萨克在家？”嫂子是做什么工作的居然出去得比她哥还早。

“关于这件事，昨天我没有给你讲清楚，”麦克沃伊清了清喉咙，递给她一杯咖啡，“艾萨克没有妈妈，”女孩瞪大眼睛，但依然安静的听麦克沃伊说，“他另一个爸爸是宁泽涛。”

“你喜欢的那个中国选手？”麦克沃伊叹了口气，“你真的没必要说出来。”

“那这不对啊，十八岁的时候你不还有女朋友吗。”麦克沃伊朝她招手，把她带到厨房里前因后果讲了一遍。“所以，这是我未来的小侄子。”

“对，所以我不在的时候照顾好你未来的小侄子。”

“知道啦知道啦，”女孩推着他的背离开厨房，“你快去训练，我带他出去买衣服。”

“顺便买点吃的回来。”

“那你帮我要宁的签名，我有朋友超喜欢他！”

宁泽涛来到俱乐部就受到了队友们的关心，听他们七嘴八舌说了半天宁泽涛才搞明白教练给他们自己搬出去的理由是最近他休息不好状态不好身体不好所以最好是单独住没那么多人挤在一起放松一些。宁泽涛发自内心的觉得这个理由烂得不行，但是路过的教练用眼神清楚的告诉他，你小子还想怎么样！

于是他也只能带着撒谎的愧疚接受着师弟师妹们的关切，虽然良心上过不去，但总比真正原因被透露了来得好。

上午的训练告一段落之后宁泽涛打开手机，麦克沃伊发给他一条短信，告诉他房子的备用钥匙在地毯下面放着。训练完之后到麦克沃伊家的时候宁泽涛脑子累得有点混沌但还是拿了钥匙轻手轻脚的开门。客厅里亮着一盏小桌灯，麦克沃伊大概是在思考如何解题，一手撑着下巴另一只手飞快地转笔。“回来了。”麦克沃伊听到声音看向他，笑容和语气熟稔得让宁泽涛产生了他们真的是结婚了的错觉。“你还没睡？艾萨克呢。”

“把他哄睡了，你没回来他闹了一会，但是今天玩得太累了所以睡得挺快的。”麦克沃伊打了个哈欠，看了看表，“你们的训练时间真的挺没人性的。”合上书，“明天我们一起出门吧，我可以顺路载你去俱乐部，晚上还能接你。”他竖起右手食指贴在宁泽涛准备说话的唇上，“我没什么损失，你也可以早点训练晚上早点到家，你早点回来对小家伙也好是不是，win-win。”

手指上传来嘴唇柔软的触感，麦克沃伊猛地想起了今天早上的那个吻，触电一样的收回手，宁泽涛脸色也有点不自然，大概是想起了同样的事。“所以，成交？”麦克沃伊将手揣进衣服口袋里，拇指摩挲着方才和宁泽涛嘴唇相触的食指。

不答应今天是没办法去睡觉了，宁泽涛揉揉眼睛，“成交。”他说道，“又要麻烦你了。”

“宁，我们是朋友吧。”宁泽涛点点头，“当然。”

“那就不要和我这么生分啊！”再说了，我们俩的儿子还在卧室里抱着我的猫睡着呢。

麦克沃伊原本以为一起出门没有分别这样的场景，就不存在艾萨克再让他们……亲亲。但是他显然低估了小家伙对这件事的执着程度，在亲吻艾萨克的额头告诉他daddy和papa一起出门你在家等着姑姑的之后，正准备出门又被小家伙叫住，“今天还没有亲亲！”这孩子是打定主意不准备放过他们。

其实他们两个人都非常担心，要是有一天成习惯了，那就真的麻烦了。当然这种连带了羞耻心的想法，他们都不会说出来的。

五岁的孩子到底还小，即便是为自己两个爸爸操碎了心也始终不知道一直照顾自己的papa，daddy还有姑姑某种意义上来说都还不是他的家人，自然也不知道现在这位米切尔叔叔不是一直想把自己培养成仰泳选手并且同样为两位家长操碎了心的叔叔。所以周末的时候拉金到麦克沃伊家里去看这个小孩子的时候，被他一脸神秘的拉到房间里讲自己做了什么让papa和daddy感情变好了的时候，拉金有些哭笑不得。

他看看房间另一边肩靠肩坐着一起分析比赛录像的麦克沃伊和宁泽涛，觉得有这个小家伙来当助攻也不错，于是他揉揉艾萨克那一头和自己好友神似的卷毛，鼓励道，“不错不错，继续努力，这个家就靠你了。”

麦克沃伊回头看了一眼一脸兴奋的艾萨克和感受到自己视线朝他笑笑的拉金，想也知道小家伙在说些什么，叹气道，“这孩子这么八卦是随了谁。”

宁泽涛想想自己带着师弟师妹们八卦孙杨和朴泰桓时候的样子，坦诚承认，“估计是随我。”还有他那一帮子游泳队的叔叔阿姨们。

艾萨克相当喜欢周末，因为这意味着他的两个爸爸都可以在家陪他，虽然他也很喜欢姑姑还有偶尔会来看他的米切尔叔叔，但他最喜欢的还是爸爸们。艾萨克在房间里欢蹦乱跳的跑，两个人也不管他，说了句小心别摔着就随他玩。一个坐着看书一个玩纸牌变魔术。

等到艾萨克终于玩累了，坐下来，看看客厅，再看看他们，终于明白了缺了点什么。“Daddy，”他坐到麦克沃伊的身边，伸手摸了摸他平坦的肚子，“你给我生个小妹妹好不好？”麦克沃伊的脸蹭地红了，宁泽涛也停下来指间翻转的纸牌，两个人看看彼此，久违的尴尬又出现了。艾萨克感觉到气氛不太对，急忙说，“小弟弟也可以！但是我还是更想要小妹妹。”

麦克沃伊不知道怎么接话，只能把求助的目光投向宁泽涛。艾萨克接着说道，“我可以带着小妹妹玩，还能教她游泳！这样你们不在家我也不会无聊了。”说生不出来吧，打脸的例子就在眼前；说生一个，又确实没办法生。

艾萨克依旧抚摸着他的肚子，“我知道的哦，我就是从这里来的！小妹妹也是！”但是你一定还不知道要怀上你先要做什么。

“淼淼，过来。”宁泽涛朝他招手，无声地对着麦克沃伊作出你脸红了的口型。“Papa和daddy现在很忙，所以现在还不能有小妹妹。”

小家伙撇撇嘴，对这个说法不怎么满意，“可是你们一直都很忙。”

“我们会尽量多抽时间陪你。”麦克沃伊坐近些后说道，努力把话题从多个小妹妹上扯开。艾萨克失望的点点头，“那好吧，等你们不忙了一定要生个小妹妹哦。他们说我长得像daddy，那小妹妹就长得像papa好了！”

除了点头然后问他，宝宝你渴不渴之外，宁泽涛和麦克沃伊真的不知道还能有什么反应了。日子过得普通平常，连早上goodbye kiss和睡前轮流亲吻艾萨克的额头都变得自然了不少，一不小心就让人忘记一些事情，比如艾萨克来自于未来，比如他们最终会在一起。

“杨哥，”游泳队虽然去的俱乐部不一样，但偶尔还是会聚一聚，宁泽涛鼓着一个包子脸对着和朴泰桓在一起后一直春风得意的孙杨说道，“我觉得我喜欢上了一个人。”孙杨原本还打哈欠的脸立刻跟打了鸡血一样精神，“谁！哪个女孩子这么幸运又这么惨敢于承受全国迷妹的嫉妒和怒火！”

“……不是女生。”

“你认识的，麦克沃伊。”

我们连儿子都有了。这句话宁泽涛理智的咽了下去。

“我知道他挺喜欢你的，但是你这感情来得也太快了吧。还真是爱情来得太快就像龙卷风啊。”宁泽涛急忙做了手势示意快要唱起来的孙杨暂停，“不算快吧。”同居了快三个月，除了有比赛的时候天天住一起还睡一张床上，固定时候还亲两下，日久生情还差不多。

“这些都不重要，”孙杨大手一挥，直接切入重点，“重点是你喜欢就追啊。这种事你要是都能怂出去别说你是我师弟。”

“哥，这事就算不说大家也都知道。”

听着孙杨东拉西扯地讲自己这么些年追朴泰桓的恋爱心经，最后又回到了park哪里都好的出发点，宁泽涛一边听着孙杨第十八次讲朴泰桓的天赋技巧一边想追人要怎么追。像杨哥那样坚持贯彻死皮赖脸到底的做法好像不太适合他。

“现在好像说同性生孩子的方法已经研究出来了吧，”一个走神孙杨已经发散到了很远的地方，“park好像更喜欢女孩子，毕竟他对自己的外甥女这么好。”孩子这个词突然拨动了宁泽涛脑海里的某根弦，他才发现自己居然忘记了这么重要的事。

他们从普通朋友到一天之内同居同床，都是因为这个从未来过来的撒娇耍赖想尽一切办法不让自己两个父亲离婚的孩子。

“谢谢杨哥，”宁泽涛说道，又叮嘱道，“这件事千万告诉别人。”按照他对那群队友的了解，要是被他们知道了自己就不会有消停日子过了。“没问题，”孙杨摆摆手，“早点把人娶回来啊。”

周末麦克沃伊去了实验室，留着宁泽涛在家里给自己和小家伙做饭；宁淼还不够高，仰着脖子和宁泽涛说话很吃力，拿着棒棒糖正准备拆开就被宁泽涛提醒要吃饭了就不要吃糖了，又悻悻的放回衣服口袋里。

“Papa，”五岁的小家伙观察力一流，“你好像不开心。”

“因为……”宁泽涛心念一动，半蹲下来看着自己儿子，表情和语调都是十足的委屈；宁淼第一次用这种表情看他的时候宁泽涛就知道他一定是自己亲生的，完全一模一样，“因为daddy最近不怎么理papa。”

宁淼睁大眼睛，“为什么？”他回想一下最近两个爸爸的相处，没什么问题啊，每天早上有亲亲，说话的时候也很开心，没有不理对方，也有好好聊天关心对方啊，昨天papa还揉了daddy的头发。

“Papa也不知道，”宁泽涛帮他顺了顺鬓边的头发，“他也不愿意让我抱他。”这倒是实话，两人的相处虽说这么些日子下来已经熟稔自然了不少，但除开让小家伙开心的日常“习惯”之外，每次宁泽涛想要多做一点亲密动作，都会被麦克沃伊不着痕迹的避开，宁泽涛不傻，看得出来麦克沃伊眼睛里的拒绝意味，不然他也不至于利用小家伙去和麦克沃伊更进一步发展。

“你愿不愿意帮papa？”宁淼很认真地点头，在他的世界里，这就是现在最重要的事，最郑重的承诺。

麦克沃伊回来的时候是一个很尴尬的时间点，宁泽涛想来想去，还是决定去加训。“冰箱里还有吃的，”他指指厨房的方向，“爱因斯坦我已经喂过了，本来想给他洗澡，但是他跑得太快了，现在还在床下面躲着。”

麦克沃伊给自己倒上果汁，空余的手给他比了个OK的手势，“洗澡的事我来解决。”他放下杯子，问道，“晚上回来吃饭吗？”宁泽涛点点头，“如果太晚的话不用等我。”加训的时间说不准，快三个月的时间相处下来宁泽涛知道麦克沃伊和小家伙都是那种饿着肚子都会等他的人。“我走了啊。”宁泽涛挥挥手，刚迈了一步就听见宁淼在旁边很着急的喊他，“Papa！”

“哦，差点忘记了。”宁泽涛说道，朝注意力还放在小家伙身上的麦克沃伊走过去，轻车熟路地勾着他的腰在他的唇上吻了一下。麦克沃伊的手下意识的搭在宁泽涛的肩上，到底是要搂住他还是推开他，被突如其来的亲吻搞死机了的麦克沃伊有点分不清，回过神的时候宁泽涛已经放开了他的腰，他顺势移开了自己的手臂。

门关上的时候麦克沃伊还在愣神，亲吻这种事情哪怕最开始再害羞做多了也就没什么感觉了，但是在麦克沃伊的记忆里，宁泽涛从来都不是喜欢主动的那个，尤其是这件事。对于他们之间的这些事和那些早就破土而出而且长势还不错的感情，麦克沃伊自己也是矛盾且纠结的。

从一见钟情的喜欢，到后来能做对手朋友也不错的放弃和自我安慰，再到现在美好到让人觉得梦一样的一家三口生活。从头到尾麦克沃伊都在被宁泽涛牵着走；在不知道他是什么想法的时候，麦克沃伊能做到的，就是在已经越界的范围内，守住界线。

但今天宁泽涛的主动让他产生了动摇，他是不是也有那么一点，喜欢自己？

“Daddy。”麦克沃伊的衣角被拉了拉，他急忙回过神，低头看着满脸委屈和不开心的宁淼，“怎么了宝宝？”他蹲下来柔声问道，“谁惹你不开心了？”

“Daddy你为什么不理papa？”小家伙问道，有些不太好的回忆又被勾起来了，“你们以前就是这样，你不理我，我不理你，然后就会不开心。我同学说，他的爸爸妈妈分开之前就是这样的。”

“没有啊，”麦克沃伊急忙解释，“daddy和papa很好啊，没有不理对方，也不会分开。”但是现在的大前提是他们根本就没有真正在一起。

“那你多抱抱papa嘛，”男孩抱着麦克沃伊的脖子，小脑袋蹭在他颈窝处撒娇，“表达喜欢就是要多亲亲多抱抱啊。”

“好。”这小孩的鬼点子怎么这么多。

虽说多抱抱不是什么难事，但为了避免宁泽涛一时不适应而懵逼，晚上睡觉的时候麦克沃伊还是把这件事告诉了宁泽涛。宁淼照例是睡在他们中间，不像之前那样没有安全感需要同时拉着两个人的衣服了，只抱着麦克沃伊从箱子里找出来的自己以前的鲸鱼玩偶，不知道梦到了什么，在睡梦中还咂咂嘴。

“所以……就是这样。”他又补充道，“你不愿意也没关系的。”宁泽涛笑了笑，没有开灯，今天晚上也没有月亮，周遭的一切都暗沉沉的，麦克沃伊看不清他的脸。“挺好的啊，我为什么不愿意。”

麦克沃伊抿着唇没有接话，不知道这是不是一个把话说开的好时机。“刚才的话我还给你，”宁泽涛开口道，怕吵醒宁淼他刻意压低了声音，本来就有磁性的声音听着更加轻缓，“如果你不愿意也不用勉强。”

“没什么不愿意的。”麦克沃伊说道，清晰的感觉到自己脸在发烫，尽管知道晚上他们连彼此的脸都看不清更不可能知道自己脸红了，他还是把冰凉的手背贴在脸上试图降温。

比起职业路上千难万险只要坚定信念和底线总是能创出一片天，感情路上迎着迷雾走到岔路口似乎更让人难以抉择。宁泽涛之前没谈过恋爱，过了情窦初开的年纪还没开情窦就遇到了澳洲小卷毛，又因为从天而降的儿子喜当爹之后同居同床亲吻拥抱，最后发现这根本就是一个走不出去的死循环。

宁泽涛不知道自己现在想明白这件事算不算迟，不过他这个人这样，不试过不安心，试过了哪怕失败也还是会坚持。

麦克沃伊没有闭上眼睛睡觉，但是也没有看他，“卡梅隆，”他伸手过去，温热的指尖触到麦克沃伊还在发烫的侧脸，“我想问你个事情。”麦克沃伊松松的握住他的手，“什么？”

“你想不想要个男朋友？”

麦克沃伊原本有些睡意的大脑瞬间清醒，舌头好像卷在一起，他费了好大力气才把简单的一个字说出口，隐约知道宁泽涛要说什么，对未知本能的恐惧和期待让他心跳如鼓。

“想。”

“那你想要个我这样的吗？”

那样缱绻的语气，麦克沃伊都能够想象到宁泽涛现在脸上的笑意。他绷紧的后背放松下来，唇角上扬，“想。”

“那你现在有了。”

其实黑夜里告白虽说有点小浪漫，但其实弊大于利，比如说后来朋友问他们告白之后对方是什么表情，是不是很激动很兴奋，他们都只能回答，不知道啊当时黑灯瞎火的我连他人都快看不见了。又或者有人问，你们是不是立刻抱在一起用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇，只能翻个白眼回答，你想多了儿子还睡在中间呢能牵个手就不错了。

小家伙大概真是上天派来助攻的，因为第二天他们醒过来的时候，男孩连带着那个鲸鱼玩偶都已经消失了。麦克沃伊摸摸他睡过的地方，有点失望，“他就这么回去了？”宁泽涛揉揉他的头发，“也该回去了，三个月的时间，你想想未来的我们该多着急。”

他们着不着急，要另说。

正好宁泽涛也结束外训要回国参加国内比赛了，麦克沃伊坐在客厅看着宁泽涛收拾东西，觉得生活简直残忍，一夜之间，儿子回自己该待着的地方就算了刚确定关系的男朋友也要走。“你们什么时候再来澳大利亚训练？”他问道，顺手把宁淼没吃完的几根棒棒糖丢进了宁泽涛的背包里。

“不知道，要看后面的安排。”

“哦。”麦克沃伊闷闷的说道，想起宁泽涛来他家的第一天说让他列个账单，“账单我到时候寄给你。”这种无聊的东西，当然是没有的。

宁泽涛笑了笑，走到他面前蹲下来捏捏他的脸，“手下留情啊，我不想欠你太多钱。”

“想得美。”麦克沃伊说道，还想说什么被宁泽涛打断，“那把我赔给你够不够？”

麦克沃伊看了他几秒，鼓了半天的腮帮子才终于缓和下来露出笑容，他身子前倾抱着宁泽涛，说道，“嗯，够了。”两人就这么安静的抱在一起，过了一会麦克沃伊小声说道，“公寓的备用钥匙，不用还给我了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你如果觉得这文后面感情进展太快了，那不是你的错觉，因为我已经不知道怎么写下去了每个细胞都在咆哮你们他妈赶紧在一起（。）  
> 最后，艾萨克这个名字取自艾萨克.牛顿。


	14. 老公是我邻居/近水楼台先得月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半现实向。  
> 运动员！宁/普通学霸！麦。

…  
情不知所起，一往而深  
…  
麦克沃伊的隔壁搬来了新的邻居，他在出门时看到了不少人提着大包小包的走进去，这是好事，他想着，再没有人住进去的话公寓自带的小花园大概是要荒废了。但出乎他意料的是，住进去的人似乎并不在意花园里那些玫瑰花的死活，忙碌得让人难以想象。

麦克沃伊也不知道是什么人住到了那里，只知道他们早出晚归，具体有多早呢，大概就是麦克沃伊有一次参加派对早上五点到家的时候发现他们正在出门。生活真是没有薄待每一个人啊，他摇摇头走进家门。

而更让麦克沃伊感到奇怪的是，仅仅是一个月之后，他的隔壁就已经人去楼空。他抱着猫走到了那栋公寓门口，爱因斯坦嫌弃的看着花坛里没清理过的残枝落叶，麦克沃伊却觉得自己应该早一点来拜访一下打个招呼。

虽然有遗憾，但到底只是生活中的一点小插曲，麦克沃伊回家吃饭的时候随口说了一句，和家人一起猜测了会是一群什么样的人住在那里，和同学们抱怨一下今年大概是看不到隔壁的玫瑰花开了，很快这件事情也就过去了。

在他习惯隔壁空着的公寓楼的时候，曾经的住户又回来了。麦克沃伊能够确定就是他们，因为之前他就对这行人里一个笑得有点傻侧脸却很好看的高个子印象深刻，之前那次凌晨五点看到有人出门也是他。

这邻居真是不容易见啊，麦克沃伊站在阳台看着他们再次忙碌着搬运行李，一年才能见一次。

曾经遗憾的没有去拜访似乎已经被他抛之脑后，隔壁邻居们依旧早出晚归，他也依旧过着自己的小日子。直到有一天他回到家，没有收到爱因斯坦的迎接，把所有房间都转了一圈也依旧没发现自己猫主子的影子。

麦克沃伊很少慌，但是在爱因斯坦赌气时最喜欢呆着的地方找了一圈发现没猫之后，他是真的慌了；爱因斯坦还是一只小奶猫的时候就被他买回来，基本可以说是一把屎一把尿的把这只猫拉扯大，对于麦克沃伊来说，他不仅仅一只猫，更是他的家人。

麦克沃伊抓着钥匙出门，想着凭着爱因斯坦的小步子能走多远，当然千万不要被人抱走了。他在公寓外的街道上寻找，顺便问那些商家有没有看到，而结果都让他失望。麦克沃伊一边找一边叫他的名字，收获了路人奇怪的目光。

难道他也要把爱因斯坦的照片打印出来做一个寻猫启事了吗，麦克沃伊抓抓自己的卷毛，他帮好几个朋友贴过类似的告示，但事实是能找回来宠物的并不多。如果爱因斯坦能够自己过好也就算了，麦克沃伊又实在不觉得从小就在家里娇生惯养的猫主子能够打得过外面的野猫抢到地盘和食物。

天色渐暗，麦克沃伊心灰意冷的往家里走，家旁边的公寓时突然听见里面传来一只猫叫，他不知道隔壁养不养猫，也不管自己就这么进去是不是过于冒犯，只知道这只猫叫声特别像爱因斯坦，于是他想都没想就走进了自己邻居的小花园，然后，就看见爱因斯坦在一个陌生人脚边，欢快地玩着一团毛线，那个人的手还一直在他身上摸来摸去。

麦克沃伊觉得自己这一个下午的提心吊胆真是庸人自扰，这小家伙就在离他这么近的地方，还玩得这么开心；还有你是谁啊就这么撸我的猫。

爱因斯坦身边的男人比他更早注意到麦克沃伊，他把猫抱起来走到麦克沃伊面前，“这是你的猫吗？”他问道，麦克沃伊回过神，点点头，“是，怎么跑到你这里来了？”他把爱因斯坦抱回到自己怀里，“该和我回家了小坏蛋，你知道我找你找了多久吗？”爱因斯坦睁着一双无辜的眼睛看着他。

“抱歉，不知道他是你的猫。”对面的人急忙道歉，麦克沃伊这才把注意力移到他身上，眼前是一个亚洲人，就是他之前唯一有印象的那个。现在对比发现这个人比他还高半个头，但并不瘦，一看就是经常锻炼的样子，此时他的眼里满是真诚的歉意，“他下午突然跑进来，我不知道是你的猫，就陪他玩了一会。”

他这样的道歉反而让麦克沃伊有些不好意思，本来也就不是他的错，是怀里这个小家伙乱跑，他还要感谢眼前的男生帮他看着爱因斯坦没让他跑到别的地方去，怎么现在倒成了他给自己道歉。

“谢谢你，”麦克沃伊说道，把怀里的猫往上托了托，“我还以为他找不回来了。”他伸出手，自我介绍道，“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，我就住在你旁边。”对方忙回握住他的手，说道，“我的名字是宁泽涛。”他一本正经地用标准句式说出自己名字的样子让麦克沃伊觉得有点想笑，“你是中国人？”他问道，再次打量着他，亚洲人乍看差不多，细看确实各有特点，而眼前这位，虽然被晒得黑黢黢的，却意外的好看，尤其是眼睛。

“嗯。”对方似乎还想说点什么，却又没有开口，只是挠了挠爱因斯坦的下巴。“那我先带着这个小家伙回去了，今天真的非常感谢你。”他顿了顿又补上一句，“有时间的话，可以到隔壁来找我。”他看着宁泽涛愣住的脸，补充道，“你们好像一直都很忙，我不想打扰你们，等你有空的时候来找我比较好，我除了上课很多时候都在家。”

这是事实，这行人来到这里之后又开始早出晚归，麦克沃伊只好把决定权交给他。宁泽涛对他的邀请显得很局促，似乎是从没想过他会说这个话，小鸡啄米似的点头，最后很认真地说好。

回到家里爱因斯坦立刻跳出了他的怀抱，到自己的专用小水杯那里喝水，过个又卧到抱枕上舔毛，麦克沃伊看着他在外面玩了半天身上的毛有点脏忍不住把它抱到浴室去洗澡，正在搓泡泡的时候麦克沃伊突然说道，“你不会是故意的吧？”

爱因斯坦只施舍给了他一个“你这个废物”的眼神。

等到宁泽涛有时间的时候，已经又过了一个星期，他在星期六的下午按响了自己邻居家的门铃。麦克沃伊打开门就被他荧光色的背心差点晃瞎眼，打招呼的时候他打量了一下宁泽涛的肤色，一个星期不见，他好像又黑了不少。

宁泽涛带来了曲奇饼干和小鱼干，装在盒子里都还带着余温，显然是刚做好的。“你还会烤饼干啊，”麦克沃伊接过盒子看着里面装着的印了云朵小花的曲奇有些惊讶，宁泽涛有些不好意思，“我不会，是我一个朋友做的。小鱼干是我们一个大叔炸的，味道很好！”

盒子里整齐的码着一条条小鱼干，炸得金黄，带着刚刚出锅的油酥香味，麦克沃伊顺手就拿了一条放嘴里，中国人连做小鱼干都这么好吃吗。他一边嚼着一边让宁泽涛进到家里，反倒是对方看着他有一点尴尬，“其实小鱼干是给你的猫准备的。”

“So?”麦克沃伊挑眉看着他，“我先替他尝尝不可以吗。”这么好吃的小鱼干，他才不要给那个让自己浪费了一下午的小混蛋吃，再说了，油腻的东西吃多了他会长胖的。“他有名字，他叫爱因斯坦。”

比起这个陪自己玩了一下午的两脚兽，爱因斯坦显然对小鱼干的兴趣更大，麦克沃伊拿着盒子在他面前晃了晃，然后又将盒子盖好，“吃饭的时候才准吃。”

麦克沃伊有很多好奇的事情想问他，但架不住宁泽涛的英语实在不怎么样，等他说完，就对上了宁泽涛无辜却很茫然的眼睛。宁泽涛的英语说得很慢，词汇量也不大，就好像他现在给麦克沃伊的印象，内向，话少，却又因为声音好听让人觉得很温柔。

他看着宁泽涛不好意思的说自己的英语还在学说得不好，觉得这个人还有点憨傻。

“我可以教你英语啊。”比起这个，麦克沃伊其实更想问问他和他的同伴们到底是做什么的，但看着宁泽涛又觉得他大概不会喜欢被别人这样打听职业，所以就按下了自己的好奇心。“而且我也学过中文，虽然只是一点点。”

宁泽涛第一反应是拒绝，但看着麦克沃伊一脸真诚又说不出口，最后他还是说道，“还是不用了，我已经请了老师，就不耽误你的时间了。”

麦克沃伊有些失望，揪着抱枕的一角，小表情让宁泽涛觉得自己仿佛做了十恶不赦的事情。他心一软，脱口而出，“你能教我做饭吗？”麦克沃伊惊讶的抬头，宁泽涛才发现自己这个请求来得简直莫名其妙，他努力为自己挽尊，“你，你一个人住肯定会做饭吧，能教我吗？”

他很想进一步的解释，但贫瘠的英语词汇量再加上紧张让他张张嘴半天蹦不出一个词，麦克沃伊看他一脸紧张尴尬偏偏又无话可说的傻模样终于忍不住笑出声，“好。”他虽然没有试过通过这种方式交朋友，但凡是总有第一次的。

宁泽涛说自己只有星期六下午有空，关于自己的职业也不说，如果是最初麦克沃伊会觉得他可能有什么难言之隐，现在他只觉得不说可能是因为他表达不来。

下个星期宁泽涛又是在下午按响他的门铃，又拿来了一盒小鱼干，“其实你可以早点来。”麦克沃伊把小鱼干含在嘴里含糊地说道，用眼神非常理直气壮的表示怎么我就不能吃小鱼干了吗。

“我以为你要睡午觉，不想打扰你。”麦克沃伊很想问他大好的时光为什么要用在睡午觉上，但想想毕竟早出晚归的人是他，睡眠不足需要补也是可以理解的。“不打扰，我一般不睡午觉。”麦克沃伊让宁泽涛进来，自己在爱因斯坦面前炫耀似的摇摇盒子。

“不过我很想知道，你们平时这么忙，那星期六能休息的时候做什么啊？”麦克沃伊实在是抑制不了自己的好奇心，他觉得面前这个中国人很矛盾，看着傻乎乎的却又有着自己所不能接近的距离感，而他自己也说不清楚这种感觉来源于哪里。

“休息啊。”宁泽涛看着他很认真地回答道。麦克沃伊张张嘴，能休息的时候，做什么，就是休息。真是一个单纯不做作的回答。

“我是说，你们都不出去玩吗？”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，“冲浪？打篮球？”宁泽涛抿着嘴对他尴尬的笑笑，麦克沃伊觉得自己脑子大概短路了，你能指望一个想和自己隔壁的同龄人学做菜的人平时有什么娱乐活动呢。

“没有室外活动，你们可以在家里打游戏啊。”口语不好不出门还勉强算说得过去，但麦克沃伊记得宁泽涛的公寓里是有Xbox的，从来都不用的吗。

“可是，我不会啊。”宁泽涛说道，麦克沃伊以为他在开玩笑，可是他的表情又是那么的真诚。而且一点遗憾也没有，完全就是在阐述事实，好像完全不觉得一个二十岁出头的男生还不会打游戏是一件多么神奇的事情。

麦克沃伊深吸一口气，又拿了一条小鱼干嚼着，“我决定不教你做菜了，”他说道，“你的同伴里有人能做出这么好吃的小鱼干，就说明肯定比我厨艺好。”宁泽涛的脸垮下去，看上去并很失落，但又没有打断麦克沃伊，“我准备教你点更重要的。”

宁泽涛看着手里的游戏手柄，“这是……第一课？”麦克沃伊舔舔嘴唇，“没错！”他坐到宁泽涛的身边，“不会打游戏怎么行。”

越接触，麦克沃伊就越觉得宁泽涛在很多地方上真的和自己是两个世界的人，换句话说，和大多数同龄人像是两个世界的人，日常生活极度的平乏无趣。他看着宁泽涛的侧脸，觉得自己有义务让他感受一些正常人活动。说实话，麦克沃伊觉得自己相当伟大。他也不想去问宁泽涛本人的经历，想也知道那不是什么轻松的日子，至少在这样忙里偷闲的下午，他希望宁泽涛能够忘掉那些事。

每个星期六他都带着宁泽涛去体验一下不同的事物，他发现宁泽涛只是之前没有太多接触而已，其实玩起来一点不差。比如冲浪，麦克沃伊以为他会在浪里摔得很惨，结果发现他运动感相当好，溜得几乎看不出是一个初学者。还有篮球，麦克沃伊发现他很喜欢篮球，而且打得相当好，出众的弹跳力让麦克沃伊差点以为他是一个跳高运动员。

至于其他的，他也找到了很多和宁泽涛之间的共同点，比如都喜欢钓鱼，喜欢冲浪，喜欢篮球，都对宇宙有无尽的遐想，也都喜欢游泳，但是每次宁泽涛都拒绝他一起去游泳的邀请，几次下来麦克沃伊就放弃了，改成了两人在家里打游戏或者看电影。

而对于宁泽涛来说，他从没有想过他的邻居给他带来了这么多的惊喜。当然，他第一次去麦克沃伊家时，的确是抱着想要交一个朋友的心态去的。他来澳大利亚外训，累成狗都不足以形容每天的状态，更别说在去年亚运会拿了四块金牌之后接踵而来的今年世锦赛的压力，所以当他遇到麦克沃伊的时候，他真的很高兴。

在他的澳大利亚邻居眼里，自己只是一个生活作风和老干部一样的普通人，不是被寄予厚望的游泳运动员，他能够在麦克沃伊面前卸下他作为运动员的身份和随之而来一切的压力，只做他自己。

麦克沃伊带他体验了很多他没有经历过的事，每个星期六都过得极其的有趣，甚至包括他一直没有绕出来的宇宙问题，也在和麦克沃伊的讨论中有了很多新的见解。

七月份宁泽涛回到国内，走之前他又去了麦克沃伊的家，后者一看到他的表情，原本的笑容就沉寂下去，“好吧，这个表情一般都不会有什么好事，你想说什么？”最终他还是开口道，“我要回国了。”宁泽涛说道，“不知道什么时候会回来。”

麦克沃伊竭力不让自己的笑容在那一个瞬间垮下去，这几个月不长但规律的相处让他都忘记了，宁泽涛这个邻居属于一年见一次的那种。“嗯……没关系的，你总是要回来的不是吗。”他笑道，不去想自己现在的笑容有多难看。“回去忙你自己的事情吧，我，”这话说着有点怪怪的，但麦克沃伊管不住自己的舌头，“我等你回来。”

然后他就收获了一个宁泽涛的拥抱，温热的躯体里裹挟着随时可以爆发出来的力量，他抱得很紧，最后很认真地对麦克沃伊说我会想你的。

麦克沃伊突然发现，无论宁泽涛是做什么的，在这一刻，他们之间离得很远，比澳大利亚到中国的里程数还要远。

宁泽涛回国之后就开始做世锦赛之前最后的备战，每天都专心于自己的训练，只有在睡前脑子放空的时候才会想想麦克沃伊，想他一脸严肃的给自己介绍游戏角色和技能时候的样子，想他拉着自己的手指导他摸猫咪身体哪个部分会让它觉得舒服，想他鼓着脸说你篮球打得这么好下次不和你来了。想着想着，就这么进入梦乡。

他后悔没有告诉麦克沃伊自己开了一个ins的账号，却又暗自庆幸，如果麦克沃伊看到那些照片，也许就会知道他是运动员了，还是国家队级别的。发自内心的说，宁泽涛是不希望这样的，他见过那些在他成绩好了拿金牌之后眼神的变化，他不希望麦克沃伊也改变。

可是事实上，麦克沃伊没有改变，他的心境却好像变了。之前在澳大利亚的时候，有次麦克沃伊拉着他看小黄片，还非常正经的说每个男生都会看啊，你都这么大了还没看过，就当是补课了。宁泽涛记得当时即便是做好了心里建设，当香艳的画面出现的时候还是从额头红到了脖子根，眼睛完全不知道该往电视屏幕的哪里放，麦克沃伊反倒在旁边开心得不行，一边笑一边说宁你真是太纯情太可爱了。

最后片子看完，宁泽涛其实没看进去多少，只有零星的几个画面，还是不小心从眼底漏进去了，麦克沃伊就在旁边抱着爱因斯坦看他的反应，也根本没在意那部片子，其实他特别想把宁泽涛的样子照下来，可以笑他一辈子。最后片子看完，他拿了瓶冰水贴到宁泽涛的脸上，“降降温。”他说道，顾忌到宁泽涛的胃病也不准他喝。

宁泽涛是很少做春梦的，一来本身这方面没经验身边的女孩子又都是看熟了的师姐师妹，二来每天训练太累，基本沾到枕头就睡着到生物钟叫醒自己，没时间匀给生理欲望。但这天晚上显然是个例外，他想着之前在澳大利亚的经历昏沉沉的睡去，半夜梦醒，比旖旎梦境和湿掉的内裤更让他惊恐的梦里的主角。

是他和麦克沃伊。

这就很尴尬了，别人把你当朋友，但你想睡他。

好在现在他和麦克沃伊没办法见面，即将到来的比赛也让他无法分心去想别的。这件事就先被宁泽涛放到了脑后，并不是忘记，只是将它安置在了一个上锁的盒子里暂时不打开而已，连带着一些说不清道不明的心思一起。

世锦赛夺冠是梦幻般的幸福，而之后的事情大概就是梦醒了要面对冷漠而残酷的现实了。宁泽涛发现哪怕是最简单的游泳，在沾染上名利之后也会变得不简单，亚运会的时候只是拉开序幕，现在则是轰轰烈烈演到了高潮，他被逼得再一次迅速的成长，只是为了坚守住心里的那一点别人可能嗤之以鼻的信念。

越是到这种时候，他就越发的想念总是说要让他好好体验正常人生活的麦克沃伊，想念喜欢被挠下巴的爱因斯坦，想念他们一起窝在沙发上吃着零食打游戏聊天撸猫的时光。

媒体总是给他相当大的报道版面，未来也是一个最引人注目的话题，毕竟他才二十二岁，明年的奥运会，正是他的黄金年龄；每次接受采访都不免被问到，宁泽涛说着自己的接下来的目标，说得滴水不漏，不让人觉得好高骛远，又不让人觉得毫无志向，只是他自己知道，他唯一想的就是回到澳大利亚，回到麦克沃伊隔壁的公寓，在星期六下午带着小鱼干和零食敲响他的房门。

再次回到澳大利亚，宁泽涛心里着实松了口气，远离纷扰远离媒体，他能够心无旁骛的投入到训练中，也能够见到麦克沃伊。他并没有忘记之前的那个梦，但在一切都还处在未知的迷茫时，他还是选择闭口不言。

星期六的时候他去找麦克沃伊，对方看到他愣在那里，似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，然后开心得直接扑到他的身上。宁泽涛急忙后退一步稳住自己，将人抱在怀里才感觉心脏归位，落到了实处。

“哦，小鱼干！”麦克沃伊接过他递过来的盒子，吃到嘴里却觉得有些奇怪，这次的火候似乎有些过了，少了些香香的味道，口感也没这么好。宁泽涛看到他的表情，摸摸后脑，“不好吃是吗，果然还是应该让大叔做，我做的还是差远了。”

麦克沃伊举起盒子看看，再看看宁泽涛，“这是你做的？！”半条小鱼干还在嘴外，爱因斯坦站在沙发上伸手想把它刨下来，麦克沃伊呆愣在那里，看着宁泽涛有些失落又不好意思的样子急忙回神两下将小鱼干嚼了咽下去。“特别好吃，真的！”他说道，又走上前给了宁泽涛一个拥抱，动作太大掉出来一条小鱼干，被爱因斯坦飞快地叼走了。

晚上是麦克沃伊做饭，但当他说冰箱里还有鸡翅的时候宁泽涛坚决表示自己做可乐鸡翅给他吃，麦克沃伊也不拦着，就在旁边切水果和生菜做沙拉。“对了，你知道吗，这次游泳世锦赛的冠军是个中国人哦。”

被点名的人下意识跟着心里一紧，但是虽然又放松下来，果然啊，他不知道。“知道啊。”他回答道，想着怎么把话题扯开。“真厉害啊，亚洲人一向在短距离上成绩都不突出。”麦克沃伊继续说道，“不过我没怎么看报道，他叫什么啊？”

“我不记得了，”宁泽涛面瘫着一张脸撒谎，“回国之后太忙了没在意。”

麦克沃伊有点失望，但也没怀疑宁泽涛说的话，“没关系，很快就是奥运会了，到时候再慢慢了解，他肯定有实力冲击奖牌。”

其实宁泽涛也是这么想的，奥运会的时候让麦克沃伊发现自己其实就是那个游泳运动员，能取得好成绩当然最好，如果不能，只要尽全力也算是他没白辛苦这么久。但他从没想过在奥运会之前会有这样的遭遇。

他就这么匆匆的被召回国，匆忙到甚至没有机会去隔壁给麦克沃伊说一声自己要走了。然后就是他甚至都不愿意再回想的事，他甚至不知道自己能不能去奥运会。晚上他躺在床上，运动后肌肉酸痛让他辗转反侧却又睡不着，想着一直支持鼓励自己的家人，还想着麦克沃伊。

在回国之前，他们依旧保持着每周六见面的习惯，通常是宁泽涛选择想做什么，然后麦克沃伊陪他一起，有时候也只是两个人就在沙发上坐着，麦克沃伊看书，宁泽涛背单词，背完了再让麦克沃伊听写，时光在两人之间安静的流淌，这样无聊的小事也在目光交汇间变得有了独特的趣味。

麦克沃伊也没忘记打趣宁泽涛之前看小黄片的事，还问他要不要看别的类型，宁泽涛再次红到了脖子根，这次心里想得更多的却是怕自己一个把持不住对身边这个无知无觉的人做点什么。

而他就这么突然的消失，什么预兆都没有，麦克沃伊会怎么想。

宁泽涛又翻了个身，他不知道未来会发生什么，他只能专注于现在，他可以被打倒，却绝不会自己举起白旗。一路走过来，他遇到了这么多挫折，经受了这么多伤痛，这样一份干净纯粹的感情，他要好好的护着。

最终他还是登上了去里约的飞机，出发前看着镜子里失去了八斤肌肉的自己，想着可能惨不忍睹的成绩，抱歉啊Cam，看到现在的我，你可能要对心里那个有可能登上领奖台的中国选手失望了。

不知道是幸运还是不幸，麦克沃伊知道他的真实身份并不是因为比赛和成绩，而是在媒体做的最帅运动员的投票里。他也是一时兴起想看看这次奥运会又有哪些帅哥，谁知道就在里面看到一声不响消失的邻居。

那是一张抓拍的赛场照，丝毫不影响照片里宁泽涛的英俊帅气，麦克沃伊起先还不相信自己的眼睛，在重复默念了两次底下的名字之后，他终于确定，他的邻居，那个自己最大的印象就是憨傻老干部的邻居，是中国有游泳队的运动员，还是2015年世锦赛的百自冠军。

可以啊宁泽涛，麦克沃伊将手机黑屏，在我面前瞒了这么久真是辛苦你了。如果宁泽涛现在在他面前，他可能会揪着他的衣领质问他，说不定还会动手。不为什么，就是觉得咽不下这口气。

可是，他又忍不住有些委屈的想着，你怎么一声不响就回国了呢。解锁再看照片，虽然腹肌胸肌齐齐整整，但他就是知道，宁泽涛一定是瘦了，还瘦了不少，眉眼间也没有世锦赛照片里那样的意气风发。

到底怎么了，你经历了什么。

宁泽涛的比赛成绩算不上优秀，和他应有的水平完全不相符，麦克沃伊一边看他现在的报道，一边补他之前的比赛。他觉得自己之前特别蠢，居然一点都没发现宁泽涛的身份。

为什么一年见一次，一次还见不了多久，因为宁泽涛只是来澳大利亚进行一段时间的外训，训完又要回去；为什么运动感这么好身材也好，废话他是一个国家级的运动员；为什么对和同龄人脱轨，因为要训练又是军人管得严根本没时间。

但无论如何，麦克沃伊还是非常欣慰自己让他接触了这么多训练之外的东西，也非常庆幸他看到了那个镜头之外的宁泽涛。

而他现在最后悔的，一定当初听了宁泽涛我在澳大利亚不怎么用手机这句话没有要到他的手机号，现在只能隔着电子屏幕知道他的消息，不能给他打个电话，明明他们是朋友，现在自己却什么都做不了。麦克沃伊生着自己的闷气，有意无意的无视了心底那个问他你真的只把他当普通朋友吗的细微声音。

至少要给我一个机会骂他一顿吧，麦克沃伊摆弄着手机，看着自己存下来的关于宁泽涛的网页，戳了戳屏幕上的脸，或者让我捏捏他的脸也行啊。

他们之间的联系其实很脆弱，没有互换电话号码，没有互相关注对方的社交网络账号，麦克沃伊捣鼓了半天终于有了一个微博账号，发私信去说我等你回来，也石沉大海。

如果他们还有机会见面，他一定要拿到宁泽涛的一切联系方式才行。前提是，他们能见面。

今天是游泳队回国的日子，麦克沃伊通过社交网络看到了宁泽涛下飞机后被女生们簇拥的样子，他已经很久没有过这种感觉了，上一次还是在宁泽涛因为世锦赛回国备战的时候，宁泽涛和他真的不是一个世界的，哪怕他做再多事也无可否认。

麦克沃伊将自己记忆里的中文一笔一划的写出来，竭力写得工整最后却还是歪歪扭扭的。想了想还是照下来发在了ins上，反正那个家伙也看不见，没什么大不了的。

我等你回来。

第二天宁泽涛在他的那条状态下点了小红心。

他其实早就知道麦克沃伊的Instagram账号了，因为不想让他知道自己，所以宁愿每次都用搜索也没有关注，这次照例是看他新发了什么照片，却不想看到了中文。宁泽涛觉得鼻头酸酸的堵着难受，他想回去，他也一定会回去。

因为有人还在等他。

而回去又谈何容易，从一月拖到了五月，中间又是经历了不少事，再次看到澳大利亚的碧海蓝天，宁泽涛重重呼出一口气，太不容易了，但都是值得的。

为了他这项热爱着的不愿意放弃的运动，也为了他青涩却并不懵懂的感情。

他按下门铃的时候，其实是很忐忑的，此时的紧张并不亚于第一次来找麦克沃伊的时候，甚至更甚。门打开，麦克沃伊的表情从惊讶惊喜飞快地转变成了强绷出来的冷漠。宁泽涛递上盒子，“我给爱因斯坦炸了小鱼干。”麦克沃伊接过去，却并没有像以前那样打开吃。

宁泽涛没话找话一样继续说道，“我现在……炸得比以前好了。”麦克沃伊依旧没有表情，只是说谢谢。在家里向来无所畏惧的爱因斯坦似乎也察觉到了这时候气氛的不对，喵喵叫着不敢上前。宁泽涛抿抿唇，说道，“对不起。”

麦克沃伊将盒子放到手边的桌子上，“因为什么呢。”

“因为我之前没对告诉你我是运动员，我不该隐藏这层身份，还有奥运会之前的不告而别，对不起。”

麦克沃伊一步步走近他，右手在身侧握成拳，他会挨打吗，打就打吧，反正也是他活该。但麦克沃伊并没有打他，只是走到他面前，将他拉到自己的怀抱里。“我也要说对不起，”他轻声说道，“我是你的朋友，但是在你最辛苦的时候却没有陪着你。”

奥运之后他一直关注中国的社交网络，从上面知道了原原本本的事和宁泽涛遭受的一切，他发现自己这个朋友当得太不称职，能够一起欢笑，却不能陪着分担。同时他也发现，当看到那些事情时，无论是文字描述和那个纪录片，都让他心脏疼得全身都在跟着哆嗦。

他是喜欢宁泽涛的，不难发现也不难承认。

宁泽涛回抱着他，正想说点什么，但麦克沃伊在这时候松开了这个拥抱，“但是我还没原谅你瞒着我这件事，还有不给我电话号码，突然消失我又没有你的联系方式，你知道我……”他没再说下去，搓搓自己的脸，“算了，都过去了。”

你知道我有多慌吗，你知道我有多害怕吗，你知道我每个星期六都不敢出门就是怕你突然回来吗。

你什么都不知道。

而我不能指责你，因为无可指责，你当时的处境比我难过千万倍。

“都过去了。”麦克沃伊重复了一次，拿出自己的手机，“现在把你的手机号码给我，再关注我的Instagram账号，别以为你给我的点赞我没看到。”

晚上两人吃完饭出去散步，麦克沃伊看着天边渐变色的晚霞说道，“其实在你世锦赛回来之后，我就发现你和以前不一样了。”他迎上宁泽涛的目光，“也说不出来是哪里不同了，明明还是那么蠢，”他躲开了宁泽涛弹他额头的动作，“但是就是不一样了。”

“这些天我一直在想我们认识到现在，明明相处的时间不多，也只认识了两三年，就好像过了很久。你在变，在成长，而我对这一切一无所知。”他停下脚步，仰头看着宁泽涛，“为什么呢，宁，为什么我不能知道。”你有无数个机会可以告诉我，但你一个字也没说过，甚至从没主动给我提起过游泳。

“因为我希望自己在你眼里，永远只是宁泽涛，而不是那个游泳运动员。”

“而我现在知道了。”麦克沃伊耸耸肩说道。

“是，但是我现在也知道，对你来说，我就是宁泽涛，没有别的身份。”

以前是没有刻意去关注，而开始关注之后麦克沃伊发现宁泽涛真是一个话题人物，回到澳大利亚开始长期外训有本土的媒体报道，在中国更是三天两头就上热搜。他看到了很多宁泽涛之前的图，从14年到现在，这么多人喜欢这家伙不是没有理由的，但是麦克沃伊总有一种这和自己认识的宁泽涛不是一个人的错觉。

那个在自己面前一直憨傻的黑皮，在杂志照片里又白又嫩丝毫看不出傻气；在家里把爱因斯坦抛高高让整个房间里都回荡着猫的惨叫声，末了还给他说猫咪胆子太小了把爱因斯坦气得连小鱼干都没吃，永远都是背心裤衩搭配直男的糙汉，在女粉丝的镜头里面对着自己的迷妹们的时候笑得一脸羞涩还抬手遮住自己的脸。

其实仔细想想，也能够想明白，都是宁泽涛。在自己面前释放本性的宁泽涛，和面对热情的粉丝们无所适从的宁泽涛。一个是全盘展现，一个是细节里的缩影。

一边对于现在的麦克沃伊而言，他做的最多的是一边在腹诽逗我呢他哪有这么帅，一边把宁泽涛的各路照片保存下来。还安慰自己道，这个样子和他平时差这么多，保存下来以后好嘲笑他。

人这辈子，没别的，能把自己骗过去就行。

“你是不是最近一段时间都不会回去？”麦克沃伊又把那篇报道读了一遍，走到厨房去问道。宁泽涛点头，“但是六月份要回去比赛，参加赞助商的活动，回来之后就是九月份再回去了。”麦克沃伊高兴，但麦克沃伊不说。

“既然你现在很长一段时间都在这里，那我有件事必须要说了，”麦克沃伊一脸严肃的说道，“你家的花园能打理一下吗，其实里面种的是玫瑰。”

宁泽涛以为他要说什么大事，要绷着神经很紧张，听到这件事之后放松下来，“没问题啊，本来我也准备这么做。以前一直没弄是觉得呆的时间不长，到时候还是会没人管。”麦克沃伊显然心情很好，取了条小鱼干喂爱因斯坦，“现在不会了，你回国的时候我帮你浇水。”

打理花园说着简单，但做起来却不是，麦克沃伊抱着爱因斯坦遛弯过去，看着宁泽涛顶着一头被漂黄的头毛在那里奋力的拔杂草，总觉得说不出的违和。他悄声走过去，把爱因斯坦放到地上让他跑过去给宁泽涛一个惊喜，然后在旁边拿着手机照相，还配了文字，辛勤的花匠和捣乱的小猫咪。

爱因斯坦走近他又嫌弃宁泽涛满身汗满手泥，就坐在旁边当监工。宁泽涛看到了他，自然看到了离得远些的麦克沃伊，抬头笑对着他笑的那个瞬间，麦克沃伊心里那只原本摇头说他太蠢了不撞不撞的小鹿秒秒钟跳起来撞到腿抽筋。

“就你一个人？”那得弄多久啊。宁泽涛倒是不在意，“很好啊，到时候有成就感。”麦克沃伊本来很想说你就折腾吧，到时候累死你，但是看着宁泽涛傻笑着继续清理残枝，又管不住自己，“我来帮你吧。”宁泽涛急忙摇头拒绝，但被麦克沃伊打断，“今天星期几？”宁泽涛没想到他突然问这个，答道，“星期六。”

“平时星期六你要做什么？”

“和你一起啊，我选一个活动，然后我们再出去或者就在家里。”

“那不就行了，你已经做好选择了。”

“可是……”宁泽涛话还没说出来就被麦克沃伊以一个相当凌厉的眼神制止，“闭嘴，之前的事我还没消气。”

晚饭是在宁泽涛家里吃的，他非常自豪的说自己在家休养的时候又学到了新的菜，两人各自在家里洗了澡之后麦克沃伊就带着自己的主子来他家蹭饭。在宁泽涛做饭的时候把下午的照片加好滤镜发到ins上。

宁泽涛刷新的时候正好看见，点了赞又问道，“我怎么成花匠了？”麦克沃伊几乎憋不住自己的笑，“难道不是吗，你那个样子看上去就是花匠啊。”宁泽涛把跳上餐桌的爱因斯坦抱下来，“那你也是啊。”

“不不不，”麦克沃伊竖起食指一脸的高深莫测，“我只是一个看你辛苦顺便帮忙的好心路人。”

麦克沃伊知道宁泽涛人气高，但没想过他的一个点赞就让自己发的这条ins评论数和点赞数都是之前的几倍。“看来你的粉丝真的等你等得很辛苦啊。”明明一副花匠老农民的样子还是这么多人在下面喊着好帅，好他妈的帅。“还有很多人问我是谁。”并不是他新交到的朋友，我们认识三年了。

“我以后会好好的分享生活的啦，现在是冬天人比较懒。”宁泽涛言之凿凿的说道，麦克沃伊心里相当怀疑他这话的可信度，但是宁泽涛的魅力就在于，哪怕你知道他很可能是在说谎，看着他说话时你也会不自觉相信他。

和之前星期六种类繁多的活动相比，现在宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的周六相聚变得相当单一，宁泽涛打篮球的时候他去图书馆或者实验室，然后两人一起回家，路上石头剪刀布决定在谁家里吃饭；如果宁泽涛要侍弄花园，麦克沃伊就陪着他当花匠。

麦克沃伊喜欢发ins，在发了宁泽涛的照片之后中国粉丝多了很多，他原本以为大家关注他只是因为宁泽涛，但后来发现其实这些粉丝们对他的生活和他的猫也很感兴趣。麦克沃伊平时多是朋友和家人的点赞回复，所以也乐得回复那些评论。

“我发现你的粉丝们很有意思啊。”他说道，刚回复完一个女生见他发了自己做完作业的照片问他既然你数学这么好能不能帮忙解题，看着他们好像就看到以前对一切国外没经过的事物都很好奇的你。

“因为她们随我啊，我是她们的后盾。”宁泽涛一边说着一边鼓起自己的手臂肌肉，麦克沃伊翻了个白眼，行了行了，知道你有肌肉厉害了不起，又没忍住走过去在宁泽涛的肱二头肌上掐了一下。他还是有点羡慕的，一点点而已。

麦克沃伊现在很少上微博，真人就在眼前也就懒得看那些报道了，所以他也并不知道，自己的存在在迷妹里掀起了怎样的波澜。起初大家都以为他只是宁泽涛认识的普通朋友，但是麦克沃伊回复了一个粉丝说两人是邻居，再考究一下就知道两个人认识三年了；这倒是没有什么，更要命的是，妹子们发现这个男孩子，竞争力太强了。长得好看，身材好，性格好，还是个爱运动爱宇宙与自己“老公”兴趣重合相当高的理学学霸。更别说奥运之后那条宁泽涛点过赞的等你回来。

完了完了完了，这么下去自己爱豆迟早会弯！

不，说不定都已经弯了！

但是好像，也挺般配的哦。

网络和现实是分开的，麦克沃伊虽然对ins上的粉丝们都相当友好，但在现实里宁泽涛的高人气让他烦躁了不是一次两次。

最明显的就体现在宁泽涛打篮球的时候，篮球场被围得水泄不通，麦克沃伊远远看着都觉得闷热的气息扑面而来。他和宁泽涛每次都约好了时间，但几乎没有准时过，因为那个从不知道拒绝粉丝的白痴对合照的请求来者不拒。

可是又能怎么样，他不是也喜欢这样温柔坦诚的宁泽涛吗。麦克沃伊靠在墙上，隔得太远看不清脸，倒是那头黄毛相当扎眼。他还记得宁泽涛回澳洲了第一次来找他，虽然已经开始泛黄但还留着最初的颜色，宁泽涛很委屈的说本来是染的dark ash，谁知道进了泳池就掉色。

他们还是每个星期见一次，麦克沃伊只觉得每次见到他，都发现头发更黄了，肤色也比之前要深一层，身上又壮了一些。他还记得宁泽涛奥运会时候的样子，和现在是明显的对比；麦克沃伊非常自豪，我们澳大利亚的食物就是养人，你看他壮了这么多。

麦克沃伊还在围绕着漫无边际的想着事情，他等了快半个小时的人终于跑到了他面前，“对不起！”他还没走近就先道歉，“姑娘们一直说要合照，我没好拒绝她们。”他小心地觑着麦克沃伊的脸色，“对不起。”

“这有什么好道歉的，我都习惯了。再说了，这是好事啊，说明你人气高，哪怕在澳大利亚打篮球都还有这么多人追着你跑。”这是实话，麦克沃伊心里再醋，也知道在商业化的现在粉丝的坚定支持对运动员是多么大的鼓励。

“下次换个隐蔽的地方打球，”宁泽涛说道，“免得你每次都等我。”和麦克沃伊拉开了距离，让对方不太爽，“怎么了？”

“我身上有汗，离你远一点。”宁泽涛解释道，发带上垂下的姜黄色额发带着说不出的少年气。他这么还是这么憨啊，麦克沃伊想着，看着他把矿泉水淋在头上，但是又让人克制不住的心动。

六月份宁泽涛回国比赛，小花园打理了一个月终于有了雏形，麦克沃伊表示没问题你放心去比赛浇水这件事交给我。

宁泽涛回国，他也就顺便找回了自己的微博账号，每天看看路透看看大家翻出来的各种旧图看看粉丝们没见到人的时候说他傻见到人全部嗷嗷哭着说好帅。这是他在宁泽涛是运动员之后第一次看他比赛，嘴上只是说着简单的比赛加油，内心其实和粉丝们一样炸裂。

然后，他就知道了宁泽涛的腰伤。全运会资格轻松到手，但麦克沃伊并不关心这个，他唯一关注的就是自己邻居时刻扶着自己腰的手。当天晚上他给宁泽涛打电话说道这件事，满肚子的火听到那边平静的说只是老伤而已，不要紧，又一个字都说不出来。

“早点回来吧，”离国内那些事情越远越好，安心恢复好好训练，“爱因斯坦都想你了。”

“那你呢？”

我吗，当然是，“我也想你了。”

那边听到他的回答，很轻的笑了一下，麦克沃伊说了晚安就挂了电话，然后把手机丢一边脸埋在枕头里翻滚，声音好听了不起啊，会撩人了不起啊。

过两天看到宁泽涛在阿迪达斯的活动上的表现，麦克沃伊不得不觉得那句话真是对，这个男人，不开口不动的时候能把人撩得魂都没了，一开口一做小动作，就暴露了自己憨傻的本质。麦克沃伊看得在电脑前扶额，你这样怎么找得到女朋友啊。

不过还是不要找了，反正我也不嫌弃你，就和我在一起呗。

九月份回国前，宁泽涛又找到麦克沃伊，“我又要回去比赛了，花园又要麻烦你浇水了。”麦克沃伊面露难色，“这次不行，我也不在家。”宁泽涛问他要去哪，麦克沃伊说不告诉你。

等他在机场候机厅看到同样等待航班的麦克沃伊时，终于明白了当时麦克沃伊那个笑容的含义。“怎么，就只准你回国，不准我去中国看看吗。”麦克沃伊说道，拿着机票护照在他胸口拍了拍，“你知道你比赛的票有多难买酒店有多难订吗！”

这是宁泽涛奥运之后第一次大赛，无论如何，麦克沃伊还是想亲眼见证。

“爱因斯坦怎么办？”

“我妹妹会照顾他的。”

到了天津，宁泽涛去赛前备战，麦克沃伊到处吃吃喝喝，比赛如期举行。麦克沃伊买的票位置不错，只是身边都是中国人让他还是有点尴尬。场馆里坐满了人，几乎都是来看宁泽涛的，出场时场馆里山呼海啸般叫着他的名字，燃得麦克沃伊有点想哭。

在视频里看和在现场看完全是两码事，此刻的宁泽涛对麦克沃伊来说全然是陌生的，他依然是笑得很好看，却多了几分霸气和傲然，好像他生来就是要在这一方水池里，去挑战去超越去登上更高的地方。

这是一种很奇怪的对比，因为在回中国之前，宁泽涛还在他家的厨房里，说要做个蛋糕给他吃，结果被面粉糊了一脸还迷了眼睛；更别说那天晚上他还试图把爱因斯坦装到自己的训练袋里偷走。还有更早的时候，拿着一副纸牌要变魔术，两分钟之后哎呀哎呀了几声发现把步骤给忘了。

麦克沃伊在脑海里丢开那些回忆，专心的看着宁泽涛的比赛，难得这么帅，等过后再嘲笑他好了。

决赛前麦克沃伊早早来了看台，无端的觉得有点紧张。这时候有个志愿者走到他身边，礼貌地说道，“你好，请问你是卡梅隆.麦克沃伊吗？”麦克沃伊点头，不明所以，“有什么事吗？”志愿者小哥很礼貌的让他跟着自己，麦克沃伊的心又悬起来了。

他跟着志愿者穿过人群，走到后面运动员休息的地方，麦克沃伊想问他一个观众可以进来吗，志愿者已经将他引到了门前，“就是这里。”他说道，旁边一个穿着泳裤的男生走过来，“哦你来了！快进去啊，涛哥在等你呢。”

麦克沃伊疑惑地打开门，走进去后对上宁泽涛震惊的脸，“Cam？！你怎么来了？”麦克沃伊想说不是你把我叫来的吗，但看看他也一脸懵逼，猜到大概是宁泽涛的队友自作主张。他拉过椅子坐到宁泽涛面前，转移话题，“要比赛了感觉怎么样？”

宁泽涛脸上是他没见过的怯懦，他很诚实的说，“有点紧张，还有点害怕。”他只低头看着地面，麦克沃伊手指抬着他的下巴让两人对视，“更难的路你都走过来了，现在正好是你证明自己的机会。”

“你不需要证明给别人看，你只需要证明给自己，一切都坚持和努力都是值得的。”

“宁泽涛，我相信你，你相信你自己吗。”

他们离得那样近，近得麦克沃伊都能从他的眼睛里看到自己。

宁泽涛安静地看了他几秒钟，然后重重点头。

麦克沃伊舒了一口气，站起来揉揉宁泽涛的头，他又把头发染回去了，麦克沃伊有些遗憾，他其实很喜欢顶着一头黄毛的宁泽涛。等他走到门前，手都已经搭上了门把手，又折回来，宁泽涛刚想问怎么了，麦克沃伊就已经偏着头将两人的唇贴在一起。

“我在澳大利亚等你。”分开之后麦克沃伊对傻在那里的宁泽涛说道，手指在他的唇上点了一下，“还有接吻的时候记得闭上眼睛。”

宁泽涛毫无疑问拿下冠军，后程冲刺一如既往十分强势抢眼。赛后的采访照例是先恭喜，又问他冲刺时在想什么。

在想什么，宁泽涛在心里默念着，满脑子都是麦克沃伊的笑和赛前那个吻，就这么被撩了还毫无还手之力。

“什么都没想。”

这种事就留着自己回味吧。

“未来有什么计划呢？”

“肯定还是专注于训练，期待能够取得更好的成绩。”

那是他所热爱的事业的计划，而对于他的生活，他期待着回到澳大利亚，回到麦克沃伊身边。

花园里的玫瑰长势不错，今年新开的第一枝花，他想送给自己喜欢的人。


	15. 老公和我的猫/南柯一梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 助攻变小三，麦克沃伊遭遇感情大危机。

…  
Then happy I,that love and am belov'd  
Where I may not remove nor be remov'd.  
…

宁泽涛还没完全清醒的时候，就觉得好像有哪里不对，首先是声音，记忆里的自己从来没有过这样细小的嘤咛声；然后就是对身体百般的不适应，这让宁泽涛迅速把自己的意识拉到了清醒的界线里，他伸手摸摸脸想让自己更清醒些，结果被吓清醒。

他睁开眼睛，惊恐地看着自己的手，不，猫爪子，再一偏头，从不远处的玻璃窗看到了里面映出的自己的影子，那不是宁泽涛，而是一只猫，一只很眼熟的猫。没等他回过神，他突然被摸了脑袋，麦克沃伊很随意地坐在他面前，咖啡氤氲的香气蒸腾在脸上，声音温柔眼神关切，“怎么了，做噩梦了吗？”

自己不仅成了一只猫，还成了麦克沃伊的猫。

宁泽涛想要揪住头发发出各种不可置信的叫声，但刚出口就是一声柔软的喵，让他立刻闭上了嘴。但这个声音显然被麦克沃伊理解错了意思，他急忙放下手里的马克杯，把眼前的看着很委屈的猫咪抱到怀里安抚。“没事了啊，醒了就不怕了。”宁泽涛的第一反应是挣脱出去，但人的意识却又混合了猫的身体感知，被摸得不要太舒服。更何况现在像哄小孩一样安抚自己的人，还是那个一直在思考如何能拉近距离的暗恋对象。

虽然麦克沃伊看上去还想继续撸猫，但巨大的羞耻感还是让宁泽涛从他的怀里跳出来，重新趴到了之前的位置上，麦克沃伊好像也习惯了它的反应，站起来戳戳它的头，“那我去训练了，你在家里乖乖的。”说完很快出门，留下宁泽涛在那里不知道自己这算是思考猫生还是人生。

都说日有所思夜有所梦，难道是他一直以为克制得很好的感情影响到梦境，让他做了这个无比真实的梦吗。宁泽涛想要咬咬自己以此来确认，低头一看自己的爪子，不知道该在哪里下口。正想着，麦克沃伊在门边背着背包对他挥手说再见，穿鞋开门关门动作流畅。

门锁咬合的声音响起之后宁泽涛突然十分清醒地意识到，这不是他的梦，也不是他疯了，他就是进到了麦克沃伊养的猫的身体里，如果宁泽涛没记错的话，它的名字叫爱因斯坦。

宁泽涛站起来，动动四肢，再扭扭身体，最后试探着摆动了一下尾巴；确定能够控制身体之后他跳到地上，以猫的视角审视麦克沃伊的家里，比他第一次来的时候感觉还要新奇。宁泽涛都对于自己冷静且迅速地接受了这件事感到惊讶。不过要说原因，宁泽涛自己也很清楚，除开他无法控制和改变的事情，剩下的和麦克沃伊有关，这个原因足够了。

麦克沃伊的家和他记忆里一样，大体整洁中又带点小乱，厨房用具依旧是几乎没有使用过的痕迹，同样符合宁泽涛的记忆认知。一个小角落有猫粮和水，是给爱因斯坦准备的，宁泽涛晃着尾巴走过去，盯着水碗一分钟之后，终于下定决心俯下身以猫的方式喝水。除了心理上有点障碍之外，身体上似乎还存留着猫的本能动作，所以还算顺畅。但是那一颗颗的猫粮，宁泽涛实在没有办法说服自己把它们吃下去。

宁泽涛能把自己的空闲时间安排得满满当当，总是能给自己找到乐子，但一只猫会做什么呢，它们无时无刻都很空闲。在阳台等着看日出的时候宁泽涛开始思考这个问题，还有他应该怎么回去呢，虽然他还没有正式回到澳大利亚开始新的训练周期，但总不可能一直待在一只猫的身体里。

想太多真累，不如回沙发上睡觉吧。

麦克沃伊察觉到他的爱因斯坦有一点奇怪，从早上的噩梦开始，难得有一天爱因斯坦终于没有占了半边枕头睡觉，结果醒来发现自己的猫惊惶而不知所措，让麦克沃伊有点愧疚。再就是自己回来的时候，爱因斯坦热切得有些过分的反应，甚至于让麦克沃伊有自己养了一条狗的错觉，而不是那个对自己进门时爱答不理的主子。

“我回来了。”他把乖巧地蹲在脚边的猫咪抱起来，一瞬间猫的身体紧绷，而后又放松下来。“是不是饿了？”疑惑没有完全消散，反而更重，从把这只小奶猫带回家开始，麦克沃伊就从没在它脸上见过这么复杂的表情，想亲近又想逃开，内心仿佛经历极大的心理斗争。

他抱着猫走到厨房，看到丝毫没动的猫粮，教育道，“我给你说过很多次了，不能老是想着吃罐头和小鱼干。”说着他抬头戳戳猫咪的小脑袋，让宁泽涛感到很委屈，他实在是下不了那个口啊。

嘴上在教育，麦克沃伊还是开了一个猫罐头放在料理台上，再把猫放下，“吃吧。”宁泽涛看着眼前罐头，拼命地说服自己这可比猫粮强多了，好歹是鱼，还在人类的接受范围内。麦克沃伊看它没动作，手肘撑在料理台上偏头问道，“怎么了？这是你最喜欢的罐头啊，你不会是想吃小鱼干吧，那我就没办法了，Ning还没回澳大利亚，所以没有。”

听到自己的名字让宁泽涛愣了一下，下意识转头看着麦克沃伊，后者的食指在他头顶摸了摸，“哦，说他就有反应，小叛徒，小鱼干就把你收买了。”说完他收回手，低头微不可察地叹口气，宁泽涛不知道他脸上突然笼罩的悲伤是因为什么，但希望他开心的心情终究还是占了上风，让他低头开始吃罐头，以猫的舌头来感受，其实味道还不错。

麦克沃伊看着它安静地开始吃罐头，笑着在他背上顺了顺，“这就对了，要吃完哦。”围观自家猫咪吃饭的同时他拿出手机看了一眼，宁泽涛一如既往地没有发布任何社交网络动态，并且也没有回答自己今天早些时候发过去的什么时候回澳大利亚的短信。

感情是两个人的事情，但单恋就是一个人的事情了。麦克沃伊给自己的感情下着定义，看着爱因斯坦突然笑起来，“还是你比较好，”宁泽涛抬头看他，很傻气地舔舔下巴沾上的鱼肉渣，“虽然会被小鱼干收买，但我知道你喜欢我，而且哪里都不会去。”

麦克沃伊做作业时宁泽涛思考着到底要不要过去，就这么保持着安全距离看他思索时脸上变化的微表情已经很好了，以他们的关系，为了不给自己将来带来更多不应该存在的幻想和真正相处时可能有的尴尬，他不应该再向前了。但人啊，一旦尝到了甜头，就自然而然的想要更多，他们关系不错是一回事，被喜欢的人这么抱着摸摸脸揉揉肉垫又是另一回事了。

走到麦克沃伊身边将自己的圆脑袋拱进麦克沃伊手臂和身体之间时，宁泽涛忍不住唾弃自己的贪心不足，却又嫌弃并快乐着。麦克沃伊将它抱到自己的腿上，暂时不去理会自己的作业，“今天怎么这么乖？”他笑着问道，“让我有点受宠若惊。”他捏捏猫咪的小爪子，“不过继续保持。”

按照麦克沃伊对爱因斯坦的了解，要么它会对自己的话不屑一顾，要么就歪着脑袋卖萌，但今天的爱因斯坦只是从他的腿上跳下来，给没写完的作业腾出位置，只十分乖巧地把脑袋放在腿上。做作业的麦克沃伊分心想了想，既然它今天这么黏人，那不如趁着它心情好给它洗澡吧。

每次给爱因斯坦洗澡都弄得场面十分难看，吹毛的时候更是，所以麦克沃伊在做完作业撸猫之后，没给它逃离的机会，抱着就往浴室走。宁泽涛最开始还以为发生了什么事，再一看明白是要给猫洗澡，重新趴回麦克沃伊的肩膀。就这么不到半天的时间里，他已经充分明白了为什么别人都说人不如猫。

从某个方面来说，他活得确实没有这只叫爱因斯坦的猫舒服。

麦克沃伊当然是不知道他的这些心理活动的，他只是单纯地因为今天爱因斯坦对洗澡的配合感动得要哭了，不闹，不叫，不挠人；连吹毛的时候都乖乖地坐在那里，最后还舔舔自己的手指，让麦克沃伊简直想再给它开两个罐头。

而宁泽涛的想法，更加单纯直接，麦克沃伊的白T恤被水浸湿之后贴在身上显出肌肉轮廓的样子很好看，非常的好看。

在配合地被麦克沃伊搂着拍了N张照片，看着他发了ins和story之后，宁泽涛突然很想知道平时他和爱因斯坦到底是怎么一种相处状态。在看到麦克沃伊兴奋地给威尔逊打电话让她过来感受一下爱因斯坦今天有多听话之后，他就更好奇了。

晚饭时候威尔逊带着外卖风风火火的过来，进门第一句话，“看在今天有听话可爱的爱因斯坦的份上，饭钱你就不用给我了。”麦克沃伊在她身后关上门，小声道，“其实努力一下我也可以做饭的。”

威尔逊蹲在猫咪面前，宁泽涛顺从地让她挠下巴揉脸，她头也不回，“你做的饭可能也就只有Ning会说好吃。”在麦克沃伊说话前她补充道，“不是因为你真的做得能吃，你自己知道的。”被点名的人动了动耳朵，不明白自己为什么突然出现在对话里，但的确不管麦克沃伊做什么他都会吃下去并且说好吃。

“是啊，他对朋友从来都这么好。”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，将威尔逊打包的外卖拿出来摆在餐桌上，“其实你完全不用这么失望。”威尔逊把爱因斯坦抱在怀里，这个举动让宁泽涛想逃，除了礼貌性的拥抱之外，他从未和年纪相仿的女生有什么肢体上的接触，虽然他现在是一只猫，但依然让他觉得自己在占便宜。威尔逊在他走神想着怎么离开的时候说道，“女人的直觉，不管你信不信。”

宁泽涛终于趁着威尔逊回头和麦克沃伊说话时跳出了她的怀抱，心里说了好几次抱歉，后知后觉地想起来，她为什么要说让麦克沃伊不要失望，他没有让麦克沃伊失望过吧，应该。

“不是对他失望，是对我自己。”麦克沃伊一边示意威尔逊去洗手一边说道。连试探的勇气都没有，他都不知道自己变成这么胆小的人了。威尔逊从他的表情里读懂了隐藏的意思，拍拍麦克沃伊的肩，“因为你在乎。”说完她把桌上新口味的罐头打开放在猫咪面前，“该吃饭了小宝贝。”

那天之后的时间里，威尔逊再也没抱到猫，摸是可以的，但一旦她有把它抱起来的动作，爱因斯坦就会立刻跑开到麦克沃伊身边去。几次下来女生感到不满又无奈，“看来请它吃罐头也没用啊，还是更喜欢你。”麦克沃伊将吻落在猫咪的额头上，回过头说道，“你可以试试用小鱼干收买，它很喜欢Ning炸的小鱼干。”

“说到Ning，他没有回你信息吗？”她坐到麦克沃伊身边，“你今天看了好几次手机，除了他应该没有别人有这么大的魅力吧。”宁泽涛不知道自己现在是不是该离开，在别人谈论到自己时，他本能地不想听，但却又是麦克沃伊对于自己的看法，让他想听下去。

麦克沃伊没有回答威尔逊的问题，答案她已经知道了，只说道，“再过几天他就要回澳大利亚开始训练了。”他说着手上还不停地在猫咪身上摸来摸去，“好事，你也不用每天像犯了相思病一样。”她在麦克沃伊反驳前竖起食指，“不不，别急着反驳，你自己知道。”

将今晚听到的信息拼凑到一起，宁泽涛突然有了一个大胆的想法，比他系统训练不到3个月的时间重新回到48秒之内还要大胆的想法，甚至于他都不敢有这个念头。有没有可能，怀着这份小心翼翼单相思的人，不止他一个呢。

洗完澡出来的麦克沃伊看见猫咪还趴在沙发上仿佛在沉思，如果是平时他应该十分开心今天爱因斯坦没有霸占床，但考虑到它一整天的表现，麦克沃伊最终走过去把它抱起来，“走吧，该睡觉了。”被麦克沃伊抱在胸前，宁泽涛能够十分清晰地闻到他身上传来的沐浴乳的香味，赤裸的胸口对猫大概没什么吸引力，但对于宁泽涛这个人而言是脸上温度破表的心猿意马。

大约是为了补偿昨天没有让它和自己一起睡而导致猫咪做了噩梦，麦克沃伊今天还特地把它搂在了怀里，附带给了一个晚安吻。宁泽涛脑子里沉甸甸的装着事，更别说从头到脚都靠着麦克沃伊赤裸的上身，想睡也睡不着，在回味完麦克沃伊给的晚安吻之后他从后者怀里探出头，无论日后他们是什么关系，能够有这样的机会这么近的看着他，宁泽涛觉得也很值了。

睡着之后再清醒时，宁泽涛发现自己已经回到了原本的身体里，好像之前在爱因斯坦的身体里所经历的都只是一个荒诞却真实的梦境。宁泽涛拿过手机查看信息，早上麦克沃伊发来的短信显示在屏幕上，询问他回澳大利亚的具体时间。

宁泽涛回复给他具体时间，还没等他放下手机回味一下今天在爱因斯坦的身体里所经历的一切，麦克沃伊的电话便打到了他的手机上。宁泽涛想都没想就接通了电话，听着那边浅浅的呼吸声又不知道说什么。麦克沃伊好像也是没想好说辞就一时冲动按了通话，声音轻缓地说了一声hey之后便没话找话一样开口道“我收到你的短信了。”

宁泽涛想了想说了句抱歉，“今天有点忙，一直没来得及看手机。”麦克沃伊倒是接受了这样含糊而敷衍的说辞，说没关系之后又打趣道，“离开澳大利亚这么久，你的腹肌还在不在？”他显然是想起了去年第一次在澳大利亚见到宁泽涛时的场景，虽然当时与现在不可同日而语，但宁泽涛还是很后悔让暗恋对象看到了自己一坨腹肌的样子。

他们絮絮地聊着天，说着一些生活中平常的话题，夜晚使人心静，宁泽涛看着夜空里明亮的星子，想着麦克沃伊现在缩在被子里用低软的声音给自己打电话的样子。他们聊到了宁泽涛的美国行，说起他去参观了不少美国的大学。一直都很平静的麦克沃伊显得有些激动，“你从来都没来看过我的学校！”不仅生气听着还有点委屈。

这倒是真的，事实上他不仅没去过麦克沃伊的学校，之前在澳大利亚常驻的这段时间里，总是阴差阳错的失去见面的机会，所以就算他在布里斯班训练，也会去黄金海岸，和麦克沃伊的见面机会依旧不多，只靠着手机交流。

“这次回来我一定会去的，我保证。”宁泽涛信誓旦旦地说道，就差对着手机以手指天发誓了。他听见电话那头传来麦克沃伊的轻笑声，连呼吸里都仿佛带上笑意，“好，如果你忘记了我会提醒你的。”

挂电话之后宁泽涛回忆起起自己今天的神奇经历，忍不住问道，“爱因斯坦最近怎么样？”麦克沃伊有些意外他突然提起自己的猫主子，但想到今天的爱因斯坦，很是兴致勃勃地说道，“它很好，我告诉你哦，今天它特别特别的听话，连我给它洗澡吹毛的时候都乖乖的。”听到这句话，宁泽涛很确定这次的事不是自己的一个真实的梦境了。

“那很好啊，等我回来请它吃小鱼干。”在听到麦克沃伊说一言为定之后宁泽涛看了看床头柜上的钟，说道，“那你早点休息吧，晚安。”他以为会听到麦克沃伊回一句带着睡意的晚安，然后挂掉电话，就像之前每次他们在睡前和对方通电话那样，但这次显然是例外，麦克沃伊在他挂断电话前带着一点急切地说道，“等等！”在宁泽涛安静地等着他说话时又沉默不语，宁泽涛忍不住问道，“Cam，怎么了?”

“没什么，就是想问问你想我没有。”他泯去了声音里大半的紧张，混合了调笑与戏谑，掩盖住话里的真心和羞涩。事实上，话一说出口他就后悔了。宁泽涛的沉默更让他无所适从，刚想开玩笑掩饰过去，却听见那边的宁泽涛很认真地回答道，“嗯，想你了。”

宁泽涛已经计划好了睡醒之后的健身房计划，睡前电话让他心情不错，醒来之后睁开眼睛看到的第一事物不是房间里的布置，而是麦克沃伊随着呼吸微微起伏的胸肌时，宁泽涛不知自己是该遗憾还是该庆幸。

周围一切看得一清二楚，宁泽涛一边告诉自己不应该趁着这种时候吃豆腐，哪怕现在是一只猫，一边又无法让自己的身体从麦克沃伊触感良好的肌肉上挪开。最终情感还是压倒性的战胜了理智，麦克沃伊早上醒来看到胸前贴得紧紧的睡得正香的毛团，忍不住搂着它亲亲头顶。

第二天麦克沃伊照常是早起去训练，留着宁泽猫在家里无聊地乱逛。书房里照旧是他没看过的大部头，正准备离开时宁泽涛突然发现一个很眼熟的杂志书脊，他不记得澳大利亚这边还卖中文版的GQ啊。好在那本杂志两边没什么书，让宁泽涛能用猫爪子很轻松地把它刨出来，是很久之前他在GQ拍的封面。

宁泽涛突然想起麦克沃伊床头柜上那一堆杂志，放得有些杂乱但昨晚晃眼一看总觉得有些眼熟。费了一些功夫把杂志放回去之后宁泽涛又回到卧室，卧室的杂志除了都是中文之外唯一的共同点就是封面上都是自己的脸。

宁泽涛觉得自己需要冷静一下，也许来个冲刺练习套餐再加三组力量训练，如果他现在能做到这些事情的话。

虽然之前已经有了想法，但惊喜还是来得太突然，总之他需要冷静一下。这就直接导致麦克沃伊回家的时候找了半天最后在花园里的小泳池里找到了自己正在水里扑腾的猫主子。吓得他赶紧把猫捞起来包在一块大毛巾，手上一边给它擦干一边止不住说教，中心思想就是你今天是哪里想不开去泳池折腾自己，明明平时连洗澡水都不想接近。

宁泽涛愣愣地仰视他，心口堵着好多话但他现在都没办法说出来。进到麦克沃伊的猫的身体里之后的确尝到了前所未有的甜头，但总归是不方便的，比如现在，他想对麦克沃伊的感情做出回应的唯一方式，就是喵的叫一声，然后用头去蹭他的手。

晚上麦克沃伊依旧抱着猫咪睡觉，看着卧室里被弄得一团乱的杂志，觉得好气又好笑，“你总要把家里的某个地方弄乱才甘心是吧。”说着他把猫放在床上，自己弓着腰将杂志收拾好整齐摆放在床头柜上，“还好你没用它们磨爪子。”

有昨天猫睡着后意识回到本体的经历，宁泽涛早早地就让爱因斯坦睡觉了，麦克沃伊只当它是今天在泳池里收到了惊吓，根本没多想。今天收到了新的包裹，是宁泽涛最近一本接受采访拍了封面的杂志，麦克沃伊费了不少功夫才代购到。跨国追星真是不容易，就算这个星和他是对手兼朋友兼暗恋对象的复杂关系。

过程虽然艰辛，但杂志拿到手里还是满足感大于一切，采访内容并没什么新意，很多答案麦克沃伊甚至知道得更详细，但他依旧认为今天晚上能有个好梦。而不能更巧的是他刚把手里的杂志放下，宁泽涛的头像就随着铃声出现在了他的手机屏幕上。麦克沃伊手忙脚乱地拿起手机，不知道自己为什么有点心虚。

麦克沃伊不记得他们的睡前聊天是什么开始的，等到意识到的时候，每晚睡前他们都会打电话或者发短信，以他自己都不可想象的速度飞快地成了生活里的一部分。话题简单而日常，他们也从不回避对方和自己的成绩，甚至还帮着分析对方哪里可以继续改进。他们是彼此合格的对手和朋友，却又同时在希冀着更多。

“对着一只迷你柴犬心动，你认真的吗？”不知道怎么谈到了最近的采访，宁泽涛的心动主角麦克沃伊觉得无奈又好笑，而对方十分的理直气壮，“难道你没有对爱因斯坦心动过吗？”这点麦克沃伊无法反驳，只好说道，“别人是想问你的感情方面。”他顿一顿，意识到这个问题过于私密，又补充道，“当然你不说也没关系。”虽然自己其实在乎得要死。“我以后会告诉你的。”宁泽涛回答他。

第二天是周末，麦克沃伊可以不用早起，宁泽涛却醒得异常的早，可惜是在爱因斯坦的体内苏醒，去客厅喝了水之后简直无所事事又睡不着，也许他应该把麦克沃伊叫起来陪自己看日出。宁泽涛隔着玻璃门看着外面的花园，经历了昨天的泳池事件之后麦克沃伊应该不会给自己任何一点离开室内的可能性了。

宁泽涛脑子里跳跃着想事情，从麦克沃伊到自己还没开始的训练，再想到如何回到自己的身体，最后架不住醒得太早，最终又睡过去。再次醒来的时候天已经亮了，但也并不晚，宁泽涛觉得现在可以把人叫起来了，踱着步子走到卧室，走到门口却被眼前所看到的定在原地一步都走不动。

麦克沃伊的大半个身体都陷在被子里，裸露的胸口随着他在被单下的动作而起伏着，他的脸埋在左臂里，时不时漏出短促却暧昧的呼吸声，另一只手在身下被掩住，同样是男人，宁泽涛非常清楚麦克沃伊现在在做什么。理智告诉他，他现在应该离开不能再看下去，但现实却是他像是被钉在原地一样无法动弹。

麦克沃伊软着声音动情的那声Ning从嘴里说出来时宁泽涛觉得自己腿软得都快站不稳了。他不是没有做过这种事，想着牵挂了好几年的人，但自己悄悄做是一回事，看着自己的暗恋对象说着自己的名字做是完全不同的一回事。宁泽涛在麦克沃伊简单把自己擦干净之后走过去，强迫自己不把视线落在那团纸上，跳上床将自己团成一团在麦克沃伊的枕边。

“抱歉被你看到了，”麦克沃伊的声音带着释放后特有的慵懒，手背蹭蹭猫咪的头顶，“不过别告诉他，这是我们的秘密。”

爱因斯坦一定很乐意遵守约定，宁泽涛也很乐意，这绝对是他不会和任何人分享，只会自己悄悄回味的小秘密。

两天半的魔幻体验宁泽涛除了麦克沃伊之外什么都不记得，更确切的说，满脑子都是麦克沃伊红着脸小声说出自己名字时的样子，他觉得自己现在需要洗个澡冷静一下。

之后的几天他们除了夜间例行的聊天之外没有多的联系，再次在白天接到宁泽涛的电话是在他回到澳大利亚的第二天。宁泽涛似乎在开车，麦克沃伊能听到因为那边传来的风声，“你还记得我之前给你说过，那个心动对象的事情吗？”

麦克沃伊的心脏猛地缩了一下，“记得。”他猜自己的声音听不出异常，虽然他现在很慌乱。宁泽涛的语气里却是和他完全不同的，满满的轻松悠闲，“我决定去表白。”麦克沃伊手一抖，给爱因斯坦的牛奶从碗里洒出来不少，“哦，那祝你成功。”也恭喜自己终于能够死心了。

宁泽涛丝毫没有挂电话的意图，麦克沃伊干脆问道，“所以，你要告诉我那人是谁吗？”爱因斯坦在旁边歪着脑袋看他，完全不明白自己的铲屎官为什么如此焦躁，在自己身边踱步走个不停。

宁泽涛沉默了几秒，说道，“无论我今天表白成功还是失败，你都会知道的。”麦克沃伊哦了一声，不知道自己是不是该挂断电话了，宁泽涛却在此时开口道，“Cam。”

“嗯？”

“我有点紧张。”

麦克沃伊有点佩服自己，因为在自己即将失恋的情况下他居然在安慰并且鼓励宁泽涛，“不用担心，不管那个人是谁，一定都会喜欢你的。就算现在没有，以后也一定会。你只需要把自己的心意说出来。”

他听见电话那边深吸一口气，“好吧。”麦克沃伊扯扯自己的嘴角，“祝你好运。”他觉得自己必须挂掉电话了，再多一秒钟他都可能在电话里暴露出更多的情感，还没等他挂断电话，敲门声先响起来。他匆匆的对宁泽涛说再见，然后挂断电话去开门。

他不知道谁会在这个时候敲响他的家门，但他真的没想过会是宁泽涛站在门外拿着手机一脸委屈巴巴地看着他说你怎么挂了我电话。麦克沃伊好半天才捋顺了自己的舌头，“你不是去表白了吗？”话说完脑子里瞬间转过了这个弯，更加说不出话。

“是啊，我就是来对我心动对象表白啊。”即便是已经知道麦克沃伊对自己的情感，真正把话说出口时宁泽涛还是感到了紧张，“他还对我说，就算现在不喜欢我，以后也会喜欢上我的。”

“不用等到以后了，”在被宁泽涛试探着搂住的时候麦克沃伊轻声说道，“他已经喜欢你很久了。”

有从爱因斯坦的视角里知道了麦克沃伊对自己的感情为前提，宁泽涛对这只漂亮的小猫很有好感，炸了满满一盒小鱼干当作同居见面礼。麦克沃伊看着爱因斯坦兴奋地冲着小鱼干跑过去，站在那里撇撇嘴，“给我的同居见面礼呢？”

宁泽涛揉揉爱因斯坦的小脑袋，站起来朝麦克沃伊走过去，将人圈到自己怀里，“没什么拿得出手的礼物，你看我怎么样？”麦克沃伊不说话打量他，末了终于忍不住露出笑容，勾着宁泽涛的脖子在他唇上点了一下，“还行，住在一起没问题。”

谈恋爱同居的日子自然是蜜里调油，没什么不满意的，也许除了一点。麦克沃伊走进家门，轻手轻脚地想给坐在沙发上的宁泽涛一个惊喜，刚走到沙发边，宁泽涛塞着耳机没听到他的声音，倒是在他怀里睡得舒服的爱因斯坦先注意到他。

麦克沃伊不懂猫的语言，但作为一个有二十余年生活阅历的人类，他能很清晰地解读出爱因斯坦给他的眼神里传达的讯息：就站在那里别再过来了，他已经是我的人了。

好在宁泽涛注意到了麦克沃伊，没有让爱因斯坦真正的饲主暴走，他摘下耳机，将爱因斯坦从怀里抱到沙发上，后者不满地喵呜两声，也不知道宁泽涛听没听见。“回来了怎么不出声？”麦克沃伊怎么都没想过自己居然有一天会有吃自己养的猫的醋，但爱因斯坦那个眼神实在是很刺激人，不扳回来一城总觉得咽不下那口气。

在大脑有所决定之前身体已经很自然地靠在了宁泽涛身上，眨着狗狗眼看他，宁泽涛对他突然的撒娇有半秒钟的意外，然后便很自然地搂住他，吻落在他的额头上。“想我了吗？”他们好像才分开了大半天，宁泽涛想着，但这个念头很快就被他抛到脑后，诚实的回答道，“想。”说着还附赠一个傻笑。

这个反应显然让麦克沃伊心里舒坦了不少，越过宁泽涛的肩头看了一眼坐在沙发上不怎么开心的爱因斯坦，笑得越发得意。

爱因斯坦对宁泽涛的“特殊待遇”也不是没有好处，以往给它洗个澡总要闹得天翻地覆顺带给麦克沃伊的手臂上来几下，现在换成宁泽涛给它洗澡，很是温顺乖巧，闹还是会闹几声，但没有实际性的报复动作。宁泽涛想原因里多少有之前自己借用了它的身体，所以给几分面子的关系吧。他之前也没有给猫洗澡吹毛的经验，不知道其中艰辛，只是看到麦克沃伊手上几条浅浅的爪印时候心疼得不行，从此包下了给猫洗澡吹毛的工作。

“你知道吗，我养它这么久，只有一次洗澡的时候它安分了。”麦克沃伊回忆着前段时间爱因斯坦反常的乖顺，可惜没保持几天，又成了天大地大家里我最大的主子样子。宁泽涛知道他说的是哪一次，总不能说那时候是自己在爱因斯坦的身体里，便转移话题道，“没关系，今天给它洗澡的时候还挺乖的，以后我给它洗。”

麦克沃伊叹口气，“这才住在一起几天啊，就已经这么亲近你了，它到底是你养的猫还是我养的？”嘴上这么说，眼里却满是笑意，宁泽涛十分顺畅地接话，“因为宠物随主人啊，它的主人特别喜欢我，所以它也喜欢我。”

麦克沃伊愣了一下，放任自己溺在宁泽涛眼里那片温柔的海里，“嗯，它的主人的确很喜欢你。”

正当两人的夜间活动快要进入正题时，宁泽涛突然开口道，“爱因斯坦晚上不是要睡在床上吗，门没关严，要是被它看到不太好吧。”麦克沃伊都有点佩服现在的宁泽涛还能想到自己的猫，担心它的小心灵受到伤害，但他这时候脑子里想的不应该只有自己吗！？

“我亲爱的男朋友，”在将浅浅的齿痕留在宁泽涛的喉结上之前，麦克沃伊说道，“你是想继续讨论那只猫，还是过来好好地操我。”说完他伸出手像逗弄猫咪挠了挠宁泽涛的下巴，成功地让两人的脑电波达成一致。

至于爱因斯坦有没有看到什么，麦克沃伊和宁泽涛都不知道。只是第二天早上醒过来的时候，宁泽涛的手臂搂着麦克沃伊的腰，爱因斯坦安稳地睡在两人中间，和麦克沃伊有一点距离，蜷成一团的身子贴着宁泽涛的腹肌。

麦克沃伊预感自己和这个小叛徒还有很长的斗争之路要走。

宁泽涛也不是傻子，麦克沃伊和自己的猫主子明里暗里的闹了几次之后察觉到了不对劲。彼时麦克沃伊刚从学校回家里，进门就看见爱因斯坦被宁泽涛抱在胸前顺毛，黏黏糊糊的场景让麦克沃伊觉得自己仿佛走错了门。宁泽涛还没来得及和他说话，就看着麦克沃伊提着猫咪的后颈把它关进了书房。

一连串动作之后麦克沃伊没有看他，宁泽涛盯着他的侧脸若有所思，几秒钟后恍然大悟，一语道破麦克沃伊的小心思，“Cam，你不会是在吃醋吧？”

他没等麦克沃伊回答，便从身后抱住他，“中国有个词叫‘爱屋及乌’，”他展开麦克沃伊的手掌，一笔一画地写着，“它愿意我接近是因为你认可了我，我喜欢它是因为那是你的猫。”他在‘你的’这两个字眼上加重了语气。

“所以完全没什么好值得吃醋的。虽然我很高兴看到你这么在乎我。”

麦克沃伊勉强接受了这个说法，但这并不能完全抵消自己的猫试图抢自己男人所带来的不爽。他挣开宁泽涛的怀抱，转过身对他说这事没完，然后留下一脸懵的宁泽涛。

当天晚上宁泽涛看到床上戴着猫耳头箍对自己笑的麦克沃伊时，简直想要给那只给自己当过媒人的猫咪送面锦旗。


	16. 老公和我过日子/暖心治愈三十题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喀山周年贺。  
> 没记错的话，是我写的最后一篇完整的宁麦。

1.最好看的笑容  
麦克沃伊一直以为宁泽涛对自己是日久生情，其中还有一部分要归功于那些总喜欢把他们凑在一起的报道和采访，只有他自己是那个“色令智昏”比赛之后泳池都还没离开就被这个男人迷得晕乎乎的人。直到在一起之后的某一天在黄金海岸的沙滩边漫步时他随口问了一句，“你是什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
仔细想来，他们之间的感情显得过于顺理成章了，一步步走来都能看见对方眼里的感情变得炙热而厚重，以至于告白都成了一个似乎无足轻重的步骤。麦克沃伊也并非有心想要知道这个问题的答案，只是看到宁泽涛愣了愣，耳朵根开始泛红，害羞到眼神落在地上天上海上就是不落在自己身上时，觉得自己问对了问题。  
最终宁泽涛用食指挠挠自己鼻子，依旧没有看他，“就是在喀山百自决赛结束之后，我看见你在旁边的泳道对我笑的时候。”  
麦克沃伊的脚步停在原地，已经迈出一步的宁泽涛被他们交握在一起的手拉住，回头看见麦克沃伊对着自己绽开一个笑容，“所以当时犯傻的不止我一个人？”宁泽涛不明所以地眨眨眼，但麦克沃伊并不准备对他解释什么，跟上宁泽涛的步子继续向前走。  
其实宁泽涛的话没有说完，他想告诉身边的人，那是自己见过最好看的笑容。  
不过没关系，他还有很多机会可以告诉他。  
2.和你共度的时光总是特别短暂   
宁泽涛在澳大利亚训练但他们还没有住在一起的时候，两个人都觉得这段时间十分难熬。以前离得太远，又无力改变的时候还能安慰一下自己。现在离得不远不近，能见面但又不能见太久，更显得共度的时光十分的可贵且短暂。  
麦克沃伊在那个时候第一次意识到宁泽涛一旦撒娇自己是多么没有抵抗力，当他搂着自己的腰，头靠在自己肩上带着几分委屈说我觉得每次和你在一起的时间都过得特别快的时候，麦克沃伊都只想不管不顾地拉着宁泽涛让他留下来。  
住在一起之后他们总算是没有这个困扰了，只是麦克沃伊偶尔想一想，觉得他们之前那段每周见面还不敢去人多的地方的时光怎么那么像是在偷情。  
3.猫和你  
和宁泽涛住在一起之后，麦克沃伊深刻感受到自己在自家猫主子心中的地位直线下降，虽说本来地位就不怎么高。一向对麦克沃伊爱答不理的高傲猫咪在面对宁泽涛的时候乖巧黏人得仿佛别人家的猫。可不就是别人家的猫吗，麦克沃伊看着爱因斯坦跳上宁泽涛的膝盖仰着头要摸摸的时候想着，白养这么久了。  
宁泽涛喜欢小动物，更因为之前没有养过宠物所以对生命中第一只猫十分纵容。尽管麦克沃伊不止一次表示你不要惯坏他，本来就不爱动弹现在越来越懒，他还是整天在身上挂着一团猫走来走去。  
那天麦克沃伊在学校里留得晚，到家的时候天已经黑透了，宁泽涛卧在沙发上睡的正香，连开门的声音也没听见。麦克沃伊走到他面前，想让他直接去床上睡，还没等他的手碰到宁泽涛身上盖着的小毯子，一个毛绒绒的圆脑袋从他的怀里拱出来，麦克沃伊伸手挠挠爱因斯坦的下巴，猫咪叫了一声，舔了舔麦克沃伊的手指。  
看在他今天这么乖的份上，麦克沃伊决定不计较爱因斯坦被自己摸完之后立刻拱进宁泽涛怀里继续睡觉的行为。  
4.晚安吻  
给对方一个晚安吻这种事情，看着简单随意，其实十分容易养成习惯。  
当一向早睡的宁泽涛躺在床上睡不着的时候，他开始思考这是为什么。训练已经让人很疲累了，麦克沃伊还在写论文，并向自己保证了不会睡很晚；宁泽涛总觉得缺了一点什么，就像一幅拼图，最后缺了中间那一小块，就成了不圆满。  
当他回忆完自己平时睡前的做的事情之后，宁泽涛走进了灯还亮着的书房，麦克沃伊听到脚步声头也不回，只说道，“马上就好了。”话音刚落，宁泽涛已经走到他的身边，偏着头在他的侧脸上吻了一下，“嗯，早点睡。”没等麦克沃伊反应过来，宁泽涛已经慢悠悠地回到了卧室，心满意足地裹着被子睡觉。  
有的事情看似不重要，自己也不在意，一旦缺了才知道这已经成了生活里一个不可或缺的步骤。  
5.曾经送给对方的情书  
虽然是想要烧掉的黑历史，但还是用盒子好好的收着，每次大扫除的时候都要拿出来一边被对方追着满屋子跑一边大声念出来。  
6.你的目光很温柔  
宁泽涛是个很温柔的人，他的目光永远都很清澈，待人处事也一直都温和有礼。麦克沃伊曾经觉得自己对于宁泽涛来说和其他人没有分别，一个对手，一个好朋友，直到宁泽涛的目光告诉了他一切。  
温柔可以是相似的，但喜欢永远是独一无二的。  
7.想哭的时候你就在身边  
里约的夜晚对宁泽涛来说是极其安静的，场馆里是与他无关的山呼海啸，他独自站在路灯下揉揉脸，觉得今天笑得有点僵。他并没有不甘心，宁泽涛下意识地望向天空，试图以这个动作来阻止酸涩感从鼻尖蔓延。  
“Ning。”麦克沃伊的声音让他迅速转过头，看到自己不久前才提到过的“好朋友”背着包朝自己走过来。宁泽涛迅速眨眨眼，让眼角那一点润意蒸发。“你没看在里面看比赛？”他问道，暗自庆幸声音还是正常的。  
“你不也没看吗。”麦克沃伊走到他面前，双手似乎是想给他一个拥抱，但最后还是揪住了自己背包的肩带。“我想陪着你。”  
“我很好。”宁泽涛笑着说道，他觉得自己大概是今天笑久了，现在做这个表情有些僵硬，这样的笑容在麦克沃伊面前并没有什么说服力。他走得更近，显然已经不再在乎可能会被拍到，抬手给了宁泽涛一个拥抱。  
“没关系的，我在这里。”  
他们维持着这个姿势没有动，麦克沃伊也不知道过了多久，最终比他年长些的男人回抱了自己，同时感觉到一颗水珠滴落在自己的脖子上。  
“我在这里。”他再次说道，声音很轻，只说给宁泽涛一个人听。  
8.订婚戒指（HPAU-傲罗x神奇动物学家）  
宁泽涛准备好的订婚戒指不见了，这让他感到不知所措并且莫名其妙。为了不让麦克沃伊发现，他将戒指放在了隐蔽的地方，但谁知道没一会的功夫他自己也找不到那对戒指了。  
这下好了，宁泽涛想着，不能在麦克沃伊面前用飞来咒又找不到戒指。  
那边麦克沃伊再次捉住了“越狱”的嗅嗅，“你再跑啊，继续偷东西，下次把你关进笼子里。”一边说着一边提着它的两条腿让它大头朝下，手一抖，那些亮闪闪的小玩意从嗅嗅的口袋里落出来。其中格外闪亮的东西吸引了麦克沃伊的视线，正巧宁泽涛走进来，他蹲下身，捡起了地上的两枚戒指。“天啊，小混蛋你去哪里偷的戒指。”说着他看向宁泽涛，“最近有谁要结婚吗？”  
宁泽涛沉默着从他手里接过那两枚自己精心挑选的订婚戒指，“事实上，这是我们的戒指。”他看着麦克沃伊诧异的神色，反正也不会有比这更差的求婚时机了，这么想着他举着戒指单膝跪下，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
在麦克沃伊说完yes之后，不知道什么时候被松开的嗅嗅飞快地从宁泽涛手上抢走了戒指。  
9.“如果明天世界毁灭了怎么办？”“和你在一起，直到最后一刻。”  
在陪着麦克沃伊窝在沙发上看完一部硬科幻末日电影之后，宁泽涛已经昏昏欲睡，电影很精彩，但里面涉及了太多他不懂的知识点，麦克沃伊的激情解说也并没有让它们理解起来轻松多少。  
当他半只脚踏进梦乡的时候，麦克沃伊把他摇醒了，宁泽涛睁开眼睛，睡眼惺忪加上近视散光让麦克沃伊近在咫尺的脸看着都有些模糊。而麦克沃伊显然还沉浸在头脑风暴当中，一脸严肃地问道，“如果明天世界毁灭了怎么办？”  
“和你在一起，直到死亡把我们分开。”  
麦克沃伊因为这突然的情话愣在那里，宁泽涛凑上来亲亲他的脸，“进卧室睡觉吧宝贝，我保证明天醒过来的时候世界还好好的。”  
10.从不食言  
宁泽涛从不食言，他说自己会一直游下去；他说会努力突破自己的最佳成绩；他说我只想认真做自己。  
他都做到了。  
所以当他对麦克沃伊说我永远不会离开你时，麦克沃伊毫不犹豫的就相信了。  
因为他知道宁泽涛从不食言。  
11.故意把雨伞撑向一边  
两个身高超过一米八的男人同撑一把伞，总有一个人会被淋。宁泽涛会故意把伞往麦克沃伊那边偏，然后再被对方握着手腕把伞重新偏向自己这边。  
12.其实很孤独  
熟悉起来之后麦克沃伊发现了很多宁泽涛不为人知的小细节，这些细节将宁泽涛的形象从那个中国游泳选手的身份里变得鲜活。麦克沃伊时常庆幸自己能够认识那个真实的宁泽涛，尽管他发现宁泽涛其实很孤独这点让他感到心疼。  
游泳是一个孤独的项目，日复一日的训练，水中能陪伴的只有自己。  
不过他们还有彼此。  
13.最重要的时刻与我有关  
每当人们提到宁泽涛，总是津津乐道他在世锦赛上夺得百自金牌，那是宁泽涛职业生涯乃至于人生中最为重要的时刻。他创造了历史，将自己的职业成就推向巅峰。而每当人们提到喀山世锦赛和宁泽涛，总是会想起在他旁边泳道的澳大利亚选手，以毫不加掩饰的欣赏目光注视着宁泽涛，成为一时的热门话题。  
生命中最重要的时刻里，永远都有你。  
14.离开你，我觉得自己魂都丢了  
宁泽涛是一名极有职业精神的游泳远动员，他会认真执行教练所布置的训练任务，完成得只多不少，全身心投入到训练当中。只是一旦停止手中的器械或水里划进的动作，宁泽涛就显得呆滞了不少，布朗教练在他发呆的时候拿着手机在他眼前晃晃，“要我给Cam打电话吗，你的心思和灵魂现在都飘去他那里了。”  
15.我喜欢你  
他们不对对方说我喜欢你。  
他们会说我爱你。  
16.只剩两人的泳池  
外出旅游的时候他们也会去酒店的泳池里游泳，不像训练时那样严格而标准，随心所欲的变幻泳姿。相比其他游客，他们会在泳池里呆更加的时间，等到泳池里只剩他们两人，会在岸边交换一个短暂的吻。  
17.铭记于心  
宁泽涛的记性不太好，会忘记分享生活，忘记自己设置的账号密码，忘记采访时上一秒才说完的问题。但他记得麦克沃伊解题时会用食指卷起一缕头发的小动作，记得他喜欢的冰淇淋口味，记得他的咖啡里要加多少牛奶多少糖，记得他赖床时无意识撒娇的小神态。  
有关麦克沃伊的一切他都记得，那是他铭记于心的宝藏。  
18.认为你永远是世界上最优秀的选手  
在接受采访时听到另一个人的名字已经成了寻常事，自从喀山世锦赛之后，媒体总喜欢将他们凑在一起，他们也乐此不疲的提到对方。百自选手高手如林，但每当被问到谁是最优秀的选手时，答案总是唯一的。  
19.何时何地都能秀恩爱  
宁泽涛和麦克沃伊都不是热衷于秀恩爱的人，他们很少在社交平台上晒出甜蜜亲昵的合照，给对方的评论也甚少出现情话，甚至连生日时的祝福都显得中规中矩。但生活中认识他们的人都知道，这一切都是表象，他们只是懒得将自己的恋爱生活展示出来。生活里他们无论何时何地都能秀恩爱，并且丝毫没有闪瞎了别人狗眼的自觉。  
20.笨蛋情侣  
威尔逊一直觉得自己的好友麦克沃伊是一个聪明的人，直到他遇见并爱上了宁泽涛。恋爱中的笨蛋是什么样，她算是见到了。好不容易有休息时间的周末被麦克沃伊一个电话叫醒只是为了帮他参考到底哪件上衣配破洞牛仔裤好看这种事情，威尔逊想说如果每发生一次自己就能有一块钱的话，她现在已经是一个富婆了。  
在和宁泽涛的师妹交流之后，威尔逊不得不感叹，笨蛋情侣果然是相似的。  
21.纯粉也觉得两人好配  
当初宁泽涛和麦克沃伊公开出柜表示在一起的事情，在社交网络上引起了轩然大波。祝福的也有，鄙夷的也有，宁泽涛数量庞大的粉丝群体里更是讨论得热火朝天。但就算是对自己男神伴侣最为挑剔的粉丝也不得不承认，无论性格，事业还是容貌，他们的确很般配。  
22.陪你游泳  
宁泽涛是一个绝不会因为自己的事情麻烦别人的人，即便那个人是自己的男朋友。心情不好的时候他会选择一头扎进泳池，在划水和蹬壁之间一圈圈的放空自己。麦克沃伊在这时候往往是安静的，他不会问原因，也不会制止宁泽涛。只会跳下水陪宁泽涛游，对方什么时候停他就什么时候停。  
也就是遇上了自己，麦克沃伊想着，换个人谁能陪你游这么久。  
23.不用说“对不起”  
他们之间不需要说对不起，因为他们总是理解、尊重并且支持对方的决定。  
24.迷路与心电感应  
宁泽涛是个路痴，在他第一次为了爱情独自从布里斯班前往黄金海岸，他就成功的迷路了。  
最终他只能给麦克沃伊打电话，看不到脸也能想象到对方拿着手机翻白眼的样子。黄金海岸是麦克沃伊长大的地方，他熟悉这里，尽管如此宁泽涛还是很惊讶于麦克沃伊出现在自己面前的速度。  
“你怎么这么快就找到我了。”  
“我们有心电感应啊。”麦克沃伊戳戳他的心脏位置。  
25.白发  
宁泽涛的发间生出第一根白发的时候，麦克沃伊像是惋惜又像是幸灾乐祸，“亲爱的你变成一个老头子了。”随后他飞快地用唇点了点宁泽涛的侧脸，“不过也是个帅老头。”  
能够与心爱的人一起共白头，是一件多么幸福的事情。  
26.训练之后一起去吃冰淇淋  
偶尔他们也会突然出现在对方训练的泳池边制造惊喜，对于宁泽涛来说最为宝贵的记忆之一就是在一个下午，他结束一天的训练，半个身子刚离开泳池，不算清晰的视野里看见自己男朋友慢慢走过，将干毛巾搭在自己头顶，说走吧我们去吃冰淇淋。  
27.幸福的人  
在退役很久之后宁泽涛接受了一个专访，最后记者问他经历了这么多之后，对自己有什么样的定义。曾经的世界冠军想了想，很认真地说道，“我觉得自己是一个幸福的人，我有爱我尊重我的父母，他们教导我支持我。我有自己热爱的事业，并且为它倾尽所有的奋斗。我经历过高峰和低谷，最终能够快乐地做自己。我遇见了值得用一生去爱的人，而他也爱我。”  
28.你温暖的怀抱  
除了偶尔用自己冰凉的爪子伸进宁泽涛的衣领里使坏之外，麦克沃伊格外喜欢将自己塞进宁泽涛的怀里，这个男人的怀抱总是很温暖，而且限定了只对自己开放。  
29.家  
有你，有我，有一条长得飞快的狗，有一只把自己当主人猫咪。  
30.我爱你  
麦克沃伊在他们的婚礼上对宁泽涛说。  
我爱你21岁的青涩  
我爱你22岁的意气风发  
我爱你23岁的坚韧  
我爱你24岁的乐观积极  
我爱你25岁的成熟  
我爱你26岁的宠辱不惊  
我爱你的温柔体贴，也爱你的偶尔犯傻。  
过去的时光里我们没有彼此，但我们有现在和将来。  
而我会永远爱你。


End file.
